


Once Upon a Time in a Shattered Mind

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Codependency, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs Therapy, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, James "Bucky" Barnes is Mad Hatter | Jefferson, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Clint Barton/Wanda Maximoff, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Modern English, OUAT Canon Divergence, POV Alternating, Relationship(s), Revenge, Slow Build, The Dark Curse Makes Everything Non-con, Tony Stark is Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, questionable sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 84,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>Hi guys, I love all that you do here! Guess I'll try a hand at a prompt. Once Upon A Time AU Mad Hatter Bucky falls in love with Captain Hook Tony cause hes a leather and complicated facial hair kind of guy, they try to find a way to be together. Or something I am not sure just really liked the character Jefferson and it'd be fun to see it from Bucky's point of view. You can fit the other avengers in how you see fit. Maybe Natasha could be Red, that'd be kinda of cool right?</sub>
</p><p>Bucky spun the top hat and waited for the portal to open.</p><p>The top hat twirled around before tipping over and falling on its side.</p><p>Laughter rippled through Bucky as he picked the hat up and tossed it onto one of the many towers he had created. So many hats. Floor to ceiling. Small ones. Large ones.</p><p>None of them worked.</p><p>Bucky flung his arm through a pile of hats, knocking them over.</p><p>Not one hat could take him back to his world.</p><p>Bucky picked up a yard of cloth and unraveled it.</p><p>Another hat. One more. He’d get it right this time and have a hat that could create a portal between worlds, just like his old one.</p><p>Just one more. Just one—</p><p>“Aye, mate, I think you already have enough hats."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those concerned about OUAT spoilers, my general rule with this fic is that ideas and concepts from seasons 1-4 are open game. Anything past that I try to avoid.

Bucky spun the top hat and waited for the portal to open.

The top hat twirled around before tipping over and falling on its side.

Hysterical laughter rippled through Bucky as he picked the hat up and tossed it onto one of the many towers he had created. So many hats. Floor to ceiling. Small ones. Large ones. Red. Blue. Paisley. Velvet. Muskrat felt. Peachbloom. Ah, yes peachbloom. Peachbloom! Peachbloom! Little white rabbits turned into hats.

None of it worked.

Bucky threw his head back as he flung his arm through a pile of hats, knocking them over.

Not one worked. Not one could take him back to his world, back to the Enchanted Forest, back to Steve. Oh, poor, poor Steve. Poor little Steve who got sick if someone so much as breathed on him wrong.

Yes, yes, poor Steve.

He should have never agreed to the deal that had brought him to Wonderland. Should have known that traitorous wench would trick him.

But Steve. He’d wanted to do something nice for Steve.

Bucky picked up a yard of cloth and unraveled it.

Another hat. Just one more would do. He’d already made millions. One more. He’d get it right this time and have a hat could create a portal between worlds, just like his old one.

Yes, just one more. Just one—

“Aye, mate, I think you already have enough hats,” a voice said.

Bucky whirled, scissors raised to stab the intruder.

A man close to Bucky in height, dressed in dark leather, and a long coat lounged in the stone door frame of Bucky’s room. His shirt was tugged open to reveal his chest where a glowing metal device rested over his heart. His facial hair trimmed in an odd manner, and he carried the scent of the sea and rum.

A pirate.

“Did her majesty send you?” Bucky spat.

The man raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “Now which Queen would that be?”

“The Queen of Hearts.”

“Certainly not the queen of my heart.” The pirate eyed Bucky up and down. He licked his lips and slid off the door frame. The new position allowed Bucky to see the gauntlet the pirate wore on his left hand.

The pirate sauntered into the room and ran his fingers along the pillars of hats.

Bucky scowled. He could make a fine hat from the man’s coat.

The pirate paused. “Not going to scream for the guards, mate?”

Bucky smirked. “She’s not the queen of my heart either. I don’t care what you do.” Bucky sashayed up to the pirate then grabbed him by the collar of his coat. He rammed the blades of his scissors as close to the pirate’s throat as he could without beheading the man.

Bucky frowned.

Beheadment was painful; he would know.

“Touch the hats any more though, and I will use your skin for my next one.”

“Don’t point those blades at me, love, or I will be forced to draw my own.” The pirate pushed the scissors away with his finger.

Bucky yielded. “Waste of my time,” he grumbled and headed back to his worktable. How much time had he already wasted?

Steve. He needed to get back to his friend Steve.

The pirate sidled up behind Bucky and watched Bucky work.

“Tell me, why do you need so many hats, love?” The pirate asked.

Bucky scowled. “Need to get home. Need to get to Steve.”

The pirate was silent for a moment.

“I don’t think a hat will do you much good there,” the pirate said.

“It will! Once I recreate my hat, I can jump through the portal and go home to Steve.” Bucky sliced the fabric for his next hat.

“A hat that can jump through portals, you say? Such an intriguing hat that would be indeed. Tell me, where did you last leave your hat? Perhaps I can find it.”

Bucky sneered. The pirate was taunting him. “It was last with that bitch of a queen. Wanda.”

The pirate was silent again.

Good. Bucky liked it that way.

“So what would you do if say some handsome, roguish devil, had gotten a hold of your hat?”

Bucky chuckled darkly. “Kiss him or kill him.”

The pirate reached into his coat and pulled out Bucky’s hat, albeit crushed. “I would prefer the kiss.”

“Y-you,” Bucky sputtered, unable to believe his eyes. He’d thought himself mad before, but he must have truly lost his mind now. His hat could not be in front of him. After all this time—after all these hats.

Bucky tentatively touched the rim of his hat and felt a thrum of magic that he’d never felt from the ones he’d made in all his time in Wonderland. He snatched the hat up. “How did you get this?”

“Apparently Wanda has a bit of a grudge with the Queen of Hearts, and I was sent here to dispose of the latter by literally ripping out her heart.” The pirate rolled his eyes. “Dramatic.” He leaned casually on top of Bucky’s worktable and crossed his legs. “A little too dramatic. I was actually just questioning my choice in ally when I saw you. Now that I know she is not one to be trusted, I think I rather go home to the Enchanted Forest and find some honest work.”

The pirate smirked. “Well, as honest as a pirate’s work gets. Would you like to join me? Sounds like you’re probably from the Enchanted Forest too if Queen Wanda is the one who betrayed you.”

“I’ll finally see Steve again,” Bucky mumbled.

The pirate put a hand over his chest. “Keep saying another man’s name and you’ll break my heart, love. I am still waiting on that kiss, by the way.”

Bucky snapped his head up. He held the hat close to his chest.  “I keep the hat.”

The pirate held up his hands in surrender. “Of course.”

Bucky grinned madly and seized the pirate by the collar of his coat again. “What’s your name, pirate?”

The pirate batted his eyelashes at Bucky. “I’ve been called many things, but for you, call me Tony.”

“Tony,” Bucky repeated, getting a feel for the man’s name on his lips. His grin widened. He yanked Tony forward and smashed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Massive Space Wren's art piece for this fic[ here!](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/142689693298/sketchy-pirate-tony-from-once-upon-a-time-in-a)


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky stepped out of the portal his hat had created. He breathed in deep the fresh air and greenery of the Enchanted forest. The familiar pollens of the woods filled his nostrils and he chuckled softly. He stepped forward, his boot touching the sturdy ground of the forest and snapping a twig underneath. His laughter grew louder. He threw his head back as hysterics overtook him. He was home. After several months he was home again.

“Get a hold of yourself, mate,” Tony said from behind Bucky, just as the portal closed.

Tony bent down to retrieve Bucky’s hat off the ground, but Bucky whirled and swatted Tony’s hand away, his own hand aching upon impact with Tony’s gauntlet.

Tony held up his hands in a sign of surrender. “No touching the hat, understood.”

Bucky huffed, not trusting the pirate for a second; he was a thief by trade.

He watched Tony through narrowed eyes as he bent to pick up his hat.

Tony smiled charmingly at Bucky. “Really now, I’m the reason you got your lovely hat back in the first place, yet you stare at me as if you wish to feed me to the crocodiles.” 

“Crocodiles would be too messy.” Bucky rested his hat on his head. “I rather feed you to a whale. Much cleaner that way.”

Bucky turned on heel and trudged up the sloop of the woods.

“Now where are you going, love?” Tony hollered after him.

Bucky huffed and shook his head. “Home, just as you should be doing pirate.” He waved his hand back at the pirate dismissively. “Get going, where we are now is far from the sea.”

The pirate trod up behind Bucky, catching up to him with remarkable ease. “I could, but then I wouldn’t get my reward.”

“You already got your reward.”

“That was it?” The pirate feigned distress, then shook his head. “No, no. You rewarded me for the safe return of your hat. You have yet to reward me for your safe return to the Enchanted Forest.”

“I believe I am responsible for my own return.” Bucky side-eyed Tony.

Tony grinned. “Perhaps that is how you see it, but imagine if you would that we had arrived in this very spot surrounded by trolls or thieves. You are currently weaponless, whereas I have my sword. It would have been my duty to protect you. So you can surmise that you owe me for ensuring you arrived safely.”

“You’re talking hypothetical scenarios, and I never agreed to those terms.”

“Then perhaps a spot of rum before I make my journey back to my ship?” Tony pressed.

Bucky sneered. He didn’t have time to play whatever game it was the pirate had decided to occupy himself with. He’d used his hat to transport himself just on the other side of the hill in front of his home. He’d soon reach the peak and then it would just be a brisk scurry down the hill to his house.

His house where Steve resided.

Bucky’s heart lurched with hope and pain. Soon he’d see his friend again.

He just hoped Steve wasn’t in too much trouble without him. He prayed that Steve had managed to find food and nurse himself back to health without Bucky’s help.

Bucky stopped dead in his tracks.

Dead.

What if Steve was dead?

 _Dead! Dead! Dead!_ The word repeated in his head.

Bucky sprinted up the last of the hill and raced down it, his feet catching on roots and twigs as he stumbled his way toward the small wooden cottage that he’d spent his entire life in.

The vegetables in the garden had rotted and the vines from the weeds had stretched and latched onto the edges of the house. The leaves of the vines smothered the small windows of the home, taking all of the sun for themselves and leaving the house’s occupants with none.

Bucky’s heart twisted. It felt as if the Queen of Hearts had rammed her fist through his chest and wrung his heart dry of blood.

He wrapped his hand around the doorknob, but the lock held the door in place.

Bucky didn’t think. He rammed his shoulder into the door. Three tries later, the door burst open and Bucky stumbled into a dark house saturated in dust.

Bucky gasped heavily for breath as he scanned the room for signs of Steve.

His eyes lingered on the cot where Steve used to sleep. The patchwork quilt Bucky had sewn together from torn pieces of clothing and cloth that he’d bartered for lay perfectly spread across the bed and tucked in. A thin layer of dust coated it, indicating that Steve hadn’t slept there in weeks, if not longer.

Bucky’s legs trembled, and he grabbed the back of a chair for support.

A low whistle of appreciation from the entrance stole Bucky’s attention.

Tony leaned his forearm against the doorframe as he looked around the small cottage. “Cozy. Now I’m really jealous of this Steve fellow; although, by the looks of things, he hasn’t been around for a while.”

“Shut up!” Bucky snapped.

“Just stating a fact, mate.” Tony pointed at the breakfast table. “Just like I’m stating that there is a lone piece of paper on that table over there that you might want to take a gander at.”

Bucky’s whirled. He zeroed in on the piece of paper Tony had pointed at and snatched it up, his heart fluttering in his chest. He recognized that artistic scrawl anywhere; Steve had written the note.

The note was simple and brief. Steve stated that he’d been waiting for Bucky’s return for a month, and that he he’d grown concerned. He said he had gone in search of Bucky, but that he would return in a month’s time to see if Bucky had returned from his journey before he’d extend his quest beyond the allotted month.

Time was a hazy thing for Bucky, but he knew enough had past that Steve should have returned by now, and if Steve had, Steve would have left a different note. 

Bucky’s chest grew heavy. He stared at the note as hope plummeted to the depths of despair.

“Is this him?” Tony asked.

Bucky turned his head.

Tony pointed at a framed drawing—one of Steve’s—on the mantle of the hearth. It was a picture of him and Steve next to each other as Bucky crafted his first hat.

A deep, throbbing sorrow thrummed through Bucky’s chest at the image, but was soon replaced by a blazing determination.

Bucky went to his bed and yanked out a trunk from underneath it. He grabbed spare clothes, food, and anything else he might need for his quest.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked.

Bucky blew a strand of long brown hair out of his face as he grabbed his saber off the wall and attached it to his belt. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m going after Steve.”

“Did he tell you where he went?”

“No, but I know where he went first.”

“Oh really?” Dubiousness coated Tony’s voice.

“Yes, before I left with Wanda, I told him I was going to the land across the Northern Sea. He went north. Now I just have to find him and drag his scrawny ass back down here where he’ll be safe.”

Tony’s olive complexion turned pale. “You can’t be serious. How much time has passed since he left? Even if he went in that direction—”

“Shut up!” Bucky yanked the framed drawing off the mantle and shoved it in his coat pocket. “He’s my family. I don’t care if I have to trudge all over the Enchanted Forest. I will find him.”

“That could take years.”

“So be it.”

Tony shook his head. “I knew you were crazy from the moment I laid eyes on you, love, but I expected even a man possessing your mental acrobatics would know better than to chase a man who is either dead or does not want to be found.”

“He’s not dead,” Bucky growled. He slammed his trunk shut and hefted it up. He headed for the door, but Tony blocked him. “Out of my way, pirate.”

Tony looked to the ceiling. “Why are all the cute ones insane?” He sighed forlornly then lowered his head. “My darling mad man, please, calm down for a moment and I am sure you’ll realize the improbability of finding your Steve and the foolishness of such an undertaking.”

“I’ve already let him down once; I won’t do it again, and if you continue to stand in my way then I will draw my saber on you.” Bucky’s hand went to the hilt of his blade.

“Why must you always threaten me with violence?” Tony scoffed. He raised his head haughtily but his eyes lingered on the weapon.

Tony took a deep breath and ran his gauntlet hand through his dark curls. “Very well. If you insist on searching for you friend then I shall join you on your journey north.”

“I don’t—”

Tony hovered a finger over Bucky’s lips to silence him. Tony winked. “My ship is in that direction, darling, and there are many dangerous fiends out there. We’d do better if we stuck together.”

“As I was about to say, I don’t need your help.”

“No? But perhaps I could use yours? Surely, you wouldn’t let the man who returned your beloved hat to you wander out into the dangerous world alone?”

Bucky scoffed. He shoved past Tony, ducking under the pirate’s arm, and marching out into the forest.

“And what will you do if you learn that Steve has taken a ship across the sea to search for you?”

Bucky paused, realization hitting him.

“As I’m sure you know, if Steve could not find you here, the next logical place for him to search for you is in the land across the sea. Passage across such deep waters is quite a hefty price, but if you say… knew a charming man with his own ship you might—”

“You can come,” Bucky grumbled. “But,” he turned and held up a warning finger at Tony, “no touching my hat and no commenting about how my quest is foolhardy. Do we have a deal?”

Something flickered in Tony’s eyes just then. A spark that quickly died.

Bucky wondered what had triggered the brief flame.

Tony grinned and held out his gauntleted hand to shake. “Agreed.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Not used to traversing land, pirate?” Bucky hollered over his shoulder as he marched down the long and winding Troll Road.

Tony foot scuffled as he tried to hop on one foot and shake the pebble out from his boot. “I’m perfectly capable of traveling on land. What I am not so capable of is walking with a rock in my boot that threatens to slice my foot open every damn second. Also it would be much appreciated if my companion would pause for just three seconds to give me time to fix my troubles.”

Bucky stopped, spun around, and grinned. “One. Two. Three.” He pivoted and marched onward.

Tony scrambled to get his boot back on. “You know, you are quite the ass.”

“And I thought I made it clear that I don’t desire a traveling companion. If you can’t keep up then I see no point in having you.”

“You act as if we have a deadline.” Tony was suddenly at Bucky’s said, keeping up nicely. “Also, may I remind you who has a ship?”

“Ah, but see, if I can find my friend before he crosses the sea then I don’t need you.”

“Exactly,” Tony exclaimed. “So what’s the rush? You find your friend before we reach the sea: Excellent. You don’t find your friend before you reach the sea: then you have me.”

Bucky scoffed. “A true prize.”

Tony was suddenly in front of Bucky, gauntleted hand raised and barring Bucky’s path. “I don’t appreciate your sarcastic tone. Whether or not you use my ship, I am doing you a favor, and the least you can do is treat me with some respect.”

Bucky took a step forward, not minding Tony’s gauntlet touching his chest at all. Their faces were inches apart as Bucky sneered and said, “Why should I trust someone who worked for Wanda?”

Bucky sidestepped Tony and stormed onward.

“The queen?” Tony hollered. “That’s what this is about? As if you’re one to talk. Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t you say you’d worked for her?”

Bucky whirled on Tony. “No, I made a deal.”

Tony shrugged. “So did I.”

“A deal for riches is not the same as the deal I made.”

Tony guffawed. “Riches are the last things I want or need.”

Bucky faltered; Tony’s answer was unexpected. “Then what did she offer you?”

“First, answer this: is Steve really just a friend or is he more?”

Bucky scowled. “He’s my family. Why does it matter to you?”

Tony shrugged. “Just a lot to be doing for a friend.”

“He’s my best friend—my brother. I would do anything for him and him for me.”

“And so there was something Steve needed or wanted terribly that you couldn’t get so you made a deal with Queen Wanda,” Tony surmised.

“Yes,” Bucky answered bitterly. “Now instead of providing me with my own back story, how about you enlighten me as to yours?”

Tony cleared his throat and adjusted his cuffs. “I was but a simple pirate, wandering the seas, searching for adventure and treasures. Perhaps for some rum too, but you can’t really fault a person for—”

Bucky stomped off.

“Hey!” Tony ran after him and caught up quickly. “Sorry. It was only a joke, but if you must know…” Tony took a deep breath to collect himself. “I have some family issues. Queen Wanda offered to help with that.”

“She promised to kill them?” Bucky asked sarcastically.

“More like give them a fate worse than that.”

Bucky eyed the man next to him, suddenly not so sure the pirate who’d he’d been treating as mostly harmless, albeit annoying, was really just that.

Tony scoffed. “Really? You’re giving me _that_ look?”

“I don’t know what look you are talking about.”

“That judgmental one. I didn’t say I took her offer.”

“But you didn’t say you hadn’t either.”

“Cause I think that goes without saying,” Tony raised his voice a tad. His face was red with indignation. “I won’t lie and say I don’t have my moral faults, but you really should think better before you go around accusing people of plotting such things against their family.”

Bucky didn’t say anything, just kept eyeing Tony.

Tony scowled and picked up his pace, leaving Bucky behind in his trek. “Forget it. You said you wanted us to be quick about this, didn’t you? Let’s just keep going then.”

“You know, you could always just leave. You have no personal investment in what happens to me,” Bucky pointed out, secretly wheedling for more information.

“I don’t believe in abandoning beauties. Unfortunately, you are one.”

“How benevolent of you.”

“Truly.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, putting on a façade of disinterest and annoyance, but in truth there was a little voice in the back of his head that gnawed for Bucky’s attention like a rat nibbling away at rope.

Now that doubt had been sparked, he couldn’t dowse it. It first whispered to him that Tony was not to be trusted. Whispers turned into frantic pleas, and pleas into screams for him to see reason. Tony was a pirate—a criminal by trade—what made him so trustworthy? He’d struck a deal with Wanda. What kind of deal, he had no idea, but wasn’t that further proof that Tony was not someone to trust?

They had made a deal, and Tony had only given just enough details to fulfill his end. Perhaps the real deal hadn’t been violated, but the spirit of it had.

Tony was a trickster, just like Wanda.

A trickster and a liar.

“Are you all right, mate?” Tony asked. “You’re mumbling is getting quite erratic.”

Bucky bit his bottom lip. He hadn’t realized he’d been speaking under his breath. What had he said? What had Tony heard? Did Tony know that Bucky didn’t trust him now? Was Tony going to kill him in his sleep now because of that?

No, no, Bucky told himself. Tony _needed_ him for something. Bucky did not know what for, but Tony’s excuse about Bucky being beautiful was a deflection from the truth. There must be something Bucky had or possessed knowledge of that Tony needed.

Or perhaps the Queen had need of Bucky?

Tony had said his he’d been sent by Wanda to kill the Queen of Hearts, but what if that was a lie? What if he’d really been sent to retrieve Bucky for Wanda’s nefarious purposes.

No. He wouldn’t allow that.

“Mate?” Tony tried again, stopping and turning around.

“I’m thirsty,” Bucky said.

Tony frowned, suspicion contorting his face. He nodded though. “There should be a stream nearby.”

“You know these woods so well?”

“I did live on land during most of the year once.” Tony chuckled like he was telling some great joke.

“Wonderful.”

“I so adore your sarcasm, dear.” Tony beckoned Bucky off the path. “C’mon, just some paces this way.”

Bucky gripped his suitcase tight and followed Tony toward the stream. In a few minutes they stood before the rushing water. Bucky gently lowered his suitcase and carefully kneeled on the stones. He cupped his hands under the stream and brought them up to drink from them.

He repeated the action a few times, purposefully not looking at Tony, but listening for the man’s movements.

Tony settled down next to Bucky. He dipped his hands in the water and brought two handfuls up to his face. He bent down to reach for more water, and that’s when Bucky struck.

Bucky seized his suitcase and slammed it across the back of Tony’s head.

Tony fell face first into the water, the stream sweeping him away.

Tony sputtered and gasped, the only evidence of him surviving the attack as Bucky took off into the woods.

Bucky ran. He jumped over toppled trees, low hanging branches, and hedges as he made his escape.

He would not get wrapped up in Wanda’s ploys again. Steve came first.

* * *

Bucky woke the next day inside the hollowed out trunk of a burned out tree. His muscles were sore, but nothing he hadn’t gotten used to over the last few days of traveling. He stretched his arms and legs a bit, then picked up his suitcase and waltzed out of the tree.

And right into a net.

Bucky screamed as he was hoisted into the air.

He patted himself down for his knife, but stopped when the familiar timbre of Tony’s chortle filled the forest.

“I suppose this amuses you?” Bucky huffed.

Tony pinched his fingers together as he stepped out from his hiding spot behind a tree. “Only a little, love.”

“Good. Cut me down, now.”

“How do I know you won’t run away again?”

“What am I? Your captive now?”

“Technically, yes.”

“Charming.”

“I try to be, with just a hint of dashing and roguishness.”

Bucky chuckled drily. “Cut me down now, or I’ll chop off your head.”

“With that knife of yours?” Tony shook his head. “Not sharp or large enough.”

“Then I’ll settle for your tongue.” Bucky pulled out his knife and began cutting the ropes. “This net will do for now though.”

“Why are you so violent? Really. Were you always this way, or did Wonderland do this to you? Because I really can’t understand how a guy so passionate about reuniting with his best friend can be this violent.”

“Then you clearly have never had a friend.” Bucky gritted his teeth as his knife barely cut through thick rope.

“Clearly.” Tony watched Bucky struggle with the knife.

Bucky finally sawed through one line of rope.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Come on. It will take you an hour or so before you’ll cut through the net. Just apologize for hitting me with your suitcase and we can let bygones, be bygones.”

“I will not apologize to a queen sympathizer.”

“I’m not a sympathizer! Were you not listening to me earlier? Also, how many times do I need to point out that you worked for her too?”

“How do I know you’re not working for her now?”

“You really don’t trust me that much?”

“Why should I? You have me in a net.”

Tony cursed and drew his sword. “Paranoid bastard.”

Tony swung the blade and chopped the rope suspending Bucky in the air.

Bucky hit the ground with a loud _thunk_.

Bucky hissed as pain lanced through his spine.

Tony sheathed his sword and trudged through the forest and away from Bucky.

“Where are you going?” Bucky shouted as he pushed himself up.

“I tried to be patient. I tried to talk to you. But you’ve made it abundantly clear that while you may want my ship, you really don’t want my help. Also, let’s be honest, this relationship is quite unhealthy and we really should kill it before it becomes life-threatening, so let’s call it even and go our own ways. You hit me with a suitcase and almost drowned me in a stream, and I hung you up in a net.”

“You’re a pirate; you didn’t almost drown.” Bucky pushed himself onto his hands and knees.

“Sweetie, you leave a man unconscious in a stream, he’s going to drown. I just got lucky that you didn’t knock me out.” Tony turned to go.

“You’re really just leaving me here?”

Tony kept his back to Bucky as he threw his hand back in a flippant goodbye. “Happy Unbirthday to you.”

“What if it is my birthday?” Bucky asked, his mind spinning and trying to make sense of Tony’s actions.

“Then happy birthday!” Tony hollered.

“Why, thank you,” a thick, male voice answered from seemingly nowhere.

Bucky tensed; he knew that voice. He’d only heard it one other time, but it would be forever embedded in his memory.

Pietro—Wanda’s brother—appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders and held a blade to Tony’s neck.

Tony froze.

Bucky was suddenly back to that fateful day in Wonderland—the day he’d gone on a rescue mission for Wanda’s brother only to be betrayed in the end and left in Wonderland.

Bucky’s fists clenched and shook.

He rose to his feet and glared at the white-haired man.

White-haired and fast. Like a rabbit. White rabbit who’d led him down the rabbit hole to Wonderland.

“Release him,” Bucky said.

“I told my sister she shouldn’t trust one of your kind,” Pietro said into Tony’s ear.

Two guards garbed in black emerged from the woods. One aimed a bow and arrow at Bucky while the other drew his sword.

Tony grimaced. He struggled against Pietro’s hold. “I recommend you listen to him. He’ll hit you with his suitcase otherwise.”

Pietro’s gaze finally flickered to Bucky. At first, his gaze merely skimmed over Bucky, but when it reached Bucky’s hat, Pietro’s wandering stare stopped and his eyes widened. His gaze darted to Bucky’s face. “You.”

“Him.” Tony elbowed Pietro in the solar plexus and stepped on Pietro’s foot. Tony whirled and punched the face of the guard with the sword, and yanked the sword out of the man’s hand. He swung at Pietro, but Pietro was already gone.

Someone was behind Bucky and snatching his hat.

Bucky whirled and thrust his knife at the heart of the fool who’d dare take his hat from him, but he missed.

Pietro reappeared next to Tony with Bucky’s hat on his head.

“I think it’d be best if we get going?” Pietro smirked and glanced at Tony’s gauntleted hand. “Right, Captain Hook?”

“First off, I never picked out that nickname. Second, you have no proof that I did not kill the Queen of Hearts. Bucky, tell them I killed her.”

Bucky watched the guard with the bow and arrow. A plan formulated in his head.

“Bucky!” Tony shouted in exasperation.

“It doesn’t matter what he says, Captain. My sister has ways of knowing these things. Now, you’re coming with me.”

Pietro launched at Tony, faster than the pirate could swing his blade.

Bucky used the moment as a distraction and tackled the archer. He punched the archer square in the face and picked up the bow and arrow and stood.

Pietro had already disappeared with Tony.

Bucky sneered.

Damn, white rabbit.

“Ha!” Tony’s voice came from the distance. “Doesn’t matter how fast you can run if you’re carrying the person, right?”

Bucky took off in the direction of the voice.

“Maybe next you should consider not slinging your captive over your shoulder. It really does make your skull an easy target for their elbow.”

Bucky skidded to a halt when Tony came into view.

Pietro scowled and wiped his bleeding lip with the back of his hand.

Bucky prepared his shot.

Tony came at Pietro with the sword, but Pietro disarmed the pirate in a flash and knocked the pirate unconscious.

Tony hit the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Still scowling, Pietro bent to pick up Tony and sling the pirate around his neck.

Pietro straightened and turned slightly.

Bucky let his arrow fly.

Pietro gasped and stumbled backward, the arrow sticking out from his chest.

He dropped Tony and fell to his knees.

Bucky ran, grabbing his suitcase as he took off down the hill toward Tony and Pietro.

The white rabbit was trying to get up again, and Bucky threw his suitcase at the man’s head.

The man fell to the ground beside Tony.

Bucky huffed as he came to a stop. He scooped up his hat and placed it on his head.

He looked between Tony and Pietro.

The arrow had missed Pietro’s heart. Taking the arrow out would lead to a slow death from blood loss; that was assuming Pietro wouldn’t wake up in time to staunch the bleeding.

Bucky pulled out his knife and twirled it in his hand.

Bucky could kill the white rabbit and take his revenge against Wanda right then and there.

Bucky slid the blade across Pietro’s cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. He ran the knife down the man’s neck and stopped to watch as the man’s neck pushed against the blade with each breath. Bucky then lowered the knife to the man’s chest and held the tip over the man’s heart.

He stared at the Pietro’s face. It was so peaceful, like he was slumbering.

Bucky scowled and sheathed his knife.

Pietro had been as much involved in his entrapment as had been Wanda. He didn’t want Pietro to die; he wanted him to suffer. Death would be too kind, even if it would hurt Wanda.

Also, although he loathed to admit it, if he were to kill Pietro now then he’d have Wanda’s wrath to contend with and he was still searching for Steve.

Steve came first, he reminded himself. Steve would always come first.

Bucky stood and grabbed his suitcase, preparing to go, but he stopped.

Tony was still unconscious.  

Pietro had attacked Tony, which indicated that Tony had not been lying when he had said he wasn’t still aligned with Wanda. Perhaps though Tony and Pietro had met up during the time Bucky and Tony had been apart though?

Bucky had spent the last few days arguing with the pirate and making the pirate miserable. He’d pushed the pirate away at every turn, and Tony had been about to leave him just moments ago. He should abandon Tony.

He _should_.

* * *

Tony’s head ached when he stirred. He groaned and rolled over. He tried to move and his arms and legs, and frowned when he met resistance.

He cracked open an eye.

A fire burned before him, shining light on the ropes binding his wrist and ankles.

Across the flames, Bucky roasted a mushroom on a stick.

“Good. You’re awake. I personally wanted to inform you that you are my prisoner.”

Tony groaned and slunk against the nearest tree. “Darling, make up your mind. Do you want me around or not? You really cannot lead a man on like this; it is too cruel.”

“I don’t trust you,” Bucky stated. “However, it seems like you’re the queen’s enemy too.”

Tony huffed. He was tempted to make a sarcastic remark, but since he’d been trying to get this mad man to accept his aid and presence for a few days now, Tony held his tongue.

“Because of that, I will accept you as my captive.”

“So I went from traveling companion to captive? Well, the last twenty-four hours has been delightful! I am so glad that I got to experience them.”

Bucky chuckled. “Your sarcasm is noted.”

“So do you plan to have me walk around like this?” Tony held up his wrists for show.

Bucky eyed him, the corner of his mouth quirking up. He pulled his mushroom away from the flames and bit into it. “Now that would make you useless. What if I needed you to fight or carry my suitcase? No the bindings will come off tomorrow.”

“So I’ll just have to walk next to you with no restraints as you travel?” Tony shook his head in bewilderment. “I don’t know if you’re being crazy right now or if you’re actually a humorous individual with a tendency towards revenge.”

Bucky’s grin grew wider, resembling a lopsided crescent moon. “You’ll see.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Now we’re coming up to the infamous Troll Bridge,” Tony said.

Bucky snorted. “I know about Troll Bridge.”

“Oh really? I assumed you must not have since you are the one who choose this path for us.”

“Troll Road is the fastest route to the northern sea, but _only_ if you cross Troll Bridge. Any time saved is lost if you go around the bridge.”

Tony nodded, feigning understanding. “Ah, yes, because endangering your life just to lessen your travel by one day is really worth it.”

“You act like all trolls are murderers.”

“You act like the trolls who live under Troll Bridge aren’t known for dragging people over its edges or throwing people off the sides of it.”

“That’s if the people don’t pay the toll.”

“Because extortion makes everything okay.”

Bucky turned toward Tony. “You know, I recall you not appreciating my sarcasm before.”

Tony raised his head haughtily. “And I remember you continuing on with your sarcasm unperturbed.”

Bucky’s lips twitched with the urge to smile. Damn pirate was getting under his skin and making Bucky like him, despite Tony’s more annoying characteristics.

Tony stopped and grabbed Bucky’s elbow, halting Bucky’s progression. “All right, mate, for real this time. We are approaching a bridge known for less than friendly trolls, who will most likely try to take all of our money and possessions.” Tony looked pointedly down at Bucky’s suitcase. “That could include all of our funds and weapons, which could delay us and cancel out any time we save crossing their bridge.”

“My friend is out there and needs me.” Bucky yanked his arm out from Tony’s hold and proceeded onward.

“You know, you keep saying he needs you, but maybe he doesn’t. Maybe he’s found a nice girl or fella to settle down with. Maybe he’s married and happy. You don’t know.”

Bucky shook his head. “I know Steve; he needs me.”

“Are you sure? Because I’m not sure if you know yourself after what you’ve been through.”

Bucky stopped. “After what I’ve been through?”

Tony held up his hands to show he meant no harm. “You’re just a bit erratic, obsessive, and paranoid. You’ve clearly been through a lot and—”

Bucky threw up his hand, silencing Tony. “I don’t think you have the right to talk to me about such things.”

“Right…” Tony’s gaze narrowed. “Because the man who saved you from Wonderland doesn’t have the right to worry about your mental health at all.” Tony shook his head and trudged forward. He sighed. “Let’s just cross this bridge already.”

“Why did you save me?”

Tony stalled. “You’re asking that now? I already told you. You’re handsome and I was thinking of disobeying Queen Wanda anyway.”

“I’ve been asking it for a while now, and I don’t trust your answer. ” Bucky glanced in the direction of Troll Bridge. The stone tops of the bridge peeked out through the trees in the distance. He contemplated his strategy for obtaining information. “Tell me the real reason why you saved me, and I’ll consider taking a different route.”

Tony chuckled and headed toward the bridge. “Cute. You think I don’t know the difference between considering an option and actually performing the task.” Tony waved Bucky forward. “Come on now, don’t want to keep the trolls waiting. I already have a pouch of money for them that I’m sure they are just drooling over.”

Tony scrunched his face. “Do you ever wonder what they do with the gold? Really, when was the last time or any time that you ever saw a troll buy something with gold?”

Bucky huffed, frustrated that his plan to obtain information had failed, but also accepting of his failure. It had not been his most clever of machinations. “Perhaps the trolls are just assholes who take it because they know it is of value to their victims?”

“That is just terrible.” Tony clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “At least when I steal there is a reason for it.” Tony gestured at Bucky. “Take yourself for example. I stole you so I could have something pretty to look at. Your wit and sarcasm are just a delightful bonus.”

Bucky snorted, pushing down his amusement.

“What? I thought since you needed me to repeat why I rescued you it would be good to remind you once again my reason for snatching away such a beauty.”

“Shut up. We’re almost to the trolls.”

“And we wouldn’t want the trolls to realize what a precious treasure you are.”

“We certainly wouldn’t.” Bucky smirked.

Bucky listened for any sounds that would give away the trolls’ presence as they neared the stone bridge. The only noises he heard were those belonging to him and Tony.

Bucky frowned, not liking the amount of silence in the woods.

Tony’s hand went to his sword’s hilt, but he didn’t draw the weapon—better not to give the trolls an excuse to attack before Tony and Bucky got a chance to barter their way to safety.

They stopped just one step from the bridge and looked around, but there were no trolls in sight.

Sharing befuddled frowns, Tony and Bucky scanned the area. After a minute of fruitless searching, they walked across.

Ten steps later, large, bulky, forms in black tattered clothing launched themselves over the sides of the bridge and onto to it. Gray faced trolls with tusks and tangles of hair surrounded Bucky and Tony.

“All who cross this bridge must pay the toll,” the troll standing directly between Bucky and the other end of the bridge intoned.

“And how much is it to cross nowadays?” Tony smiled as he spoke, but his hand never left the hilt of his sword.

The troll grunted and waved one of his companions over. A third one joined them and a series of whispers and more grunts preceded their answer. They broke apart, and the spokesman of the group raised a hand. “Five pieces of gold per person.”

Bucky did his best to hide his sharp inhalation. One gold coin was gouging, but five per person? It was a ridiculous request.

Tony reached into his coat and pulled out a small satchel. He flipped the pouch over and poured out its contents.

Gold coins flowed freely into his palm.

Bucky went wide-eyed.

Without a second thought, Tony slammed down his pile of gold coins onto the wall of the bridge and spread them around so each coin was visible. “Ten exactly.”

Tony stepped forward, but the spokestroll held up his hand again.

“That was only the first half of payment.”

Tony scowled. “Of course. And pray tell, what is the second half?”

The troll pointed at Tony’s chest. “The blue gem that glows in your chest.”

“If it is a gem you want, I have one of greater value here.” Tony reached into his pouch to retrieve said gem.

The troll scowled and pointed at Tony’s chest again. “We want that one.”

“I assure you, that I have a better one.”

“It can’t be better if you want that blue, glowing one so much.” The troll sneered and took a step toward Tony.

“If it’s really less value than give him the glowing one.” Despite Bucky’s flippant words, he was actually very intrigued. The glow from Tony’s chest had interested him for a while now, but the few times Bucky had been caught eyeing the Tony’s chest, the pirate had been quick to distract him with flirts and sarcasm. The glowing piece of jewelry must be enchanted if it glimmered so brightly and unnaturally. Perhaps now Bucky would know what it was enchanted to do?

Tony gritted his teeth. “I can’t.”

The leader troll snorted loudly and reached for the club at his waist. “Then you will have to pay another way.”

Tony scowled. “I have another gem. Just take it instead. It will be of far greater value to you.

“No. The glowing one.”

Tony turned his head toward Bucky. He raised one eyebrow in inquiry then rolled his eyes. “Run.”

Tony unsheathed his sword and slashed at the lead troll.

The lead troll bellowed, enraged. His brethren joined him in his anger and leaped at Tony and Bucky.

Bucky dove between two of the brutes and smacked them with his suitcase.

He beelined it across the bridge, sensing Tony moving to cover the trail behind him.

Bucky grinned as he ran across the bridge, the stones transforming into firm dirt and grass beneath his feet.

He ran thirty paces, before whirled and grinned madly at Tony behind him—the thrill of danger delighting him.

Only Tony wasn’t behind him.

Bucky could still see the bridge from his position and Tony was stuck fending off the trolls, but the trolls were backing him up against the edge of the bridge. The moment Tony’s back hit the stone wall, the trolls would find a way to disarm him then throw him over.

Bucky’s heart jumped and his throat went dry.

Tony wasn’t his favorite person, but that didn’t mean he wanted the pirate to die.

Bucky scoured the ground for something, but saw only dirt and plants. He dropped to his knees and opened his suitcase, but all he had were the bare necessities of travel—not some potion or magical fairy dust that could save Tony.

_Fairy Dust!_

Bucky scooped up a fistful of dirt. He plucked a vial of medicine he’d brought for Steve from his suitcase and poured out its contents. He then replaced the medicine with the dirt.

Bucky jumped up and dashed until he reached the edge of the bridge. He then strode confidently onto the bridge. “Hey, gravel face.”

The trolls all stopped attacking Tony for a moment and looked up Bucky.

Bucky smirked, although his gaze flickered to Tony who was missing his sword and was already halfway shoved over the wall of the bridge. “Let the pirate go or I turn all of you into insects.”

The trolls snorted and chortled.

“And how do you plan to do that?” One of them said between chuckles.

Bucky held up the vial and snickered. “Fairy dust.” He wiggled the vial for show. “Dark fairy dust to be precise.” He marched farther onto the bridge, never once letting his smile and confidence falter. “Turns the most fiercest foe into the weakest of creatures.”

The lead troll huffed and pushed Tony farther across the wall, until the pirate was bent over the side and clutching the lead troll’s arm for balance.

Bucky shrugged and poured some of the dirt into his hand. “Fine.” He raised his fist to chuck the dirt at the trolls. “Be a bug. See if I care.”

Bucky moved to throw the dust.

“Wait!” The leader shouted. He held up a pleading hand and dragged Tony back onto the bridge. “Fine. Have him.” The troll shoved Tony at Bucky.

Tony gasped and stumbled to Bucky’s side.

After a few short breaths, Tony picked up his sword.

“Good,” Bucky said. He kept his “armed” hand raised. “Now return our gold and throw in a little extra to make sure we forget this ever happened.”

The trolls scurried to do so, handing over an additional five gold coins to Tony’s ten.

Bucky pocketed the coins and watched as the trolls climbed over the bridge’s sides and disappeared below it.

Bucky led Tony off the bridge at a brisk pace, stopping only to pick up his suitcase that he’d left abandoned on the road.

When the trolls were out of hearing range Tony burst. “You had fairy dust and didn’t think to share that information with me?”

Bucky chuckled. “I had dirt and an excellent poker face.”

Tony stopped in his tracks. “You had what?”

Bucky stopped too. “You heard me.”

“You’re saying you just bluffed your way out of that mess? What if they hadn’t believed you? I wouldn’t just be dead; you’d be too!”

“Trolls aren’t known for being the smartest bunch.”

“You could have died.”

“I took a calculated risk.” Bucky frowned. “Why are you so obsessed with this? I thought that quality belonged to me.”

Tony flailed his arms, trying to mime his reasoning. “You still need to find Steve and you put your life at risk to save mine.”

 _Oh_. Bucky frowned as realization crept over him.

Tony was right. He had put his life at risk, even though he needed to find Steve.

“Think of it as me repaying a life debt,” Bucky said, not wanting to delve into deeper waters with the topic.

Tony shook his head in disbelief. “That’s it?”

Bucky eyed Tony, his gaze landing on the blue light emitting from his chest. “I suppose you could explain why your life was in danger to begin with. What’s so special about that gem you keep near your chest?”

Tony cringed and jerked as if to step back.

Bucky took a step toward Tony. “You gave up your gold and were willing to give up another gem without a second thought. The trolls may not be the most intelligent creatures, but they were right about one thing: that blue gem must have some great value.”

“It’s not a gem,” Tony said through gritted teeth.

“Then what is it?”

Tony looked away from Bucky. His fingers twitched at his side and his jaw clenched.

Bucky waited patiently to see if Tony would answer or storm off and force them to continue their journey in less than companionable silence.

Slowly, Tony lifted his hand and unbuttoned his shirt.

Bucky watched attentively as each button was undone.

With dexterous fingers, Tony pushed aside the fabric of his shirt to reveal a metal device nestled in his chest that glowed a faint blue.

Bucky leaned forward and reached his hand out.

Tony covered the metal device and stepped back. “That’s close enough, mate.”

“What does it do?” Bucky asked.

“You asked why I couldn’t give this up.” Tony took his hand off the device and gestured to it. “I think this speaks for itself why, and I am not in the mood to go into the story of how I received this lovely piece of machinery.”

Raised scar tissue circled the device in Tony’s chest.

Bucky could imagine many ways the device had ended up in Tony’s chest, and none were pleasant. He yielded.

“Then let’s go.” Bucky pivoted and strolled down the road.

“You’re not going to push?” Tony asked, matching Bucky’s pace.

“There are many questions I have for you, pirate; I think I can let this one drop. Besides there aren’t many different ways something can end up in a person’s chest.” Bucky grinned. “Just don’t expect me to drop the subject the next time it comes up.”

Tony returned Bucky’s grin. “I accept the challenge.”


	5. Chapter 5

**_Months Ago…_ **

Steve paused, his pen hovering over his letter to Bucky. His stomach churned with indecision. It had been over a month since Bucky had left; Bucky should have been back by now. He’d said it was just simple retrieval job.

Steve gnawed his inner cheek and looked around the small home he’d shared with Bucky for years.

The thought of leaving it all behind worried him. Without him or Bucky around, their home could be ransacked by thieves or even just simply taken by another person who stumbled upon it. Bucky and him didn’t have the resources to build another home or replace anything stolen.

Still, Steve couldn’t rid himself of the creeping sense of dread that consumed him every moment that Bucky did not return.

Call him crazy or a fool, but he knew in his gut that something wasn’t right—that his best friend and brother was in trouble.

Steve would never forgive himself if he ever learned that Bucky had been in trouble and he had waited too long to do something to help his friend.

Taking a deep breath for courage, Steve finished writing his letter to Bucky and left it on the table.

With a torn heart that left him wondering if he was making the right decision, Steve picked up his sack of spare clothes and travel supplies. He squared his shoulders and headed to the door. With one last glance back at the shelter he’d always known, Steve head stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

The house had given him a safe place to live out his life, but Bucky would always be his home.

Steve would find him.

* * *

**_Present Day…_ **

“Thank you, ma’am. You have been ever so helpful.” Tony cupped the old women’s hand in his flesh one and smiled charmingly at her as he made a show of kissing the back of her hand.

The old woman chuckled and touched her cheek as if embarrassed, but her smile and glimmering eyes of joy said otherwise.

Bucky cleared his throat behind Tony.

Tony used all of his willpower to keep up his dashing and charming appearance. Bucky was far too impatient for his own good.

“I would hate to trouble you for one more favor, my dear, but my while tending to your marvelous garden over the last few months you wouldn’t happen to have seen a skinny young man of short stature and blond hair, would you?”

“How young?”

“About the same age as my companion.” Tony waved Bucky toward the old woman.

Bucky looked like it physically pained him to move toward the woman. Bucky reached into his coat’s pocket and produced the drawing of him and Steve. Bucky pointed to Steve. “He would look like this.”

The old woman squinted. “Can’t say that I have.”

Bucky huffed and stuffed the drawing back into his pocket. “Then we’re off.”

The old woman was startled by Bucky’s abrupt departure.

Tony smiled and squeezed her hand before planting another kiss on it. “Forgive us, my dear, but my companion has never been the same since trolls attacked his home. He’s been rude ever since. Thank you again for your assistance.”

Tony scurried off the woman’s land and caught up to Bucky.

“I understand that angry and bitter are the emotional states you feel most comfortable in, but you really need to learn how to smile more.”

Bucky flashed Tony a maniac grin.

“Okaaaay. How about less crazed and more polite?”

“Or how about flirty?” Bucky suggested and stopped in the middle of the road. He grabbed Tony’s hand and made a show of bending down to kiss Tony’s knuckles. He smiled softly up at Tony. “My dear, I would be ever so grateful if you could assist myself and my brooding companion by helping us find our way to the closest and most affordable inn.”

Tony was frozen in shock.

The hand Bucky had chosen to take hadn’t been his flesh but his metal one.

“No words?” Bucky mocked, the corners of his mouth curling.

Tony’s metal fingers flexed. He waited to see how long until Bucky would realize what he was doing.

“Oh come now, if you’re trying to do animpersonation of the women you flirt with you are far off.” Bucky stood and dropped Tony’s hand.

Tony gulped and clenched his fingers.

“Let’s go then. After days of sleeping on the forest floor, I could use a real bed.” Bucky massaged his shoulder as he followed the road the woman had pointed to, leading into the more crowded part of the small town.

“You really are an odd one, you know that?” Tony said, striding beside Bucky.

Bucky scoffed. “You really need to come up with some different adjectives to describe me. It’s always some form of crazy or strange.”

“What can I say? I admire your mental acrobatics and uniqueness.”

Bucky snorted in contained amusement.

Tony preened inside. There were times when his companion’s negative disposition grated on Tony’s nerves, but recently he’s been seeing more and more of Bucky’s humor. There was something soft and kind hidden under the layers of rudeness and anger. Admittedly, “layers” was a nice word for it. Bucky’s more admirable traits were buried deep like sunken treasure. One had to withstand a lot before one could even catch a glimpse with lay beneath.

Bucky side-eyed Tony. “Stop staring at me.”

“But your face is so pretty, love.”

“It’s pretty everyday, pirate. Hasn’t changed since we met.”

“You grow pretty with every breath you take.”

“Such charm.”

“Such beauty.”

Once again Bucky fought to hide his mirth at Tony’s comments.

Their journey to the inn was short and swift. Tony swaggered up to the innkeeper’s table and flirted with all of his prowess. The young man manning the station was thrown by Tony’s advances, and was quick to give Tony a key at a low rate. As the young man gave Tony directions to the room. Tony spotted Bucky from the corner of his eye move toward the Inn’s window.

Bucky stiffened at what he saw outside.

Murmurs came from the tavern connected to the inn. Feet shuffled across the tavern floor.

Tony frowned, nodded his head at the innkeeper to cut the young man off, and turned his full attention to Bucky and what his companion saw outside.

A tall blond fellow covered in lacerations and bruises limped through the town.

Bucky’s hands trembled at his side.

Tony glanced at the tavern to see the people he’d heard murmuring were staring at the man and commenting, but not lifting a finger to help.

Tony huffed and marched for the door. “What does it say about the world when a pirate is the one to help a stranger?”

Tony threw open the door just as the injured man passed by. “Oi, mate, you look like shit. Take a moment to sit down.”

The injured man startled.

He eyed Tony with suspicion then shook his head. He continued onward. “I’m busy.” The man tripped and almost fell flat on his face.

Bucky stepped up behind Tony, still stiff as could be and his gaze wide and full of terror.

“You okay, love?” Tony asked Bucky.

Bucky didn’t respond.

The injured man took another step, and fell to his knees.

Tony cursed and bent down to help the man up.

“Don’t waste your time helping that fool,” a portly man hollered out from one of the tavern’s windows. “That’s Clint. Stubborn idiot who thought he could steal from the Dark One and survive.”

Tony’s heart froze over and his blood turned cold.

The Dark One.

The Dark One was the most powerful dark magic wielder in all the land. Only an idiot would tangle with the Dark One.

Tony had been such an idiot.

Tony’s metal hand clenched.

Clint grinned up at Tony. “Hey, I did survive.” He coughed and blood came out of his mouth. It was just a small amount—most likely cause by Clint having bitten his cheek at some point during his abuse.

“Not for long if he comes after you,” Tony said, tugging Clint up.

“It’s worth it. As long as I get to them.”

“Whose them?” Bucky asked, startling Tony.

Tony’s heart jumped and he threw his hand over his chest. “Please give a man fair warning, Bucky-love, the next time you come out of a catatonic state.”

Clint shook his head and stumbled forward, gasping for breath.

Tony gritted his teeth.

Only a great fool would help Clint after learning what the man had done.

Fortunately for Clint, Tony had done far stupider things in his life.

Tony stepped up next to Clint and looped his arm around the man’s waist and supported Clint’s weight. “All right lead the way to whoever they are, and I will help you.” Tony reached into his pocket and handed Bucky the room key. “Wait for me.”

Bucky scowled. “You’re not abandoning me.”

“I’m not abandoning you, and really, considering I have only ever tried to leave your side once and that was after many times of you shoving me away, I would think by now that you would trust me to stay by your side.”

“I don’t need help,” Clint said.

“Says the bleeding man,” Tony said.

Clint struggled. “The Dark One—”

“Is someone I have dealt with before.”

Clint tensed as did Bucky.

“Tony—” Bucky began, but was cut off by Tony thrusting the keys at him.

“I have no intention of dying or anything of the sort,” Tony said to Bucky. “I promise I will return. For now though, it will be easier for us to travel and avoid the Dark One if there is only two of us. Please, Bucky, rest for now.”

Bucky bit the inside of his mouth, torn between fighting with Tony and yielding.

Bucky seized the lapel of Tony’s jacket and yanked him forward. He glared. “You’re still my prisoner. You don’t come back, I will hunt you down.”

“Understood, love.” Tony unhooked Bucky’s fingers from him.

Tony hoisted up Clint a little higher take on more of his weight.

Once they were out of ear reach from the Inn, Clint chuckled drily. “You’re his prisoner? Is that a bedroom game?”

“More like a morbid inside joke.”

“Like that joke about how you’ll come back alive. You realize that’s only if the Dark One comes for me when you’re not around.”

“As I said, I’ve dealt with the Dark One before. Just tell me where to go, and I’ll help you.”

Clint sighed and closed his eyed. He hung his head low, and for a moment, Tony wondered if the man had fallen asleep. Clint raised his head though and looked toward the sky. “See that hawk?”

Tony looked up. He was shocked to see the bird there when he was sure there hadn’t been one before. “Yes.”

“Follow it.”

Tony did so, the bird leading him into the forest he’d just exited from.

“So what exactly did you steal from the Dark One?” Tony huffed out. “Something small if it can’t be seen on you.”

Clint chuckled. “Not small, just well hidden.”

“Still doesn’t answer my question. I assume it must be spectacular if it’s worth risking your life for.”

“I don’t know about that, but miraculous is what I am hoping for.”

Above the hawk circled.

Clint groaned. “They’re still here. Good.” Clint shoved himself off of Tony. “Go. I—”

Clint almost fell again, but Tony caught him. “Whether you like it or not, mate, I’m taking you to whoever these ‘them’ are.”

Clint’s eyelids fluttered. He cursed as his knee buckled. “Fine,” he hissed. “There’s a rock formation close to here. It doubles as a small cave. Take me there.”

“As you wish.” Tony carried Clint through the woods.

When Tony found the rock formation he was shocked to see a man hovering over pale and visibly ill pregnant woman. The woman lay in a wagon and was shaking. An old and feeble horse was tied to the wagon.

The man reached down and clutched the woman’s hand.

Once again, Clint pushed himself away from Tony. He stumbled, but he determinedly strode over to the couple. He reached into his put and pulled out a long, slender wand.

The wand glowed as Clint approached the woman.

The man who’d been taking care of the woman eyed Tony with distrust, but with a few words from Clint, the man relaxed.

Clint spoke to the man in a language Tony didn’t know.

After a few exchanges, Clint clambered inside of the wagon.

He waved the wand over the woman. The glow from the wand washed over the woman, bring color and life and back to her face.

A smile spread across Clint and the man’s face as the woman stirred.

An arrow from behind Tony soared through the arrow and ledge itself in the tree right behind Clint.

Clint startled with a shout and toppled onto the wagon’s floor.

The man hollered something in that strange language and leaped onto the wagon and seized the reigns. With a flick, the wagon took off through the woods.

Tony whirled, hand going to his sword.

His heart dropped at the sight a cloaked figure holding a bow.

The Dark One.

Something shifted behind the Dark One and Tony startled.

A young, dark-haired maiden with rouge lips accompanied the Dark One.

Now _that_ Tony hadn’t been expecting.

The woman frowned and said something the Dark One, but the Dark One threw up his hand to silence her.

The woman’s cheeks puffed with indignation. She opened her mouth to speak, but the Dark One turned to her and must have said something, because she quickly shut her mouth.

Tony dropped his hand from his sword and took two steps forward, drawing the Dark One’s attention back to himself. “So are we going to continue where we left off, or is a lowly pirate not worth your time?”

Even though the hood of the Dark One’s cloak obscured his face, Tony felt the piercing and dissecting stare of the creature underneath.

The Dark One pivoted and turned to go, startling his female companion and Tony.

Tony clenched his metal fist. The temptation to run after the Dark One was great, but he knew now was not the time for confrontation. There was still so much he needed to do beforehand.

The maiden eyed Tony with curiosity then swiftly followed the Dark One.

Tony let out a huff of breath and turned his attention to the wagon’s tracks.

He stopped, the realization that the Dark One had seemingly given up on his initial prey dawned on Tony.

Tony bit the inside of his cheek, not quite willing to believe that the Dark One had given up on Clint Barton and his two friends, or whatever the man and woman were to him.

Tony followed the wagon tracks.

The trail left behind the trio’s escape was obvious. Even a newborn could find Clint and his friends.

Tony slowed to a halt when he found, Clint lying slumped against a tree and the wagon trail continuing on without him. Clint grinned up at Tony, his smile full of exhaustion.

“You’re friends abandoned you?” Tony asked.

Clint shook his head. “Told them to. Told them the Dark One only wanted me. They didn’t want to leave me at first, but when I reminded them about the baby, they changed their minds. They weren’t happy about it.”

“Friends or family.”

Clint chuckled. “Good people, shitty situation. Budding friendship at best.” Clint flopped his head back. “Do you think this is some form of torture? I’d thought I’d be dead by now.”

“Yeah, well,” Tony held out his hand for Clint, “I believe you got lucky today, mate. I just watched the Dark One leave.”

Clint went bug-eyed. “No.” He took Tony’s hand, and stumbled as Tony hoisted him up. “No possible way. The Dark One—”

“Has better things to do than hunt down thief who stole a wand. Does that wand even work anymore?”

Clint reached into his boot and held up the wand. He waved it around but no glow came from it.

Tony shrugged. “Useless.”

“A being of pure evil and he chose to spare me?” Clint shook his head.

Tony raised an eyebrow at Clint and gestured to his wounds. “You call that sparing you?”

Clint frowned as he tucked the useless wand back into his boot. “I suppose not.”

Tony grabbed Clint’s arm and slung it around his shoulder while wrapping an arm around his waist. “Now, let’s take you back to that lovely little town so we can get you some medical attention.”

“No one will help. No one wants to risk the Dark One’s wrath.”

“Then it will have to be me and my companion who help you.” Tony grinned. “Bucky is excellent with a needle and thread. He’ll stitch you up nicely.”

Clint winced. “Can I just have bandages?”

“Bucky’s better with sewing.”

Clint eyed Tony warily. “I’m not so sure I should trust you.”

Tony smiled roguishly. “My friend, you would be wise not to.”

* * *

**_Months Ago…_ **

Steve stopped at the edge of the docks and took in the sight of all the ships and the gorgeous view of the sea. He’d never dreamed that he’d get to see the sea, and here he was, exhausted, battered and bruised, and feeling like he’d been stampeded over by a hundred trolls, but he was here.

He just wished Bucky had been there to witness how far Steve had come.

Ignoring the pang in his chest, Steve strolled down the docks in search of ship called the “Jolly Roger”. When Steve had reached town, he’d been feverish and had been forced to spend several days in bed at the local inn. Steve took advantage of his down time though; he befriended the innkeeper and had obtained information about the ships docked at the port and their captains.

The innkeeper said that the captain of the Jolly Roger was known for transporting people across the sea at a low cost, or at least had been until recently. The man had grown quite the temper and was often only at port for a few days before disappearing like a ghost for weeks.

Still, Steve had to try. He’d only been able to afford his room at the inn by working odd jobs around the place. He only had a few cooper coins left, and from what he learned about the going fare to get across the sea, Steve knew he needed someone who would make a deal or bargain with him.

Steve stopped in front a small ship that could only carry maybe a crew of a dozen or so comfortably. Scrawled in cursive across the ship’s starboard bow were the words “Jolly Roger.”

A man scrubbed the ship’s deck.

Steve took a step back and craned his neck to get a look at the man. He was tall and lean, but well built with his hair shaved down so only a shadow of dark fuzz covered his head. “Are you the captain of this ship?” Steve hollered.

The man didn’t even glance at Steve as he continued to mop the deck. “Who wants to know?”

Steve frowned. “Me?”

The man stopped and looked down at Steve. He shook his head. “Listen, I don’t know what kind of desperate soul you are, but if you’re looking for passage across the sea, the captain no longer does that.”

“If I could just talk to him, maybe—”

“The captain has made it very clear that he is not taking any passengers for any price.” The man waved Steve away. “Try another boat, pal. You’re not going to find any help here.”

Steve huffed. Determination swelled in his chest.

He wasn’t giving up without talking to the captain.

And lucky for him, the ramp leading up to the ship was still down.

Steve ran for it.

The man on board squawked in surprise and dropped his mop as Steve rushed on deck.

Steve swiveled his head and ran for the door that led below deck and to the captain’s chambers.

Steve barely got his hand on the doorknob before the man on deck seized Steve by the waist and hoisted Steve off the ground. Steve grunted as painful pressure was placed upon his stomach, but he refused to give up. He kicked and flailed his arms. He slammed his elbow into the man’s side.

The man yelped and dropped Steve face first on the ground.

Steve scrambled to stand and once again got his hand on the doorknob, only to have the man grab him by the ankles and drag him across the deck.

Steve clawed at the floor and tried kicking at the man.

“Will you stop already?” the man shouted.

“Not until you let me speak with the captain!” Steve twisted and finally got a good kick at the man’s shins.

The man hissed but tightened his hold on Steve. “I already told you—”

“What on earth is going on here, Rhodey?” A man in a long black coat and wearing a glowing blue gem above his chest hollered as he stepped aboard the ship. He dropped the sack of goods he had slung across his shoulder, and settled his hand on his hip. “Really, with all the reprimanding you give me for my behavior, I never expected to see you dragging such a handsome young man across my deck like he’s a sack of rotten vegetables.”

Steve ceased struggling. “Your ship?”

Rhodey cursed. “Congrats, Tony. Now he’s never going to leave.”

Tony leered at Steve and smiled. “Maybe I don’t want him to.”

Steve hurried to his feet and scurried to stand before Tony. “Please, I know you no longer take passengers across the sea, but I need help. My brother went on a journey for work long ago and hasn’t returned, and I’m worried something may have happened to him. I can’t afford another ship.”

Tony’s face fell. His hand went to his chest and pulled shut the opening of his shirt that revealed the blue gem beneath. “Sorry, lad, but as you said, I no longer do that sort of thing.”

“Please,” Steve pleaded. “My brother—”

“Is just another sob story,” Rhodey said and stepped up beside Tony, his stance protective. “Do you know how many people approach us with some sad tale about family and lovers across the sea whenever we dock? Sorry, kid, but you’re just going to have to find some way to make the money needed to get you across the sea.”

“That could take months,” Steve protested. “My brother could be in danger now.”

“Could,” Tony said, his tone flat. He removed himself from Rhodey and walked past Steve. “I’m sorry about your brother, but I have more important things to deal with.”

“Then let me help,” Steve tailed Tony, not willing to let up.

Tony guffawed bitterly. “You think you can help me?”

Steve squared his shoulders and met Tony’s gaze. “I can.”

Tony cocked his head to the side, examining Steve.

Rhodey stepped up next to Steve, eyeing Steve too. He looked at Tony and grimaced. “You’re not seriously considering his offer, are you?”

“The man has always been attracted to desperate souls…” Tony mumbled.

Rhodey shook his head. “This is crazy.”

Hope bloomed in Steve’s chest as Tony’s demeanor subtly changed. He no longer looked at Steve with pity or dismissal. Instead he looked at Steve with calculation.

“Whatever it is you need me to do, I can do it,” Steve said.

“And what if I said I wanted you to summon the Dark One?” Tony asked.

For a moment Steve couldn’t think. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever imagined someone asking him such a question. It left him dumbfounded and unsure if he’d heard Tony correctly. “The Dark One? The same Dark One who is known for using dark magic and making deals that always work out for his benefit and harm those who come to him for help? The same Dark One?”

“Oh good, so you have heard of him,” Tony said, a wicked smile on his face.

Steve hesitated. It was possible that Tony’s question was merely a test to see how far Steve was willing to go for Bucky, or it could very well be exactly what Tony wanted him to do. With the latter thought in mind, Steve asked: “Why do you want to summon him, and why can’t you summon him yourself?”

“The reason why I want to summon him isn’t information you’re privy too; however, as to why I don’t just summon the man myself, the Dark One and I have crossed paths before. We don’t get along, so he might not answer my call.”

Suspicion filled Steve. “You’ve tangled with the Dark One?”

“I’ve encountered the Dark One,” Tony waved off Steve’s question.

Trepidation tightened the muscles in Steve’s back. “So let’s say I summon the Dark One for you, what happens after?”

“Simple, you make a deal, but instead of signing any contract created by him, you’ll have him sign one of mine.”

“But I don’t want to make a deal with the Dark One.”

“Who said you’d make a deal with him?” Tony grinned. “I can’t give you all the details, since you haven’t agreed to help me yet—and heaven knows there are ears everywhere—but I can assure you that I have no intention of letting you actually make a deal with the Dark One. At least not one that you won’t be able to break.”

“Tony, no.” Rhodey shook his head. He went up to Tony and squeezed Tony’s elbow. “I know you have your reasons, but this is too dangerous for both of you.”

Tony shrugged, looking at Steve. “He’s not wrong. I won’t lie. You’re not the first person I have offered this deal to. It’s dangerous, and if my plan doesn’t go exactly so, you may have the Dark One after you. If your brother is worth that risk, though, then I will do everything in my power to help you find him once the Dark One is dealt with. Do we have a deal?”

Tony extended his left hand out to Steve.

Steve eyed the appendage. His insides roiled and rebelled, but his fear for Bucky’s safety forced him to pushed aside all feelings of doubt.

Steve took Tony’s hand. “Deal.”

* * *

**_Present Day…_ **

Bucky paced the room. He didn’t like this waiting business. He’d never been one to wait; yet here he was, stuck at some Inn in the middle of nowhere, waiting for Tony to return from a possible encounter with the Dark One.

Bucky should have never let Tony go.

Bucky kicked his suitcase against the wall.

He groaned and clutched his head as he dropped down onto the bed.

It didn’t make sense, this incessant worrying that gnawed at his heart and made the organ beat twice as fast.

He shouldn’t care so much for the pirate, at least not like this. It would be one thing if he was concerned because without Tony he had no way to cross the sea. This was different though.

He needed Tony, but what he felt for the man wasn’t because the pirate was a means to an end. No, this crippling ach in his chest, it was far more intimate. It was the kind of concern one felt for a friend.

Bucky screwed his eyes shut and tried to block out the emotion, but it was like a hammer endlessly pounding at his skull.

Bucky jumped up from the bed and paced the room again.

Tony had promised, Bucky told himself.

But what good was a promise, especially one that had to do with surviving or out maneuvering the Dark One? The Dark One wasn’t feared because he let those who inconvenienced him walk away unscathed; he wasn’t a merciful man.

Tony had lied.

Tony wasn’t coming back.

Bucky growled. He seized his suitcase off the floor and opened it.

He tugged out a spool of thread and a needle. He rummaged through the bits of cloth he had inside his suitcase and scowled. Not enough to make a decent anything.

Nonetheless, Bucky took two handkerchief-sized pieces of cloth and lined their edges up together. With practiced and effortlessly movements, Bucky quickly stitched the two pieces together to form an even bigger handkerchief.

Bucky grabbed another piece of cloth and sewed it onto the others. He kept taking out pieces of cloth until he’d sewn together something that might be considered the beginnings of an infant’s quilt if not for it’s jagged edges.

Bucky mumbled to himself, hating his latest creation.

“I hope you saved some of that thread for our friend,” Tony said.

Bucky twisted from his spot on the floor.

Tony stood in the doorway. Clint leaned heavily against him.

The urge to scramble to his feet was great, but Bucky kept himself composed. He let his gaze wander over Clint. “I can’t work miracles. He’ll still be ugly.”

“Hey,” Clint whined. “That’s just plain mean.”

“Bucky is like that most of the time. You’ll get used to it. His gorgeous good looks compensate for his horrible attitude.” Tony hauled Clint over to the bed, and helped the blond man sit on the mattress.

Bucky slowly rose to his feet. “What is going on? I thought he was supposed to be meeting someone while also running away from the Dark One.” Bucky eyed Tony suspiciously. “Are you trying to lure the Dark One here? I have no plans to be killed by the Dark One just because—”

“The Dark One is taken care of,” Tony interrupted.

“The Dark One isn’t known for mercy. You want me to believe that he’s given up on his query?”

“I have a hard time believing it myself, pal.” Clint doubled over and gripped his knees. He sucked in deep breaths to help him with his pain. “Guy shot an arrow at me, I ran, and he never came after me.” Clint grinned at Tony. “Unless this guy here is the Dark One in disguise.”

Tony held up his hands in a defensive manner. “Hey, now, let’s not even joke about that. When people start saying those kinds of things, people get paranoid and bad things happen.” Tony turned his attention to Bucky. “So what do you think? Can you stitch up some of his wounds?”

Bucky frowned. “I’d have to take a look at them, but I probably can for the deeper ones.”

“Excellent, then—” Tony cut himself off.

Bucky had crossed the distance between them and was standing just inches from Tony. He didn’t know what had compelled him to do so. All Bucky knew was that he wanted to be face to face with Tony, with only a hairsbreadth between them and something _more_. His fingers twitched with the desire for this unnamable _more_ that he wanted.

He watched as Tony’s eyes widened minutely, and his mouth formed the smallest “O” of surprises.

And then Bucky just _knew_.

He cupped Tony’s face and brought Tony’s lips to his own. The kiss was firm and chaste, and probably not the least bit romantic, but Bucky wasn’t going for romance. He was claiming.

Bucky broke their kiss, but kept hold of Tony’s stunned face. “You don’t ever get to do something that stupid again. You’re my prisoner, remember? You don’t get to escape me that easily.”

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Clint beat him to it.

“I thought you said it wasn’t a sex thing.”

Tony snapped his head toward Clint. “It’s not; it’s…” Tony frowned. He peeled Bucky’s hands off his face and held them as he asked Bucky, “What the hell is it?”

Bucky shrugged and took his hands back from Tony. He picked up his needle and thread and made his way over to Clint. “If the Dark One shows up, I am leaving—Clint, was it?—behind, and dragging you out of here.”

Clint eyed the needle in Bucky’s hands. “You know, I am not so sure how I feel about you stitching me up.”

“You can always bleed out on the floor. It’s not any loss of mine.”

“Bucky,” Tony chastised.

“Okay, now I really don’t trust him,” Clint said.

“Trust is not needed.” Bucky threaded his needle. “Although a flame to sterilize the needle would be good, and you’ll probably want something to bite on so you don’t accidentally bite off your tongue.” Bucky grinned maliciously. “You should also drink some alcohol. This is going to hurt.”

“This is neither safe nor sane,” Clint said.

“You can walk out the door,” Bucky said.

Clint grumbled and lifted up his bloody shirt. “Get me something sweet from the tavern, and three bottles of it. I’m going to need to be so drunk I don’t remember this nightmare.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Months Ago…**

Steve looked around the captain’s cabin, eyeing the interesting trinkets that hung from the ceiling and walls. Tools that suggested the captain liked to tinker and craft littered Tony’s desk.

Tony rummaged through the desk’s drawer and pulled out a rolled up scroll, an inkwell, and a quill.

Steve waited for Tony to reveal his secret weapon against the Dark One, but Tony just set down the items he’d taken from the drawer and laid them atop the desk.

“Is this some sort of joke?” Steve asked.

“I wish it was,” Rhodey commented.

Tony gestured to the items. “These are all you will need when summoning the Dark One.” He picked up the inkwell. “Squid Ink. It can block anyone’s magic. The Dark One is no exception. You have him sign the contract and he’ll be paralyzed.”

“And then what?” Steve wasn’t naïve. Tony wasn’t just summoning the Dark One to have a lovely chat. “I can’t imagine he’ll want to make a deal with you once he realizes you used me to trick him.”

“I don’t want to make a deal with him,” Tony stated.

“I assumed as much.”

“Then you can probably guess what it is I plan to do once he’s paralyzed.”

Steve nodded.

“And you are fine with it?” Tony questioned.

Steve mulled over the question. He’d never been fond of murder, but the Dark One got his name for a reason. The Dark One was one of the vilest of creatures.

And he needed to find Bucky.

“I’m not happy, but I’ll help you.”

“Trust me, no one is ever happy when it comes to the Dark One. Now, let’s work on our plan. I’ll send my crew away for the evening for libations so that we’ll have the ship to ourselves.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Tony,” Rhodey said.

“Rhodey,” Tony started.

“No,” Rhodey’s voice was firm. “There’s a lot I will do for you, but putting yourself in danger without any back up, that I won’t do. So you better include me in your plans.”

Tony’s expression softened for a second then reverted into something flippant. “Fine. Your funeral if things go wrong. Now, as I was saying, I’ll dismiss the crew for the evening…”

* * *

**Present Day…**

Tony’s chest constricted with a mixture of emotions as he breathed in the fresh and salty air of the sea.

Bucky’s pace had hastened as they strolled into the port town. His eyes never stopped roving as he borderline jogged down the cobble roads of the town. Numerous times he bumped into people wandering the streets. His gaze was drawn to squawking seagulls and the merchants shouting out claims about their goods.

If it weren’t for his constant search for Steve, Bucky probably would have looked more like a curious child when entering the town and not like he was expecting someone with a knife to leap out at him from every corner.

“Will you calm down?” Tony pleaded with Bucky. “I know you’re trying to keep an eye out for your friend, but you’re drawing a lot of unwanted attention to us. Something that’s actually hard to do in a large town such as this.”

“He could be here,” Bucky said, excitement, hope, and fear in his voice.

The emotions in Bucky’s voice ground Tony’s heart under a boulder of guilt. “Yes, well, you’re more likely to miss him if he is here if you’re overexcited. Take a deep breath and calm down.”

“Impossible. Do you know what it’s like to almost lose someone and be so close to getting them back?”

“I’m not saying don’t be excited, but maybe hide it a little better. Last thing we need is one of Wanda’s guards spotting us around here. I’m sure by now she has crafted a number of wanted posters with at least my face on it. I’m not sure about yours. She didn’t send her brother after you after all.”

Bucky turned his full attention to Tony and scrutinized him.

Tony put on a fake smile. “Thinking of getting rid of me now, darling?”

Bucky shook his head then glanced around, eyeing everyone with suspicion.

Tony scoffed. “Stop giving everyone dirty looks. You’ll recognize a guard when you see one. For now, let’s see about finding my ship. We can rest there for the night and spend the rest of today and tomorrow looking for your friend.”

Bucky nodded and went back to scanning the crowd for his friend.

Tony’s chest ached for Bucky. He was tempted to say something, but kept his mouth shut and led Bucky through the town toward the docks.

“If he’s still here he would have gotten a job,” Bucky said more to himself than Tony. “He’s a little guy. Not a lot of strength, so no manual labor. He’d probably like working at the docks though. Are there are jobs like that at the docks. Low labor?”

Tony sighed. “He could do some book keeping, but otherwise he probably wouldn’t be able to get a job at the docks. It’s been a while though, perhaps he’s not here.”

“Then I’ll find him wherever he went.”

Tony hated what he was about to ask, but now that they were here, he had to push Bucky a little more and prod him into seeing reason. “What if he isn’t anywhere? What if your friend is gone?”

Bucky glared at Tony. “We had a deal. You promised not to try to convince me to stop searching for Steve.”

“Yes, but now we’re here. We’re about to cross the sea looking for your friend. Your friend who could be anywhere now. Even if he is still out there in some manner or another what are the odds of you two finding each other? You would have been better off staying in your home and waiting for him.”

A facial tick gave away Bucky’s increased aggravation; although, his glare remained as piercing and venomous as ever.

Tony held up his hands in surrender. “I’m not saying that to be cruel. Believe it or not, I have become rather fond of you and I would not like to see you wasting your life chasing after someone who may not be alive anymore.”

“He’s alive,” Bucky snapped. “I know he is.”

Tony shook his head. “You know, or is that simply what you want?”

Bucky growled in annoyance. “I know.”

There was no reasoning with the mad man. Tony took a deep breath and calmed himself. “Very well then. Stop looking at my like I’m a villain and come along. We shouldn’t be far from the Jolly Roger.”

Tony paused and glanced over his shoulder at Bucky. “By the way, be careful about what you say when aboard. I’m used to the glaring and threats of violence, but my first mate will not take kindly to your looks and words.”

The thought of Rhodey eased Tony’s heart. He missed his friend and first mate. Also, perhaps with Rhodey’s help he might be able to convince Bucky to end his admirable yet insane quest.

Bucky nodded and continued to follow Tony through town.

The gentle roar and crash of the sea grew louder and Tony felt himself relax. The sea had always brought him peace.

The sails of the Jolly Roger peeked out from the rows of ships lined up at the dock. Tony picked up his pace, near jogging in his approach.

Rhodey was on deck, checking the ropes and wiping down the rail.

Tony picked up his pace, unable to stop his smile from blooming. “Rhodey, you scallywag!” Tony pumped his fists at his sides as he raced down the dock and up the ramp to his ship.

Rhodey jumped at Tony’s voice and turned. Upon seeing Tony, he dropped his rag and threw open his arms wide. “Tony, you crazy bastard! Get over here!”

Tony threw his arms around Rhodey and hugged his best friend for dear life. Sea salt, rum, and sweat filled Tony’s nose, and Tony chuckled. “Someone hasn’t bathed in a while. That or you’ve taken up my penchant for rum.”

“You’re one to talk. Did you roll around in the mud? Or were you almost buried alive, because you had me worried there for a while. I believe this is the longest you have ever been away from the Jolly Roger. What could possibly—”

“Bucky?” A familiar voice projected from the docks.

Tony tensed. He felt Rhodey do so too.

“Steve?” Bucky responded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Present Day...**

Bucky couldn’t believe his eyes. A tall, blond, muscular man with Steve’s face was standing just a few steps away from him. He had to be seeing things. Even if Steve was in the best of health, there was no way the scrawny thing he’d left months ago could have grown into this strong man that was staring at him with large, hopeful, blue eyes.

It was like someone had taken a fistful of needles and jabbed all of them into Bucky’s throat.

“Bucky?” The man said again, his voice just like Steve’s. He took a slow step toward Bucky with one hand out. “Is that really you?”

Bucky opened his mouth then shut it.

He didn’t know what to say.

He heard some scuffling come from Tony’s ship.

Bucky turned and saw Tony holding his first mate Rhodey back. Even under Rhodey’s dark skin, Bucky could see a red glow to his cheeks that was caused by blood flow. His muscles were tensed and his eyes throwing daggers at… Steve? Or Maybe not Steve.

Bucky’s head pounded.

He glanced at Tony.

Tony held Rhodey by his forearm and stared past Bucky with sorrow-filled eyes.

Bucky followed the gaze to Steve.

“I know I look different, but please, Bucky, you have to recognize me.”

“I thought,” Bucky licked his lips, unsure of himself. Perhaps he was still in Wonderland and all of this had been some grand delusion. “…I thought you were smaller. What happened to you?”

That small and crooked smile that was pure Steve appeared on Steve’s face. “I went looking for you.”

Bucky eyed Steve. “Should have gone missing long ago if it led to this.” A smile broke across Bucky’s face. “Now you’re the one who is going to be chasing away the thieves and chasin’ the women.”

Steve chuckled, strolling up to Bucky. “I always chased the thieves away. You just yelled at me for doing so without you.”

“You’re right.”

Without any warning, Steve embraced Bucky.

Bucky tensed. The hug was both familiar and new. The hug was strong—Steve’s hugs had always been strong even when he’d been at his weakest—but the arms were thicker and the chest broader and firm with muscle. Where Steve’s nose used to bump against Bucky’s shoulder there was Steve’s chin now.

Bucky closed his eyes and hugged back. Even if it was slightly different than he remembered—even if _he_ was slightly different than Bucky remembered—this was Steve. This was Steve, and he was real and he was whole.

Bucky was finally home.

Bucky let out a shuddery breath as relief washed over him.

“When I couldn’t find you I thought you were dead,” Steve whispered. “I didn’t want to believe it, but I tried everything to find you. What happened?”

Bucky hugged Steve tighter then pulled back. “How about another time? Unless you feel like telling me what happened to you?” Bucky once again looked over Steve, still unable to believe that Steve had grown and filled out so much. “Did someone give you potion? This can’t just be because you went out for a walk one day.”

Steve chuckled. “We can talk about that later. For now, how about a drink to celebrate?”

Bucky almost nodded, but remembered that he hadn’t journeyed there alone. He looked back at Tony and Rhodey. Tony no longer held Rhodey back, but Rhodey still watched Steve intensely. Sorrow shone in Tony’s eyes, but it was accompanied by a light of curiosity.

Bucky turned back to Steve. “Just a moment.” Bucky headed toward the ramp.

Tony removed himself from Rhodey and strolled down the ramp, meeting Bucky halfway.

“You found him,” Tony stated.

Bucky grabbed Tony’s metal hand and squeezed. “Come with me.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Are you proposing to me, love?”

Bucky shook his head. “I finally found him. We’re going to celebrate. I want you there.”

Tony took a step back but didn’t get far due to their linked hands. “I don’t think that would be best. You two have found each other again. You don’t want me getting in the middle of your celebration.”

Bucky tugged on Tony’s hand. “I want you.”

Tony sighed. “The right words, but the wrong context.” Tony rubbed his temple. He glanced at Steve, his gaze assessing.

“All right then,” Tony raised his voice so Steve and Rhodey could hear, “we’ll go for a round of drinks.”

“Tony,” Rhodey said, his tone filled with wariness.

Tony waved away his first mate’s concern. He smiled and winked at Rhodey. “I know you miss me, my darling Rhodey, but the beautiful Bucky has requested my presence at the nearest tavern. I cannot deny him, certainly not when this may be the last we see each other. Although, if it does concern you so much, I’m sure Bucky and Steve here wouldn’t mind a fourth.”

Bucky frowned. He did mind, but he supposed he could allow Tony to invite Rhodey if it would make Tony more comfortable. He was suspicious of this Rhodey though. Why did he keep looking at Steve with such contempt?

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve said, smiling brilliantly. He strolled up to Tony and Bucky. He extended his hand toward Tony. “Nice to meet you. Any friend of Bucky’s is a friend of mine.”

Tony took Steve’s hand, beaming at Steve. “Nice to meet you too.”

* * *

**Months Ago…**

Steve mouth was dry and his heart pounded so loudly in his chest with anxiousness that he wouldn't be surprised if everyone could hear it. The sea’s waters lapped along the edges of the Jolly Roger. The boat swayed even when docked, and it made Steve nauseas.

Steve took a deep breath and squeezed the rolled up contract he held in his hand. If he focused on what he had to do then he could shove down the sickness.

“You called, boy?” An unfamiliar voice said from behind Steve.

Steve whirled, his heart jumping in his chest.

A man with a chromed head, a short gray and white beard, and dressed in dark attire grinned at Steve. He was aged and his skin… Steve couldn’t quite describe it. There was a golden tint to it and a texture that Steve would liken to scales but that it didn’t quite match. He was tall and strong, but not in an overbearing manner.

“Are you just going to stand there, or was there a reason I was summoned here?”

Steve opened his mouth then shut it when no sound came out. He tried again. “I want to make a deal.”

The Dark One chortled. “Everyone does.” He meandered over to the edge of the boat. He hummed in thought and glanced around the ship, smiling all the while.

“Well, isn’t that what you do?”

“Yes,” The Dark One faced Steve, “but I don’t just make deals all willy-nilly. I need some sort of benefit from them.”

“Please, I just want to find my friend. If you help me locate him I will give you anything.”

“That’s nice, but I doubt a farm boy such as yourself could ever provide any sort of use to me.”

“You sure about that?” Steve unfurled the scroll and held it out for the Dark One to see.

The Dark One stepped toward Steve and took the scroll. He read through it, smiling and chuckling as he read each paragraph. “So you have information about a certain someone. What makes you so sure I can’t get this information on my own?”

“Because you haven’t found them yet,” Steve stated.

The Dark One laughed. “Very well. You amuse me; I’ll sign your contract.”

The Dark One was about to snap his fingers when Steve held up his hand to stop the Dark One. “One moment. I always come prepared.” Steve pulled the quill and inkwell out of his trousers’ pocket.

“I see.” The Dark One plucked the quill out of Steve’s hands. He examined it then tossed it over his shoulder. He snapped his fingers and made a new quill appear. “I prefer my own though.” He snatched up the inkwell then handed the contract back to Steve. “Hold this while I sign.”

Steve nodded. His palms sweated with nervousness. The quill didn’t matter; the ink did. As long as the Dark One used the ink then everything would go according to plan.

Steve held the contract up as the Dark One dabbed the quill into the inkwell. When finished the Dark One set the inkwell aside. He leaned forward to sign his name, but stopped just over the line. “I feel I should warn you, a deal is a deal, and all magic comes with a price. You go back on your word and your debt to me will only grow.”

“Understood,” Steve stated, pushing his nerves down and focusing on what needed to be done.

The Dark One’s smile grew. With a quick flourish, he signed the contract.

The moment the quill stopped moving, a blue light that was bubble like in appearance surrounded the Dark One.

“Tony!” Steve shouted and took several steps back.

“No one breaks deals with me, boy.” The Dark One looked very amused, despite the fact that he was paralyzed where he stood.

Tony and Rhodey burst out from below deck.

“Ah,” The Dark One breathed, “Anthony Edward Stark. How I have missed you.”

“Stark?” Steve recognized that name.

“Wish I could say the same to you, Obie, you backstabbing son of a bitch.” Tony marched up to “Obie” and began patting the man down.

“Still playing with James, I see,” the Dark One commented.

Tony grumbled and cursed as he searched the Dark One, Rhodey joining in on the other side of the Dark One.

“Where is it?” Tony growled.

“Oh, Tony, there are so many things you could be referring to. You need to clarify.”

“Your dagger,” Rhodey growled.

“My dagger? Now why would you want a thing like that? To kill me? Surely you must know the consequence of such a thing? And I doubt either one of you would let the other curse themselves to such a fate.” The Dark One hummed in thought. “No, you must want it to command me. You know, commanding me to your biding won’t change anything, Anthony. You’re father made his choice.”

Tony scowled. “Unless you’re going to tell me where the dagger is, then shut up.”

The Dark One smirked. “I don’t think so.”

It was just a finger twinge, but the movement was enough to send the quill falling out of the Dark One’s fingers.

One moment the Dark One was paralyzed by the blue bubble of light and the next the light was gone and Tony and Rhodey were flung across the boat magically.

The Dark One summoned a long, jagged dagger with the name “Obadiah Stane” carved into blade into his hand.

The Dark One’s smile turned crazy as he lumbered toward Tony, who was entangled in a pile of rope and trying to find his footing. “Since you wanted to see my dagger so badly though, I’ll let it be the last thing you see.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter contains violence and dismemberment. While the dismemberment is not graphic, it could still be triggering, so please read with caution.

**Months Ago…**

Tony reached for his sword, but stumbled about in the heap of ropes he’d been flung into.

Obadiah was approaching fast, Rhodey was all the way across the ship, and Steve was desperately looking around the deck for a weapon.

Just as Tony got his footing and raised his sword properly, his weapon was yanked from his hands by an invisible force.

Obadiah grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. “Ah, Tony still trying to play with the big dogs.”

Obadiah was just paces away.

Tony reached for the spare knife he kept at his side, but just as his hand went for it, the blade was flung away.

Obadiah seized Tony by the throat and hoisted him into the air.

Tony gasped for breath and grabbed hold of Obadiah’s wrist.

“Tony!” Rhodey dashed toward Tony, but with just a simple flick of his hand, Obadiah sent Rhodey flying again and crashing into barrels of clean water.

Obadiah made a thoughtful sound as he studied Tony in an exaggerated manner. His eyes lingered on Tony’s chest.

Tony clawed at the hand cutting off his air supply and kicked at Obadiah.

“Tell me, Tony,” Obadiah pressed the tip of the dagger right where the gem keeping him alive was.

Tony glanced around. He saw Steve creeping toward the sword Obadiah had discarded, but paid it little mind; at Steve’s distance he wouldn’t make it in time.

A hook on top of a crate lay just within reach.

“If I were to stab you in the heart would you die?” Obadiah pressed the blade closer, drawing blood. He lifted the dagger to Tony’s neck. “Or will have to just slit your throat?”

Tony seized the hook and jabbed it into Obadiah’s eye.

Obadiah screamed, and Tony used the moment to knock the dagger out of Obadiah’s hands.  

Tony hit the ground hard and floundered.

Obadiah let out another scream, and Tony looked up in time to see Steve having rammed the sword straight through Obadiah.

The next moment, Steve was knocked away and sent skating across the deck. Obadiah clutched his bleeding eye and yanked the sword out from him. He was bent over and huffing. His face was the color of wine as he marched toward Tony. 

Tony tried to scramble away, but suddenly he could not move when Obadiah raised his empty hand and clenched his fist.

Obadiah huffed and raised the sword. “You know what they say, Tony. ‘An eye for an eye,’ or in this case ‘an eye for a hand.’”

Obadiah slammed the blade down, and the next thing Tony knew was pain.

* * *

**Present Day…**

“And thus I spent the whole night sleeping in a tree, if you can even call it sleeping. I’m not even sure if I dozed,” Steve finished his story.

Bucky snickered and elbowed him in the ribs. “I’m surprised you even managed to climb that tree at all. You’re saying this is before the muscles?”

“You’d be surprised what you can do when you have a bear chasing you.” Steve smiled into his mug.

Bucky chuckled, and the sound caused guilt to swell in Tony’s chest. It hadn’t even been two hours since Bucky had reunited with Steve and already the man was happy. He’d laughed more in the last hour than he had with Tony.

“How about you two?” Steve aimed at Tony and Rhodey. “Pirates, huh? You two must have a lot of stories. Probably a lot more interesting than mine.”

Rhodey gulped down the last of his ale. “If we’re going to share stories then I’m going to need more alcohol.” Rhodey pushed out his chair and patted Bucky on the back. “Hey you, help me get more drinks. You’re handsome enough that we can probably get the next round free if you flirt with the owner’s daughter.”

Bucky immediately soured.

“Yeah, Buck.” Steve nudged Bucky encouragingly. “You should show these two what a charmer you are. Bucky had every girl fawning over him back home.”

“Not every girl,” Bucky grumbled as he stood.

“He’s modest,” Steve said.

Bucky mumbled something as he followed Rhodey to the bar.

Rhodey sent Tony a look that communicated everything Tony needed to know.

If Steve made a move Rhodey would step in, but otherwise he’d play nice just as Tony had requested when Steve had shown up.

“You make him happy,” Tony said casually. He sipped his mug of rum.

“We’re best friends. It’s be strange if I didn’t,” Steve said teasingly.

“Too bad you’re not the man he grew up with.”

Steve’s cordial smile evaporated. He expression turned hard. “I am. I’m just stronger now.”

Tony shook his head. “I only knew you for a few hours before everything changed, and I know that the person Bucky wants and the person who you are, are two entirely different people.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong.”

“Then are you going to tell him? Tell him how you came to be like this?” Tony gestured at Steve.

Steve coolly drank from his cup. “And ruin your friendship? No.”

“Our friendship? I don’t think you should worry about that, not when—”

“I think I should, since I’m guessing you didn’t tell him about our little meet up beforehand.”

Tony was silent.

Steve nodded. “Thought so. Did you tell him I was dead too?”

“Tried to, but he wouldn’t believe me. You’re both stubborn like that.” Tony glanced at Rhodey and Bucky. Rhodey was subtly watching Steve and Tony from the corner of his eye.

Tony huffed. “Tell him. If you really haven’t changed then it doesn’t matter. I don’t care if that means he hates me for not telling him about you, but tell him the truth. Tell him what happened that night we summoned the Dark One.”

* * *

**Months Ago…**

Steve gasped in horror and pain as he lay on the deck.

Tony’s scream of agony shot through him and pierced his heart with fear.

His brain raced with panic and the need to do something—anything!—to stop the Dark One from harming Tony further.

Steve rolled onto his hands and knees.

His fingers brushed across the long and jagged dagger of the Dark One.

Steve didn’t think, he grabbed the blade and charged at the Dark One.

The Dark One laughed as Tony curled in on himself and cradled his bleeding wrist to his chest. The Dark One’s back was to Steve, just as it had been before when Steve had slammed Tony’s sword into the Dark One. Steve hoped that the dagger would do far more permanent and meaningful damage.

Steve smashed the dagger through the Dark One’s heart.

The Dark One gasped and fell silent.

His body trembled.

Steve’s hand quaked on the hilt of the dagger.

The Dark One turned his head as if to look at Steve then crumpled to ground right at Tony’s feet.

Steve stared dumbfounded at the corpse.

Tony breathed heavily as he looked up at Steve.

A glint from the bloody dagger caught Steve’s eye. Steve looked at the blade.

The name Obadiah Stane shimmered on the blade then melted away. In its place was a new name: Steve Rogers.

Steve looked at Tony. The man was a shuddering and bloody heap on the floor. Horror filled his eyes.

Before Steve could say or do anything, the floor vanished beneath Steve’s feet and he was sucked into darkness. 

* * *

**Present Day…**

“Someone needs to work on their flirting,” Rhodey announced when he and Bucky returned with bottles of rum and ale. “Honestly, I haven’t seen flirting so bad since I was a child and I had to watch Tony do it.”

Tony playfully whacked Rhodey in reprimand. “I wasn’t that bad.”

“Neither was I.” Bucky took his seat next to Steve. “I just wasn’t interested.”

“Never stopped you before,” Steve teased.

Bucky rested his chin in his palm and hummed. “I don’t feel like wasting the energy.”

Tony startled when he felt Bucky hook his foot around his under the table.

“You sure you couldn’t have wasted a little energy just so we could get free drinks?” Rhodey asked.

“I’m sure,” Bucky said, his eyes sliding to Tony.

Tony’s stomach knotted with indecision. He wanted to say something—flirt back or even rub his leg against Bucky’s under the table, but couldn’t allow himself to do such things as long as he was still keeping that night a secret from Bucky. He’d give Steve his chance to tell Bucky the truth, but if Steve didn’t say something soon, Tony would do so.


	9. Chapter 9

**Months Ago…**

Rhodey twisted the hook in place, mumbling as he made sure that the hook was secure to its base.

Tony stared at the hook where his hand had been. He could feel the phantom twitch of his fingers. He felt weak and disconnected. He couldn’t even bring himself to stand. He just sat at his chair as Rhodey took care of him.

“It’s only temporary, but this way at least you can grab hold of the rail during a storm. Maybe we could even do something about your tools—make it so you can switch your hook out for them. Might make it easier for you to craft something to replace your hook.”

“He’s the Dark One,” Tony repeated numbly for the tenth time since Steve had disappeared before his eyes. A black slime had oozed out from beneath Steve. One moment Steve had been there and the next he’d been sucked into the black slime.

Rhodey sighed and nodded. He squeezed Tony’s shoulder. “I know, Tony.”

“He stabbed Obie with the dagger.” Tony shook his head. “We should have told him what would happen if he stabbed Obie with the Dark One’s dagger. He had no idea.”

Air refused to enter Tony’s lungs and his heart thundered in his chest. Tony gasped for breath.

“Tony. Tony!” Rhodey cupped Tony’s face. “Breath with me. One,” Rhodey inhaled. “Two,” Rhodey exhaled.

Tony mimicked Rhodey. Rhodey repeated the process until Tony regulated his breathing.

“It’s not your fault. It was an honest mistake.”

“A mistake that could have easily been prevented if I had just told Steve not to use the dagger.” Tony tried to bury his face in his palms and almost stabbed his eye out. Taking a shuddery breath, Tony forced his hand and hook to his knees. “That kid is gone now Rhodey.”

“I know, Tony,” Rhodey spoke softly, his tone full of remorse and hurt. “But you have to remember, he didn’t go into this completely blind. He knew the risks.”

“Not all of them,” Tony said.

“He’s not dead, Tony,” Rhodey tried.

Tony shook his head. “Maybe not his body, but who he was is.” 

* * *

**Present Day…**

Tony leaned against one of the posts at the dock. The sun had barely risen and the seagulls were still nesting on the rocks as they waited for the sun to paint the sky a bright blue. 

He’d barely slept the night before, too worried about Bucky.

He had parted with Bucky at the tavern the night before. It had pained him to do so; a part of him feared to leave Bucky with Steve, but he had promised Steve the chance to tell Bucky about who—what he really was. Steve also might have been the Dark One, but there was one thing Tony knew to be true, even after his soul and heart were consumed by darkness, Steve’s loyalty to Bucky had remained. Steve would not harm Bucky.

There were only a few people awake and most were merchants setting up shop for the day.

The lack of people made it easy for Tony to pick out the sound of footsteps approaching him.

Tony looked up to see Bucky dressed in a new, long coat that had to be expensive. Tony wondered if Steve had conjured the coat for Bucky during the night or if he’d actually bought it for Bucky.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you so early,” Tony said, removing himself from the post. “You still have little less than an hour from our agreed upon time.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Bucky said.

“And here I thought you’d slumber well, considering you are finally reunited with your brother. Or is your lack of sleep because you have decided to renounce your brotherly bond and take on a more romantic one?”

“Don’t be jealous.” Bucky stopped in front of Tony and shoved his hands in his coat’s pockets.

Tony reached out and fingered the lapel of the coat. “Beautifully crafted.” He tugged on the lapel. “Seems tailored to you.”

“Steve had it. Said he’d bought it long ago to keep him warm on cold nights.”

“And what else did he tell you?”

“Stories about his travels.” Bucky frowned. He raised one hand up and held the hand Tony had been using to touch Bucky’s coat. Bucky held Tony’s hand in place, right over his heart. “You asked me to meet you here last night. I assumed it was to do more than talk about Steve.”

“And what did you think I asked you out here to talk about?” Tony asked, delaying the conversation that he knew was to come. Steve had not revealed himself, and as much as it pained Tony to do so, he knew he had to tell Bucky the truth.

Bucky’s other hand came up and cupped Tony’s face. He pulled Tony in for a hard kiss that sent shockwaves of pleasure up Tony’s spine, but at the same time twisted his stomach with guilt and dread.

Bucky pulled away, but maintained his hand on Tony’s face. “About the fact that you are still my prisoner and I do not like the idea of letting you go.”

Tony smiled and took a step back, retreating from Bucky’s touch. “You can’t keep a pirate prisoner for long, love. We either escape or die, and truthfully, I don’t think you’ll want me around much longer once we are finished here.”

Bucky frowned and muttered something to himself under his breath.

Tony couldn’t quite pick out the words, but he probably didn’t need to. He’d spent enough time with Bucky to grow use to the random sentence or two that was not intended for him.

“So what is it you want to say?” Bucky asked.

“Bucky…” Tony started but had to stop. The words were caught in his throat. He didn’t want to shatter the man again after Bucky had slowly pieced what he had left of himself back together. “…It’s about the Dark One. He’s here.”

Bucky stiffened. He grabbed Tony’s wrist like he was about to take off and drag Tony behind him. “Where?”

“Bucky…it’s Steve.”

Bucky dropped Tony’s hand like it burned him. “What?” His eyes went impossibly wide and Tony could see his thoughts racing to piece everything together and make sense of it.

“Steve is the Dark One,” Tony repeated.

“Steve can’t be the Dark One. He’s too good.”

“He was Bucky, but months ago—probably not long after you’d disappeared—he came to this town looking for passage across the sea. He found me and I offered him a deal.”

“You met him?” Bucky voice turned venomous and his fists clenched at his side.

“I did, and—”

“You met him and you didn’t tell me?” Bucky roared in accusation.

“Because the Steve you know is dead!” Tony shouted, probably waking his crew who slept aboard his vessel and any other people resting nearby. “Steve helped me, but became the Dark One in the process. The powers of the Dark One always corrupts its wielder.”

Bucky shook his head and scowled. “Lies! All lies!”

“Ask Steve!” Desperation clawed at Tony. “I wanted him to tell you, but he has refused to do so.” Tony took a deep breath and lowered his volume. “I needed you to know, before you run off to god knows where with him.”

Bucky kept shaking his head. “No, no, no, no, no.” Bucky turned his back of Tony and stomped three paces away. “No! No! You’re saying he’s the Dark One? That he tortured Clint? Steve would never.”

“But he’s not your Steve. All that’s left is a memory.”

“No.”

Bucky ran away.

Tony watched a Bucky fled from him, his heart aching for the man.

Footsteps approached Tony from behind, and Tony recognized them as Rhodey’s.

Rhodey clamped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “You did what you could.”

It didn’t feel like it though.

Rhodey patted Tony on the back. “Let’s wake the crew. It’s time we set sail for a new harbor.”

Tony nodded numbly. “Yeah. You’re right.” He pivoted and followed Rhodey onto the Jolly Roger.


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky couldn’t believe it—didn’t want to believe it. It just didn’t make any sense. Steve couldn’t be the Dark One. Bucky had spent the night with him catching up. Steve was still the kind hearted and stubborn soul Bucky had grown up with. He was Bucky’s brother and best friend.

Bucky stopped in front of the Inn where he had stayed the night with Steve.

His stomach roiled and Bucky ran to the nearest gutter. He dropped to his knees and emptied out his stomach.

Was this some cruel trick? Was he still in Wonderland and being forced to live out this nightmare? Had Wanda captured him and this was a mind game of hers? It couldn’t be real; it just couldn’t be. 

“Bucky,” Steve’ voice was soft. He crouched down next to Bucky and rubbed his back. “Are you okay?”

Bucky recoiled from Steve’s touch. “How did you find me?”

Steve frowned. “I looked out the window and saw you. Is something wrong?”

Bucky chuckled hysterically. “I thought I was getting better, but I must be going more insane.”

Steve grabbed Bucky’s arm and squeezed. “You are perfectly sane. What happened? Did someone do something to you?” Steve’s face hardened and his eyes turned cold. “Whatever it is they’ve done to you, I’ll make sure they apologize.”

Bucky shook his head. He was trembling. “You and Tony, did you two meet for the first time yesterday?”

Steve blinked, appearing honestly befuddled by the question. “Of course, Buck.”

Bucky sneered. “Don’t lie to me. I know you’re lying.”

Steve flinched. His head ducked between his shoulders and he looked away from Bucky. “I’m sorry, Bucky. I didn’t want to lie, but I didn’t want to upset you either.”

“And why would you even think I’d be upset? You knew Tony hadn’t said anything about meeting you before, didn’t you? But how? How could you know that? Unless there was a reason why Tony wouldn’t want to say he’d ever met you.” Bucky drew in a shaky breath. “You’re the Dark One, aren’t you?”

Steve’s face fell. “Yes.”

Bucky scampered and scuffled to his feet. “How? Tony said he’d made a deal with you, but he didn’t explain how that lead to…” Bucky gestured at Steve, “this.”

“It was an accident,” Steve explained. “Dark Ones throughout the ages have always had a dagger. When we are killed by the dagger whoever killed us takes our place. I didn’t know that at the time. I just saw my predecessor attack Tony. I seized the dagger and I stabbed him before he could kill Tony.”

Steve stood and held his arms out for Bucky to see all of him. “I may be the Dark One, but I am still me, Bucky. I just have magic now.”

“Clint,” Bucky said.

“Clint?” Steve repeated.

“The man you tortured,” Bucky said.

Steve’s brow pinched, and for a moment Bucky’s hopes raised. Perhaps there had been some sort of misunderstanding.

“The archer,” Steve recalled. He grimaced. “He stole from me, Bucky, and I…” Steve gritted his teeth and hugged his arm to himself. “I swear I’m still me Bucky, but this magic. It gets in your head and messes with it. It crawls into all the crevices and finds your weaknesses. I’ve always been quick to anger, and…” Steve clenched his jaw. “…I’m doing my best to fight my darker compulsions, but I don’t always win.”

Bucky didn’t know what to think. After months and months of being locked away and forced to make nothing but hats, he understood better than anyone how the brain could turn vile and those little parts of yourself that you left buried suddenly came to the surface. He didn’t remember himself a violent man, but he knew if someone were to annoy him right now, he would not feel the least bit guilty if he struck out against the person.

He’d been ready to kill Tony when they first met. He still lusted for the painful death of Wanda.

And that was completely and utterly him; he had no dark and magical influences to make him such a person.

Could he really persecute Steve when he was no better?

“It’s okay.” Bucky stepped forward and grabbed Steve by his biceps. “If it’s really still you then we can do this. I’m not all here either, Steve.” He held Steve tighter. “I have my moments too. If we work together then we can overcome these voices in our heads.”

Steve’s face crumpled with relief. “Really?”

Bucky nodded. He’d traveled across the land to find Steve even when he had no idea if Steve was a live or not. Now that he’d found Steve, he wasn’t going to let magic tear them apart, not again. “You and me, Steve. Until the end.”

Steve let out a heavy breath. “You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that.”

Bucky grinned. “We’ve already been separated once. Let’s not do it again.”

“What about Tony?” Steve asked. “I noticed that you were playing footsies with him under the table last night.”

Bucky shook his head even as something in his chest protested what he was about to say. “I used him to find you. Now that I have you back, he and I will separate.”

“Are you sure, Bucky?” Steve asked. “I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of your happiness.”

Even as something in his chest twisted and knotted at the thought of leaving Tony, hope inflated his heart. That was such a Steve thing to say. Steve might be the Dark One, but he really was still the man Bucky had known all his life.

“I’m sure,” Bucky answered.


	11. Chapter 11

“This is where you live?” Bucky gaped and craned his head back. He spun around the green and lush courtyard of the castle. Towers stretched into the sky. Ivy crawled along the walls, but where there should have been cracks and destruction from the plants, the walls appeared unharmed. The greenery was little more than a decorative blanket that hugged the walls and towers. Pure and crystal clear water percolated inside the fountain that sat center in the courtyard.

The castle was opulent and everything had a gold sheen to it.

Steve rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “It’s lavish, I know, but it used to belong to other Dark Ones and it holds a lot of information inside. It’s not as if all knowledge about magic popped into my head after I was turned.”

Bucky just kept staring. “Never pictured us living in a castle.”

“We can live in a hovel if you prefer. I’ll just need time to acquire one,” Steve said earnestly.

Bucky shook his head and pushed down the memory of the last time he was in a castle. “No. This is fine.”

“Stephen Grant Rogers!” A feminine voice shouted in reprimand.

Steve tucked his head between his shoulders.

Bucky yanked himself out of his reverie in time to see a lovely brunette with rose red lips and a fiery gaze stride down the courtyard steps toward Steve. “How dare you, you cowardly, sore loser. Just because you can’t bring yourself to admit that…” The woman slowed down at the sight of Bucky and came to a stop. “Who is this?”

“I could ask you the same question, doll,” Bucky said. He turned to Steve who was red as a tomato. “You didn’t tell me you got yourself a girlfriend.”

“She’s not a girlfriend. She’s my maid, and her name is Peggy.”

“Also his prisoner on bad days, but who is counting?” Peggy huffed. “So did you come to make a deal?”

“Peggy.” Steve gently pushed Bucky toward Peggy. “This is Bucky. My best friend.”

Peggy’s defiant attitude dropped. She took in Bucky’s appearance. Awe and bewilderment sparkled in her eyes. “You’re alive.”

Bucky nodded.

“Peggy.” Steve grabbed Bucky’s shoulder and steered him toward one of the castle doors. “I know you’re upset, but can we talk after Bucky has had a chance to settle?”

“Upset doesn’t begin to cover it.” Peggy eyed Bucky. “We can talk later though.”

Steve smiled at her. “Thank you.”

Steve led Bucky into the castle, which was just as lovely and grand inside as it was outside.

“A castle and a lady. I never would have guessed.”

“It’s a lot to process, but as I said, we can live somewhere else.”

“What about Peggy?”

“Peggy… I…” Steve scrunched his face. “I…” He looked down at the ground as if searching for words in the floor. “I made a deal with her father. She’s mine.”

Steve made a pained face. He shook his head. “Sorry. I don’t mean it like that. The darkness—it muddles things. She is not my possession. She’s a beautiful and smart woman.” Steve smiled goofily. “She loves to read. She has probably read more books in this castle than I have. She’s kind too. She puts up with me on my bad days. I owe her so much.”

“You like her.” Happiness for his friend filled Bucky.

Pink tinged Steve’s cheeks. “I do, but she deserves better. Until I can gain better control of the darkness, I can’t let myself see her as anything more.”

“I would,” the phrase slipped out from Bucky.

“You would what?” Steve asked.

A hollowness rang throughout Bucky’s chest. He felt empty. Incomplete. A hat without its brim. “I don’t know. I just wouldn’t want to lose her if I were you.”

“I can’t lose her because of the deal her father made.”

Bucky shook his head. It felt like his brain was cotton. He just wanted to rip it out to see what lay underneath it.

“Bucky?” Worry tainted Steve’s voice.

“I need to sit. Is there a place for me to rest?”

Steve nodded. He squeezed Bucky’s elbow and walked him to a large oak door. With a wave of Steve’s hand the door swung open, revealing a glorious room filled with light from ceiling high windows that overlooked the forest and a lake.

“Is this okay?”

Bucky nodded and mumbled to himself.

“Bucky?” Steve asked.

“I’m fine,” Bucky snapped. “I just need a moment.” He waved Steve toward the door. “Just a moment.”

Steve hesitated. He looked between the door and Bucky. Slowly, he backed away. “Look for me when you’re ready?” Steve asked before closing the door on his way out.

Bucky nodded.

Steve returned the gesture and shut the door.

Finally, Bucky was alone.

* * *

Bucky ran his hands over the fine, red wood of the wardrobe. He didn’t know how long he’d spent just running his hands over it, but the smooth texture calmed him. He felt like his brain was bursting at the seams. He kept seeing visions of Steve before he’d become the Dark One and he kept hearing Tony’s voice in his head. Most of Tony’s words were phrases from past conversations, but every now and then he’d imagine Tony saying: “We could sell most of the stuff in here for some gold coins. We could buy ourselves a new boat and sail the seas, or we could just buy all the rum we want.”

There was a knock at the door. “Bucky?” Steve said.

Bucky didn’t answer.

Steve opened the door, and the smell of stew wafted into the room. “I brought you dinner.” He paused. “What are you doing?”

“Thinking.”

“But why are you running your hands over the wardrobe?”

“It relaxes me.”

Steve was quiet for a moment. He stepped into the room and set the bowl of stew on the nightstand. He went over to Bucky and touched his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. My mind is too fast. Too many memories. Too many lives.”

“Lives?”

“I had my head chopped off, you know,” Bucky said.

Steve’s hand on his shoulder tensed. “In a dream?”

Bucky shook his head. He stopped running his hands over the wardrobe. Instead he tried to embed his nails into the wood and scratch away its perfect surface. “In Wonderland. I freed the white rabbit and the Queen of Hearts didn’t like that. Cut off my head then put it back on. Don’t remember how, but she did it. Made me make hats for her. Couldn’t stop. Just had to keep making hats.”

Steve’s hand was clenching his shoulder so hard it would leave bruises.

Bucky liked it. He liked the pain. The pain kept him grounded.

“How did you end up in Wonderland?”

“How do you know about Wonderland?” Bucky countered, grinning, because it was funny. It really was. Little Stevie all big and knowing about Wonderland. Who knew growing could lead to knowing? But knowing was power, and Steve had power now, so—

Steve made shushing sounds and cupped Bucky’s face.

Bucky blinked and felt the tears that had poured out of his eyes.

“It’s okay, Bucky.” Steve tucked his chin on Bucky’s shoulder. “You’re safe now. No one will hurt you.”

“Wanda,” Bucky stated.

Steve lifted his head. “The queen?”

Bucky scowled. “I’m going to kill her.”

Steve pulled away from Bucky. “Why would you want to do that?”

“She sent me to Wonderland and had me take the place of the white rabbit.” Bucky chuckled. “One in, one out. Two in, two out.” He had never questioned who Tony must have brought with him in order to allow Bucky passage out of Wonderland. Truthfully, he didn’t care.   

Steve’s expression turned to stone. “Wanda.” His tone was so cold it was as if he breathed ice. “Wanda sent you?” He touched Bucky’s face. “And in doing so did this to you?”

Bucky nodded.

Steve scowled. “She’ll pay.”

Satisfaction and delight coursed through Bucky.

* * *

“I should slap you.” Peggy marched over to Bucky.

Bucky put down the hat he was working on and lifted an eyebrow at Peggy. His mouth was currently preoccupied holding all of his pins and needles between his lips, so he couldn’t speak.

“You know what else could be keeping your lips occupied?” Tony’s voice filtered into his head.

Bucky ignored it and tried to focus on Peggy, who was standing in front of him with a hand on her hip.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?”

Bucky blinked and looked around. He was outside in the courtyard, enjoying the warmth of sun as he kept his hands and thoughts busy. He’d also positioned him perfectly against the fountain so he got a nice mist as he worked.

Peggy pinched the bridge of her nose. “I can’t believe—” She cut herself off. She shook her head. “I’ve been with Steve for months now. I have watched him struggle everyday to fight off the darkness. Then you show up and now he wants to kill Queen Wanda.”

Bucky sneered, letting pins and needles drop from his mouth and into his lap. “He should after what she did. She’s the reason we were separated—the reason he went off on his own, met Tony, and became the Dark One. It all traces back to her.”

“That is some childish thinking right there. Blame her for your separation if you want, but every decision Steve made after that was his own, just as every decision you’ve made since is yours. Steve is not the Dark One because of Queen Wanda. He is however, researching ways to combat her magic, and if he finds a way to kill her then I hope you can hold your head high when your realize what a key role you played in sending Steve down the slippery slope of darkness he has been falling into.”

“Last I heard, he had already slipped, or are you not aware of the archer?” Bucky’s gut churned. He hated bringing up Clint. It brought too many thoughts and doubts to his mind. It was terrible—it was—

Bucky tensed as what felt like a pair of lips kissed his forehead.

Bucky snapped his head in the direction of the kiss, but no one was there. He couldn’t stop picturing Tony grinning at him though.

“—it took everything I had to convince him not to shoot. If he had then—are you even listening?” Peggy asked.

“Huh?” Bucky blinked.

Peggy shook her head and huffed. “Sometimes I wonder why I bother.”

“Because you’ve grown to care for him,” Bucky stated. He cocked his head. “Might even love Steve a little.”

“You have a strange notion of what love is.” Peggy crossed her arms over her chest. “Or do you really think holding a woman prisoner and forcing her to clean your castle romantic?”

“No, but I also don’t think a prisoner would care one way or the other if their captor gave in to their demons and became someone truly cruel and worth loathing.”

“I think I have a very invested interest in such a thing. After all, who’s to say he won’t turn his cruelty toward me?”

“Has he?”

Peggy didn’t answer.

Bucky picked up his needle and studied the beginnings of his new hat. “I want Wanda to suffer. If Steve chooses to help me achieve that goal, then so be it.”

A resounding smack echoed in the courtyard.

Bucky blinked as pain slowly spread across his cheek.

Peggy was red in the face and her hand was raised from striking him. “You’re a fool. Steve may care for you, but I won’t let you lead him down the wrong path just for some petty revenge.”

“Petty revenge? Do you know what I’ve been through?”

“I don’t,” Peggy started, not fazed by Bucky’s anger. “But I know that you have Steve. You have some place safe to live. I can’t imagine what you went through, and I don’t intend to belittle it, but look at what you have now.  You would really put all of that at risk, just so you can inflict the same amount of pain on someone who wronged you?”

Peggy shook her head.

Bucky mulled over her words. “I can see why Steve likes you. I won’t give up my revenge just yet.”

“Then I pity you.” And with that, Peggy marched off and left Bucky alone.

He heard Tony sigh and felt a weight on his shoulder much like Tony’s head. “My poor crazy man, what am I ever going to do with you?”

* * *

Bucky searched through the library. There were volumes upon volumes of spell books. Steve had taken many from the shelves and had left bookmarks in their pages. The bookmarked pages were dark spells and passages on talismans and magical items that when used could inflict torture. Steve had scribbled notes in the corner, and Bucky did so as well, responding to Steve.

It seemed like Steve was finding quite a bit, but that he either didn’t have the right ingredients for the spells he found or that he needed more practice with his magic. He had only recently been turned into the Dark One, after all. Magic was still new to him.

As for the magical items, Steve listed off maps and history books to research to figure out where the items were most likely located.

Bucky plucked one of the listed history books from the shelf and skimmed it for information. The last time—

“It seems my library has become a popular spot for Steve and you.” Peggy strolled into the room. She picked a purple book off one shelf and plopped herself into a cozy chair.

“For someone who is supposed to be a maid, she doesn’t clean a lot, does she?” An apparition of Tony said. The hallucination was lounging on the table, a devil may care smile on its face.

Bucky agreed. Steve may have referred to Peggy as the maid, but it was obvious that the title was only a pretense.

“Do you think it’s a game for them?” Tony grinned. “The master and the maid?” Tony winked. “Like us with the captor and the prisoner?”

Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Not real. Not real.

“What are you mumbling about?” Peggy asked.

Bucky shook his head and set the book down. He hurried out of the library and locked himself in his bedroom.

He clutched his head and sank to the floor, his back pressed against the wall.

These visions shouldn’t be happening. He was better. He’d been getting better.

“It’s okay. Breath.” Tony crouched in front of him. He squeezed Bucky’s knee. “Just give it a moment and breath. Let it pass. This will all pass. You hear me, love?”

Bucky nodded and focused on taking slow and deep breaths.

Tony smiled and faded away.

Bucky slumped.

His chest ached, and a traitorous part of him wished the hallucination would return.

The pirate had been nothing but trouble for him since they’d met.

Since Tony had rescued him.

Bucky shook his head.

He supposed he could admit that Tony had saved him. Could even admit that he’d been a fun travel companion. But he had also known about Steve and hadn’t told Bucky the truth until Steve showed up. He was a liar just as Tony had predicted when they’d met.

Disappointment rang in Bucky’s chest.

Steve—because who else would it be—knocked on his door. “Bucky. Are you alright? Peggy said you took off like an ogre was chasing you.”

Bucky’s throat was dry and clogged with so many words.

“Bucky?” Steve knocked again then opened the door. When he saw Bucky on the ground he rushed to Bucky and kneeled in front of him. He gripped Bucky’s knees as he skimmed Bucky for injuries. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Steve reached out to touch Bucky’s head, and Bucky smacked the hand away.

Bucky trembled as water trickled out of his eyes. “He’s haunting me.”

“Who is?” Steve demanded, his grip on Bucky’s knees growing stronger.

“That damn pirate. He’s everywhere. Always flirting. Always teasing. Kissing me like he isn’t some apparition. Taunting me.”

Steve’s hold on Bucky loosened. His jaw went a tad slack as he pursed his lips. Ridges had formed between his brow and he cocked his head. “Tony? Tony’s ghost is haunting you?”

Panic seized Bucky and latched onto Steve’s arm. “No! He’s not dead! Not a ghost. I will drag him out of the afterlife myself if he dared die on me, that lecherous liar!”

Steve shushed Bucky and held Bucky by his arms. He slowly ran his hands up and down Bucky’s arms as he made soothing sounds. “It’s okay, Bucky. I just picked the wrong word. Tony is alive. I’m just trying to understand what is going on with you.”

Relief hit Bucky like a punch to the gut. Bucky slumped and let out a sigh. “I lost it. I lost my mind again. I’m already crazy and he makes me doubly so. I need to forget. I need to forget about him. It hurts too much to remember.”

Steve was silent for a long moment.

“Bucky, did you fall in love with Tony?”

Bucky nodded but said, “No.”

Steve’s frown deepened.

Bucky shook his head and said, “Yes.”

“You’re not being very clear.”

The trickles of water that ran down Bucky’s cheeks gained strength. “I don’t know. I’m mad and love is madness, and every madness is different, making it impossible for me to understand.”

“I’m not sure I understand either.”

Bucky nodded, happy that Steve understood that he didn’t understand.

“If it is love, I may be able to help.”

Steve gestured with his hand, leaving his palm up. A small bottle appeared in his palm. Steve picked the bottle up and held it in front of Bucky. “This potion was designed to destroy love, a side effect being that it will erase all your memories of that love.”

Bucky was unable to look away from the bottle as a war waged in him. A part of him was intrigued by the potion—longed for it even. Another part of him was horrified and questioned why Steve would offer him such a thing.

“I won’t remember Tony?”

Steve dangled the potion in Bucky’s face, a smirk curling his lips. “Can’t be haunted by something you can’t remember.”

Bucky stared, immobile.

Steve picked up Bucky’s hand and put the bottle in it. He wrapped Bucky’s fingers around the bottle. “You don’t have to take it now, but if the haunting becomes too much, then please take it. I hate to see you in pain.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and hugged him.

Bucky didn’t hug him back, too transfixed by the potion in his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Not for the first time since Steve had given Bucky the potion that would destroy any love Bucky had for Tony along with his memories of the man, Bucky found himself slumped against the basin of the courtyard fountain as he rolled the bottle over in his hands. His thoughts drifted, sometimes arguing for him to take the potion and other times arguing against it. Sometimes his mind would even go as far as to question whether he should ask Steve if it were possible to make a potion so he could forget his time in Wonderland.

Bucky squeezed the bottle at the thought of forgetting Wonderland. What he had faced there had been terrible and it had changed him so much that the idea of forgetting and becoming his old self felt like the greatest betrayal to himself. He’d been to Wonderland and he’d suffered many things. To be blissfully ignorant of that part of himself just didn’t sit right with him.

It felt wrong to forget Tony too, but these images in his head were cruel with their sweetness.

“I’m not trying to hurt you.” An apparition of Tony sighed and leaned his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “I worry. I know Steve is your friend, but he’s changed just like you. Also, I spent how long looking after you?” Tony smiled.

Bucky grunted and shook his shoulder to dislodge the apparition. “You didn’t look after me.”

“That’s a lie, and you know it. Even when we bickered and you made me want to pull my hair out from frustration, I always stayed by your side. I wasn’t going to let you go off on your own to look for Steve.”

“You were my captive,” Bucky weakly argued.

Tony huffed. “Your _willing_ captive. I could have left at any time, and you know it.”

Bucky’s stomach sank. He did know it.

A shadow fell over Bucky.

Bucky blinked and tilted his head up.

Peggy stood over him, her gaze focused on the small bottle in his hand. Her lips were pursed and her brow was furrowed.

Bucky clenched the bottle in his fist then pocketed it inside his vest. “Is there something you want?”

Peggy snapped out her thoughts, but her expression remained contemplative and concerned. “No. However, I’ve noticed your absence from the library the last few days, and since the last time we spoke you seemed… distracted, I became curious.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re concerned about me?”

“I’m concerned about another human being’s welfare.” Peggy said with determination. She pointed at Bucky’s vest where he’d pocketed the potion. “Now, where did you get that potion and why do you have it?”

“That would be my personal business.”

“Did you steal it from Steve?”

Bucky chortled at the notion. “He gave it to me.”

Peggy opened her mouth then shut it. She was pensive and there was a subtle twitch to her fingers that gave away her nerves.

“Take pity on the woman.” Tony playfully nudged Bucky. “I think her naturally pale complexion is hiding the fact that the blood just drained from her face. She’s probably just a word or two away from fainting.”

Bucky supposed Tony had a point.

“It’s just a potion that rids one of love.”

“’Rids one of love?’” Horror filled Peggy’s tone. “He wants to make you incapable of love!”

“Not incapable. He just wants to help me remove any feelings I may have toward a certain liar.”

“This back of forth of longing for me and insulting me is giving me whiplash, love.” Tony let out an exhausted breath. “ Please try to be more consistent with me. I can be patient, but even I struggle sometimes to make sense of how you really feel.”

Peggy kneeled next to Bucky and assessed him.

Bucky was tempted to squirm under her scrutiny, but he controlled himself.

“You’re in love with someone?” Peggy asked.

Bucky grunted and turned away from Peggy.

Hurt flashed in her gaze for a moment to be erased and replaced with fury. Peggy rose to her feet with her fists at her side. “I’m going to give that idiot a piece of my mind, but first…” Peggy thrust her hand out at Bucky. “Give me that potion.”

Bucky balked. “I know Steve is sweet on you, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to give you whatever you want just because you demand it.”

“Do you really want to forget whoever this ‘liar’ is?” Peggy pushed her palm out toward Bucky more, persistent in getting the potion from him.

“I have no reason to tell you.”

“Then don’t tell me, but ask yourself that question.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing? Admiring the bottle’s shape?”

Peggy took a deep breath and reigned in her temper. Her voice softened when she spoke next. “Then that tells me you shouldn’t have that potion in your possession. If you have any doubt at all about whether you want to forget this person, then you shouldn’t do it, and you shouldn’t be near the temptation. One moment of weakness could lead to something you regret.”

Bucky huffed, his own voice lowering in volume. “Hard to regret it if I don’t remember making the decision.”

“That is truly sad. Not just for you, but for this person too. How do think they’ll react when they realize you’ve forgotten them?”

Bucky frowned. He didn’t know how Tony would react. Disappointed, but he doubted Tony would weep over their former… companionship.

“You’re breaking my heart in more ways than one,” Tony said. He actually looked regretful.

Bucky’s chest ached.

He wanted to be rid of the potion.

Bucky plucked the bottle out from his vest. Peggy moved to take it from him, but Bucky yanked his arm back then hurled the bottle across the courtyard where it shattered.

Bucky didn’t look at Peggy as he said. “It slipped. Guess I’m stuck remembering that jerk after all.”

The corners of Peggy’s mouth twitched into a smile. “I may be the maid, but you’re going to have to clean up that mess.”

* * *

Peggy marched into the library where she knew Steve was sifting through tome after tome. Normally she’d have entered the room with excitement to start a new adventure in another book, but today she was furious. She banged open the door, startling Steve as she stormed over to him and ripped the book right out of his hands. “Are you trying to become the Dark One of legend or are you really that stupid?”

Steve blinked, still obviously thrown by Peggy’s swift and enraged entrance.

“You gave your best friend a potion that would make him forget someone he loves.”

Recognition flickered in Steve’s eyes. Suddenly he stood much taller with his shoulders squared, ready for a fight. “Yes, because he is in pain, and he’ll stop being in pain once he forgets Tony.”

“That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard. You don’t drink a potion to forget your feelings for someone. You embrace them, good or bad.”

Pink colored Steve’s cheeks. “He’s in pain and seeing illusions of Tony. Those illusions must end.”

“And who is to say forgetting Tony will cause them to?”

Steve shook his head and took a few steps away from Peggy. “I’m just trying to do a good thing here. How is what I did even considered bad?”

“Steve…” Air escaped from Peggy’s lungs. Steve’s words had chipped away at her heart and left her aching. “If you cannot see how what you did is wrong, then I don’t know how I can help you. All I can ask you is this: when has any potion that destroys love been considered good? If you really wanted to help Bucky perhaps you should have taken him to Tony.”

“It would have made it worse,” Steve argued.

Disappointment hollowed Peggy’s chest. “I guess we will have to agree to disagree.”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, a slight pout on his face as he silently yielded in that moment.

A coldness settled in Peggy. She knew there was good in Steve, even as he faltered his motivations were pure, but she worried for him. He’d made many strides, but recently it felt as if he were backpedaling. It wasn’t her duty to save him from himself, but at the same time she could not watch a good man sabotage himself.

Steve studied Peggy. Without a word he went to the inkwell on the table and plucked the pen out from it. He closed his eyes and the pen reshaped itself, turning green at first then sprouting a bud that bloomed into a beautiful red rose. When Steve opened his eyes there was a serene smile on his face. He offered the rose to Peggy. “My apologies if I upset you.”

“Performing magic doesn’t endear you to me right now.” Even as Peggy said it though, she took the rose from Steve and cradled the flower in her hand. “You worry me, Steve.”

Hurt filled Steve’s blue gaze. “You know that is not my intent.”

Peggy nodded. “Which is why I’m asking you to please be more careful with magic. You’ve come far; I hate to see you fall.”

“I will do my best.”

Peggy frowned, but didn’t voice the thought that Steve’s promise had triggered.

What if Steve’s best was not enough?


	13. Chapter 13

_Months Ago…._

Tony hiccupped and swayed in his chair. He was warm and his cabin had gone blurry from all of the rum (or was it is his vision that was blurry—no it was the cabin). Yet his brain was still heavy and filled with images of scrawny blonds looking for their best friend. Tony reached for the bottle of rum and poured more into his glass (he’d promised Rhodey he’d stop drinking straight from the bottle), but nothing came out. Tony frowned. He brought the bottle to his eye and titled it back.

He scowled as drops of rum splashed him in the eye.

Tony flung the bottle across the room and scooted down into his chair. He grumbled to himself and closed his eyes. Sleep. If he couldn’t drink anymore then he would sleep until he could forget about his latest mistake.

Tony startled at a loud bang.

A tall, cloaked figure had crashed into one of Tony’s shelves and had sent everything on said shelves sprawling.

Tony blinked.

Since when was that cloaky person in his room, Tony wondered.

“Unless you’re naked under that cloak and have a special surprise for me, get out.”

The cloaked person whirled and stumbled. “Tony!” A familiar voice cried.

The cloaked person rushed to Tony. Part way to the pirate though, the man tripped and ended up splayed across the desk.

The person pushed back his cloak’s hood to reveal a blond man with blue eyes and a chiseled jaw. “Oh thank god I found you. Tony, you have to help me. I woke up in some weird field next to some metal contraption, and there were voices and Obadiah, and just…” The blond man grasped the edges of the desk as he slammed Tony with his pleading gaze. “You have to help me, Tony. I have no idea what is going on.”

“Listen, I don’t deny that I’m somewhat attracted to crazy, but this isn’t really doing anything for me.” Tony waved the man away as he reached for the dagger on his belt. “Please leave before my first mate tosses you out.”

“Tony, it’s me: Steve.”

Tony startled and looked over the man again. He wished his vision was a little more crisp, but even in his haze he could pick up the similarities between this man of muscles and the scrawny one he’d seen just days ago.

Tony hiccuped. “You’re shitting me.” 

* * *

_Present Day…._

The sound of hooves pounding and the creaking of wheels of a well-used carriage alerted Tony to the approaching coach he’d been waiting for all evening.

_Nobles, really_. They acted like just because they were rich they could waste everyone’s time. Tony had many more people he could be robbing if these nobles types would just show up when scheduled.

Tony stood tall, grimacing under the weight of the armor he and his men had looted from a ship they’d overtaken months ago. He squinted through the holes in the helmet. How anyone could aim a sword or spear in this thing, Tony had no idea.  Someone really needed to design new armor for soldiers.

Tony didn’t have much more time to think on the topic of armor designs as the coach slowed to a halt before him.

The guards accompanying the coach on their own horses eyed him with suspicion but did not reach for their weapons right away.

“And just who might you be?” One of the guards asked.

Tony raised his sword higher, aiming it at the speaking guard who he had mentally designated as the leader. “I’m the man who is going to relieve you of that gold you’re transporting.”

The head guard and his men burst with laughter. One even slapped his knee. Another doubled over with chuckles.

Tony frowned.

Tony had heard about laughing in the face of danger, but this took things to a whole new level.

“You and what army?” The leader finally asked.

“I’m glad you asked.” Tony swung his sword.

Arrow after arrow in the surrounding brush lit up. Tony had an army of a hundred archers, all of which had their arrows aimed at the guards and coach. “Your choice: your lives or the gold?”

The guards hesitated, but with just a few more glances at the arrows and a panicked murmur from someone in the back of their line up, all of the guards fled.

Tony waited until the guards were out of sight then removed his helmet. He breathed in deep the cool night air. “A little slow on those arrows, Honeybear.”

Rhodey emerged from bushes. “Yeah, well, maybe if we had a _real_ army and not just four guys trying to play pretend we could light them faster.” Rhodey cocked his head back at Dummy and You (Tony hadn’t bothered to learn the two men’s names when they first joined his crew and he was too proud to learn them now, so both of them got “nicknames”).

Tony whistled lowly. “Are there really just four of us?” Tony looked over Rhodey’s shoulder at Dummy and You, who were already working on emptying out the carriage. “Careful. Last time one of you damaged some jewels and we lost out on quite a bit of money.”

You pulled a face at Tony for the remark, whereas Dummy happily continued to ransack the carriage.

“Yes, Tony, there are only four of us,” Rhodey said. “Your long absence got rid of most of our crew, and the rest left because when they signed up to be pirates they expected to be pirates—not roadway robbers.”  Rhodey gestured to all around them. “What even is all this? We’ve barely spent any time at sea since your return.”

“We’re pirates of the land and sea.”

“Tony,” Rhodey was deadpan as he spoke, “pirates of the land are called robbers, bandits, and thieves; they are not called ‘pirates.’”

“Well, maybe whoever makes up the rules of language should reconsider the definition of ‘pirate.’”

Rhodey shook his head. He put a hand on his hip as he carded his other hand through what little hair he had. “Tony, please, what is all this? If you want to spend more time on land, I’ll follow you, but I at least need to know why.”

“Why does there have to be a reason?”

That was not the answer Rhodey had been looking for. He made an exasperated sound and turned his back on Tony. “Let’s just finish this so we can go back to town and sleep.”

Tony nodded, happy and disappointed to have the subject dropped. He was a mess. Every emotion he felt lately was contradictory. He’d spend days longing to be at sea then once he was back on the waters he was longing to be on land. He wanted the thrill of thievery then found himself bored and apathetic shortly after every steal. He wished for companionship, yet felt repulsed whenever in the presence of someone (the only exception being Rhodey, but he had always been an exception).

It was a confusing and aggravating time, and Tony just didn’t know what to do except chase each whim as it came.

And at that moment he felt like withdrawing. The glimmer of gold did not entice or excite him. He didn’t stop Dummy or You from pocketing a few extra trinkets for themselves after their quartet of land pirates had bagged all of the valuables in the carriage.

Tony left the carriage to be found by the nobles who would most likely want it back; however, he took the horses attached to the carriage. The horse made the journey back to the quaint town of their choice much more pleasant than it had been on foot.

They boarded the Jolly Roger, stowed away their goods, and then turned in for a night of rest.

When Tony woke it was to Rhodey slamming a pillow on his head. “Tony, your boyfriends are crawling out from the woodwork again.”

Tony grumbled, curled up into a ball, and covered his head. He was not leaving his bed for anyone. “No boyfriends. Just a string of broken hearts.”

Rhodey hit Tony with the pillow again. “Yeah, well, this broken heart apparently got on board our ship this morning and has been using the mast for target practice and eating our food. Take care of it.”

Tony frowned and lifted his head. “Shooting our mast?”

“Yeah. Guy is an archer. Maybe you should recruit him. Might help us with our _land-pirating_ if we have a real archer.”

Tony blinked and shook his head. He could only recall one archer, and he hadn’t been one of Tony’s conquests. “Did you get his name?”

“Clint. Wouldn’t give me a family name.”

Tony sat up and threw his blankets off him. “Well, lucky for him, I only know one Clint, and I am more than intrigued now.” Tony headed for the door out of his room, but was stopped by Rhodey grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging him back.

“Pants, Tony,” Rhodey said.

Tony glanced down at himself and saw that he was indeed missing his pants.

After a few minutes of fumbling around as he searched for his pants and put them on, Tony hurried onto the deck where Clint was seated along the rail and shooting arrows at the mast just as Rhodey had said.

Clint let one last arrow fly then smiled at Tony. “There’s the sleeping pirate of my dreams. I was wondering if I’d picked out the wrong ship for a moment there.”

Clint looked a thousand times better than when Tony last saw the man. He was no longer covered in bruises and blood, and he carried himself with a cheerful air.

Tony’s eyes went to Clint’s chest, looking for one of the stitches Bucky had sewn into the man despite the stitch being hidden under Clint’s clothes. “And here I thought I’d never see the likes of you again. At least this time it looks like you can walk on your own.”

Clint’s grin grew. He jumped off the rail and posed dramatically. “That I can.”

Tony nodded. “That’s great and all, but mind telling me what the devil you are doing on my ship and how you even found me?”

Clint strolled up to the mast. He yanked his arrows out from the mast and dropped them into his quiver. “Finding a notorious pirate who has suddenly taken an interest in roadway robbery is easy, especially with a little help.” Clint brought his fingers to his lips and whistled.

There was a squawk, and Clint thrust out a gloved arm. Seconds later, a hawk landed on Clint’s arm.

Clint smiled lovingly at the bird as he stroked its plumage.

“And why were you looking for me in the first place?”

Clint continued to pet his hawk. “There are some things I rather keep between friends.” Clint glanced up from his hawk, and his eyes skimmed around the deck, landing on Dummy and You, who were trying to act like they weren’t listening in. His gaze also landed on Rhodey, but unlike the others, Rhodey was blatantly listening in.

Rhodey frowned.

“What kind of things?” Tony asked, cautiously.

“The kind of things that have to do with a shared friend.”

Tony’s heart jumped in his chest. There were only two people Clint could be referring to: Bucky or Steve (not that Steve would be much of a ‘friend’ for Clint). Perhaps even both, since Bucky had run off with Steve.  

“Come on in,” Tony waved Clint to follow him as he headed below deck.

Clint made a choked off sound.

Tony paused and looked behind himself.

Clint had stiffened and was slightly leaning away from Tony. Fear tinged his gaze.

The hawk on his arm cried out and raised its wings as if to ward off a threat.

Clint shook his head and forced himself to smile. He stroked his hawk. “Sorry, I’m just not very fond of closed spaces since…” Clint looked away.

Tony’s brow furrowed. Clint had showed no such reservations when Tony had taken him to the inn to be stitched up not so long ago. Then again, Clint had also been heavily wounded and had just escaped the Dark One—something that was unheard of. Perhaps circumstances had prevented his fear then. Or perhaps the room had not felt so enclosed. After all, there was a difference between a room in an inn and room on a ship. The ship most likely felt more enclosed since it did not have as many escape routes.

Tony nodded and turned to Rhodey. “Mind watching the ship while Clint and I have a little chat?”

Rhodey’s posture went rigid. He sent Clint a suspicious look. “Tony…” Rhodey nodded off to the side, signaling that he wanted a private word with Tony.

Tony nodded. He headed to a corner of the ship that kept Clint in his line of sight, but kept Clint out of hearing distance.

“This guy shows up out of nowhere and suddenly wants a private conversation with you?” Rhodey whispered.

“It is highly suspicious, but not impossible,” Tony remarked.

“You’re a wanted man, Tony.” Rhodey shook his head. “You’d be an idiot to run off alone with him. If you leave, I’ll follow.”

“No,” Tony said. “You’ll stay here and make sure Dummy and You do not sink this ship.”

“Tony—”

“I can handle myself, Rhodey. I wouldn’t have survived the last few months if I couldn’t. Also, if it means anything to you, I did save the man’s life. I think I can have some faith that he won’t turn around and sell me to Queen Wanda.”

Rhodey’s face hardened. “Money does strange things to people.”

“Don’t I know it,” Tony grumbled. Tony glanced at Clint. He was a friendly man who had stood up against the Dark One in order to help his friends. Tony understood Rhodey’s concerns, but the truth was any person who Tony talked to at this point could be an enemy. If Tony spent the remainder of his life making his decisions based on fear, then he’d never accomplish anything.

Tony could also admit that he was concerned that Clint had bad news about Bucky.

Tony clamped Rhodey on the shoulder and squeezed. “I’ll be back before dark. Send out a search party only if you don’t see me then.”

Rhodey was not happy with the decision, and it was probably only because of years of experience with Tony that he didn’t fight Tony harder.

Tony plastered on his most charming smile and waltzed over to Clint. “So where to?”

Clint raised his arm, sending the hawk flying. “Just follow me.” Clint placed one hand on the rail and swung him off the boat.

Panic pierced Tony in the chest and he ran to the side of the ship.

Clint un-crouched from the dock and smiled up at Tony.

Tony chuckled to himself as he headed toward the ramp. “If I do die, it’s probably going to be because this man gives me a heart attack.”

Tony joined Clint on the docks.

“You always show off?” Tony asked.

“’Show off?’” Clint sauntered down the docks and onto the mainland. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Sure you don’t.”

Tony followed Clint through the marine town.

“So what have you been up to since I last saw you?” Tony tried to make conversation.

“A little of this and a little of that.”

“And the family you helped?” Tony asked.

Clint smiled broadly. “Safe, and hopefully they will have a child soon.”

“So you have spoken with them?”

Clint nodded and snatched an apple from a fruit stand as they walked past. He bit into the fruit, a loud and satisfying crunch following the action.

“Have you spoken with anyone else?” Tony prodded—his thoughts on Bucky. “Perhaps someone else you had seen that day?”

Clint’s gaze slid to Tony. “Eyes and ears are everywhere, Tony.”

Tony’s chest constricted. His worry rose like the ocean tides. “That wasn’t a denial.”

“Tony,” Clint’s tone turned pleading.

“I know. I’ll stop now, but…” Tony looked around. It didn’t appear that they were being followed. “I worry.”

“You won’t have to worry much longer. Just be patience. We’re almost to the woods, once there we can go off path. My hawk will let us know if anyone follows us.”

“Your hawk? You two have a psychic connection now?”

Clint smiled. “Not quite.”

Just as Clint said, they were soon upon the woods. Clint led them down the path from town for quite a bit of time, then without warning, he grabbed Tony by the arm and guided Tony off the path.

Tony looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was following, but he spotted no one. He tilted his head up and saw the hawk circle above them then fly in the direction toward town.

Tony and Clint wandered for a few minutes off the path. Tony noted how easily Clint moved through the dirt and leaves. He barely left any tracks where he walked, suggesting that was used to hiding his trail. The sign of a thief or a hunter, Tony wasn’t sure, but Tony knew Clint could probably traverse these woods as easily as Tony could the sea.

Clint looked up and Tony followed his gaze.

The hawk circled above them.

“We’re being followed.” Clint yanked Tony toward a rocky section of the woods. “Here, you can’t leave a trail this way.”

“How can you tell?” Tony asked.

“Everyone knows you can’t leave footprints on rocks.”

“No, I mean the hawk. How can you tell it spotted someone?”

“Flight pattern.” Clint let his hand drop from Tony’s arm down to his hand. “There should be a river around here too. We can use that to hide our trail.”

“Don’t you think this is a bit much for information?” Tony gestured behind him. “Obviously whoever is following us is far enough away that they can’t overhear us. Just tell me what you know, and then we can confront them, or we can confront them and—”

Clint stopped. “If the person who is following us is who I think it is, then trust me, the last thing we want is a confrontation. It will be our heads.”

A spike of fear raced through Tony at the haunted look in Clint’s eyes. The sight sent Tony’s mind back to when he’d met Clint.

Tony nodded numbly and picked up his pace.

It felt like he and Clint had traversed the woods for over an hour by the time the hawk let out a screech and flew toward Clint. Clint raised his arm for the hawk to land on and smiled. “We should be safe now.”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He sat on a large rock nearby. He was covered in sweat and a little tired, but he was happy to finally be away from whatever had frightened Clint so.  

“So who or what do you think we were running from?” Tony asked.

“The Dark One,” Clint answered.

Tony tensed. His mind raced with thoughts of Steve, and all the reasons why Steve would be tailing Clint. Had Steve decided not to spare Clint after all? What did that say about Bucky? Did Bucky know about this? Did he approve? Or was he clueless? Had he been left in the dark about Steve’s machinations?

Clint’s hand went to the dagger at his side. “You know what they say, the Dark One never gives up a query.”

“Does he have someone with him?” Tony asked. “Like that woman from before? Perhaps a man this time?”

Clint looked flabbergasted. “Does it matter if he has some minion or poor soul following him around?”

“Yes,” Tony’s tone brook no room for argument.

Clint was stunned. “I…” Clint paused. “There was someone.”

Tony stopped to think. He pushed down his emotions—his worries. He had to be logical about this. Steve might not be who he once was, but he wasn’t a mindless killer either. He’d even admitted what he’d done to Clint was a mistake. Even if Steve’s dark magic were to suddenly control him again, it was hard to think that he’d suddenly want to pursue Clint after so long.

“You really think he is after you?”

“Not just me.” Clint moved to stand in front of Tony. “Both of us. When I was fleeing from him, I heard him speaking to his minion.”

Tony noted that Clint’s hand was still on his dagger.

“You heard and saw him?” Tony pressed, disappointment gnawing at his heart as pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

Clint’s face scrunched with bafflement. “Is that not what I just said?”

Tony eyed Clint’s dagger. “It is. I was just hoping I misunderstood, or maybe you were playing a joke on me.”

Clint was aghast. “Who would joke about the Dark One?”

Tony lowered his head and chuckled.

The lines of confusion on Clint’s face doubled.

“This always happens.” Tony looked up. “You said you followed rumors about a pirate on land. Even if I were to believe that you happened to be nearby when you followed those rumors, it would have taken you days to find me. The Dark One when he first became what he is learned every tracking spell he could so he could find someone close to him, and you want me to believe that he couldn’t track you down within a few hours? Timing and luck was the only reason you survived last time.”

Tony slammed his foot into Clint’s crotch. When the archer doubled over, Tony rammed his fist against Clint’s skull.

Tony leaped up and ran. “Tell the Queen to send someone else next time!”

* * *

_Months Ago…._

Rhodey gripped Steve by the chin and forced the now taller man to look him in the eye. Rhodey made a considering sound as he examined Steve’s face for the sixth time.

Steve was none too thrilled. “I understand being cautious, but my face hasn’t changed in the last few minutes since you last declared that it is highly probable that I am not lying about who I say I am.”

Tony raised his hand to rub his face, only to stop when he saw the hook that had taken the place of his hand. He’d have to come up with something to replace the hook soon or else he might accidentally rip his eye out. “I have to admit, I’m growing more sober by the minute and he isn’t looking any less like a bulkier version of Steve.”

Rhodey frowned and took a step back. “Obadiah grew scales though when he became the Dark One, and there are tales of the Dark Ones’ having disfigurements in the past, so why did the magic make him taller instead of disfiguring him?”

“And add muscles,” Tony chipped in.

“You _would_ notice that,” Rhodey said.

Tony gestured at Steve. “I think the muscles are far more eye-catching than his new height. You saw him before. One good breeze was enough to knock him down.”

“Thanks,” Steve said drily.

“Just stating facts,” Tony said blithely as he paced the room. As superficial as Rhodey’s question might seem, it was a good one. Why was Steve built like he’d gone through knight training? There had to be a reason for it. “Not to get poetic, but could it be possible the transformation has to do with character?”

“That sounds like something from a novel,” Rhodey dismissed.

“But wouldn’t it make sense? Those who often go after the Dark One’s power are not the most upstanding citizens. Steve killed Obadiah in the heat of the moment and to save me. Perhaps that has made his appearance more… heroic?”

Steve shook his head and groaned. “I don’t care why I look like this. I just want help.” He buried his face in his palms. “I keep doing things, and…” Steve swallowed hard. “I was hungry earlier when I came across a young woman in the woods.” Steve lowered his hands. His fingers twitched. “She had a basket of food and I could hear so many voices telling me all the ways I could get rid of her and take what I wanted, and I wanted to do them all.” Steve clenched his fists and bowed his head in shame.

“What is happening to me?”

Guilt stabbed Tony in the heart. Not for the first time did he wish he could travel back in time and stop the events of the night that had led to this. “I don’t know.”

Steve’s spine shot up and went ramrod straight. He sneered. “That’s not good enough.” A fireball burst into Steve’s hand.

Tony gasped and Rhodey jumped in front of Tony.

Steve startled at the fireball. He shook his head to extinguish the flame. His eyes went wide with panic when the ball remained. “It’s not going out!”

Tony rushed to the window and threw it open. “Here!” Tony waved Steve over.

Steve sprinted to the opening and flung the fireball out into the ocean.

Steve sighed in relief, his posture sinking. He rested his forehead against the wall and sucked in a deep breath. He turned soulful eyes on Rhodey and Tony. “Please, I have no else to turn to. You must know someone who can help me learn how to control _this_.” Steve grimaced at his hands.

Tony internally winced. He only knew a few, and there was only one person who he could think of who would possess enough knowledge to help Steve.

“We can’t,” Rhodey said.

Tony jerked in surprise, and Steve looked crestfallen.

That expression twisted Tony’s insides. “It would be dangerous to,” Tony corrected.

Rhodey glared at Tony. “No, we _can’t_. Steve,” he turned to aforementioned man, “you’re the Dark One now. Maybe you’re not acting crazy or evil, but if we were to help you, then we’d be helping the most evil being known to us.”

“But I’m not evil,” Steve protested. “If anything, I am doing my best to avoid becoming that. If I could just find someone to teach me control then I might be able to fight these urges.”

“He has a point,” Tony admitted.

“You still have rum on your breath,” Rhodey countered.

Tony frowned. “That was uncalled for.”

“It’s true,” Rhodey argued.

“And what do you think will happen if I go untrained?” Steve asked, tone firm.

Rhodey bit the inside of his cheek.

Tony’s stomach churned. “Sounds like a lose-lose situation.”

Rhodey cursed.

Steve’s expression darkened with regret. “Unfortunately.”

Tony took a deep breath. “All right then. I do know someone, but it is dangerous for me to approach them, and there is no way you can walk through the front door, so you’ll have to teleport in like you did to get in here.”

Steve gnawed his bottom lip. He was hesitating, and Tony could only imagine one reason why.

Tony groaned. “Let me guess, you don’t know how you teleported in here?”

Steve nodded.

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay. Well then, I have to take advantage of your new Dark One powers.”

Steve’s shoulders bunched with wariness. “How so?”

“I need to make a deal with you.”

Intrigue lit up Steve’s face, and Tony wondered briefly if Steve would have been so interested in making a deal with Tony if it weren’t for his new Dark One powers. Tony mentally shook off the thought though. “As I said, there is no way you can stroll in through the front door, which means you are going to need help sneaking in, but I can’t help you without some insurance.”

Steve shook his head. “I’m not sure what I can do.” He held his hands palm up in a sign of helplessness. “I can’t control my powers, remember?”

Tony nodded. “Which is why I’m hoping whatever magic binds you to your deals will help you fulfill your end of the bargain.”

Rhodey nudged Tony in the ribs. “I don’t like this.”

“You don’t even know what my request is yet.”

“You’re still taking too big a risk.”

Yes, Tony was, but it would be worth it if it worked. He wasn’t too fond of walking into enemy territory, but he owed Steve after what had happened to the man. Tony was a pirate, but he wasn’t without morals. Steve had put himself in danger to help Tony (even if it was so he could find his friend), so Tony could and would do the same for Steve.

Also, Tony would be lying if he said the deal he wanted to make wouldn’t be immensely beneficial.

“The deal I want is this: I will take you to your potential mentor and do my best to sneak you into their home, in return I want protection from said mentor. Specifically I want immunity to their magic, and for them to be unable to harm or kill me.”

Steve’s brow and nose wrinkled. His gaze turned inward for a moment. When he came out of his thoughts his blue eyes seemed sharper, more dissecting. “I don’t know how, but I know I can grant you immunity to her magic, but ‘harm’ is too vague a term, and death… death has too many ways of occurring. It would take too many spells to prevent death.”

“So just magic immunity?” Tony nodded in consideration then held out his hand. “All right. I take you to your potential mentor’s home and you make me immune to her magic. Deal?”

Steve raised his hand as if to take Tony’s but stopped and folded his hand shut. “Who is this mentor?”

Tony smirked. “I’m sure you’ve heard of her. It’s Queen Wanda.”


	14. Chapter 14

_Months Ago…._

Tony shuddered as Steve reached out toward his chest.

Rhodey tensed as Steve drew closer.

Steve paused and pursed his lips. He shifted his gaze between the two of them. He lowered his hand away from the blue light in Tony’s chest. “I can’t fulfill my end of the bargain if you don’t let me touch it at least.”

Tony forced a shaky smile on his face. “Sorry, darling, but I’m just not very comfortable with someone touching my heart, especially, someone who has no control of their magic.”

“There has to be another way to protect him,” Rhodey said.

Steve closed his eyes and breathed deep. He cocked his head as if listening then opened them again. “None that the voices are sharing.” Steve eyed the blue light in Tony’s chest, hungry intrigue in his gaze.

Tony knew the question that must be in Steve’s head: How had Tony gotten fairy magic in his chest? And so condensed too—condensed enough to make people think it was a glowing gem in his chest.

That was a story for a different day though.

For now, Tony had to make sure he survived any encounter with Queen Wanda. Steve claimed that he should be able to combine his magic with the fairy magic in Tony’s chest to create a sort of trap. Steve couldn’t grant immunity without something of Wanda’s, so what the spell would do was capture the first spell Wanda threw at Tony and then give him immunity to her powers.

Immunity he needed if she was carrying a grudge—something very likely.

Tony took a deep breath and screwed his eyes shut. “Just get it over with.”

* * *

_Present Day…_

Clint followed Tony’s trail through the woods. The pirate was quick in more ways than one, Clint would give him that, but Clint was a hunter as well as an archer. He could find his way through the woods easily enough.

His hawk flew to him, arcing around him then soaring back into the sky. His hawk circled the trees only a few paces ahead, then seemingly dove into the trees.

Clint frowned.

His hawk’s movements indicated that his prey should not be that far ahead. Tony had given himself considerable time though by knocking Clint unconscious. The pirate should have covered a considerable distance.

Perhaps Tony had set up a trap ahead.

Clint proceeded with caution, mindful of tripwires and pits.

Clint saw movement ahead and drew his bow and arrow.

He stalked closer to the movement until he could clearly see that Tony was seated on a rock and writing something.

“I hope whatever it is she promised you was worth it,” Tony said to Clint, despite his back being turned to the archer.

Clint questioned if Queen Wanda’s offer was. Tony had helped him; he was a good man. However, what he wanted from Wanda would save many. Kingdoms we’re expanding and wars were being fought. He may have been raised in a small town, but the woods had always been more of a home to him, and he wanted to keep them safe.

The woods were also home to two very important people who were about to bring a third very important person into the world.

Clint’s betrayal of Tony weighed heavily on his conscious, but he also had to think about the greater good.

Still, even as he held his arrow poised to strike, he couldn’t stop himself from speaking. “You stopped running.”

“I’m not an idiot. Even with my navigational skills, it was obvious from the way you moved that you know your way around the woods just as I know my way on the oceans. It wouldn’t take you long after your recovery to find me.”

“So you give up?”

Tony folded the piece of parchment he’d been writing on. He held it between two fingers and offered it to Clint. “To Wanda, with my sincerest regards.”

“You wrote the Queen a letter?”

“My last words, if you will.”

Something wasn’t right. Instinct told Clint such, and he always believed in trusting his instincts even if they went against all logic and reason.

Slowly, Clint lowered his bow and arrow. He approached Tony with surety to his steps belying his trepidation.

Clint snatched the letter out of Tony’s hand.

Tony beamed.

Clint unfolded the letter and read.

“Hey!” Tony stood up. “That letter is not for you!”

Clint shushed Tony as he skimmed the letter. He felt his eyes widen as the contents on the page revealed more about Tony and Wanda’s relationship than Clint had anticipated. “This is all true?”

Tony scoffed. “No. I just wrote all of that in anticipation that you’d read the letter.”

Clint felt like a bird that had its wings clipped mid-flight. He’d bwwn torn about Tony before, but now… “I can’t.”

Tony frowned. “Care to elaborate?”

“I can’t kill you.”

Tony let out a dramatic sigh. “What a relief, because if you had tried, I’d eventually have had to hunt you down and teach you a lesson.”

“You think I would miss your vitals and then just assume you’d died?”

Tony smirked. “Stronger, more powerful, and more cunning people have tried to kill me. I have literally had my heart ripped out. So tell me, Hawk-Man, do you really think an arrow would be what killed me?”

* * *

_Months Ago…._

Tony poked his head out from the servant’s passage and checked to see if there were any signs of Wanda or her guards. Steve pressed against Tony’s back to get a glimpse of the room. Tony pushed Steve away.

Really? Did the man have no concept of personal space? If Tony didn’t know any better he’d say Steve was just trying to have Tony’s back flushed against his chest.

Tony took a step out and craned his neck around the door.

Wanda’s chambers were sparse, which brought attention to the few riches her chambers possessed. Things such as furniture with silk cushions, a mirror with a silver frame of swirls and sharp points, and desks and drawers made from the finest wood. It also made it easy to see that her room was unoccupied.

Tony waved Steve forward. “All right, she probably won’t be too happy to find you in her room, but hopefully you can find some way to quell her temper.”

Steve frowned as he gazed about the room. He stopped in the center of it. “Are you sure there isn’t some other way I could meet her?”

“Sure, if you’re willing to spend days stalking her and waiting until she is alone to pretend to casually stroll up to her.”

“But by then I will have already noticed that you were stalking me, and your attempts at a casual meeting will be foiled,” a feminine voice said from the servant’s passage.

A young brunette in a ruby, red dress made from velvet and lace strode out from the passage, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. “I’ll admit, I was intrigued when my detections spells informed me of an intruder. I was surprised when I could not bring up the image of my intruder.” She approached Tony, and with a wave of her hand, closed the passage door behind her.

“Now I’m not so surprised. If I were you I would not have entered this castle without some form of protection either. My question is: Why is Prince Anthony Stark from the Stark Kingdom in my castle and with-” Wanda eyed Steve “-someone with great power?”

“’Prince?’” Steve whirled on Tony.

“Former prince,” Tony corrected. “Pirate now.”

“Which is why I am not attacking you,” Wanda said with a friendly smile that Tony didn’t trust. “In fact-” a hint of a chuckled enter her voice as she spoke ‘-I admire you. You stood against one of the vilest men I have ever known: your father, Anthony.”

Wanda nodded her head in deference. “My quarrel isn’t with you. My quarrel is with King Howard.”

Tony eyed Wanda warily. She kept smiling at him and she was making no move to attack even though she easily could. She could even call for her guards, perhaps even summon them with magic.

“Howard is a dick.” Tony said, testing her reaction.

Her smile dropped. “He is far worse than that.” Wanda closed her eyes and took a breath. When she opened them again she wasn’t smiling as she had before, but her expression was calm and cordial. “So tell me, Anthony, why are you here?”

Tony glanced between Steve and Wanda.

This was either a trap or incredible luck.

He wouldn’t know until he let things play out though, so…

Tony plopped his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “This is my buddy Steve and he needs to learn how to control his magic.”  

* * *

_Present Day…._

Clint marched through the castle corridor flanked by two of Wanda’s guards. The guards knew little about personal space. Clint’s skin crawled with the need to put distance between himself and the men. He glanced through the archways that gave peeks to the outside world. His hawk soared in the distance, and it brought him some peace to see the creature flying free.

A set of guards that stood before Wanda’s chambers grabbed the handles of the tall oak doors and opened them for Clint.

Clint eyed his escorts as they fell back a few steps when he entered the chambers.

“It is an unnecessary risk,” Wanda said to her brother, either ignoring that someone had entered the chambers or too wrapped up in her conversation with Pietro to notice.

“They caught me unaware last time they won’t—”

Wanda held up her hand, effectively silencing her brother.

Wanda turned to face Clint, a serene smile on her face. The expression was the opposite of her brother’s.

Pietro sat on the footstool placed in front of Wanda’s fireplace with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His disapproving frown was mild, but his eyes shown with a fiery anger and annoyance.

“Back so soon?” Wanda asked. Her eyes drifted to the sack in Clint’s hands. “And do you have what I asked for?”

Clint nodded and held up the sack. “The heart of the pirate and former prince Anthony Stark.” Clint reached into his pocket and produced Tony’s letter. “As well as his final words to you.”

Wanda’s nose wrinkled. “I don’t care about his words. I just care about his heart.”

“I believe his last words might be of some interest to you.”

Pietro scoffed, but didn’t comment.

Wanda sent her brother a reprimanding look.

“Fine, give them both to me.” She held out her hands. “I’m sure I’ll get a laugh out of his insults.” Wanda took the sack and paper as Clint handed them off to her. “He always was the creative type. It was why his lies were always so good.”

Wanda unfolded the paper.

Amusement glittered in Wanda’s eyes but was soon diminished. As she continued to read her lips curled into a snarl and her eyes flashed with rage. “Is this some sort of joke?” Wanda crumpled the paper in her fist. Flames burst around her fingers for a few seconds then vanished. She opened her hand and let the ashes of the letter fall to the ground. “He forgives me? He _understands_? That egotistical narcissist.”

Disappointment filled Clint’s heart. He was tempted to speak, but he kept silent, knowing that in her fury Wanda would most likely lash out.

“He should beg me for forgiveness. Beg me for another chance at redemption!” Wanda grinned wickedly. “Or he should if he were still alive.” Wanda reached into the sack and pulled out the bloody heart inside.

She waved her hand at one of the walls and it disappeared to reveal a room made up of golden drawers.

Clint did not need to hear or see more. He was beyond happy with the side he had chosen in this feud. “If you’re done with me then I’ll be going now.”

Clint turned to leave but was stopped when Pietro appeared right in front of him.

Clint startled and took a step back.

How had Pietro gotten there so quickly?

“One moment, Clint.” Wanda smiled over her shoulder as she entered the chamber of drawers. “I still have to fulfill my end of our deal.”

Wanda held up the heart to one of the drawers in the chamber.

Silence.

“I believe something is supposed to happen,” Pietro said.

Wanda looked at the heart in her hand. For a moment she studied it, then literally crushed it into sand.

Wanda whirled and stormed over to Clint. Red magic flowed around her and set her eyes aglow like the red skies of a sunset.

Clint took a step only to have Pietro grab him.

The next thing Clint knew, Wanda’s hand was thrust deep into his chest. It felt like someone was crushing his heart between two boulders. He let out a choked cry.

“You gave me a pig’s heart,” Wanda accused.

“I couldn’t kill someone who would wish their enemy well, especially when so many would struggle to fulfill the promise he had made you.”

“I asked for the heart of a liar and a traitor,” Wanda said. “And I will have one.” Wanda yanked her hand out from his chest.

Pain ripped through Clint one moment, stealing the air from his lungs, then the next moment it was gone.

And everything was dull.

Clint looked around the room. He saw a glowing heart in Wanda’s hand and distantly knew it was his. He felt the dim touches of panic, and frowned at the sensation.

“What did you do?” Clint asked, his voice deadpan.

“Stole your heart, and now you’ll never betray me again. Guards!”

The guards hurried into the room.

“Take him away.” Wanda waved at Clint. “He can spend some time in the dungeon until I find use of him.”

Clint tensed, ready to fight the guards as they reached for him.

“Don’t struggle,” Wanda commanded.

Against his will, Clint’s body relaxed. The guard grabbed Clint by his elbows and steered him out of the room.

“So what’s your plan now?” Pietro asked Wanda.

“Find a new chess piece.”


	15. Chapter 15

Wanda whispered under her breath as she scryed for the one known as James Rhodes. Her crystal hovered over the well-worn map. She felt a tug on her magic and the crystal dropped, but not on the map. The crystal had fallen onto the table, indicating that James Rhodes was nowhere to be found.

Wanda cursed and shoved the crystal away.

A slight breeze caressed her skin and she knew her brother had returned from visiting the outposts.

“Any news?” Wanda asked.

“No recent sightings of the Jolly Roger.” Pietro strolled up to his sister. He studied the map briefly then returned his gaze to Wanda. “The encounter with Clint seems to have caused Stark to go into hiding.” Pietro tilted his head. “Have you tried scrying for the ship?”

Wanda grumbled. She picked up the crystal from where she had tossed it. “He’s not a fool, and he has enough knowledge of magic to guard his ship from me. Just like his father does his castle.” Wanda sneered at the thought of the vile man.

Pietro hummed as he pondered. He wandered away from Wanda. “James Rhodes would make an excellent pawn; however, perhaps there is another?”

Intrigue lit a spark in Wanda’s eyes. “And who do you have in mind?”

Pietro smiled. “Do you remember a certain hatter?”

* * *

**_Months Ago…._ **

“Concentrate,” Wanda commanded as she circled Steve. “Don’t lose focus.”

“Right,” Steve responded drily. “Because I’m thinking about anything but the ball of flames in my hand.” Aforementioned ball of flames flickered then expanded.

Tony shifted nervously as he watched the interaction between student and teacher. It had been a day, and with the help of Wanda he’d been able to send a message to Rhodey to confirm that he was still alive, but that he’d being staying for an extra day at Castle Maximoff. Rhodey had been furious and demanded an explanation. Tony had admitted that he wanted to be sure that things worked out between Steve and Wanda.

“That’s not your responsibility, Tony,” Rhodey had said.

Rhodey was right; it wasn’t Tony’s responsibility, but it felt like it was. He was the reason Steve was in this mess to begin with. He wanted to make sure that Steve was well taken care of before abandoning him.

“Smother it,” Wanda commanded Steve. She strolled over to a small table where she kept a pitcher of water and a few goblets.

Steve furrowed his brow and bit the inside of his cheek.

The fireball remained in the palm of his hand.

“It was your anger that made that fireball, now force that anger down,” Wanda said.

“I’m trying.” Steve glared at the flames in his hand. “Maybe you could try not yelling at me?”

“I’m not yelling. I’m tell you what to do.” Wanda poured herself a glass of water and drank. “You’re the Dark One, which means you have power, and somewhere in the back of your skull there is also knowledge. All you need to learn from me is how to control that power, and this is the first step.”

“Feels more like it should be a fifth step,” Steve quipped.

Wanda’s face contorted with frustration and annoyance. She marched over to Steve and grabbed Steve’s arm, aiming the fireball at Tony.

Tony went ramrod straight, as did Steve.

“You’re either going to have to release that fireball soon or smother it,” Wanda said into Steve’s ear. “Which is it going to be?”

Tony rose to move out the fireball’s way.

Wanda flicked her wrist, and Tony felt pressure on his chest, but he remained unaffected by Wanda’s magic.

With a huff, Wanda flicked her wrist again, but this time a table slid across the floor and blocked Tony from moving out of harm’s way.

“Damn it,” Tony tried to move, but once again, Wanda used furniture to block his path.

“What the hell is your problem?” Tony shouted at Wanda. “It’s barely been a day and already you’re—”

The flame in Steve’s hand went out.

Steve bent over and gasped for breath. “You okay, Tony?”

Tony froze on the spot.

“Tony?” Steve asked again, looking up.

Tony nodded numbly.

Wanda smiled in victory. “Sometimes we have to be pushed in order to achieve what we desire.”

“You didn’t have to put my life on the line.” Tony scowled.

Wanda shrugged and waved her hand, removing the pieces of furniture that had blocked Tony’s escape route. “I knew Steve would not allow harm to come to you. He may be the Dark One, but his heart is still pure.”

“Because that is so comforting.” Tony stomped over to the exit. “Now excuse me while I go find some place where I will not be set aflame.”

“Tony…” Steve’s apologetic voice followed him out of the room.

Tony stopped just over the threshold. He sighed and bowed his head. He faced Steve and forced himself to smile. “I’m not mad at you, bud. I’m mad at this wild one right here.” Tony pointed at Wanda.

“As I said, Anthony, I knew Steve would not harm you.”

“There’s a difference between what one wants to do, and what happens on accident. Maybe once in a blue moon the two will align, but in this case, you put Steve and myself in a horrible position. What do you think would have happened if Steve hadn’t been able to smother that flame?” Tony shook his head. “You got lucky; we all did, and I am not testing my luck again.”

Tony didn’t give Wanda or Steve a chance to protest before marching down the corridors of Wanda’s castle.

Perhaps another time Tony would have marveled at the walls and ceilings of his once enemy’s home. He had never dreamed of seeing Maximoff Castle other than perhaps the inside of the dungeons if ever he were captured.

Tony stopped at one of the tall window archways and sucked in a lungful of fresh air. He leaned against the rails.

What was he doing here?

There were so many reasons for him to have fled long before, but his guilty conscious shackled and chained him to Steve. It shouldn’t though. Perhaps he hadn’t been as forthcoming with Steve before they had engaged Obadiah, but Steve had not gone into the situation completely blind either.

Finding Steve a mentor should have more than made up for any guilt Tony felt. It would set Steve on the right path to continue living his life. Hell, once Steve mastered magic he’d be able to find his friend. With the power of the Dark One at his disposal, Steve’s friend would either have to be dead or in another world in order for Steve not to be able to find him.

“May I join you?” Wanda rested her arms on the railing, right beside Tony. She gazed out at the mountains and valleys.

Tony snorted. “It appears you already have.”

Wanda was silent for a moment. “The way I learned magic was… strict. Even cruel.”

Tony didn’t say anything or look at Wanda.

Wanda exhaled. “My mentor… she wanted results, and so did I. After my parents were killed, I knew my magic was my greatest strength, but the tutors I had coddled too much and wanted to focus on simple spells. So I found my mentor and she pushed me just as I pushed Steve. Her methods were not kind, but they forced me to learn and adapt quickly.

“Steve is the Dark One. As I said, the knowledge and power is there just waiting to be tapped into. If he doesn’t tap into it—doesn’t learn to control it—then it will control him. I am cruel because for him every moment is precious. The longer he doesn’t have control the easier it will be for him to lose himself.”

Tony huffed. “That doesn’t make me forgive you for choosing to involve me in your training. Honestly, your majesty,” Tony spoke with disdain, “I wonder if what you said the other day is true. I think you see me as an enemy and you are playing some sort of game. I just don’t know why.”

Wanda moved as if to touch Tony’s shoulder but stopped herself.

Her face pinched as she mulled over her next set of actions and words. She then exhaled, her entire body drooping. “You have no reason to trust me, so I will not try to make you do so. However, I will reiterate: Howard is the one I despise, not you.” Wanda looked out into the distance, her expression turning furious. “He is the reason why my parents and so many of my subjects are dead.”

“And if I told you I once supported him?” Tony inquired.

“We all make foolish mistakes when we are young. He was also your father; it would be hard for you to see the monster beneath the human skin.”

Tony’s stomach churned. He did not like Howard—hated the man with a passion even—but that did not mean he felt comfortable hearing such vitriol aimed at the man from others.

Tony inhaled deeply and pushed himself away from the railing. “I’ll leave in a few hours. Tell Steve he can join me if he wishes, or he can stay with you.”

Wanda nodded.

Tony only took a few steps away before Wanda spoke again.

“I do hope in the future that the two of us can work together.” She smiled at Tony. “The war between our families has gone on long enough, and I sense it will take the two of us to end it.”

“Yes, because all it takes is a pirate and a witch to end a war,” Tony said sarcastically. “If only I still cared about royal affairs.”

With that, Tony walked off.

* * *

**_Present Day…._ **

Laughter from outside caught Steve’s attention. He looked up from the text he had been studying. He wandered over to the window and pushed back the drapes.

Bucky and Peggy were outside in the courtyard. Bucky was working on another hat and Peggy was laughing. Steve couldn’t see Bucky’s face from his angle, but he appeared lax.

The sight of their happiness relaxed Steve too.

His two most precious people were safe and protected.

“Studying?” Wanda’s voice came from behind Steve.

Steve whirled and flung a fireball at the intruder.

Wanda raised her hand and caught the pitch. The corners of her mouth curled as she examined the flames in her hands. The flames shrank and disappeared. “I remember when you could barely control one of these.”

“Get out,” Steve commanded.

Wanda made a considering sound. She picked at one of the pages in Steve’s text. “If you just embraced your powers a bit more, I’m sure all of the information in these books would already be inside your head. You should consider that.”

“I’m not giving into the darkness. You can’t trick me so easily anymore.”

“I never tricked you, Steve. I told you my story, and you agreed justice needed to be served, and that my methods were…logical, albeit, morally gray. Don’t blame me for your regrets.” Wanda wandered over to the window and peered out it. “…or _her_ regrets.”

“No.” Steve grabbed the drapes and yanked them shut so Wanda could no longer see Bucky and Peggy. “Perhaps not. However, I can certainly blame you for what you did to Bucky.”

“Who’s Bucky?” Wanda asked, feigning innocence.

“You know who he is,” Steve stated, his voice cold.

“I’m afraid not.”

Steve clenched his fists by his side. “Then let me remind you. You once wanted to retrieve someone from Wonderland, but in order to do that you needed someone who could jump between worlds or create a portal for you.”

Wanda mulled over the information. “Sounds like it’s Tony who you are talking about it.”

“Tony saved Bucky,” Steve snapped. He felt his magic storm within him, begging for him to cast a curse or attack her, but Steve refrained. “All those months ago when Bucky went missing, it was because of you.”

“Oh, you’re talking about the hatter. I didn’t know he was a friend of yours at the time.” Wanda circled around the table, turning her back on Steve. “Sorry.”

“Sorry? You think that fixes things?”

“No.” Wanda faced Steve. “But then again, all I did was offer your friend a job. He took it. Everything that happened to him in Wonderland after that was not my doing, but the Queen of Hearts.” Wanda scoffed. “And if Tony had done what he was supposed to then maybe you’d actually have someone to get your revenge on.”

“If not for him, I’d still be without Bucky.”

Wanda shrugged and collapsed in one of the armchairs. “My loss is your gain then.”

“Get out of that chair,” Steve commanded.

“I’m not even allowed to sit anymore?”

“You’re not even allowed in my home, Wanda. The only reason why I haven’t thrown you out is because—” Steve cut himself off.

Wanda smirked. “Because you can’t.” She pushed herself out of the chair. “At least not without going into some dark places.” She sighed wistfully, and gave Steve a pitying look. “It’s a tragedy the way you deny yourself. You’re called the Dark One, but really what you are is powerful—not good or evil. Just powerful, and people fear that. You cannot control their fear, Steve; do not let it control you. You could be powerful if you just accepted who you are.”

“Why did you come here?” Steve asked, bitterly.

“Can’t a mentor check on their student?”

Steve didn’t answer.

Wanda huffed. “I’ll go then. Good luck, Steve. May you find happiness in this facade you have created.”

Steve was about to retort when Wanda vanished as quickly as she had arrived.

* * *

**_Months Ago…._ **

“You sure about this?” Rhodey asked Tony as they rode up to the Maximoff Castle, their horses going a slow yet brisk pace.

It had been almost a month since Tony had last been at the castle. He had planned never to return until a few days ago when he’d stumbled toward his bed after a long day of pirating only to have the mirror in his room fog over and show an image of Steve’s face. The man had been all smiles and chuckles as Tony almost died from surprise. Once Tony had recovered though, the two had talked and Steve had asked for Tony to return to the castle.

“Just teleport here, Steve. Unless you still don’t have any control of that,” Tony had said.

Steve’s face had gone pink. “I can, but…Tony, I think you and Wanda should get to know each other better.”

“Why?”

“Just… I have a feeling in my gut that says you should.”

“And that feeling isn’t caused by Wanda and any comments she has been making?”

“A little,” Steve had admitted.

“Shouldn’t you be focusing on finding your friend instead of playing matchmaker or whatever your game is?”

Steve’s expression turned dark. “None of the spells are working. I’m using all of my knowledge and Wanda’s. I’ve even begun to use the Dark One’s archives.”

“Archives?”

Steve nodded. “The Dark Ones… they collect things. …I have a home. One with lots of spellbooks.” Steve scowled. “Yet none of them help.”

Steve and Tony had continued to talk after that. The conversation switching between Wanda and Steve’s friend, Steve growing visibly more frustrated every time he recalled a spell he’d used to track his friend and it had failed. Perhaps it was that frustration that had done Tony in, because he found himself agreeing to visit Steve at Wanda’s castle.  

Tony felt like he was a child on his first ship again. His stomach roiled, and his shoulders were tense as he tried to force himself to maintain his composure. He was a masochist; it was the only explanation for why he had agreed to this reunion.

Rhodey clasped Tony’s shoulder and squeezed. “I got your back.”

Tony smiled. He reached for Rhodey’s hand and returned the affectionate gesture. “That’s why you’re my first mate.”

Rhodey nodded and withdrew his hand. His eyes sparkled wickedly. “We should steal something while we’re here.”

Laughter burst from Tony. “I won’t stop you if you do. Just be subtle about it.”

“Aye, aye captain.” Rhodey elbowed Tony playfully then encouraged his steed to pick up the pace.

Tony did the same as well, letting his worries fade to the background for the time being.

* * *

**_Present Day…_ **

Wanda reappeared in her bed chambers. Pietro was lounging in one of her chairs, enjoying a pint as he waited for her return. “So was the hatter there?”

Wanda nodded. “Steve presents a challenge, but can be dealt with. He still has not embraced his powers fully. We can take advantage of that, and prepare for any retaliation. As for abducting Bucky.” Wanda smiled at Pietro. “That’s the easy part.”


	16. Chapter 16

**_Months Ago…_ **

“What is this?” Tony held up the gauntlet Wanda had given him, except it wasn’t quite like any gauntlet he had ever seen. It was meant to be attached to the stub of an arm.

“I hear you have been trying to replace that hook with something more functional.” Wanda gestured at Tony’s hook. “I know you don’t think highly of me, so I wanted to give you this as a token of peace.”

Tony eyed the gauntlet with suspicion.

Wanda sighed. “You can have Steve look it over. He has enough skills now to at least be able to tell you if I cursed it or not. It does have some magical properties though, so that it operates as seamlessly as if it were your real hand.”

Tony was intrigued. He studied the gauntlet again, this time really looking at it. “I’d want to make a few modifications to it. Make it smoother so clothing is less likely to get caught in it.” He tapped the fingertips. “May look into changing a few pieces so they are sturdier. Would that affect the magic?”

“As long as you don’t take it apart completely, then you should be fine.”

Tony nodded. He’d have Steve check the gauntlet for curses as Wanda had suggested.

He tried to squash down his excitement.

He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

* * *

**_Present Day…_ **

Steve slapped shut the tome he’d been reading as he paced around the library. The smell of smoke from the candles that illuminated the room had become all too familiar after many nights of toiling through book after book.

He grown to memorize every story, every chant, every rhyme, every potion, and every magical object that could be found in his books. His skull was so full, the information tore his brain apart.

The taunting whispers of Dark Ones long since past always teased his ears with the promise of knowledge.

Steve shelved the book he’d read for the third time and closed his eyes.

The temptation to listen to the whispers was great, especially when he knew the knowledge he needed was right there. Like a word on the tip of his tongue, or like a snowflake melting in his hands—the knowledge there for a moment only to vanish an instant later.

Steve pried his eyes open and forced himself to scan the bookshelf for something new to read.

Magic blazed at his fingertips when he recognized every book, and mentally recited the information contained in all of them.

There must be something he was missing—books hidden in an undiscovered secret room of his castle. This could not be all the knowledge of the Dark One’s, not if the voices knew of a way to subdue Wanda long enough to allow him to take his revenge.

Steve tensed as one of his wards went off in his head.

An intruder, and one with magic.

He focused on the magic protecting his castle and frowned. The magic he sensed was fae in nature, and it was in his courtyard.

Steve went to the window and peered out of it.

He saw a flash of light then the courtyard was pitch black.

One of his protective wards fell.

Steve’s instincts flared. He had no idea what this fae wanted, but it had intruded on his property and had destroyed one of his wards. It would soon learn its lesson for intruding.

* * *

**_Months Ago…_ **

Tony couldn’t say when he had grown fond of Wanda only that he knew he had.

Steve continued his studies; although, it sounded as if the man had finally began to branch away from Wanda. He was living in a home of his own, and researching day and night ways to locate his friend.

Still, Steve encouraged Tony and Wanda to make peace, and it seemed to have worked.

It wasn’t uncommon now for Tony to spend weeks sailing, only to return to the Maximoff’s castle to boast about his journeys and see how Steve had progressed.

Except the last few times, Steve had been too preoccupied with finding his friend to spare Tony a moment. So instead, Tony bonded with Wanda, and occasionally her brother (although the young man didn’t seem at all open to being friendly with Tony).  

Tony was relaxing with Wanda in her courtyard when the young woman put down the book she had been reading and sighed wistfully. “I wish to end this war.”

Tony made a noncommittal sound. He lounged against one of Wanda’s apple trees. The cool breeze filled his nostrils with the sweet scent of the fruit. The shade from the tree’s branches kept his skin from burning under the sun’s rays. “And which one would that be? There is always a war with someone going on. If it’s not with the ogres then it’s the trolls. Then if it’s not with them it is some other kingdom or a rebellion.”

“I believe you know which I am referring to.”

Tony sighed, annoyed. Wanda always managed to bring up the war between their two families at least once per visit. “Wonderful.”

Wanda rolled onto her hands and knees and crawled to Tony. “Tony, how much do you love your father?”

“I love him as much as the plague.” Tony quirked an eyebrow. “Do you need me to draw you a picture?”

Wanda shook her head. “Tony, I want peace with the Stark Kingdom. I have for a while now, but your father refuses to make a truce, at least not one that wouldn’t turn my kingdom into a poverty stricken piece of land attached to the outskirts of the Stark’s kingdom. I won’t have my people suffer that; however, I can’t have them suffer from this war either.”

“That’s nice,” Tony said.

Wanda pried open one of his eyes. “You could end this war.”

“Oh really?” Tony feigned innocence.

Wanda nodded, not caring that he was insincere. “Reclaim your status as heir, Tony, and then together we can end this war in a manner that will benefit both of our kingdoms instead of leaving one in destitute.”

“One problem with that,” Tony sat up straighter. “Let’s pretend for one moment I went crawling back to Howard and he named me heir; I wouldn’t have the power to form a truce with you until Howard died.”

Wanda didn’t speak, but she didn’t need to. The look she gave Tony said it all: Howard would die.

Tony sat up. “You think I would join in on this plot to kill my father?”

“Considering what you just said about him? Yes.”

“I despise the man; that doesn’t mean I want to play a part in his murder.”

“Even if it would save thousands of lives?” Wanda pressed. “Or is that not why you abdicated your throne? Because you learned something—something reprehensible, and when you told your father, he not only knew about it, but had encouraged it.”

Tony’s heart clenched and his insides turned cold. “And how would you know if something like that had happened?”

Wanda’s eyes glowed red. “Your father found ways to protect himself against my magic, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t able to gather some information over the years.” The glow vanished from Wanda’s eyes. “I have known for a long time that you are not my enemy, Tony. My question is: are you my ally?”

Tony was left reeling and torn. Resentment that he thought he had buried festered and brought with it a rage he hadn’t felt in a long time. Two sides of him argued what was morally right, while a third pointed out that he was a pirate now, and that he shouldn’t care.

But that was the problem, wasn’t it? He cared. He had cared years ago when he learned the truth about what Obadiah and Howard had been doing in regards to the war with the Maximoffs. He had cared about what had happened to Steve, and it was because he had cared about Steve that he was now in the company of Queen Wanda and listening to her machinations.

Tony shook his head. “I’ve been here too long. My crew and ship need me.”

Wanda nodded in deferment. “Think about what I’ve said while you’re away.”

Tony nodded, not sure if he would do as promised.

* * *

**_Present Day…_ **

Time was mocking Bucky. No matter how long he stared at the clock hanging on the far wall of his bedroom it was only a few hours since dusk, yet it felt as if he had been lying in his bed waiting for sleep to take him for well over half the night.

Anxiousness coursed through Bucky; although he couldn’t fathom the reason why.

Other than of course his bleeding heart for Tony. The ache in his heart grew stronger each day. It wouldn’t be long now before the last of his pride crumbled and he would ask Steve to help him find the pirate.

_His_ pirate, Bucky corrected. _His_ prisoner who was off on adventures without him. Possibly flirting with a man or woman at that very moment. Perhaps even more.

Jealousy burned in Bucky’s gut, and he glared at the clock. If time would only move faster then he’d be that much closer to reaching his breaking point and seeing Tony again.

Bucky shook his head.

His madness was rising like the full moon.

Bucky inhaled through his nostrils and exhaled out of his mouth.

His Tony phantom appeared by his side, curling around Bucky. One of Tony’s leg was strewn across Bucky’s while Tony’s hand clasped a fistful of Bucky’s shirt. His nose and mouth were tucked against Bucky’s neck, and Bucky swore he could feel the pirate’s heavy and warm breaths.

It felt like someone had cut open his heart and was trying shove metal marbles into it.

He reached out to hold the hand on his chest, but all he touched was air.

The pain in Bucky’s chest increased.

He rolled off the side of the bed and lumbered toward his door. He paused with his hand on the doorknob. Peggy and Steve would be asleep by now, or Steve _should_ be asleep. Steve had always been awake in the past when Bucky would wander the corridors at night.

Steve’s strange but convenient ability to be awake when Bucky had his restless nights aside, there wasn’t anyone or anything out there for him. He should lay down in his bed and try to fall asleep.

Bucky was too restless though, and a quick jaunt would help clear his head.

Bucky opened the door and wandered out of his room. The extravagant castle was dark and eerily quiet. During the day the abode could be quite foreboding when one wandered it alone, but during the night, even with Steve by his side Bucky always felt a prickle of trepidation down his spine. There were just too many dark corners and places to hide.

Bucky shut the door behind him and strolled down the dark corridor, listening as the wind blowed against the windows. The wind was like howls and it banged on the windows like imps demanding to be let in.

A cold breeze within the corridors sent a chill down Bucky’s spine, and he shuddered.

Bucky looked over his shoulder to see if one of the windows had been open.

A hand with a damp cloth of something that smelled cloyingly sweet slapped itself over his mouth and nose.

Bucky shouted in alarm and seized the arm of the hand while elbowing its owner in the ribs. He stamped his heel on the foot of his assailant, and struggled to headbutt them.

His vision swirled as his attacker cursed and pressed the cloth more firmly to Bucky’s mouth and nose.

Bucky’s heart jumped in recognition even as the darkness spread across his vision and his limbs went slack.

_White rabbit._

His body fell forward and the darkness won.

* * *

**_Months Ago…_ **

Footsteps pounded like thunder overhead on deck. Tony frowned as he accounted for their latest bit of loot, noting that a few items were missing and he’d have to make a show of intimidating his crew so that the petty thievery wouldn’t continue. He’d hate to have to actually do something drastic. Unfortunately spending weeks at a time with the same men day in and day out did cause a sort of fondness that made it difficult for him to act the cold-hearted pirate that he was meant to be.

Shouts and cries were distant echos through the floorboards.

A set of footsteps approached his cabin and the door was thrown open by Rhodey.

“Tony, deck. Now!” Rhodey pivoted and tore off in the direction of the stairs.

Panic ignited in Tony. He grabbed his sword and ran for the deck.

Ashes filled his mouth and nostrils as he breathed in the smoke soaked air. Oranges and red flames blazed, devouring the blackened and collapsed remains of the port town. Items lay strewn about the streets as well as burned bodies. Among the fire and debris  were large craters that glowed with an eerily crimson residue of magic.

Tony had seen this destruction before.

His fist clenched.

He had hoped with the death of Obadiah that Howard would be unable to continue such devastating attacks on the Maximoff kingdom.

The destruction of the Maximoff Kingdom’s Port Royale said differently.

“Looks like we’ll have to dock somewhere else for now.” Tony turned his back on the tragedy and returned to his cabin.

* * *

**_Present Day…_ **

Steve stopped as he rounded the corner of the guard tower where he sensed the intruder to be hiding.

Three balls of blue and white flames hovered in the air.

Will-o-the-wisps.

Ice seized Steve’s heart as realization slammed into him.

Will-o-the-wisps could bypass most wards, but they could not dismantle them.

Which meant someone else had destroyed his wards.

Steve’s heart pounded in his chest, and cold blood rushed through his veins. Steve teleported himself into Peggy’s room.

The woman was sound asleep in bed.

Steve cast a quick spell that would prevent anyone from entering the room uninvited. How well that would do against this magical foe, Steve was unsure, but it should stop this enemy from harming Peggy while he checked on Bucky.

Steve teleported to Bucky’s room, and his stomach fell out at the sight of the empty room.

Bucky liked to wander the halls at night, Steve reminded himself.

Steve grabbed one of the hats Bucky had made during his stay off the floor and magicked himself to his study where he kept a small cache of potions at the ready. He poured the potion onto the hat.

Drenched in potion, the hat floated out of Steve’s hand and sailed toward the window in Steve’s study. The hat banged on the window until Steve opened the window.

Steve teleported outside in order to follow the hat as it soared through the sky, across the courtyard, across the guard tower, and well outside of Steve’s castle.

Flames burst to life in Steve’s fists.

Whoever had destroyed his wards had stolen Bucky.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Months Ago…_ **

So maybe walking up to the front door of Stark Castle and claiming to be Anthony Edward Stark after years away from his once home had not been Tony’s smartest move. He could admit that he had been thinking more with his heart than his brain.

“How many times have I ended up in a jail cell because of you?” Rhodey bowed his head and slumped against the cell’s bars.

Tony cupped his hands behind his head. “Can’t say you live a boring life as long as I am around.”

Rhodey snorted. “Yeah, but maybe I want one. I’m getting old; it would be nice to have a spouse.”

“Perhaps a lovely mermaid?” Tony teased.

“Keep it down in there,” the jailer hollered from his desk.

“Oh, what are going to do from all the way over there?” Tony mocked.

“Tony,” Rhodey reprimanded and took a few steps away from the bars, putting himself out of armsreach if the guard came over.

Tony rolled his eyes and waved away Rhodey’s concern.

A loud creak signaled the opening of the dungeon. Heavy footsteps followed the sound. A man Tony hadn’t seen in years came down from the stairwell and stopped paces away from Tony’s cell. The man’s face bore more wrinkles than Tony remembered, and his hair had silver streaks instead of flecks. The man still wore clothes made of rich fabrics, but lacking the frills and decorations of royalty. His hands were covered in soot and blisters; Howard was a king, but his hobbies had given him the hands of a working man.

“So this is the man claiming to be my long lost son?”

“I’d say guilty, but with your temper, you might just order my head removed,” Tony quipped.

Howard cocked his head and studied Tony. “You certainly have his sass.” Howard neared. “And your face is similar.”

“Thanks,” Tony said sarcastically.

Howard hummed in thought, analyzing Rhodey’s face. “And you look like his friend James.”

“Rhodey,” Rhodey and Tony corrected.

A light of amusement entered Howard’s eyes. “Of course with magic anything is possible, even taking on the appearance of royalty.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “So contact one of your magical acquaintances, assuming they still associate with you after the things you’ve done. I’m sure at least one of them can prove our identities.”

“Yes, but why call in favors just yet? Some magic is time sensitive.” Howard smirked and turned his back on Tony and Rhodey. “I rather wait this out before hassling my acquaintances.” Howard left the dungeon, a spring to his step.

“How much you want to bet he’s already called in a favor, and this is just some punishment for abandoning the throne?” Rhodey asked.

“Not taking that bet.” Tony slouched against the wall and closed his eyes, preparing for a nap. “Howard is vindictive enough to do just that.”

* * *

**_Present Day…._ **

An invisible barrier barred Steve from entering Castle Maximoff. Steve scowled at the wall of magic. He was unable to see it, but he could feel it pushing against him, shoving him back from the castle. He tasted copper in his mouth and smelled it in his nostrils. If he pushed too far he’d either be destroyed by the magic keeping him out or flung away.

Blood magic: he loved and hated it. He hadn’t dabbled in it much, too afraid he’d become like the Dark Ones of the past if he used it too much, but when he had been under Wanda’s tutelage, he had a number of times used it in protective spells and locator spells. The magic was powerful. Even the most basic spell became stronger when blood was involved.

The blood spell Wanda had used was simple. No one could enter her castle unless they were of her blood, or she lowered the barrier for them.

Wanda’s guards eyed Steve nervously as he stood outside her castle. He must look like wild animal in a cage to them; although, in this case they were in the cage while the so-called animal paced outside, biding its time.

Steve summoned a fireball and flung it at the barrier, knowing that it would sizzle out and have no effect. He didn’t care. His goal was to summon Wanda outside. He doubted she’d be foolish enough to step outside her barrier, but to come outside and stand just within her barrier and taunt him? That she would do.

The castle gates opened, revealing Wanda in the center of the gateway. Her lips curled in a victorious grin. She crossed her arms over her chest and made a show of eyeing Steve. “Now this is quite the surprise.”

“Shut it,” Steve said. “You know why I am here. Give me back Bucky.”

“Bucky?” Wanda widened her eyes in faux astonishment. “That hatter who was in your courtyard? Why would I have him?”

“I really don’t care why. Just give him back, or else.”

Wanda shook her head, continuing to feign innocence. “I have no reason to take your friend. Tony, however, is a different matter.”

Steve paused for a beat, letting Wanda’s words sink in. To many it would sound as if Wanda were diverting and bringing up irrelevant information; however, Steve had studied under her, and he knew there was more to what she was saying. “You want Tony, but you can’t find him.”

“Unfortunately, even though you may have been a beginner when you cast that protective spell on Tony long ago, it’s quite strong. You really should thank your predecessors for the help.” Wanda took a few steps closer to Steve, bringing herself to the edge of her barrier. “He’s gotten smarter too. He’s found ways to hide his ship and those closest to him from me as well, so I can’t track him through other means.”

“You want me to find him,” Steve stated.

“I want more than that,” Wanda said. “I want you to tell him this story that you have made up in your head. Tell him that I’ve stolen your darling Bucky, but add a few details. Something like this barrier,” Wanda brushed her hand through the air, causing the barrier to ripple, “will only open for him, and if he doesn’t show then perhaps no one will ever see Bucky again.”

Steve clenched his fists and jaw at the threat.

Wanda smiled. “Of course, that’s just something to add stakes to the story. I’m sure Bucky will turn up eventually, Steve. Who knows, he may just wander out of the forest and into your lovely castle one day.”

“If you wanted to make a deal, you could have just asked,” Steve said through gritted teeth.

Wanda sighed forlornly. “If only I could. I don’t have Bucky, remember?”

Steve sneered. He pivoted and stormed off before teleporting to his home to strategize.

He didn’t care if he had no way of subduing Wanda’s magic. He was going to destroy that witch.

* * *

**_Months Ago…_ **

Tony glanced at the plethora of decadent food set on the table. The savory scents of various meats tickled Tony’s nostrils and made his mouth water. His stomach growled, and he quietly cursed his stomach for its momentary betrayal.

Two weeks of water and mush had his body craving something more solid and fulfilling to eat.

Tony was sure this was just another mind game devised by Howard, and the amused look on the man’s face supported Tony’s suspicion.

“What’s all this?” Tony gestured at the food.

“A feast in celebration of your return.” Howard raised a goblet in a mockery of a toast. “My son.”

Tony felt sick at the claiming phrase. “Maybe I’d be more delighted if my friend were allowed to join us instead of sitting in a cell.”

“And ruin this father-son reunion?” Howard made a dismissive sound. “Later. For now, let’s talk.”

“I don’t feel particularly chatty with my friend in a cell.”

The smile on Howard’s face vanished. His expression became stern. “Let’s cut the pleasantries. You want something from me, and I am not inclined to give it to you without receiving something in return.”

“And that is?”

“To bond with my wayward son.” Howard gestured to the table of food. “Sit. Your friend will be freed by the evening. For now, we will talk and act like family.” The smug look on Howard’s face strengthened. “Especially, if your reason for being here has anything to do with your inheritance. After all, that’s intended for my son, which you haven’t been in years.”

Tony hesitated, not wanting to give in to Howard, but knowing he would have to play the long game if he wanted to achieve his goals.

“The choice is yours, Tony,” Howard said.

Well, having dinner with Howard wasn’t the most horrendous thing Tony had ever done. Perhaps the most nauseating, but not evil.

Tony grabbed the back of one of the chairs and sat down. “All right. Let’s talk.”

* * *

**_Present Day…._ **

“This is why we should stick to actual pirating and not ‘land pirating.’” Rhodey remarkably managed to say sarcastically as he and Tony fled from a group of furious guardsmen who were unsuccessfully hurling spears at their backs.

“And miss all the fun?” Tony huffed as he ran. He nodded over his shoulder at the guards. “They can’t even aim.”

One spear landed just short of Tony’s heel.

Tony squawked in surprise and picked up his pace.

“You were saying?”

“No one likes a smartass, Rhodey,” Tony quipped.

Tony and Rhodey burst through the bushes and skidded to a halt when just a few meters away from them was the cliff side.

They cursed and swung around, each looking for a viable escape route but finding none.

The guards’ shouts and their crashing steps as they charged through the trees and brush grew louder.

Tony jogged over to the cliff’s edge. He winced at the height but saw no rocks below. “Guards or leap of faith, Rhodey?”

Another spear landed just short of them.

Rhodey cussed and raced toward the cliff. He seized Tony by the arm and launched himself and Tony off the cliff.

“At least we’ll die together,”Tony shouted as the wind howled in his ears and he raced toward the water. He thought he heard Rhodey say something, but suddenly their bodies impacted with the water.

Tony gasped as pain shot through his body. His lungs filled with water and he coughed, only to suck in more of the water. He flailed, trying to find the surface as he struggled to keep what little oxygen he had in his lungs until he could break through to the surface.

A hand tugged on the collar of his coat and yanked him up.

Tony gasped as his head breached the surface. He spat out the excess water that had entered his mouth and lungs and sucked in air. Beside him Rhodey did the same.

He heard shouts from the cliff above and looked up in time to see the guards from before aiming their spears at him and Rhodey.

“Dive,” Tony shouted and dropped into the water below.

He swam downstream, using the current to speed his movement, then popped out of the water when he felt he traveled a safe enough distance that the guards couldn’t possibly hit him or Rhodey with their weapons.

Rhodey’s head soon emerged from the water to glare at Tony.

Tony smiled sheepishly. “You have to admit, these vacations from the sea have been quite exciting.”

Rhodey spat water in Tony’s face.

Tony sputtered and wiped the water away from his eyes. “Now, that is just childish.”

“I don’t think you’re one to talk.”

Tony smiled at the jab, knowing it was said all in good fun. “You really should–”

Tony was cut off as an unnatural force dragged him through the water and toward the shoreline. “Rhodey!” Tony splashed as he tried to swim against whatever force was tugging him away from his best friend and toward potential danger. Tony reached out with one hand.

Rhodey caught Tony’s hand in his. He tried to pull Tony away from the force, but instead was yanked with Tony toward the shore.

Dread and hope battled in Tony’s chest as the shore drew closer and he could see the familiar dark-cloaked figure that was Steve.

Tony scanned the shore for any signs of Bucky, but saw none.

His dread grew when Steve’s dour expression came into sight.

Finally, Tony and Rhodey were yanked onto the muddy shore in front of Steve. “Went for a swim?” Steve asked.

Tony pushed himself onto his hands and knees then stood. “Yes. Very refreshing. I’d do it more, but despite my profession I rarely have the opportunity unless I want to tie myself to my ship and be dragged along behind it.”

“That’s not swimming,” Rhodey muttered as he stood. He eyed Steve with suspicion. “What do you want?”

“The same thing Tony wants,” Steve answered. “Bucky.”

* * *

  _ **Months Ago…**_

“Now as you can see here, we modified our treaty with Dunbrock about a year ago to allow for more trade. There are of course stipulations, mostly involving the fair folk and other creatures of magic, but that is of no consequence to you.” Howard slid the treaty onto the desk in front of Tony. “What you should focus on–”

“I’ll decide what is of consequence to me,” Tony snapped. He felt sick. Two weeks of being under Howard’s thumb, and he had gotten nowhere. “And something such as the lives of others should be important to you.”

“Says the boy who ran off to become a pirate. Tell me, Anthony, how many people have you killed?”

Tony clenched his fists.

“At least I can claim that any crimes or horrors I have committed where to protect my kingdom.”

It was bold faced lie. Perhaps years ago when Tony had been just older than a babe that might have been true, but no longer. Tony pushed back in his chair and removed himself from the desk. “I am done here.”

“If you want to be heir of my kingdom then you must learn where it stands politically.” Howard picked up the treaty and held it out to Tony. “Either take it and memorize it, or you will get nothing from me.”

Tony insides burned with fury. Two weeks he’d been putting up with his father; he could not continue to cow down to the man without at least forcing the man to acknowledge his latest transgression. “And were you protecting you kingdom when you attacked Maximoff’s Port Royale?”

Howard scoffed. “Their Port Royale?” Howard chuckled drily.

“Don’t act as if you don’t know,” Tony voice became venomous. “I saw what had happened to that town. Pressurized magic. Something as small as a trinket that can be slid into someone’s home, and after a few days,” Tony snapped his fingers, “Bam. Explosion. Fire everywhere and anyone within the immediate vicinity easily killed. It yours and Obie’s perfect weapon for when having the Dark One on your side just isn’t enough, right Howard?”

Howard rolled his eyes. “I swear I must have traveled back in time. This is the same spiel you said to me before you ran away. Should I assume that this tantrum will result in the same?”

“Cut the bull crap. You can pretend that you’re some hero, but I know what you really are.”

“As I do you.” Howard’s expression turned stony. “You’re a child. I’m sure you like pretend that you are mature and that you know the way the world works, but if you can still stand here and speak as if you are on some pedestal of moral rightness then you are the same child who left years ago.”

“Better that than what you are.”

Howard let out an annoyed breath. He turned his back on Tony. He gathered parchments and tomes that he collected for Tony into his arms. “I will not talk to you when you are angry. I will say this though, check your information. I did not attack Port Royale.”

“I saw the damage. I know–”

“You know what caused the destruction of that town, not who,” Howard snapped. “Now that Obadiah has gotten himself killed and replaced with that man, I am no longer able to make pressurized magic so easily. I would not waste what I have left on that town.”

Tony’s words stalled in his mouth. He gaped, his mind being pulled in many directions. What came out was: “You know about Obie?”

Howard eyed Tony like he was expecting an attack. When Tony remained silent for a few seconds, Howard finally spoke. “Yes, and it sounds like you do too. Although, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. You never did forgive him for what he did to you.” Howard’s eyes drifted to Tony’s chest then to his face. “I had to find out when I summoned the Dark One and saw an unfamiliar face.”

“Steve,” Tony whispered.

“Did you make a deal with him?” Tony demanded to know.

Howard scowled. “I tried, but he said it would interfere with another deal he had. He then left.”

“Another deal?” Tony brain was reeling, and he didn’t like the direction his thoughts were going.

* * *

 ** _Present Day…_ **  

“You’re the Dark One and you’re saying that you got distracted by a few pretty lights and now Bucky’s been abducted by Queen Wanda?” The disbelief was thick in Rhodey’s voice.

Steve’s gaze narrowed and he looked like he was seriously contemplating headbutting Rhodey.

Maybe it was just Tony, but Steve seemed like the sort of man who’d rather head butt or punch someone in frustration than resort to fireballs or curses. Then again, Steve was the Dark One, and he’d seen the man more than once conjure a fireball when enraged. Perhaps Tony was just longing for the young man Steve been before the Dark One?

Tony shook his head and told himself to focus, no matter how daunting it was.

The idea of Bucky being in Wanda’s clutches constricted his chest and made his gut feel as if a whirlpool occupied it.

“This reeks of a trap,” Rhodey stated.

“That’s because it is,” Steve retorted, his tone becoming brittle. “Or have you not been listening to what I have been saying? Wanda obviously wants Tony and is using Bucky to lure him to her. I’m proposing that we work together to finally put an end to this feud.”

“And why should we trust you?” Rhodey asked for what felt like the fifth time in the last few minutes since Steve had finally finished explaining why he had come looking for them.

Steve and Rhodey bickered, their arguments repetitive and uninspired by now.

Tony was weighing their arguments as well as his own in his head. Steve had admitted this was a trap, the question was: was Steve in on the trap, or was his proposal to unite and take down Wanda genuine? Steve had been steadfast in his search for Bucky even after the darkness had consumed him. Tony had little doubt that Steve would do anything to protect Bucky.

That was half the problem though, Steve would do anything. He’d even team up with Wanda to capture Tony if it meant keeping Bucky safe.

“And what use would you be?” Rhodey asked. “You’ve already told us you can’t get into her castle because of some spell.”

“Her spell is blood magic. With Tony’s help and some blood magic of my own, I can–”

“No,” Rhodey cut Steve off. “No one is using blood magic.”

“It’s that or Tony goes into the castle alone.”

“How convenient,” venom coated Rhodey’s voice.

Steve clenched his jaw and fist.

“I’m going,” Tony stated.

Rhodey startled in surprise, but his emotions quickly whirled back into fury and disbelief. This time his anger was aimed at Tony though. “Haven’t you been listening, Tony? You’re walking into a trap.”

“Not the first time I’ve done so.” Tony’s hand fell to the sword hilt at his waist. He squeezed it for comfort and strength.  “And I’m not abandoning Bucky. Wanda got what she wanted from him long ago. I’m not going to let him suffer again just because he had the misfortune of knowing me.”  

Rhodey sucked in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He walked a few paces away and muttered a string of curses. “I knew you were going to say that. I didn’t want you to, but I knew you were.”

“I don’t expect you to follow me,” Tony began to say, only to have Rhodey spin on him with a hint of red to his cheeks and a fire in his eyes.

“Don’t be an idiot. I’m going with you. I don’t care if I have to fight Wanda myself or play lookout while you and Steve do your thing. I’m not abandoning you.”

If Tony hadn’t spent his whole childhood being chastised every time he’d cried he would have shed a tear just then.

“Too be honest, since you aren’t immune to her powers or possess any magic of your own, you probably are best as lookout or being stationed with a getaway cart,” Steve said.

Rhodey scowled and flipped Steve his middle finger.

Steve just raised an eyebrow at the action; his blue eyes glittering with amusement.

Tony lay his hand on Rhodey’s shoulder to quell his friend’s anger. He kept his sight on Steve though. “All right. So how do we rescue Bucky?”

* * *

_**Months Ago…** _

Tony left Stark Castle with no goodbyes. He told his crew to sail to the Maximoff kingdom as fast as possible, but as soon as they drew close to the kingdom, Tony began to demand more stops along the way to the port closest to the capitol. He also used any excuse to stay at sea an extra day or two.

He’d soon doubled the time it would have taken to reach Wanda’s home, and he would have avoided it longer if it were not for Rhodey’s worried looks.

When Tony arrived at the castle, he was met by guards and Wanda’s brother Pietro.

They led him to the queen’s chambers. Once inside Wanda’s room, the guards departed, but Pietro stayed behind. Far inside the room, Steve and Wanda spoke in hurried murmurs then became quiet.

Wanda turned to Tony and smiled. “Tony!” She opened her arms wide and hugged him. “I had not heard from you; although, my informants had told me that you arrived at your father’s home almost a month ago. Has he made you his heir?”

Tony looked at Wanda. His gaze traveled to Steve who was also smiling. An anchor tied itself to his insides and dragged them down. “When did you find out about Obie’s magic bombs, Steve?”

Steve was flummoxed. “What are you talking about, Tony?”

“Pressurized magic. I’m not a magician, but I do know the theories behind it, and I know that Howard and Obie were the only one’s who knew how to create it. Howard can’t make it anymore without Obie’s help though, so he doesn’t have access to it.”

Tony grabbed the arms Wanda had around him and lowered them from him. “With time and practice though Dark Ones can access information from previous Dark Ones though.” Tony tapped his temple. “It’s all up here, as you said, Wanda.” He turned to the Queen.

“You attacked your own town, just to trick me.” Tony turned to Steve. “You helped. You murdered, hundreds of people.”

“I didn’t,” Steve spoke calmly. “There were only a dozen or so.”

“A dozen?” Tony repeated.

Wanda huffed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yes. Just a dozen. I removed the real townspeople a day before, and replaced them with criminals who were set to face execution anyway.”

Tony’s insides turned cold. “And you knew,” Tony aimed at Steve. “You’ve been trying to push past your darker urges for so long, and you willing killed those people.”

“They were criminals, Tony,” Steve said so blasé that Tony became ill with horror.

What had he done? What had he almost done?

“It was for the greater good,” Steve stated.

Wanda nodded. “Howard is a monster. You know that.”

“Yeah, and you’re no better,” Tony said.

“So the pirate really is taking the moral high ground with us?” Pietro asked.

Tony whirled. “Yes, because I have done some terrible things, but I have never killed dozens of people just to trick someone into doing my bidding.”

“If we murder Howard without a clear heir in place it will cause more chaos and death, and most likely continue this war,” Wanda stated. “Befriending you and making you heir to your rightful kingdom was the most peaceful way to end this. If a few had to die in the process then so be it.” A blaze of determination burned in Wanda’s eyes. “After what your father did, it is really a kindness.”

Tony shook his head and turned to go. “I refuse to be a part of this.”

Suddenly Tony was wrapped up in Pietro’s arms, and not in a loving way. He was pinned against the man’s chest. “Let go of me.”

“Please, Tony,” Steve pleaded. “Wanda just wants to set things right between your kingdoms. If you could–”

“Don’t you talk to me like I am being unreasonable, Dark One!” Tony scowled. “The boy who came to me months ago looking for his friend would not have agreed to any of this.”

“The same boy who you misled? The same one who you helped become the Dark One?”

Tony silenced himself. His guilt made his tongue thick and unable to form words.

Wanda tsked. She cupped Tony’s cheek. “Now, are you going to be good and convince your father to name you heir, or will I just have to murder him and hope for the best?”

Tony spat in her face.

Flames burst in Wanda’s other hand. She raised the flame to Tony’s face, only for the flames to go out before they could burn him. Wanda startled, but then sneered.

Her magic couldn’t harm Tony.

“You are clueless!” Wanda burst. She slapped Tony. “You stand high and mighty as you chastise us. The horror you felt when you saw Port Royale destroyed? Imagine that a thousand times stronger and you might have an inkling as to how I feel. I was there when my parents were killed by your father’s weapons. I watched as the magic burned them into nothing but ash. I watched as all those around them burned. And saw it again and again each time your father used his weapon against us. Children and families gone in an instant.

“I’m not even asking you to kill your father, Tony. I’m asking for you to take his place when the time comes and do what is right.”

Tony bowed his head. He wanted to say something, but he could not defend his father’s actions. He also could not deny the pain Wanda had suffered or claim that her desires were unfounded.

Nonetheless, even if he were not the one to kill his father, he could not pave the path for it–not for someone like Wanda.

Wanda made a face of disgust at Tony. “Throw him in the dungeon,” Wanda said to Pietro. “When his first mate comes looking for him, we’ll use him to get what we want.”

Panic lanced Tony. “My father will never accept me as heir. He made that abundantly clear when I saw him.”

“Then that will be too bad for your first mate, won’t it?” Wanda cocked her head.

Tony turned to Steve. “Steve, you really think this is the right thing to do? To let her torture my friend?”

Steve gripped the side of his head and hunched. He didn’t answer.

“Steve!” Tony shouted.

Steve looked at the ground. “She wouldn’t like it, but it’s for the greater good.”

 _She?_ Tony wondered.

Wanda waved for Pietro to take him.

Pietro began to drag Tony away. “Perhaps we can reach another deal?” Tony offered.

“I don’t think so.” Wanda signaled again for Pietro to take Tony away.

Tony screamed and kicked and used every trick in the book to get away, but even when he was lucky enough to break Pietro’s hold, Pietro’s supernatural speed allowed the young man to recapture Tony every time.

Tony was caught.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Months Ago…_ **

Tony lifted his head as footsteps approached his cell. His head was heavy from poor sleep and dizziness. In the last three days he had only received a few spoonfuls of gruel to keep him alive.

His arms had gone numb from being hung above his head, and he wasn’t sure if he could move his fingers anymore. Granted, it was only the one hand he had to worry about. Wanda had taken his gauntlet when she had locked him away.

Although, it did make Tony wonder what kind of effect this situation would have had on the piece of armor. It was magical enough to function like his flesh hand, and he often forgot that underneath the metal there was no skin or bones. If the gauntlet were on him now, would it feel as if it were numb too? Theoretically it shouldn’t, but he was no magic expert.

Wanda stepped in front of his cell. “You still want to make a deal, pirate?”

“You should not trust him,” Pietro mumbled behind Wanda, glaring at Tony through the bars.

Tony chuckled. “Rhodey taking too long to come to your doorstep? Or has my father found some other dastardly way to make you and your people suffer?”

“I would not speak so confidently if I were you.” Wanda waved her hand unlocked the door of the cell. The door swung open as if by a gently breeze. “I realize that perhaps I have been too rash. Howard is your blood; he raised you. To send you into his kingdom to reclaim your title as heir knowing that doing so would lower the guillotine that is already dangling above his head is perhaps asking too much. You’re a pirate, but you are a righteous man too, and I should not have expected that from you.”

“Enough of the dramatics. What do you want?”

Wanda reached into her coat’s inner pocket and withdrew the gauntlet she had given him months ago.

Even numb, the stub of Tony’s arm twitched at the sight of the gauntlet. “What did you do to it?” Tony wasn’t stupid to think Wanda was returning the gauntlet to him without a spell or two attached.

She might not be able to use her magic on Tony directly, but as long as that gauntlet wasn’t attached to him, it did not have immunity to Wanda’s magic (even with his minimal knowledge of magic, he could conclude that much).

“There is a way for all of us to be happy, Tony,” Wanda said. “For your father to finally get his just deserts—a fate worse than death that still leaves him alive, and allows you to continue the life that you have made for yourself. It will also give my people and me the justice and happiness we deserve. With any luck, perhaps Steve may even find his best friend again. He might even no longer be the Dark One should the spell work. But the spell has requirements, and I need you to fetch one ingredient.”

“And this has something to do with my hand because?” Tony asked.

“The ingredient I need is the heart of someone I love. My mentor: the Queen of Hearts.” Wanda stroked the metal hand. “With this you’ll be able to rip the heart right out of her.”

* * *

**_Present Day…._ **

Tony didn’t know what was more eerie; the cold and slimy feeling that went down his back as he stepped through Wanda’s barrier or the way the guards stationed at the castle gate let him walk through without any signs of acknowledgement.

Tony’s gauntleted hand gripped and massaged his bandaged wrist, which was hidden under the sleeve of his shirt. He hoped Steve’s plan worked. He already had a bad feeling about this.

Although, that feeling might have been caused more by his use of the “front door” as it were. While he may have walked through the gates of Maximoff Castle many times, he’d always assumed that if he ever did again—even though he swore to himself he wouldn’t—that he’d sneak in as he’d done when he’d introduced Steve and Wanda to each other.

Tony strolled toward the large doors that led to the grand entrance hall of the castle. The guards stationed there grabbed the round handles and opened the doors for him.

Tony’s skin crawled.

Wanda was playing with him.

He had no doubt that she knew he was here, and instead of appearing before him and gutting him with a sword or spear, as would be wise on her part, she was forcing him to come to her.

Rebellion sparked inside Tony.

Tony pivoted and marched toward the tower where Wanda was known to hold her prisoners.

Wanda might have the advantage, but Tony refused to give her all the power.

Whereas before the guards had opened the door for Tony, the guards at the tower drew their weapons and barred his path.

“You have not been given permission to enter,” one of them said.

Tony arched a brow. “No?”

Tony drew his and in one quick movement disarmed one of the two guards while he blocked the other’s attack with his metal hand.

It was a complex dance of knocking blades, dodging blows, and using his opponents’ movements against each other, but Tony soon knocked them out, stole the key to the tower from their persons, and rushed into the tower. Another series of guards greeted him. Tony made quick work of them as he’d done the first two.

He ran from floor to floor, sometimes meeting guards, and other times racing through the floor without resistance. The whole time he searched every cell for his favorite mad man.

He’d taken out a dozen guards single-handedly, had lost count of what floor he was on, was winded from battle and running when he reached a floor that appeared empty. Tony was tempted to skip the floor and take the spiral stairs to the next level of the tower, but he reminded himself of the importance of being thorough and hurried down the stone corridor made up of jail cells.

Tony nearly tripped and fell in shock when in a cell in the middle of the floor contained a disheveled man with long brown strands of hair covered in dirt and grease and dressed in loose garments intended for sleeping in. The man’s head was bowed and his hands shook and twitched as if agitated. Dried blood coated the manacles that cuffed the man’s wrist.

The air was knocked out of Tony’s lungs as recognition rammed into him. Tony fumbled with the keys he’d stolen and unlocked the cell. Tony almost flung open the door and ran inside, but restrained himself when he remembered exactly who it was he was rescuing.

Bucky was no wilting flower, and if Tony got too close to the man without announcing himself, Bucky—even cuffed—would find some way to do Tony bodily harm.

“Bucky,” Tony spoke softly.

Bucky tensed but didn’t lift his head.

“Bucky, it’s me. Tony. I’m here to rescue you.” Tony smiled. “Again. You really need to stop letting queens capture you, love. Unless you have a particular fondness for manacles and chains that you haven’t told me about.”

“Shut up,” Bucky growled.

Tony’s heart cracked at the vicious tone. “I think you know by now that there is only one way to silence me and it is not through commands.”

Bucky’s head snapped up and he glowered. “I don’t need your distractions right now. I need to plan.”

Tony cocked his head. “Just a quick question: do you think I’m real or a hallucination?”

Bucky scowled.

Tony nodded. Hallucination it was then.

Tony strolled into the cell swinging the keys around his fingertip. “Don’t mind me while you plot and scheme, love. Those cuffs just look terribly painful, and I’d like to remove them from you.”

The scowled dropped from Bucky’s face when Tony kneeled in front of him and lightly touched his hands.

Bucky’s brow pinched as Tony guided Bucky to rest his hands in Tony’s lap with the keyhole to his manacles face up.

Tony inserted the key into the lock. There was a click as the tumblers slid into place. Just as gently as before, Tony carefully unclasped the cuffs and removed them from Bucky’s wrist. He slid the manacles across the room then held Bucky’s wrists to examine the damage done to him. He winced at the deep cuts that needed a desperate cleaning.

He tenderly stroked his thumbs below the cuts, silently offering Bucky comfort.

Bucky tackled Tony.

Tony gasped then groaned as his back hit the stone floor. He didn’t have time to speak before Bucky assaulted his mouth with kisses, stealing the breath from Tony with each press of lips.  He groaned as Bucky slipped his arms under and around Tony, one arm bracing the cradle of Tony’s back while the other lifted Tony’s shoulders, allowing Bucky a better angle to kiss Tony senseless.

Tony tried to get a few kisses of his own in, but Bucky wouldn’t let him. As quick and light as the kisses were there was a fierceness and savageness to them, as if Bucky would devour him.

Tony touched Bucky’s cheek then slid his hand down to Bucky’s chest where he grasped Bucky by the shirt. With all of his strength he pushed Bucky back, but not off him entirely.

Tony gasped for air. “I take it you’re happy to see me.”

Bucky seized Tony by the lips again, but instead of smothering Tony in kisses, he kissed Tony once long and deeply. By the end of it, Tony was as breathless as he’d been before.

The cat like grin on Bucky’s face as he admired Tony’s reaction caused Tony’s heart to skip a beat and for his blood to warm.

“It would probably be a more prudent use of our time to escape than to lie here kissing, even if I prefer the latter.”

“It certainly would be,” Wanda’s voice came from behind.

Suddenly Bucky had snatched Tony’s dagger from where it was hidden on Tony’s person and was running toward Wanda with the intent to stab her in the heart.

Wanda waved her hand and the jail cell door slammed shut and locked.

Insults more poisonous than Tony had ever heard flew from Bucky’s lips as he stabbed at Wanda through the bars, but she was just out of Bucky’s reach.

Wanda’s eyes lit up with glee as she watched Bucky’s unsuccessful attempts at murdering her.

“Someone is not appreciative. And after I allowed you a wonderful reunion.” Wanda hugged herself and let out a forlorn sigh. “How ungrateful.”

“I’ll make you suffer for everything you’ve done,” Bucky hissed. “I swear.”

Wanda titled her head, bemused. “Fascinating. I’d really like to know how you plan to do that from in there.”

Bucky lunged at her again, but just as before he made no progress.

Wanda clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. She raised her hand. “I was going to send you back to right outside the Dark One’s home, but if you’re going to be like that, perhaps a frozen mountain top would be better? The ice might cool you down.”

Wanda waved her arm.

“Stop what you’re doing, or I’ll slice your brother’s throat open,” Steve shouted.

Wanda stopped mid-motion.

The fear that had momentarily gripped Tony’s heart abated.

Steve stepped out from the shadows, runes drawn in Tony’s blood visible on his face and the back of his hands. Beneath his cloak the runes ran up and down his arms and his chest.

Pietro stood beside Steve. His arms were unnaturally plastered to his sides–his posture too straight and perfect; Steve had immobilized him with a spell.

Steve also held the Dark One dagger to Pietro’s throat, ready to make good on his threat.

“You,” Wanda hissed, drawing in on herself. “How dare you come into my castle and-”

“Threaten the life of your remaining family?” Steve looked pointedly at Bucky. “I don’t know how I’d possibly dare.”

“He was safe. I only wanted Tony.”

“Then I guess you should have made a deal with me instead.” Steve waved his hand and snapped his fingers.

A cloud of smoke swirled around Tony and Bucky. One moment they were in Wanda’s jail cell, and the next they were inside a rich and decorated carriage that belonged to Steve.

Bucky’s head snapped from side to side.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Waiting outside and seated on the coachmen’s bench should be Rhodey, ready to take off on the route Steve, Tony, and Rhodey had planned for. Before Tony could utter a sound Bucky howled in rage.

“No! I was supposed to get my revenge!”

“Tony?” Rhodey’s voice filtered into the carriage.

“Here. Get a move on in case she follows.”

Bucky stood. “No. Stay here. I want to fight her.”

Rhodey whipped the reins and the carriage rolled forward, the sound of hooves joining the sound of the carriage’s wheels.

Tony reached for Bucky, but Bucky batted his hands away.

“No.” Bucky seized the door handle. “I will fight her, and when I am through-”

Tony grabbed Bucky’s hand and yanked it off the handle. “You’ll what? Charge at her? That didn’t work the first time. Wanda is a witch, Bucky. So unless Steve made you immune to her powers, or you have some special power of your own that I don’t know about, you can’t fight her.”

“I can’t just let her get away with what she has done to me. What she has done to Steve. And what she has probably done to you too.”

“Maybe you should consider who actually imprisoned you? Wanda may have caused you to be captured by the Queen of Hearts, but she isn’t the one who imprisoned you.”

Bucky pointed at the carriage door as if it were Wanda–then again, perhaps not, considering how bloodthirsty Bucky was (Bucky would do far more than point if Wanda were present). “She tricked me into taking her to Wonderland under false pretenses and promises. She was the one who stole my hat and left there to suffer. That caused Steve to become the Dark One, and now neither of us are quite right in the head. She must pay.”

Tony’s chest ached. He wondered if the fairy magic or Steve’s Dark One powers that were mixed within his chest were being triggered by something—perhaps a spell cast by Wanda—but as his throat dried and his insides turned cold and hollow, Tony knew it wasn’t the magic in his chest that was causing him pain.

Bucky’s face was contorted in rage. He looked like a wild animal thanks to his expression, his unmanaged tresses, and the hairs that had sprouted along his cheeks and chin from not shaving.

Tony had grown to care for this unhinged man, eccentricities and all. Yet, he couldn’t attach himself to Bucky anymore than he already had; it’s be like drinking poison.

“Stop the carriage.” Tony pounded on the wall and repeated himself until Rhodey slowed the vehicle down.

“What’s wrong, Tony?” Rhodey hollered as the carriage came to a stop.

Tony shoved open the door and jumped out of the carriage, Bucky close behind.

Tony spun around to face Bucky. “I can’t do this any more.”

Bucky straightened, his expression becoming one of incredulity. “What do you mean?”

Tony gestured between them. “This. Whatever this is. I can’t be with someone who is obsessed with revenge.”

“But she-”

“What does it matter? Her actions may have hurt you and Steve, but all you’re doing is causing yourself grief.” Tony grabbed Bucky’ s hand and squeezed it. “When you kissed me you weren’t thinking about revenge. You were happy then, right?”

Bucky eyes flickered between their interlocked hands and Tony’s face. Calculation and worry shone in his gaze.

“Then Wanda showed up, and suddenly everything was about revenge, and that happiness was gone.”  Tony paused to let his words sink in. “Do you really think you’ll feel happy when you’ve gotten your revenge?”

“Of course,” Bucky said.

Tony shook his head. He slid his hand out of Bucky’s and took a step back. “It never ends, Bucky.” Tony gestured to the space around them. “All of this is because of revenge. Because no one is letting go of the past. My father killed Wanda’s parents, and she wants revenge on him. She came to me for help and I could not help her in the end, thus she wants revenge on me. Now you want revenge on her for trapping you in Wonderland, and Steve wants revenge for her doing that and for abducting you.” Tony gesticulated helplessly. “But you’re not in Wonderland, Bucky. You’re not even her prisoner anymore. Yet Steve is still probably fighting Wanda at her castle as we speak instead of being here with you, and you’re busy trying to run back to her instead of enjoying life and being home again.”

Tony shook his head. “What has revenge gotten any of us except more misery?”

“And what about justice?” Bucky demanded to know.

Disappointment sank Tony’s heart. “If that’s what matters to you then I can’t be a part of this anymore.” Tony stood aside and pointed down the road. “Maximoff Castle is that way. It will take you a few days on foot, but you’ll get there eventually. Our plan had been to spend a couple of weeks traveling before returning you to Steve’s castle, in case Wanda survived her fight with Steve. Since she managed to sneak in before, Steve wanted time to strengthen all of his spells against her before your return.” Tony’s crew was also sailing the Jolly Roger near all ports so as to mislead Wanda as to their whereabouts.

Bucky’s gaze followed Tony’s finger. He frowned.

Tony smiled sadly. “I’m sorry. I’m just too tired to continue with all of this revenge talk. I want to return to my life of sailing and adventure.”

Tony shuffled past Bucky, stopping in the carriage doorway long enough to crane his head so he could see Rhodey on the coachmen’s bench.

Rhodey’s face had been lined with wrinkles of worry, but when Tony looked at him, Rhodey smiled encouragingly.

The smile gave Tony the strength he needed to slip all the way inside the carriage and seat himself. He left the door open for Bucky and waited for Bucky to make his decision.

Bucky looked from the road to Tony and back.

His gaze locked on the road, and Tony’s hope shriveled.

“Peggy said something similar,” Bucky said. He grunted. “She said a lot of things.” His eyes slid to Tony and he frowned. “I had almost been ready to give up my grudge when the Queen had her brother steal me. Then it all came back. Like it had been locked away inside of me and unleashed in that moment.

“I wish I could say the same happened with you. That I forgot about you.” Bucky’s attention was fully on Tony. He stepped up to the carriage but didn’t enter. “You were a phantom–an earworm burrowed in my brain. I couldn’t forget you and I hated you for it. Your ghost brought me comfort and joy when it shouldn’t have. All because somehow you have managed to claim my heart as your own.”

Bucky jumped onto the frame of the carriage door. He grabbed Tony by the  coat and yanked Tony forward so their faces were inches apart. “I know I can live without revenge, but I can’t live without my heart, you lying thief, so if you think you can be rid of me that easily then you have another thing to think about. You have my heart but you’re my prisoner until I say otherwise, understood?”

“Okay, I’m about to climb off this bench and rough someone up if they don’t stop with the creepy and abusive talk,” Rhodey threatened.

Tony chortled and wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s. Warmth filled his chest. “It’s okay, Rhodey. I’ve learned that Bucky’s terms of endearment often are laced with harsh and rough words.” He titled his head up and brushed his lips across the corner of Bucky’s mouth. “It just means he’s as confused and nervous as I am.”

Bucky grumbled and cupped Tony’s face. “Ridiculous.”

“Really?” Tony teased.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “My heart is safe with you.”

Tony didn’t even get a chance to coo at the endearment. Bucky kissed him and Tony smiled into it.

Tony ruined the kiss by laughing though when Rhodey pretended to barf.

* * *

**_Weeks Ago…_ **

Tony deposited the the carcass of one of Wanda’s former prisoners into a bush.

_“A body for a body,”_ Wanda had said. _“You will bring her back to me—heart extracted.”_

Tony jumped back as a pair of eyes emerged from the leaves. The eyes darted down to the dead man. The bush bristled, picked itself up by the roots, and stomped a few paces away before settling back into the ground. “How rude!”

Tony tried not to gape. He looked around him. Everything was a disportionate size, with flowers and blades of grass towering like giants around him. Amongst the petals of the flowers he swore he saw faces.

The bugs that flew overhead hummed and wore hats and bowties.

So this was Wonderland?

Tony shook his head, tucking the hat Wanda had given him under his coat for safekeeping.

He glanced down at his dead companion. He murmured a send off to the man then trudged through the wilds of Wonderland until he found a mushroom that he could use as a stool. He sat on the fungus and carefully removed his gauntlet from his arm.

He squeezed the gauntlet between his thighs and pulled out his dagger. He felt inside the gauntlet, searching for the small square of malleable metal he had inserted into the armor shortly after Wanda had first given it to him.

Tony gritted his teeth as he scraped the tip of his dagger against the soft metal. It would take several hours, but with patience he should be able to carve a rune into the metal that would stop any location spell Wanda had cast on the gauntlet.

He’d see about this Queen of Hearts person, if only to sate his curiosity. However, when he finally returned to the Enchanted Forest, Tony was not going to return to Wanda or her home anytime soon.

He swore it.


	19. Chapter 19

Bucky couldn’t stop himself from touching Tony. He’d been haunted so long by the figment of his imagination that a part of him swore the next time he’d touch Tony his fingers would phase through him. Bucky was pleasantly surprised each time his fingertips felt something, whether it be Tony’s flesh, his leather coat, or his metal hand. Bucky felt far more grounded than he had in weeks.

Tony chortled as he knocked Bucky’s hands away.  “I’d call you frisky, but considering your hands don’t linger in certain places or slip under my clothes, it seems like a false accusation.”

Tony produced a necklace from his pocket and slipped it over Bucky’s head.

The action surprised Bucky. Bucky picked up the wooden oval of a pendant and scrutinized it. A rune lay in the center of the pendant. He thought he recognized it from somewhere, but he couldn’t recall where.

“It prevents magic users from being able to locate you. There are other ways they can still go about finding you, but this way someone like Wanda can’t search for you directly.”

Bucky nodded, letting the pendant drape around his neck.  

The carriage jolted, sending Bucky into Tony’s chest.

The scent of the sea entered  Bucky’s nose.

The carriage slowed to a stop.

Bucky frowned and looked at the wall separating him and Tony from Rhodey. Bucky reached for the hilt of Tony’s sword, intending to use it to defend himself and his pirate if anyone attacked.

Tony’s hand folded over his own and lifted Bucky’s hand off the hilt. “We need to have a serious discussion about you taking my weapons from me.”

Bucky smiled roguishly and reached for the sword again. “I’m only protecting you.”

Tony scoffed and brushed Bucky’s hand away. “No need to worry about that.”

“He’s right.” Rhodey yanked open the carriage door and leaned inside. “This is the spot Steve wanted to meet us at, but I don’t see any signs of Steve so far.”

Worry clenched Bucky’s heart. _Steve._ He’d been so focused on revenge and enamored with Tony that he had let Steve slip from his mind.

Guilt caused Bucky’s stomach to feel like a thoroughly used pincushion. The blood drained from his face and his hands shook.

What had he done?

Rhodey cursed. “That does not look good.”

Tony grabbed Bucky’s hands and held them. He made a soothing sound and leaned forward so his forehead pressed against Bucky’s.

The action calmed a part of Bucky, but the remaining parts of him were screaming at him, proclaiming his guilt. He’d abandoned his friend. No, worse. He’d forgotten his friend. He was scum. He was-

Tony released Bucky’s hands and threw his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, drawing Bucky in for a hug. He guided Bucky to rest his forehead on Tony’s shoulder. Tony ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair and whispered words of comfort.

“This was part of the plan. It’s okay, Bucky. Steve wanted you rescued; he didn’t want you to fight Wanda. He’s not going to be mad or hurt that you left him behind. I promise.”

Bucky shuddered. He wanted to believe Tony, but just as Tony had only been able to soothe a part of him, Tony could only convince half of Bucky that Steve wouldn’t be hurt by what he had done.

Bucky startled in Tony’s arms when he felt a pat on his back that wasn’t from Tony. He lifted his head high enough to see Rhodey touching his back.

“I get it. You and Steve do everything together, right? Keep each other safe? Even if you don’t stand a fighting chance against Wanda you feel like you should be by his side.” Rhodey glanced meaningfully at Tony then back at Bucky. “You can’t follow him everywhere though, and sometimes you have to let him fight alone.”

Rhodey gave Bucky another pat. “I’m not going to say he’ll be okay; Steve’s got power, but Wanda’s got knowledge. Neither is walking away from that fight unscathed. But Steve’s not going to let himself die either. One thing I know about that asshole is that he’s stubborn. Like another idiot I know.”

“I feel like I should be insulted,” Tony said primly.

Bucky sagged against Tony. He took a deep inhale then released it. He turned in Tony’s embrace so his head was tucked just under Tony’s chin. “Just when I think I’m getting better, I fall backwards.”

“Good thing I’m there to catch you then.” Tony smiled and kissed the top of Bucky’s forehead.

Rhodey huffed. “Can you save the flirting for when you two are in private?”

Tony batted his eyelashes at Rhodey. “You know my charm flows like a river; it’s impossible to stop.”

“Build a dam.”

Tony’s chest quaked with quiet chuckles. He ran his hand up and down Bucky’s arm.

Bucky twisted in Tony’s hold, until he could wrap his arms around Tony and face Rhodey at the same time. “He’s mine,” Bucky stated. “You can’t have him.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “You two are perfect for each other. You’re both overgrown children.”

Tony ruffled Bucky’s hair. “Rhodey thinks everyone is a child. That’s why he is still single—no one’s mature enough for him.”

Rhodey scoffed, but didn’t correct Tony.

A grin spread across Bucky’s face.

Bucky’s happiness was contagious; Tony’s mouth curled upward in delight. “You feeling better now?” He asked Bucky.

Bucky nodded and sat up. He massaged one of his temples. “My head isn’t full of voices clamoring to pass judgement on me anymore.” Bucky sighed in bliss. “It is almost empty.”

“‘Almost?’” Tony repeated.

“I have a skull and a brain in my head,” Bucky stated.

“Don’t forget eyeballs.” Rhodey plopped onto the opposing bench. He stretched across the cushions and pillowed his head in his hands.

“And questions.” Bucky gripped Tony’s coat sleeve as he gathered together the questions in his head to form a simple yet all encompassing statement and demand. “You said your father killed Wanda, and that she seeks revenge against you and him. Explain.”

Tony shifted in discomfort. He looked to Rhodey, who looked pensive.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “It will help us pass the time until Steve arrives.”

Bucky stared at Tony, silently urging the pirate to tell the tale that had caught Bucky’s curiosity.

Tony took a deep breath and explained. He briefly recollected his first encounter with Steve then went on to tell of Steve’s reemergence as the Dark One. He spoke about introducing Steve to Wanda, and Bucky had to request Tony’s silence then.

It had immediately occurred to Bucky that at the time that Steve and Wanda had met, Wanda had already tricked Bucky into going to Wonderland and trapping him there. She had lied to Steve everyday since the two had met about Bucky. She had watched Steve try again and again to find Bucky, all while she knew exactly where Bucky was.

The realization almost sent Bucky back into a rage and a need for revenge, but Tony ‘s constant hold on his hands helped Bucky fight past the red haze of anger.

He was furious, but much as he’d like to tear the witch apart for all the hurt she’d caused him and Steve, Peggy and Tony were right about one thing: once he allowed himself to forget the past and focus on his present, he was much happier.

He was so happy, he felt like he’d swallowed a butterfly whole, and now it was his heart.

Bucky pecked Tony on the cheek and told Tony he was ready to hear the rest of the story.

Tony continued, but not for very long. With a grimace, Tony revealed his heritage.

Tony paused and looked at Bucky with large eyes full of guilt and shame.

Bucky flicked Tony on the forehead and huffed. “My experiences with royalty have made it hard for me to be awed by the idea of anyone being royal. Your title as a pirate is far more appealing to me.”

Tony gaped and Rhodey guffawed at Tony’s shock.

Bucky smirked, enjoying Tony’s expression.

Tony soon snapped out of his surprise and explained why Wanda had come to hate his father, the ludicrous plot she had concocted that involved Tony, and all the events that eventually led to Tony traveling to Wonderland.

By the end of it, Bucky’s head was buzzing with thoughts and emotions, but whereas before he felt he possessed little control over them, now felt like he could follow each one. Understand it, process it, and beckon it to the forefront at his command.

And right now he was enjoying letting his thoughts rove over the new information Tony had presented him with, even as parts of that information once again tested his temper towards Wanda.

Each time he felt a flare of anger he focused on Tony and what Tony had said.

Tony couldn’t continue this _thing_ between them if Bucky was focused on revenge.

Bucky himself still struggled to label what he felt for Tony, but he knew he could not simply give it up.

His revenge though which had seemed so important when he had left Wonderland had faded over time, and perhaps would have faded away entirely if it weren’t for Wanda stampeding her way into his life again and  finding new ways to hurt him and those he cared for.

“I really should be disconcerted by how much you stare at me,” Tony said.

“Just watching him stare at you gives me the willies,” Rhodey concurred.

Bucky blinked, coming out of his reverie. “Sorry, I just wonder…” Bucky cocked his head, examining Tony’s face. He brushed his thumb across Tony’s knuckle. “…why you? How you? How did you manage to ensnare me?”

Tony grinned. “How many times do I have to tell you? I’m just naturally charming.”

Bucky snorted. “Prince Charming.”

Tony hummed in amusement. “Has a nice ring to it, but like you, I prefer my pirate title.”

Bucky smiled and leaned in for a kiss, only to jerk back as Rhodey hurled a cushion between them. “All kissing is to be chaste in the carriage.”

“It was going to be chaste,” Bucky stated.

Rhodey hit Bucky with a deadpan stare. “Do I look like an idiot?”

* * *

Steve didn’t show up at the meeting spot.

Worry gnawed at Bucky, but he kept his fears silent.

He was tempted to protest when Tony and Rhodey said it was time to move on to the second meeting spot. It was only because Tony and Rhodey had explained to him that Steve and them had decided on a number of meeting spots to reunite at during the next forty-eight hours.

Rhodey and Tony had made it clear that while Steve had wanted to destroy Wanda, he hadn’t been stupid enough to assume that he’d automatically win in a fight against her because he was the Dark One. So the three had devised a plan that required Rhodey, Tony, and himself to travel every two hours or so, in case Wanda survived and managed to track them down. Steve knew where the three would be every few hours and was supposed to show up at one of the spots once his battle with Wanda was complete.

This was either a long battle or Steve was gravely injured.

The thought made Bucky’s stomach churn and his hands twitch with the need to keep them occupied.

Tony seemed to notice this and transferred the horse’s reins to one hand and used the other hand to hold Bucky’s.

Rhodey was resting inside the carriage while Tony drove it down the dirt path. Tony had told Bucky he could rest inside the carriage with Rhodey, but Bucky had joined Tony on the small coachmen’s bench instead.

Bucky rolled Tony’s hand over in his own and plucked at the fingers to keep his hands busy. Tony did not seem to mind. “I’m worried about Steve.”

Tony nodded. “Hopefully the next spot.”

“He could be dead,” Bucky muttered.

“As someone who has tried to kill a Dark One in the past, I can vouch that they are quite formidable and hardy. Steve might be badly injured, but I doubt he’s dead.”

“Steve killed the last Dark One on an accident,” Bucky pointed out.

Tony scoffed. “It wasn’t an accident. It was done in the heat of the moment, but it wasn’t an accident.”

Tony was right, yet dread still roiled within Bucky.

“You’ll be together again, I promise. You’ll still want to wait a little while to return to the castle with Steve, but once he’s confident that he’s strengthened the spells protecting his home and you, you can go home together.” Tony smiled widely. “You’ll get to go back to being one crazy and happy family.”

“Go back?” Bucky repeated.

“I assumed as much. Steve and revenge have been your two motivations so far. I would think that means you want to return home with him.”

“But…you said… you said if I wanted this to continue I needed to give up my revenge.” Bucky gestured between them. “How can any of this continue if I am hidden away in Steve’s castle?”

Tony sighed. “I’m not really sure myself. The obvious answer is that I could visit, but despite a few alliances between Steve and me, I am not so sure he’d be happy for me to come and visit.” Tony forced himself to smile encouragingly. “If you talk to him though, maybe you can change his mind.”

Bucky looked at Tony’s hand in his grasp. He kneaded Tony’s palm as he mulled over the future.

Tony bumped shoulders with Bucky. “No reason to think about any of that now when we are still waiting for Steve to make his appearance.”

Bucky nodded, but internally he rolled the conversation over and over, struggling to find an answer to a question that not long ago he would have answered easily.

* * *

When Steve finally showed it was at the fourth meeting spot in the middle of the night when Bucky and the others were sleeping.

There was a loud crash, and Bucky rolled into a crouch, unsheathing a dagger that Tony had given to him for protection. Rhodey was the second to rise, while Tony cursed and fumbled to get himself in a battle ready pose.

It didn’t matter though, by then Bucky saw Steve.

Steve was slightly hunched, his hair was disheveled, his cloak and clothes were covered in ash, and the blood runes drawn on his face were smeared. In his hands he held Bucky’s suitcase and hat.

Upon seeing Bucky, Steve straightened and acted jovial when seconds before he’d appeared haggard and tired. “You’re safe.” Steve set the suitcase down on the ground and strutted over to Bucky.

He plopped the hat on Bucky’s head and hugged Bucky with all of his strength. “I’m sorry. I was unable to kill her. I chased her from one location to the next, but she managed to outrun me each time. Then when I attempted to return to our home to bring you your stuff she tampered with my teleportation spell, and then I was the one being chased.”

Bucky raised his arms to hug Steve, but stopped midway as a thought occurred to him.

Since when had murder become such a casual thought on Steve and his minds?

Bucky thought back to his conversations with Peggy that had often led to arguments about morality.

He thought about Tony and his revenge speech.

He thought about who he was before Wanda had entered his life.

He thought about Steve before the darkness took hold of him.

The Steve and Bucky before Wanda’s interference were the lives he’d been mourning—the lives he’d wanted revenge for. Lives that he was starting to see could be restored; albeit, not perfectly, but restored nonetheless.

However, even after weeks of being reunited, Steve and him done nothing more to restore those versions of themselves. They had just lived together.

And Bucky had not felt truly happy or like himself.

Steve loosened his embrace. He pulled back just enough to look at Bucky. “Bucky?” he asked softly.

Bucky shook his head and smiled. “Lost in my thoughts.” He hugged Steve. “I’m glad you are safe too.”

Steve returned the embrace.

“Fantastic.” Rhodey’s sarcastic voice interrupted the moment. “So are you staying the night or not?”

Steve shook his head, his expression softening with regret. “I just wanted to make sure Bucky had his things and knew that Wanda hadn’t killed me.”

Steve slid out of their embrace. “Rhodey and Tony have explained the plan to you?”

Bucky nodded and repeated what Tony and Rhodey had said to him.

When Bucky had finished Steve gave a nod of his own and put more distance between them. “Then I better get to work on the castle. Until then, be safe.”

And with a wave of his hand, Steve vanished.

A lump of guilt formed in Bucky’s throat.

He should have told Steve that he was contemplating staying with Tony instead.


	20. Chapter 20

“I’m all for getting rid of the carriage, but we’d have to abandon at least half of our food supply. The two horses can’t carry the three of us and all of the food.” Tony drew figures in the dirt with a stick.

Tony, Rhodey, and Bucky were ringed around a campfire for warmth as dawn broke out across the sky.

Rhodey and Tony had been discussing what to do for the next two weeks. The carriage, while a nice form of shelter, was too eye-catching and would draw attention to the trio if spotted.

Bucky leaned against Tony’s side, his head resting on Tony’s shoulder. “Does it really matter? How many people venture this deeply into the woods?”

“Not many,” Rhodey acknowledged, “but Wanda is tenacious. It would be just our luck that someone would see us, mention it offhand to a friend, and then somehow or another Wanda learns of our location.”

Bucky snorted dismissively. “I’m a paranoid bastard and even I think you’re giving her too much credit.”

“He has a point,” Tony said to Rhodey.

Rhodey was not pleased by the response, but after a moment yielded. “We can hold on to the carriage for now and discuss this again later. It might even be better that way. If Wanda does somehow learn that we are traveling via carriage by the time she can do anything we’ll most likely have switched to foot or horseback.”

Tony sighed and a wave of melancholy washed over him. “I miss my ship.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “You miss her when she’s gone, but can’t wait to leave her once you’re at sea.”

“That’s only been a recent development,” Tony protested.

“I know.” Rhodey’s gaze flickered to Bucky then Tony.

Tony acted nonchalant even as his best friend and first mate silently communicated his thoughts on the matter with just a look.

Rhodey stood. “If we’re going to spend the rest of the day traveling then I’m going to stretch my legs for a bit. You two enjoy each other’s company.”

“Are you sure that is safe?” Tony asked.

Rhodey chuckled. “You’re the one Wanda is after, and I am more than capable of fending off anything in the forest.”

Rhodey was right. Before Tony had abdicated his throne and runaway, Rhodey had been trained as a military officer. Rhodey could probably survive a month on his own in the woods. An hour or so would be no trouble at all.

After a few more exchanges, Rhodey disappeared into the woods to “stretch his legs,” thus leaving Tony and Bucky alone.

It hit Tony right then that this was the first time the two of them had been alone since their separation at the port town. Admittedly, they’d had a few minutes alone in Wanda’s tower, but considering they had been on a time crunch and they had both been too preoccupied to actually talk, Tony didn’t count it as “alone time.”

The next hour though… Tony didn’t know if he dreaded it or was excited about it. All he knew was that his stomach was in knots and it was because of Bucky.

Tony turned his head toward Bucky, his lips skimming Bucky’s forehead accidentally.

Bucky sighed and lifted his head off Tony’s shoulder. He kept himself pressed close to Tony.

“You know, I half expected you to yell at me and call me a liar when I showed up at Maximoff Castle. We didn’t exactly part on the best of terms.”

Whereas Bucky’s gaze had been soft and almost dream-like before, suddenly it sharpened and picked Tony apart and analyzed him. Bucky touched Tony’s face, his fingertips just a light brush on Tony’s cheek. “You are a liar and thief. I may suffer from many delusions but that is not one of them.”

Tony frowned, not understanding Bucky. “If that’s what you really think of me then why haven’t you run off?”

Bucky’s other hand joined his first, cupping Tony’s face. Bucky guided Tony’s lips toward his and kissed him softly. “Don’t misunderstand me. I was furious with you, and I didn’t want to forgive you, but I did. I wasn’t lying when I said you stole my heart. I missed you. Your flaws may annoy me, but I still…” Bucky scrunched his face.

Bucky uncupped Tony’s cheeks and glared at the ground. He opened his mouth then shut it. He tried again and failed. Bucky growled and gripped the side of his head. “Give me a moment.”

Tony nodded, his curiosity and surprise helping him keep silent and patient as Bucky struggled with his words.

“Did she steal all of my sweet words from me?” Bucky whispered under his breath.

Tony’s heart ached at the question.

Tony took Bucky’s hand in his and squeezed. “It’s okay, love. I have plenty of sweet words for the both of us.”

Bucky lifted his head. Their eyes met again, and just like when Bucky realized Tony wasn’t a figment of his imagination in Wanda’s tower, Bucky threw himself at Tony. He didn’t pepper Tony with kisses as he had then, but his kiss was deep and knocked the breath right out of Tony as Bucky conveyed the emotions he couldn’t find the words for.

Tony breathed through his nose and held on as Bucky poured his emotions into the kiss. Even so, Tony had to gasp for air when Bucky pulled away. “Keep that up and I’ll die of suffocation one day.” He chortled. “Although, that may be the best the way to die. Your lips on mine.”

Bucky wrinkled his nose then kissed Tony’s forehead. “Do not joke about that.”

“Whatever you wish.” Tony’s hands gripped Bucky’s waist. “I am your prisoner after all. I wouldn’t dare disobey you in fear of summoning your wrath.”

Tony expected a smirk or a verbal jab from Bucky. He was awestruck when Bucky smiled softly down at him and brushed a stray curl from Tony’s face.

“I missed you too,” Tony found himself admitting.

“Good.” Bucky kissed Tony again, short and tenderly. “Then we’re both crazy with these romantic feelings.”

Laughter burst from Tony. He hugged Bucky tight as he rocked them. “Yeah. We’re both crazy.”


	21. Chapter 21

“And that’s how you got your hat?” Tony asked, holding the very hat that had once whisked him away to Wonderland.

Bucky nodded and took the hat back. He paused for a moment as if considering putting it in his bag of goods or plopping it on his head. He remained undecided for a few beats then finally rested the hat on his cranium.

“So then Steve knew you could travel to other worlds.” Tony shook his head in disbelief. “Yet he still couldn’t find you.”

Bucky’s cheeks puffed and colored red with embarrassment. “Let’s just say the first and only time we used it together things did not end well. I promised never to use the hat again. Wanda had somehow learned of it though.”

“A magical item like that? I’m not surprised she found you. That’s not the kind of magic that you can hide, no matter how hard you try.”

“And you are the one who knows everything about magic,” Bucky teased.

“You’d be surprised how much I know. Trust me, when two of your enemies are some of the most powerful magic wielders you learn a thing or two. And that does not even begin to delve into my father’s research and what I learned through him.”

Bucky perked up, visibly intrigued by Tony’s words.

Tony wasn’t in the mood to share though. The sun had fully risen and the flames of their small fire had died, yet there was no sign of Rhodey. Tony pointed out as much to Bucky, who frowned and looked out into the distance where they had last seen Rhodey.

“He’s not the type to stray, is he?” Bucky asked.

Tony nodded.

Bucky’s frown deepened.

Bucky rose to his feet, extending a hand toward Tony. “Then let’s look for him.”

Tony blinked in surprise at the offered hand. “You really want to go look for him?”

“He’s your best friend, isn’t he? I know something about best friends.” Bucky thrust his hand at Tony, encouraging the pirate to accept his offered help.

Tony took the hand. He grunted as his muscles ached in protest at having to stand after being in the same position for so long. “Thank you,” Tony said.

Bucky shrugged. “As I said, I know what it’s like having a best friend. Just be sure to grab anything you don’t want to risk being stolen out of the carriage.” Bucky grinned. “It would be ironic, wouldn’t it? The pirate being stolen from.”

“Har, har,” Tony said drily. He grabbed Rhodey’s and his valuables out of the carriage and stuffed them into a sack to take for safekeeping. After double-checking to make sure the horses were securely fastened to a tree, Tony and Bucky took off in the direction Rhodey had gone.

As they journeyed through the woods, Tony would spot Rhodey’s tracks for a few paces then lose them only to regain them.

Tony stopped when a new set of tracks joined Rhodey’s.

“Wolf?” Bucky crouched and tapped the paw print embedded in the dirt.

“Largest wolf I have ever seen,” Tony mumbled.

Bucky straightened and brandished his dagger. “I’m starting to wish you preferred the use of a crossbow.”

“Please tell me you’re not going to pick a fight with a wolf,” Tony said.

“As long as it leaves us alone, then I won’t,” Bucky answered.

Bucky and Tony followed the trail of paw prints and footprints for a few more minutes before stopping again.

Where paw prints had been before there were footprints following beside Rhodey’s.

Tony’s stomach churned with worry, but he kept his thoughts to himself. He was grateful that Bucky did as well. He startled when Bucky took his hand and squeezed, but he soon accepted the physical comfort.

Rhodey was safe. Rhodey could handle himself against one opponent, and that was assuming that this second person was even a threat. Perhaps they were just some poor beggar who’d wandered into the woods, or a girl who had gotten lost on the way to grandma’s house.

Tony and Bucky ventured farther only to stop when they spotted Rhodey slouched on the ground and tied to a tree. Blood dribbled out from a cut on his forehead.

Logic and wisdom left Tony, and before he could think better of it, Tony ran toward Rhodey. “Rhodey!”

Rhodey lifted his head, his eyes wide with panic. “Look out for the woman!”

“Behind you!” Bucky shouted.

Tony whirled just in time to see a branch being swung at his head.


	22. Chapter 22

Tony threw his metal hand up to block the branch hurtling toward his skull.

He caught the branch in his palm and snapped it in half. He lunged at his assailant, only having enough time to register her feminine figure and the red cloak that swathed around her.

The woman cried out in shock and used Tony’s momentum to throw him off her, or so she tried. Tony held on tight with his metal hand. He jerked as his balance faltered, but recovered.

However, that momentary imbalance was just enough for the woman to punch him in the eye.

Tony cursed. His head snapped aside. Hot pain washed over him. He strengthened his grip.

The woman shouted in pain.

“Stop struggling or I’ll lodge this dagger in your throat,” Bucky’s voice was icy as he spoke.

The woman froze.

Tony blinked against his own pain and tears.

Bucky had grabbed the woman from behind and had his dagger pressed to her throat, already drawing blood.

The red hood of the woman’s cloak covered most of her face but Tony could still detect her sneer.

“Why have you invaded my territory?” she demanded to know.

Tony paused. The woman’s voice was melodic and soft, yet strong and demanding. It was an interesting paradox of tones that intrigued Tony and made him want to see the face under the hood.

“I didn’t know you owned the title to this section of the woods,” Tony jibed.

“I don’t, but neither would anyone who believes in such a silly thing as a land title. It would be like saying someone owns the sun.”

“And I am sure there are people out there who feel that they do.” Tony touched his eye and hissed. It would be black for days. “But enough of that. We had no intention of invading your territory. We were looking for our friend who had gone off for a walk.”

Tony marched over to Rhodey. “Now, if you don’t mind, we’ll take him back and then be out of your-”

Bucky yelped.

Tony whirled as Rhodey yelled a warning.

An arrow whizzed past Tony, narrowingly missing him and embedding itself in the tree Rhodey was tied to.

Bucky had released the hooded woman and was clutching his shoulder where an arrow was lodged deep in his flesh.

The hooded woman had spun out of his hold and  unsheathed a dagger of her own. “Stand down, I can handle this,” she shouted into the woods.

“Perhaps if you were your other self you could,” a voice even more melodic than the hooded woman’s responded. A dark-haired woman stepped out from the trees, crossbow in hand and a holster of knives strung across her chest like a sash. The holster hugged the top half of her belly, which was heavy with child.

She quirked a thin eyebrow at Tony then glanced at Bucky. “Oh, it’s you two.” Her painted red lips quirked into a smirk. “I was wondering when you two would stumble upon our abode. Honestly, it took you two longer than I expected. I would have thought after Clint our true meeting would have been sooner.” The woman lowered her bow and shrugged. “Live and learn though.”

Tony’s memory gnawed at him. “I know you.”

“I’m sure you think that. I have a very common face.” The woman cocked her chin at the hooded one. “Pepper, be a dear and untie their friend. Oh, and if you have anything in that cloak of yours that can treat an arrow wound now would be a good time to use it.”

Pepper hesitated. Her head swiveled from the new arrival to Tony and Bucky then to Rhodey. She nodded and hurried to untie Rhodey.

In the meantime, Tony dropped to his knees and tried to examine Bucky’s wound. Bucky flinched at his touch and he pushed Tony away.

“I’m fine.”

“You literally have an arrow sticking out of you. You are not fine.” Tony winced at just the thought of how much damage had possibly been done to Bucky’s shoulder. He hoped that the arrowhead had not shattered upon impact. It would take a skilled medic to heal Bucky if such were the case, and Tony doubted there were any nearby.

Bucky squeezed Tony’s hand, locking gazes. “I’m not trying to murder anyone in vengeance, no matter how tempting. I consider that ‘fine.’” He groaned in pain as he rose to his feet, causing his muscles to shift and the arrow to move.  In a lower voice he said: “Worse case scenario: we summon Steve.”

And then Steve would probably go on a rampage and kill Tony for allowing Bucky to be injured.  

Tony would willing face Steve’s anger if it would save Bucky’s life though.

Tony attached himself to Bucky’s side, slinging Bucky’s arm over his shoulder. Tony looked over at Rhodey and saw that his friend was approaching, albeit warily eyeing Pepper who stalked him like a shadow.

Pepper’s hood had fallen to her shoulders and once again Tony found himself intrigued by her. Her hair was as orange as a pumpkin and her skin fair as snow. Her face was angular and thin, but not due to malnourishment.

Tony had a hard time picturing this woman capable of subduing Rhodey.

“Perhaps if you were your other self you could,” repeated in Tony’s head. He recalled the wolf prints that had followed Rhodey’s, much like how Pepper was following Rhodey now.

He’d heard of people who could take on animal form. Perhaps Pepper was one of them?

The dark-haired woman clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “Hurry, hurry. I haven’t got all day.” She chuckled. “Actually I do. Really, the stories about danger in the woods are exaggerated. What I would give for some danger. It might make things so much more exciting.” The woman strutted through the woods. “Come along this way.”

“Right, because we’re going to follow the woman who had her friend attack us,” Rhodey said.

“We’re not friends,” Pepper stated.

Rhodey’s face scrunched at Pepper’s admission.

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes and pointed at the arrow in Bucky’s shoulder. “I assume you want that fixed. My husband does marvelous work. If you want his help though, then you must come with me. However, if you rather take care of it yourself then it’s no trouble for me. I’ll simply return home and let James here die of infection.”

The woman pivoted and took a step forward only to pivot again to face them. “Oh, and I was referring to the James who goes by Bucky. I would think that obvious, but the three of you strike me as idiotic so I felt it best to clarify.”

Tony felt Rhodey and Bucky inhale sharply beside him.

“How do you know their names?” Tony demanded to know.

The woman smiled. Whiteness covered the pupil and iris of her eyes. “There are many things I know, Anthony Edward Stark.” She chortled to herself, spun around, and sashayed away. Her confidence conveyed that she thought they would follow.

Then again, her eyes revealed her to be a seer, so perhaps it wasn’t so much that she thought they would follow, but that she knew they would.  

The three men shared glances with each other, each silently communicating their trepidation and curiosity. They soon followed though. Rhodey took the lead with Pepper directly behind him and Bucky and Tony took the rear.  Pepper glanced over her shoulder every few seconds, suspicion in her movements.

She probably would have prefered to have had the rear, but Tony and Bucky were moving purposefully slower than the rest of the group.

“It would be nice to know the name of the heavily armed woman taking us to her home,” Rhodey projected his voice so aforementioned woman would hear from on ahead.

She stopped and whirled her head around, sending her brown waves of ringlets bouncing around her. “Call me ‘Dottie.’”

Just as quickly as she had stopped, Dottie picked up her pace again.

In a few minutes, Dottie led them to a clearing where a hovel stood.

Outside of the small home a large man chopped wood. He’d rolled up his sleeves to revealing bulging arm muscles that flexed with each strike.

“Darling, I hope you did not put away the tools I had you set aside. It is time to use them now.”

The large man look up from chopping wood. He wiped his brow, sweeping black bangs out of his face in the same movement. A mustache decorated his face.

Tony blinked as his memory shouted at him again.

He knew this man and woman, or he’d at least seen them somewhere before.

Dottie touched her round stomach and smiled at Tony.

The answer hit Tony then, ramming into him like a bull.

“You’re the couple Clint was helping.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious Ivan is [Ivan Petrovich](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Ivan_Petrovich_Bezukhov_\(Earth-616\)) from the comics and not Ivan from MCU.

Bucky white-knuckled Tony’s metal hand. He hissed and groaned into the rag shoved into his mouth as Ivan (Dottie’s husband) gingerly cleaned and stitched Bucky’s wound. Bucky kept turning his head to peer at Ivan and each time Ivan stopped and waited for Bucky to turn his head back around; he claimed he couldn’t properly heal Bucky’s shoulder if Bucky kept twisting around to watch him.

Bucky glanced at Tony, his eyes wide with panic.

Tony made a point of exaggeratingly watching Ivan stitch Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky had originally refused to allow Ivan near his back. It was only because Tony had promised to watch Ivan work that Bucky had agreed to his treatment.

Seeing that Ivan wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary, Tony encouragingly smiled at Bucky and nodded.

Bucky sighed out his nose, but he was still tense.

“My husband does do fine work, doesn’t he?” Dottie asked as she sharpened one of her knives by the hearth.

The flames’ light glinted off the knife’s blade.

Tony’s nerves tingled at the sight. He took a step closer to Bucky and glanced at Rhodey who was keeping an eye on all of the occupants in the room. Rhodey’s hand hovered near his sword.

Ivan grunted and nodded. He tied up the last stitch and cut the thread free. “I’d have to be, considering how many times you’ve asked me to add hidden compartments to all of your clothes.”

“One must always have a weapon on them at all times, dear,” Dottie responded primly. “Or at the very least things that can be used as weapons.” Dottie touched her neck. “Scarves are quite lovely.”

“Perhaps it would be better not to alienate your guests by talking about the many ways you know how murder people,” Pepper said dryly. She stirred the broth of a stew that had been cooking over the hearth when they had arrived at Dottie’s home.

“I’m just trying figure out how the woman who looked like death itself when I first saw her is a…” Tony glanced at all of the weapons around the hovel. “… an assassin?” Tony shook his head. “Perhaps Wanda should have hired you instead of Clint to kill me.”

Bucky removed the cloth from his mouth and dropped it on the ground. He squeezed Tony’s hand. “What?” Bucky’s voice came out a growl.

“I’ll tell you about it later,” Tony said.

Bucky nodded. “You will.”

Pepper’s head had perked up. A look of concern had come over her features. “Clint tried to kill you?”

“He fell for one of Queen Wanda’s ploys.” Dottie waved away Pepper’s concern. “I warned both of you that should he continue to try and help us, he would find himself… well,” Dottie’s lips curled, “a shell of his former self.”

Pepper’s hand flew to her chest. The grief that overcame her face caused Tony’s heart to ache for her.

Rhodey was not unaffected either. He went from rigid and on guard to sympathetic and soft in the blink of an eye. He took the few steps needed to close the distance between him and Pepper and touched her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Pepper did not react at all to the touch.

“I am sure things will work out for him in the end,” Ivan said as he put away his tools. He took a few steps away from Bucky, and Bucky relaxed immediately.

Bucky scooted closer to Tony.

Ivan smiled warmly at Pepper. “Clint’s destiny has not reached its end.”

Dottie scoffed. She glided over to her husband, her hand coming to rest upon his back. “Must you always ruin my fun?”

“I believe I let you have your fun too much.” His words were a reprimand, but Ivan’s tone was teasing.

“Clint risked the wrath of the Dark One to save you,” Tony stated. “I may not know the man that well, but I have a difficult time believing he would help someone like you,” Tony aimed at Dottie. He looked at Ivan. “You possibly.”

Dottie’s hands went to her stomach. “Oh, it wasn’t so much for me or my husband, but what we have.”

“A baby?” Tony deadpanned. Tony could understand the desire to save a child, but at the same time the lengths Clint had gone to for a child that wasn’t his own seemed odd.

“A special baby. One day you two will meet. In fact….” Dottie pulled away from Ivan. She waddled over to a corner of the room where the large trunk of a fallen tree squatted. The bark of the tree had long been shaved away, and someone (Ivan, if Tony were to guess) had begun to shape into what looked to be the beginnings of a dresser.

Dottie traced her fingers over the uncomplete dresser. She frowned then looked over her shoulder at Bucky. She scrutinized him.

Bucky scowled. “What?”

“Some futures are locked into place, and others are not.” Dottie smiled wickedly. “You’re lucky. If one of the futures I saw were set in motion I would have had to attack you in name of my daughter.”

Bucky straightened. “What did you just say?”

Tony grabbed Bucky’s shoulder and rested a calming hand on Bucky’s chest. “Don’t let her goad you into anything.”

“Wise words,” Dottie said.

Tony sent Dottie a withering look.He did not appreciate anyone who tried to manipulate Bucky.

Dottie huffed as if bored and inconvenienced by them suddenly. “It won’t be much longer now before Queen Wanda enacts her curse.”

“Her curse?” Tony asked. “What curse?”

“ _The_ curse, Prince Anthony.” Dottie’s expression grew pensive. She ran her hands down her stomach, resting them on her belly button. “A curse that will stop all of our stories and take us away from all we know and love. The only one who will be able to end it will be a child known as the savior. My child.”

Rhodey shook his head. “This sounds delusional.”

“I’m sure it does,” Dottie snapped at Rhodey. “However, I have seen it.” Dottie returned her attention to Tony and Bucky. “This is your reunion, is it not?”

Bucky and Tony looked at each other, checking to see how the other would answer. Neither was willing to give away information the other might be unwilling to share with Dottie. After a moment’s pause they both nodded.

“Then Queen Wanda has been pushed farther down the path of revenge,” Dottie said.

Ivan sighed, a mournful look on his face. “And we must hurry to ensure little Natalia escapes the curse. We don’t have much time.”

“Natasha,” Dottie corrected. “She’ll choose to go by Natasha.”

“We have named her Natalia, and Natalia is what I will call her,” Ivan said.

“How about instead of arguing over the kid’s name you tell us more about this curse,” Rhodey said. “Like how to stop it from occurring.”

White clouded over Dottie’s eyes then disappeared. “There is nothing you can do.”

“So you just want us to believe that someone is about to cast a curse on all of us, and that there is nothing we can do to stop it?” Rhodey shook his head. “No, I don’t accept that.”

“Perhaps if we kill her?” Bucky suggested.

Tony ran his hand through Bucky’s hair gently first then tugged on it so Bucky faced him. “Is that you genuinely suggesting that or is that you’re need for vengeance speaking?”

Bucky mulled over his answer. “She can’t cast a curse if she is dead.”

“Should I be worried it took a moment to answer that question?” Tony asked.

“Would you believe me if I said ‘no’?”

“At the moment? No.”

“Any attempts you make on Queen Wanda’s life shall fail. Your destiny has been set in motion.” Dottie pulled out a chair and plopped herself onto it. “So enjoy your time together. When the curse sets, you’ll no longer have each other. Some of you won’t even remember each other.” She looked around the room, her eyes touching Rhodey, Pepper, Bucky, and Tony.

Tony’s blood turned cold. “This curse, how exactly does it stop our stories and separate us?”

Dottie cocked her head as she answered. “It takes you to a world without magic–to a land where Wanda will have everything and you will have nothing.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Never have I wanted to shake the information out of a person so much,” Rhodey grumbled to himself as he untied the horses from their tree and led them toward the carriage.

“‘Shake’ is the nice word for it,” Bucky said, helping Rhodey strap the horses to the carriage.

Tony shook his head as he shoved their bags of valuable goods into the carriage. “Rhodey, please do not encourage Bucky’s violent habits.”

“I’m allowed to feel murderous, just not act on those feelings,” Bucky stated.

Tony sighed, but nodded his agreement with Bucky. The man had been through alot, and there was no telling if he would return to what “proper society” considered “normal.” As long as Bucky didn’t cause others any harm outside of self defense, Tony really couldn’t reprimand him. Although, truthfully, did he even have the right to reprimand Bucky to begin with? There was something between them, but that did not mean he could suddenly tell Bucky what to do.

A headache bloomed along Tony’s forehead. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. He couldn’t think about Bucky and what Dottie had said at the same time. It stretched his brain in too many directions and left him more confused and frustrated than before.

Two hands touched the sides of his face.

The hands were not as calloused as Rhodey’s should be, which meant Bucky was the one holding his face.

Tony opened his eyes and met Bucky’s penetrating gaze.

Sometimes that intense gaze of Bucky’s put Tony on edge and other times it fascinated him. Right then though, it comforted Tony.

Tony placed his hands on Bucky’s and smiled up at the man. “Something caught your interest?”

Bucky continued to stare at him.

Tony brushed his thumb across the back of Bucky’s hand and waited for the man to come out of his thoughts. He was used to the long and thoughtful pauses from Bucky, and found that this one was just as comforting as Bucky’s gaze.

Bucky blinked, returning to reality.

He kissed Tony on the forehead then pulled away, but didn’t go far. Her laced his fingers through Tony’s.

“As much as I rather not ask for his help,” Rhodey started, “maybe we should contact Steve?”

Bucky stiffened.

Shock rippled through Tony at Bucky’s reaction.

“That seems unnecessary,” Bucky said.

“A woman just predicted that Wanda is about to unleash a curse on us.” Rhodey finished strapping in the horses and crossed his arms over his chest. “Maybe it was all an act and she’s just some charleton with a good magic trick to make her look like a seer, but either way, don’t you think we should have Steve look into it?”

Tony watched Bucky for a reaction. Other than a wince, Bucky’s expression was impassive.

“He might require us to make a deal with him,” Tony said, keeping an eye on Bucky as he spoke.

“Maybe, but considering this involves his best friend, maybe not.” Rhodey had seemed to pick up on Tony’s focus on Bucky. His attention flickered between Bucky and Tony. He kept his tone neutral as he spoke. “It can’t hurt to ask. Worst case scenario is that he wants us to make a deal with him, and we can always turn down any deal that seems unreasonable.”

Tony frowned. Rhodey had been set against Steve ever since Steve had become the Dark One. It was one thing for Rhodey to want to ask Steve a question, it was another for Rhodey to consider accepting taking a deal from Steve.

“This curse really worries you,” Tony stated.

Rhodey splayed his hand across his stomach. “I can’t explain it, but my gut tells me this curse is real and that it’s bad. Real bad. I don’t care what Dottie said about us being unable to do anything, I can’t just wait around for this curse to happen.”

“All right,” Tony said. “Then we summon Steve and see what he can find out about the curse.”

Bucky flinched.

Both Rhodey and Tony frowned at him.

“You okay, Bucky?” Tony asked.

Bucky nodded. He touched his head. “Fine. Just too many thoughts.” He slumped and walked a few paces away. “I need a moment.”

Worry prickled Tony, but he kept quiet. He’d give Bucky his space for now. In the meantime, he’d summon Steve.

Rhodey and Tony got to work summoning the Dark One. Bucky kept his distance the whole time, which only added to Tony’s concern, but he told himself to wait until after Steve made his appearance to question Bucky.

Soon Tony and Rhodey summoned Steve.

Steve looked mildly annoyed when he appeared before them. “I thought we agreed to minimal contact while I worked on my spells. If Wanda was anywhere near me when you summoned me then she might have followed the magic trail here.”

“Sorry, but we just learned some disturbing news,” Rhodey said. Rhodey immediately informed Steve of their meeting with Dottie and the curse she’d predicted.

Steve’s brow furrowed as he listened to the tale. He snuck glances at Bucky, who was still keeping his distance.

“The curse sounds familiar, but I’ll have to look into it more. Such a curse would cost Wanda a heavy price. She would have to sacrifice something of great importance to her in order for it work.”

“Well, that explains why she hasn’t cast it yet,” Tony said. “Most people would probably want to try all other routes before having to make such a big sacrifice.”

Steve nodded. “As I said, I’ll look into it, and I’ll see what I can do about keeping an eye Wanda.” He grimaced. “I’ll have to find her first though.”

“Still missing?” Rhodey asked.

Steve shook his head. “I’ve been preoccupied. Once I’ve finished casting my own protections, I can focus on locating her.”

“Don’t you think stopping this curse is more important than casting protection spells on your castle?” The calm had left Rhodey’s voice. His tone had become one of frustration and anger.

Steve glanced toward Bucky again. “We should talk.”

Bucky straightened. He gave a curt nod, turned around, and walked into the woods.

Steve followed.

“Did he just ignore me?” Rhodey demanded to know.

“It appears so.” Tony covered his mouth and chin with one hand as he watched the two men disappear into the greenery. He was tempted to follow. Something was afoot, and he wanted to know what.

There were times for spying though and times to respect privacy, and in this situation, Tony sensed it was the latter.

* * *

“Is the seer’s prophecy bothering you a lot?” Steve asked once Bucky and him were out of hearing range.

Bucky stopped to face Steve. He bit the inside of his cheek. In his head he saw a dozen different ways this scene could play out, and most of them were not good. Some were even downright morbid.

He could not shake the intrusive thought that he was about to destroy everything, that he was a plague on all those around him. That he was unworthy and ungrateful. That he was disloyal to those he should be loyal to and he was a fool. Because of all those reasons, he would burn down everything around him whether he wished to or not.

Steve clamped his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, holding Bucky close, but not pulling Bucky into a hug. “Bucky, talk to me.”

“The curse is worrisome.” Understatement. “You should focus on stopping Wanda. Forget about protecting your home and me. I’ll stay with Tony.”

“Wanda is after Tony.” Steve’s grip turned bruising. “You’re in danger if you stay with him.”

Bucky grimaced. He wanted to knock Steve’s hand away, but he forced himself instead to gently pry it off and take a step back.

“Or is that why you want to stay with Tony? Are you hoping that Wanda will appear and that you can kill her?” Steve ignored the fact that Bucky had just removed Steve’s hand from him and placed his hand on Bucky again. “Bucky, I swear we will get you your revenge. You don’t need to endanger yourself by staying near Tony. We will make her pay. _Together_.”

“Then what?” Bucky asked.

Steve startled. He smiled. “Then we’ll live happily ever after.”

“Will we?” Bucky asked. “What do we have once she is dead?”

“Each other, Bucky.”

Bucky was quiet a moment. “We’re not the same. We’ve changed.” Bucky hesitated. “I don’t know if I want me in my life as I am now. I don’t know if I want you as you are now.”

“What are you saying?” Once again Steve tightened his grip. Bucky hissed in pain, but Steve’s hold strengthened.

Bucky ripped himself away from Steve. “The Bucky you knew would not have spent months longing to kill someone, and the Steve I knew would not be okay with me wanting murder a person, beyond self defense. He also wouldn’t be trying to win me back by promising to help me kill someone.”

“You think that?” Steve’s face hardened. “I would do just about anything for you, Bucky. That has always been true. I accept you no matter who or what you are. If you want to kill Wanda then we’ll do it.”

“And what if I don’t want to?”

“Except you do,” Steve said. “I know. I can tell. There is a part of you that still wants her to suffer.”

Bucky nodded. He wouldn’t deny that there was a part of himself that still wanted revenge. “But I want to be happy more than that. Tony and Peggy said–”

“Tony and Peggy have no idea what you’re dealing with!” Steve shouted. “They don’t know anything about what you have lost–what she took from you.”

“Nothing that I can’t get back now that I’m out of Wonderland.” Bucky bowed his head. “And perhaps more.” Bucky thought of Tony and touched his chest where it ached. “I don’t know what this feeling is, but I want to chase it. I’m happier when I pursue it than when I ignore it or seek revenge against Wanda.”

“Are you…” Steve screwed his eyes shut and shook his head. “No. No! You are not giving up your dream just because you’re attracted to Tony.”

Bucky laughed hysterically. “My dream?” Bucky covered his face as he laughed. “Yes, what a glorious dream! To murder someone. Shouldn’t I have some dream beyond that? Some goal in life that doesn’t involve stabbing someone in the heart?”

“You let him get in your head,” Steve’s tone was clipped.

“And Peggy too, or is it easier for you to ignore that? After all, you wouldn’t want to have a reason to be furious at your ladylove. What would you do then?” Bucky kept laughing. He couldn’t stop himself. He couldn’t handle Steve, not calmly or rationally. He was weak, and he couldn’t verbally spar against Steve if he kept himself in check. “Kill her? It’s so much easier handling life’s hardships when you can cut off whatever you dislike from life like a weed.”

“Shut up,” Steve’s tone had gone frigid.

“Every second I had spent wanting revenge against Wanda was more time I gave to her and stole from myself. I’m not going to give my enemy any more of what belongs to me, and you shouldn’t either. Especially now when it sounds like she’ll take away our time permanently.”

“So you’ll give up everything for a man you barely know?”

“Not everything, but the stuff that has caused me nothing but more grief: yes. I want to be happy.”  

Steve was silent.

Bucky bit the tip of his tongue as he waited for Steve to respond.

Steve took a step back. “I won’t let Tony destroy you.”

A cloud a black smoke engulfed Steve and disappeared, taking Steve with it.

Bucky’s hands trembled at his side.

What had Steve meant?

* * *

“That’s not good,” Rhodey whispered under his breath.

Tony turned to see what Rhodey was looking at.

Bucky trampled through the woods toward them with his head down and a pained look on his face.

And no Steve in sight.

“It’s not,” Tony replied in agreement. He met Bucky halfway and almost fell when Bucky threw his arms around him and collapsed against him.

“B-Bucky.” Tony’s hands flew to Bucky’s back to keep him steady. “What’s wrong?”

Bucky buried his face in Tony’s shoulder.

A warm dampness touched Tony’s neck. Tony stiffened when he realized what was causing the sensation. Bucky was crying.

“I may have pushed too hard,” Bucky murmured in Tony’s ear.

Tony ran his hands through Bucky’s hair and down his back. “It’s okay. Whatever happens now, we’ll take care of it. Just tell me if there is something you need me to do.”

Bucky shook his head.

Tony waited for Bucky to say something, but he only continued to silently cry on Tony’s shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

Peggy pressed her ear against the door of Steve’s study. She closed her eyes and listened intently but could not detect a sound.

Her chest constricted with concern.

When she had awoken a few days ago to find Steve and Bucky gone she’d panicked, but she had waited to see if the two would return on their own. After a few hours of neither magically reappearing in the castle, she had packed her bags and been ready to go out to look for them. Before she’d gotten to the front door, Steve had reappeared covered in wounds and unable to stand upright.

She had fretted over him and tried to convince him to let her help, but he had been adamant about retrieving Bucky’s things from the hatter’s room. Steve had barely explained to her what was going on, but it was enough to tide her over when he left with Bucky’s things and a promise to return soon.

Steve had kept his word and returned moments after he had disappeared. He’d collapsed onto his knees, and from there Peggy had done everything she could to heal him. When he was coherent enough, she had him explain to her everything that had happened while he and Bucky were gone.

The story caused her to shudder. Steve had made an enemy of a very powerful woman–a woman who had found a way to whisk Bucky out of the castle in the middle of the night despite Steve’s wards.

Peggy found she couldn’t sleep that night without some sort of weapon within armsreach.

The next morning Steve had been in a chipper mood as he performed spell after spell to protect his house.

Then somewhere in the middle of casting protection spells he had disappeared again, and when he reappeared he’d been in the foulest mood Peggy had ever seen him.

It had lasted days now, and Peggy did not know what to do.

He snapped at her whenever she approached him, and for the first time in a long time, Peggy felt like a prisoner.

Which she was, she reminded herself.

She’d grown fond of Steve, and she truly believed there was a good man underneath the darkness, but his backward slides were becoming too frequent.

Something within her told her to run, but she feared what would happen if she did.

Peggy was living with Steve because of a deal she had made to protect her family and her kingdom. She may have allowed herself to forget, but if she were to leave, Steve could take back his end of their deal.

She was trapped.

Peggy knocked on the door. “Steve, are you all right? I can bring you some tea if it will make you feel better.”

“Go away,” Steve shouted through the door like a petulant child.

The dismissal angered Peggy, but when she tried to force her way into the room, the door refused to budge. With a frustrated breath, Peggy took a step back. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Fine. Be that way if you insist. I’ll be ready to listen when you’re ready to talk.”

Peggy pivoted and marched away from Steve with her head held high.

Her outward demeanor belied the foreboding feelings that consumed her.

* * *

“Another.” Bucky threw up his cup and waved it in front of Tony. The carriage bounced on the rough road, and Bucky jolted forward, his face landing in Tony’s bosom.

 _Bosom_.

Bucky chuckled.

Tony frowned. He peered down the neck of his bottle of rum and frowned. “If you finish this one I’ll only have one bottle left.”

Bucky huffed, blowing strands of hair out of his face. Tony shuddered as goosebumps rose along the skin that Bucky’s breath had touched. Bucky grinned and placed his hand over the sensitive flesh and massaged it. “Buy one at the next town.”

“We’re avoiding towns.” Tony craned his neck away from Bucky.

Bucky took the action as an invite. He planted his mouth along the column of Tony’s neck. He sucked and teased the new landscape before him. “A little visit won’t hurt,” he mumbled as he worked on marking Tony’s neck. “Maybe we could get a private room?”

Bucky slid his hand up Tony’s thigh.

Tony groaned, slipped his hands up Bucky’s chest and pushed him away. “Why must you always test my moral strength? You’re drunk, Bucky.”

Bucky frowned, not understanding Tony.

He only understood Tony half the time though, so really there was nothing strange there.

Bucky climbed into Tony’s lap, earning a squawk of surprise from Tony.

Tony’s hands flew to Bucky’s hips. The simple contact encouraged Bucky and he ground himself against Tony. He took delight in the way Tony’s interest piqued.

Tony groaned again and squeezed Bucky’s hips hard enough to stop his motions. “Please stop. I can’t do this while you’re drunk.”

Hurt stabbed Bucky in the heart. “I’m never in my right mind anyway, so what difference does it make?”

Tony cringed. He wiggled out from under Bucky, sliding away. “I’m sorry. But I think it’s time Rhodey and I trade off driving. I’ll just–”

Bucky flung his arms around Tony and hugged him as tight as he could. Bucky hiccuped as his shoulders shook.

A cold fear gripped Bucky tight.

“Please don’t go,” Bucky whispered. “I’m sorry. I’ll play nice.”

Tony slumped his forehead against Bucky’s. “And if I don’t feel like playing?”

Bucky shook his head then kissed Tony on the cheek. “I don’t care. Just don’t want to be alone.”

Tony’s hands slid up Bucky’s back. Bucky sighed in relief and bliss. RIght now Tony’s touch was the balm to his wound. That, and a bottle of rum everyday.

Tony rubbed his hands up and down Bucky’s spine then rested his chin on Bucky’s shoulder. “You’re either going to have to sober up by tonight, or sober up after the next bottle. Either way, you’re going to have to deal with your feelings soon.”

Bucky nodded and closed his eyes. He breathed in the comforting smell of his pirate. He took a moment to stroke his hand through Tony’s hair before answering, “I know. I feel like an old pincushion.”

“I meant it when I said you can tell me if there is anything you need.” Tony looked pointedly down at their crotches. “Within reason of course.”

Bucky smiled. “I’m never within reason.”

“Now that is just not true. I’ll admit you like to forge your own path and take creative liberties when it comes to rationale, but you are quite reasonable.”

Bucky chuckled. He pecked Tony on the lips. “My pirate,” he mumbled fondly. “My foolish pirate.”

“And my mad hatter,” Tony teased back, just as fondly. “Always difficult to know which definition of ‘mad’ from moment to moment, but that is what makes you so charming.”

Bucky snorted. He climbed off Tony’s lap. He arranged himself so his legs lay across the bench, and his side was pressed against Tony’s. He draped Tony’s arm around him. “You’re right. You have enough sweet words for both of us.”

Tony brushed back the hair from Bucky’s forehead and kissed him there. “Good, because I’ll mostly need them when you’re hung over and snapping at me. Mind sharing some of that hang over rage with Rhodey? He gets jealous if he feels like he’s being ignored.”

“I heard my name,” Rhodey hollered from coach bench. “You better not be slandering me, Tony.”

“I would never,” Tony shouted back in feigned offense.

“Liar,” Rhodey and Bucky said in unison.

Tony shook his head in exasperation. “I’ll never get away with anything with you two around.”

Bucky smiled and enjoyed the warm feelings rum and Tony gave him; they were far better than the feelings that seized him every time he thought of Steve.

* * *

Wanda plucked an a lush red apple off the fruit stand of its merchant. She slapped down a few coins that would more than cover the cost of the fruit then strode away. She bit into the apple, anticipating sweet and delicious juices.

What she received was something sour and dried out.  

Wanda spat out the bite and tossed the  apple to the ground. She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself and glared over her shoulder at the merchant. He was laughing happily as he gloated about his fruit to a potential customer.

Magic tingled across the tips of her fingers.

One spell and the merchant’s fruit stand would turn to mush.

“So kings and princes aren’t the only things that bring out the evil in your heart.” A man in a dark robe chuckled at her side.

Wanda eyed the man, his hood shielding his identity.

Wanda hiked up her skirts and stomped through the faire, grumbling to herself.  If she didn’t have Steve to contend with she’d have done more than make a few appearances at her castle to recast the protective spells surrounding it. She couldn’t risk returning too soon though. She’d underestimated Steve. He might not possess the knowledge of those who came before him, but he’d done plenty of research. She’d have to be more crafty now with him as her enemy.

It would have been worth it if she’d just been able to capture Tony.

“Now is that anyway to treat a friend?” The robed man was beside her again.

Wanda scowled and whirled on the man only to freeze when he pushed back his hood enough to reveal his face.

Steve.

Wanda summoned a fireball.

…or tried to. Her palm remained treacherously empty.

Steve chuckled. “I hope you don’t mind. I would prefer if we didn’t draw attention to ourselves.”

Wanda’s blood turned cold. She looked at her hand then at Steve, who wouldn’t stop grinning.

She mentally reached out to her magic and tried to funnel it toward her hand, but her magic was met with resistance.

Steve flung his arm around her shoulders and guided Wanda away from the crowd. “Now I heard a rumor that you are working on something famously called the Dark Curse.”

Wanda glowered at Steve.

“It’s a powerful curse, and one that will require quite a bit of magic as well as sacrifice. I’d like to help you.”

Shock punched Wanda in the gut. She felt her mouth drop just a tad as she gawked at Steve.

Steve pushed her chin up so she was no longer gaping. “Keep your mouth shut if you’re not going to talk. You’ll catch flies otherwise.”

Wanda snapped out her shock. “You’ve given into your darkness.”

“Guilty,” Steve said, not a hint of remorse to him. “And while I still want to maim you, right now the two of us have a common enemy. I’m willing to put old differences aside to achieve a common goal. We can try to kill each other afterward.”

“And who is this common enemy?”

“Do you really need to ask?” Steve made a face at Wanda that matched his incredulous tone. “Maybe you’re slower than I originally thought. I would think it’s obvious.”

“Are you going to insult me or tell me?” Wanda demanded.

Steve snickered. “Tony.”

Glee tickled Wanda’s insides. “A temporary alliance until Tony is dealt with?” Wanda placed a hand on the arm Steve had wrapped around her and held his arm in place. “You have got yourself a deal.”


	26. Chapter 26

Tony moaned as he arched his back, his hands on his lumbar to brace it. “I forgot how horrible riding is.” Tony trampled through the brush. He stretched his arms over his head and popped his spine.

“Imagine how much worse it would be if you were riding horseback and not in the luxury of a carriage.” Rhodey picked up a thick tree branch from the ground. After a quick examination, Rhodey added it to the pile of wood in his arms. “Now are you going to help me with the fire or what? I don’t see any wood in your arms.”

“I’m getting to it.” Tony snatched up the closest piece of wood at his feet and cradled it. “I was just stretching.”

“You’ve been stretching for a long time,” Rhodey commented.

Tony dramatically raised his hand to his forehead and sighed in a forlorn manner. “I know. I’m getting old.”

Rhodey held up one of his branches threateningly. “Don’t make me throw this at you! Really, I’m surprised you didn’t try to become an actor after you abdicated.”

“I considered it, but there was more money in pirating.”

A startled cry that sounded like it was from a child, ripped Rhodey and Tony out of their friendly banter. Their heads snapped in the direction of the sound then toward each other, a look of unease on both of their faces.

“I’m not sure which I find more disturbing,” Tony said. “The idea that there would be a child this far out in the forest or the fact that it sounds like that scream came from where we made camp.”

Rhodey grumbled and shifted all of his wood into one arm. He hurried off in the direction of their camp. Tony followed swiftly behind him.

They had left Bucky in charge of the camp, so if any danger had occurred while Rhodey and Tony were away then Bucky was alone and in the thick of it.

Rhodey lay his hand on his sword’s hilt as the camp came into view.

Rhodey came to a halt and straightened.

Tony just barely stopped himself from crashing into Rhodey.

A young boy with a mop of brown hair was tied up and lying face down on the ground.

“What the-” Before Tony could finish his sentence the sounds of a struggle caught his attention.

Bucky emerged from behind the carriage with another boy tied up like a turkey and slung over his shoulder. The second boy wiggled and cursed. “We didn’t do anything!”

“Also, it’s really disturbing how easily you tied us up,” the first boy interjected. “Do you tie up kids for a living? Are you a child snatcher?”

Bucky dropped the second kid next to the first. “You really should be careful who you steal from.”

“We weren’t stealing,” the two boys cried in unison.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say mini-pirates.”

“Pirates?” Boy two repeated.

“Mini!” The first one squawked.

Bucky looked up at Rhodey and Tony then. He nodded in acknowledgement. “There are the big pirates now.”

Rhodey turned to Tony then and shook his head. “In case I haven’t said it already, you have the strangest taste in partners.”

Tony gesticulated. “Did you not hear him? These kids were stealing.”

“We were not,” the first boy protested.

Bucky quirked an eyebrow. “He lies almost as much as you, Tony. The other one is more clever though.”

Rhodey crouched in front of the kids, scrutinizing them.

The kids were covered in torn and dirty clothes. Mud splotched their hands and faces. Traces of fat and muscles still lined their small frames though, so they must not have been out in the woods that long.

“Where are your parents?” Rhodey asked.

“That’s what we’d like to know,” Kid One said.

“We don’t have any parents,” Kid Two answered.

“How about any names?” Tony asked, mentally filing away their previous answers for a later. Maybe the kids were orphans or maybe they were playing the sympathy game in hopes of being spared any form of punishment.

The kids kept quiet.

Bucky pointed to Kid Two. “That one is Miles. The other is Peter.”

Miles and Peter whined like the children they were at having been unfairly outed.

Bucky shrugged. “Next time don’t shout each others name when you’ve been spotted stealing.”

Neither Miles nor Peter were pleased by Bucky’s advice.

“All right, so what are two kids doing out in the middle of the forest?” Rhodey asked.

“According your friend: stealing,” Peter answered.

Rhodey made a face of annoyance then turned to Miles. “That your answer too?”

“We were just on our way to get some food when we saw your horses and carriage. We just wanted to have a look. We didn’t mean any harm.”

“Food?” Tony reexamined the kids. “You don’t have any weapons for hunting, and by the looks of your pouches, you haven’t been doing a very good job collecting plants or mushrooms. Not that you’d want to eat any of the ones around here. They’re poisonous. So are you going to tell us the truth or-”

“It is the truth. We can show you.” Miles wiggled until he had his legs stretched out in front of Rhodey. “Just untie our legs and we can show you. You don’t even have to untie our hands.”

“Miles,” Peter hissed in warning.

“It’s not like they can take all the food themselves,” Miles hissed back. “We show them the house, and it proves we’re not lying.”

 _House?_ Tony was intrigued. No ordinary person would build a house this far in the woods. “All right, sounds like a deal to me. You show us this house, we’ll believe that you’ve been telling us the truth all along, and we’ll let you go.”

“That’s a terrible way to prove they aren’t lying,” Bucky argued.

Tony waved off Bucky’s protest. “I didn’t say it would prove anything, just that we’d believe them. How far away is this house?” Tony directed the question at Miles.

“Not far,” Miles said as Rhodey untied his bindings. “Not even an hour away.”

Tony nodded, taking in the information. Rhodey and he had agreed that they shouldn’t leave Bucky alone for any great length of time. The journey to find the house could take a while, and someone needed to stay and guard their belongings.

Tony knew without asking that Rhodey would prefer to follow the kids, but Tony also knew that while Bucky and Rhodey did get along, Bucky prefered Tony’s company. Bucky also would be more insistent about Tony and him remaining close since he’d been left alone for a while.

“Well, Rhodey,” Tony said, “you’re probably thinking what I’m thinking. Someone has to stay behind.”

Bucky took a step closer to Tony. “I’d like to stay with Tony.”

“I figured,” Rhodey grumbled. He finished untying Miles then helped the boy stand.

With Miles untied, Rhodey set about freeing Peter. Miles kneeled beside Rhodey, watching intently as Rhodey unbound Peter. If Tony had to guess, he would think Miles was studying Rhodey’s movements and memorizing them for later use.  

Peter’s eyes widened with fright, but his fear wasn’t aimed at Rhodey. “You’re not seriously going to have the guy who tied us up follow us?”

Bucky smirked. “Seems like a smart idea to me. I’ll happily tie both of you up again if this turns out to be some trick or trap.”  He crossed his arms over his chest. “This is your chance to confess that you’re trying to deceive us without much retaliation if you do.”

“How about no retaliation?” Tony offered, giving Bucky a warning look. “They’re kids.”

“I should tell you about the time I stole three chickens from a neighbor when I was their age some time,” Bucky said.

“Three? At once?” Tony asked.

Bucky nodded.

Tony whistled in appreciation. “Not bad.”

“So you’re a hypocrite,” Peter stated.

“Guilty,” Bucky admitted with no shame. “I was better at not getting caught though, so at least I earned what I stole.”

Peter gaped and Miles wrinkled his nose.

Rhodey shook his head. He grumbled something as he finished untying Peter. He slipped the rope free from the boy and just like he’d done with Mile, he helped the boy stand.

“Okay,” Tony drew out the vowels. “Let’s not insult each other and instead go on a nice walk through the woods to find this house?”

Miles and Peter looked at each other.

Peter frowned.

Miles shrugged.

Peter cocked his head at Bucky.

Miles rolled his eyes and huffed.

Peter nodded at Bucky again.

Miles exaggeratedly looked away from the group.

Peter threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine. We’ll show the creepy adults where all the food is. Maybe most of it has rotted by now.”

“That’s the spirit,” Bucky said.

Peter groaned and stomped off farther into the woods. Miles followed after him. Tony hurriedly trailed after them.

Tony cast a glance at Bucky as the hatter strolled up next to Tony. “You have a wonderful way with children.”

Bucky grinned. “They really are mini pirates.”

“I feel like Rhodey and I should be offended. Also, maybe worried since one of them reminds you of me.”

“It’s their bickering and their closeness with each other that reminds me of you and Rhodey. Personality-wise, Peter reminds me of a younger Steve.” Bucky’s grin widened. “He’s just as fun to mess with as Steve was.”

“You’re a cruel man.”

“Hey!” Peter hollered from on up ahead. “If you two don’t hurry up, you can forget our deal. I’ll take off running right now.”

“Do it and I’ll catch you,” Bucky shouted back.

“Yeah right.”

Bucky chuckled. “Test me. I dare you.”

Peter’s cheeks flushed. He snapped his head forward and marched onward.

“A true child expert,” Tony teased.

Bucky chuckled.

Peter and Miles led them through the woods, albeit Peter reluctantly. There were a number of times when Peter glanced over his shoulder at them, a calculating gleam to his gaze. It was obvious he was contemplating his odds of out running Tony and Bucky. Personally, Tony would have taken the risk if he were in Peter’s situation.

Then again he wasn’t seeing the looks Bucky was giving Peter each time Peter looked back.

Knowing Bucky, they were probably frightening to a kid.

A sweet aroma wafted through the forest. Tony frowned and sniffed the air. Sweet cakes, caramel, cookies, and the smell of other delicious baked goods permeated the forest.

Tony glimpsed at Bucky, who eyed their surroundings warily.  He sniffed then scrunched his face in befuddlement.

So Tony wasn’t the only picking up on the out of place scent.

Peter and Miles picked up their pace and were soon sprinting through the woods.

Through the trees Tony could make out what looked like a house. He squinted at the strange and colorful design of the cottage. It was of a decent size–the size of a home he’d expected from a well off farmer, but it looked lavish like something belonging to a king.

As Tony got closer and the sweet aroma grew stronger he realized that the house was not made from wood or any material normally used for architect. The walls were made of gingerbread and held together by frosting. Candies, the kind he’d only had when he was a child and were considered a delicacy speckled the walls and framed the windows and doors, which appeared to be made from other sweets that Tony had never come across in his life even as a privileged prince.

“What the hell?” Bucky gawked at the house.

Peter and Miles shared mischievous and knowing looks.

“Told you we weren’t lying,” Peter said.

“So now you have to let us go,” Miles added.

Tony nodded. He did not need a mirror to know he looked far too dour for someone who had a house of sweets in front of him. Then again, perhaps a serious and ponderous expression was appropriate, because the house of sweets was the very reason for his negativity. He liked to think he hadn’t become a cynic, but the house churned his stomach with foreboding.

After all, even if he were to suspend his disbelief and believe that a baker or someone with a sweet tooth had built the house and not a magic user (unlikely since the house showed no signs of deterioration), then the question still remained: why go to all the trouble? Why make an edible house?

“Do you two know who owns this house?” Tony asked.

Miles and Peter looked at each other then back at Tony.

“Doesn’t matter,” Miles answered. “As long as we get food, we don’t care.”

“This reeks of a trap,” Bucky said, his voice a low growl.

Tony nodded.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, someone made a house of out of sweets because they want hungry people to come by and steal from them.”

Tony was tempted to point out that it would be an excellent way to poison a few thieves, but he kept quiet. No need to cause the children to panic or set them off on a tangent about how neither _felt_ poisoned.

“Let’s see who’s inside.” Tony marched up to the house.

Peter scurried behind him. “There’s no one. Miles and I always look, but no one is ever around.”

Tony quirked a brow at that. “And you don’t find that the least bit suspicious?”

Peter stopped in his tracks. Suddenly he wasn’t so vocal or opinionated.

Tony headed toward one of the windows, mindful of keeping himself unseen just in case Peter was wrong and someone was inside the house.

Tony plastered himself to the side of window then peered into the home.

There was an entire table of cake. Strings of crystallized sugar hung from the ceiling like wind chimes. Every piece of furniture had something on it that promised to give one a sugar high if devoured. Caramel apples, cupcakes, mugs of chocolate, cookies as big as Tony’s head, marshmallows, and so much more covered every inch of the home. Treats aside though, the house had a few more luxurious items than the average home, but looked normal for the most part.

Except that the hearth was lit and no one was around to enjoy it, nor was there anything cooking or drying on the hearth.

Maybe the owner was just trying to keep the house warm? It wasn’t uncommon in other homes. However, this was an edible home. Perhaps it was just Tony, but it seemed especially odd to leave a fire going in a house made of food, even if magic was at play.

“You really have never seen anyone inside?” Tony asked the kids.

Peter and Miles shook their heads.

“The front door is always unlock too. See.” Miles opened the door for show.

Just as Miles said, the door swung open with no resistance.

Tony moved toward the door, but suddenly Bucky had a hold of his wrist and put himself between Tony and the entrance.

“Bucky-”

“I go in first,” Bucky cut Tony off. He brandished the dagger Tony had given him.

Tony snorted in amusement. He patted Bucky on the cheek. “Fine. I’ll indulge your protective behavior. Lead on.”

Bucky gave a grunt of approval and strutted into the house like he owned it (not exactly the maneuver Tony expected someone who claimed to have stolen three chickens at once to pull when entering someone’s home invited, but then again, nothing about this situation was normal). Once inside Bucky moved with a little more stealth, checking every corner before rounding it.

Tony ran his hand over a shelf in search of dust, but his fingers came up clean.

Either magic was once again afoot, or someone had cleaned the house recently.

Tony followed Bucky into the kitchen.

Without preamble, Tony opened the cupboards and drawers.

All but one cupboard was empty.  The one cupboard that was full contained canisters of spices.

Tony plucked a few of canisters out, smelling and tasting the contents. “I wouldn’t use these for any sweets that I know of.” Tony offered a canister to Bucky, who took a whiff. He shook his head.

“I wouldn’t either.”

“So?” Peter asked, having followed them into the kitchen. He snagged a cupcake off one of the tables and nibbled on it. “What’s the big deal?”

“Nothing or-” A narrow door tucked away in the back of the kitchen caught Tony’s eye. A _real_ door, not one made of lemon loaf or gingerbread. And on that door was a monster-sized iron lock.

“Now that may be just the most disconcerting thing about this house.” Tony went to the lock and examined it. “Bucky, love, I hate to assume things, but you wouldn’t happen to have a few needles on you, would you?”

Bucky fiddled with a cuff of his coat. After a minute of pushing and prodding something hidden in the folds of the fabric Bucky produced two needles.

“Thank you.” Tony plucked the needles out of Bucky’s hand and set about using the needles to pick the lock. The needles were one of the worst tools he’d ever used to pick a lock with. They forever tested his grip on them and slid out of place. It was only his years of experience picking locks that made it possible for him to open the lock with the inappropriate tool.

The tumblers clicked into place and Tony opened the door.

Human size cages hung from the ceiling of the closet. Blood stained the stone floor. And the flames of the oven embedded in the far wall cast shadows over the sealed away room.

Peter and Miles gasped.

Bucky seized Tony’s forearm and pulled Tony closer to him.

Tony was paralyzed in shock. He hadn’t considered this possibility.

“Who dares enter my home?”

Tony whirled.

One moment he was standing, the next he was flying across the room. His back hit the wall. An invisible grip squeezed his neck and pinned him to the wall like a helpless butterfly.

A woman covered in piles of rich cloth clenched her hand in the air as if choking someone.

Peter and Miles scattered in fright, ducking behind the table and hiding from sight.

Bucky launched himself at the woman.

“Children?” The woman questioned with a smile as she threw up her other hand.

Bucky rammed into an invisible wall and hit the floor hard.

Tony winced.

Bucky really had some terrible luck with those invisible barriers. How many had he run into now since Tony and him had met?

“I absolutely love children. I should thank you.” The woman flicked her wrist and Bucky was flung against wall next to Tony. “I won’t though.”

“Get her!” Peter shouted, running out from his hiding spot. He tackled the woman around the waist.

The woman stumbled. The action broke whatever magic trick she was using on Tony, and Tony dropped to his feet.

The woman grabbed Peter’s arm, and Peter bit her.

She howled in pain and slapped Peter.

Meanwhile Miles ran up behind her and kicked her in the shin.

Tony raced to formulate a plan. With her powers they had a low chance of successfully running away. The odds of winning a fight were low too, but they might have a chance of overwhelming her. It all came down to how many spells she could cast at once and just how powerful she was.

The woman used her magic to hoist Peter in the air and create a force field around Miles legs that prevented him from moving.

She wasn’t looking at Tony.

Tony rushed her and elbowed her in the face.

Peter gasped as he hit the floor and Miles rolled away from the witch.

“You dried out and stringy piece of meat!” The woman moved to strike, but stopped halfway when a dagger embedded itself in her stomach.  She lurched forward and gasped in pain.

Tony spun toward the direction the dagger had come from to see Bucky standing and poised in a way that revealed he’d hurled the blade.

“Good aim,” Tony said.

Bucky scowled and tackled Tony to floor.

A fireball just missed Tony.

“She’s not dead yet,” Bucky growled and climbed off Tony.

“Why do they never go down easy?” Tony grumbled then jumped back into the fray.

Chaos was the only word that could appropriately describe the brawl that followed. The witch was only able to use her spells on two of them at a time, giving the other two a chance to fight her and disrupt her spell. From an outside perspective it probably looked like one of the most ridiculous fights to have ever occurred, and not like the desperate battle for one’s life that it was.

At some point they had all fallen into the macabre room.

During one of his moments of freedom Bucky seized the handle of the oven and yanked it open.

He threw himself at the witch—his dagger long since fallen somewhere. He completely missed the woman, stumbling past her. The witch didn’t care about his inaccuracy though and turned her attention on Bucky, freeing up Miles to brawl with her again.

The fight continued and Bucky got free again, and when he did, he didn’t miss with his next attack.

Bucky seized the woman around the waist and ran toward the oven.  He threw the witch inside.

She screamed.

Tony and the kids froze at the horrific sight of the woman scrambling to get out of the oven and Bucky slamming the door on her. With a grunt, Bucky locked the oven then braced himself against the door as the witch banged against it.

When her screaming ceased and the door no longer quaked under her fists, Bucky moved away from the oven and scowled at it. “I hate witches.”

“You just murdered her!” Peter shouted.

Miles cursed.

Bucky startled. He slowly looked back at the oven behind him. His eyes widened incrementally as realization dawned on him. His skin which was already far too pale became white enough to rival a corpse.

“I…” Bucky started.

Tony snapped out of his shock and marched over to Bucky. He hugged him fiercely. “It’s okay. Everyone is alive.”

The sour and bitter smell of rotten food assaulted Tony.

Tony cussed under his breath. He dropped his embrace but grabbed hold of Bucky’s hand. “Everyone out. Dead witch, means no more magic, which means no more house of sweets.”

Peter and Miles didn’t hesitate. The fled from the house with Bucky and Tony close behind.

Tony sighted Bucky’s dagger as they ran and snatched it from the ground.

Tony wanted to gag as they fled. Mold ate away at the house like a disease, turning everything inside into white, gray, and black mush that slowly collapsed in on itself.

Once outside Tony and the others continued to run to put distance not just between themselves and the house, but from house’s rancid odor. By the time they stopped running, all four of them were doubled over and gasping for breath.

“What the hell happened in there?” Miles said between breaths.

“My guess?” Tony started. “Witchy made a house of sweets to lure people to her then kill them, possibly eat them considering the oven. I picked the lock on her super secret door, which either alerted her to our presence or she was watching all along and didn’t like what I’d just done.”

“But she never tried to kill us before,” Peter said.

“If she’s killing for food, you and Miles aren’t fat enough yet to eat.”

Miles and Peter looked offended.

“It’s true.” Tony shrugged and straightened, finally having caught his breath.

“I messed up.” Bucky bowed his head in shame.

 _Crap_. Tony took a deep breath for strength and to harden his resolve. He stomped over to Bucky; he’d complete what he had started to do before Witchy’s house had gone bad.

Tony hugged Bucky, tucking Bucky’s face into his shoulder so he could run his fingers through Bucky’s hair soothingly. “That wasn’t revenge, Bucky. You protected us and yourself back there.”

“But it was too easy. How can I go back to being the past me—the happy me if I can kill so easily?”

Tony huffed out a laugh. “Sorry, the melodrama is just a little much for me, love. I will say this though, you don’t have to be your past self to be happy. And yes, it can be a little scary to see how much you’ve changed and what lengths you’ll go to, but as someone who has been in a similar situation, I can say you’re doing fine. The world isn’t so black and white, and everyone makes mistakes. You know, all those platitudes that probably sound meaningless to you right now.”

Bucky snorted in amusement, but kept his head bowed.

“My feelings for you haven’t changed though, if that helps.”

“But he-” Peter started and Miles rammed his elbow in Peter’s gut.

“You’ll be okay,” Tony reiterated. He guided Bucky to raise his head then kissed Bucky on the forehead. “You may never go back to being who you were, but we’ll find you a happy ending.”

“Now who’s being sappy.” Bucky rolled his eyes. A second later though he glanced shyly at Tony. He hesitated then leaned forward. He kissed Tony.

Tony smiled.

“This is gross,” Peter mumbled.

Miles smacked Peter.

“Ow!

* * *

“What the hell happened to you four?” Rhodey stormed up to Tony and grabbed his face. He scowled at the bruise Tony could feel forming just under his eye. “Why does it look like the four of you decided to have a fist fight?”

“You’re not that far off,” Peter mumbled.

“Seriously,” Miles chimed in.

“Witches,” Bucky offered as an explanation.

Rhodey’s scowl deepened. “Okay, someone better start explaining or I swear you’ll regret it.”

Tony winced. Rhodey wasn’t making an idle threat.  “Can we sit down first, and then I can explain?”

Rhodey nodded and gestured for Tony to take a seat.

Tony sighed in relief. He plopped himself on a log and stretched out his legs. “Before I begin, just so you know, we’re going to take a detour. I promised to take Peter and Miles to the closest village.”

Rhodey’s gaze narrowed. “Start talking.”

And Tony did.


	27. Chapter 27

“We need more men along the western border, my king,” Howard’s general stated and moved one of the red flags that signified a squadron to a fortresses lining the west side of the Stark Kingdom on the map splayed across the war council room table.

“Those men that you’ve moved are supposed to act as escort to medical supplies to troops stationed in the south as well as to act as extra guardsmen for the towns in that area, General,” Erskine, one of Howard’s advisors argued.

Howard studied the map of his kingdom and where his men were stationed throughout it.  He then checked where Queen Wanda’s strongest forces were said to be. He ran through a series of possible strategies, playing each battle out in his mind to find which one would present him with the outcome he desired.

“There will be nothing for them to guard if the Maximoff Kingdom takes the west,” General Phillips countered Erskine.  

“We are only as strong as our weakest border. If we-” Erskine choked and grabbed his throat.

Howard heard General Phillips suck in a breath just as he looked up from the map to see a tall man in dark, hooded robes standing in the center of his war council room.

Guards drew their swords and rushed toward the dark hooded man only to be flung back with a flick of the man’s wrist.

Beside Howard, Erskine and General Phillips fell to their knees and gasped for breath.

Howard gave the two men barely a glance, instead keeping his concentration on the threat before him. “So which Dark One am I dealing with now, and why have you decided to attack my men? Or is it me you are after?”

There were only a few ways to defeat a Dark One, and Howard did not possess the tools needed to defeat the man before him. Howard didn’t focus on combating the immediate threat and instead mentally ran through a checklist to reassure himself that all his plans were in place should this meeting be his end. Even if he were to die here, he would not let his kingdom fall without him.

The Dark One pushed back his hood, revealing the blond man who had become the Dark One after Obadiah.

The man smiled wickedly at Howard. “I have a message from Queen Wanda for you.”

Howard kept his calm as he spoke. “Do tell.”

* * *

Rhodey kept an eye on passersby as he strutted through the town with Peter and Miles at his side. The two boys walked with their heads bowed and a metaphorical rain cloud over them. Neither of them wanted to be there, that was for certain. However, with Wanda targeting Tony, even if they boys were old enough to become part of Tony’s crew, it was too risky to take Peter and Miles with them.

“This place doesn’t look so bad.” Rhodey plastered a smile on his face. “They have nice, sturdy homes and many shops. The people here must be well off.” Rhodey was not exaggerating. The homes were built from bricks, and instead of dirt paths between shops and homes there were cobblestones. There was even a lovely fountain in the village. Many would would find the town enviable.

“We’re going to an orphanage,” Peter stated.

Miles kicked a pebble. “There’s nothing good about orphanages.”

“At least you’ll have a roof and some food,” Rhodey argued lightly. He knew an orphanage wasn’t ideal, but at least they would have the basics they would need to survive.

“We had food,” Peter pointed out.

Rhodey opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the water in the fountain shooting up like a geyser.

The townspeople gasped. Those closest to the fountain scrambled away as those at a safe distance stared in awe.

Color and light flickered in the water until they converged to create an image that struck fear in Rhodey’s heart.

Wanda’s face smirked down at him.

“People of the Maximoff Kingdom, rejoice for soon you will all have your happy ending.”

The panic in Rhodey’s chest died down when realized Wanda couldn’t see him.

“As for those of you in the Stark Kingdom, it pains me to say this, but your happy endings will not be coming. By sundown tomorrow, I shall unleash a spell upon both our kingdoms, ensuring the happiness of my own and destroying that of Howard Stark’s people. Unless of course, Howard Stark surrenders his kingdom to me, or you, his people, put his head on a pike. There is after all, only one true villain here, and it is he who should pay and not the unfortunate people who are ruled by him. The choice is yours though. I will be watching.”

Wanda’s face flickered in the water then vanished. The geyser dropped down into the fountain. Stray drops speckled the ground.

Murmurs filled the crowd.

Rhodey squared his shoulders and put on a brave face.

Miles grabbed Rhodey’s hand. “What kind of spell is she talking about?”

Rhodey thought back to Dottie and the curse she had prophesied.

Rhodey shook his head. He seized Peter’s hand so he had both boys in his grasp. “That’s nothing you two need to worry about. Right now we need to get you somewhere safe for the night.” And out of the way so Rhodey could hurry back to Tony and Bucky, who had stayed hidden away in the woods to avoid risking exposing themselves. They needed to know of what Wanda was planning, then they could formulate a plan.

Peter yanked his hand out from Rhodey’s. “No, we want to know what is going on.”

“Does it look like anyone knows what is going on?” Rhodey gestured at all of the people about. Quite a few looked scared while others seemed delighted by their Queen’s news.

Peter bit the inside of his cheek.

Miles scrutinized Rhodey. “You know something.”

Rhodey shook his head and trudged onward. “No idea. Now either follow me, or I’ll leave you behind and you’ll be back to fending for yourselves.”

Rhodey pointedly ignored Peter’s “Better than an orphanage” comment.

* * *

 

Wanda was on an emotional high, one she did not plan on coming down from any time soon. The Dark One was offering King Howard a chance at surrender–something the proud man would not accept by Wanda’s calculations. It wouldn’t be long before his people would realize he had no intention of surrendering himself on their behalf. They would then rebel. King Howard would spend the next day a hunted man trying to survive in his own kingdom. He deserved far more for his crimes, but at least Wanda would have the satisfaction of knowing that his final moments in this land would be filled with terror.

Wanda strolled through the lowest level of her dungeon where a special cell had been crafted to hold a very unique and powerful guest.

Wanda stopped in front of the cell where a woman in a luxurious dress made out of the finest fabrics of beautiful and brilliant shades of reds was propped against the farthest wall. The woman was almost unrecognizable in her boisterous colors; she had always appreciated green hues. The Queen of Hearts, or Viper as she had liked to call herself when Wanda had been under her tutelage, even locked in cage held herself with grace and poise. Her gaze was sharp, and Wanda despite knowing that she and Steve had made the cage unbreakable against Viper’s magic felt a twinge of fear.

No matter how many years had passed, it seemed Wanda could not rid herself of her childhood fears.

“You’re a little early to be gloating,” Viper’s sultry voice cut through Wanda’s thoughts.

Confidence swelled in Wanda’s chest in rebellion of Viper’s words. “Says the woman trapped in a cage.”

“You think I am not aware of what it is you are planning?” Viper’s lips quirked in a coy smile, and Wanda could almost see the green lipstick that the woman used to wear before she’d been banished to Wonderland. “That with all my powers—all my sources—that I wasn’t aware this day would come? You have a one-track mind, dear. It’s unfortunate that I was unable to protect you from it.”

“Protect me?” Wanda scowled. “Perhaps you mean protect yourself?” Wanda closed the distance between herself and Viper’s cell. She seized the bars with a white-knuckle grip. “Because if you truly know what it is I am doing then you must know why I brought you here.” Wanda smiled, the expression filled with a hint of sorrow. “You’ve hurt me in so many ways, but you were the one who made all of this possible—you were the one who helped me reach my full potential. A part of me can’t help but love you.”

It was true. Viper’s teachings had been cruel, and Wanda would never forgive Viper for stealing Pietro from her and taking her brother to Wonderland, but without Viper Wanda would have lost her throne long ago to King Howard or some nobleman from her kingdom.

Viper’s smile turned rueful. “Do you really think I am who you love most?” She shook her head in disappointment. “I only regret that if I die here it is because you are in denial and are not willing to make the sacrifice to achieve your goals.”

Viper rose to her feet, her gaze turning steely with determination. “I accept death, but I don’t accept it at the hands of a scared child.”

Wanda scoffed. “Just try to talk your way out of this.”

“You really think you love me more than your brother?”

It was as if someone had sucker punched Wanda in the gut while simultaneously ripping the carpet out from under her. Wanda tried to speak—to protest—but not a sound came out.

“I was wondering if she’d tell you or not,” Steve’s voice came from behind Wanda.

Wanda whirled.

Steve lounged against the back wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he smirked at Wanda. “I was just going to let you kill her and find out for yourself when the curse didn’t work.”

“You-” Wanda couldn’t form another word. Her mind and heart were racing. She didn’t know what shocked her more, Viper’s claim or the fact that Steve had just confirmed it to be true. A voice inside her screamed that the two were lying to her. Another voice knew the truth, and it didn’t have to scream to get her attention.

There was no one she loved more than her brother.

And the spell that would give her the revenge she seeked required the heart of the one she loved most.

Pietro had to die.


	28. Chapter 28

“Horseback riding?” Pietro repeated.

Wanda nodded, linking her arm through Pietro’s and leading him toward the stables. “Just like when we were kids.”

“But now I can outrun the horses.” Pietro patted Wanda’s hand before unlinking their arms. “Shouldn’t you be preparing to cast your spell?”

“I’ve been neglecting you lately. I wanted to make it up to you.”

Pietro smiled at his sister. “Destroy the Stark Kingdom, then you’ll have made it up to me.”

Wanda returned the warm expression even though her heart ached with the knowledge of what she was about to do. “I’ll do that, but for now let’s have a pre-victory celebration.”

“Celebration? What do you have in mind?”

“The best night of your life.”

* * *

The bottom fell out from Tony’s stomach. Rhodey had just finished telling Bucky and Tony about Wanda’s message to the Maximoff and Stark kingdoms.

Bucky took Tony’s hand. “Your father-”

“Howard can take care of himself,” Tony cut Bucky off. “I’m more worried about the people. This must be the curse Dottie told us about.”

Rhodey nodded. “Not gonna lie, a land without magic sounds good right about now, but not if it means Wanda…” Rhodey trailed off then cussed. “What does that even mean? Taking away everyone’s happy ending? Is she going to force everyone in the Stark Kingdom into servitude? Will they all be tortured? It’s so damn vague.”

Bucky snorted. “Not that vague. It means no one will be happy.”

“But by what means?”

“Dottie said we wouldn’t remember each other,” Tony spoke, the words slipping out as his mind churned with doubts and worry. He couldn’t fathom what was about to happen, but he knew if this was all a part of Wanda’s revenge then he couldn’t let it pass. However, what could he possibly do? He wasn’t even sure if Wanda was at her castle or performing the curse in an unknown location.

Tony shook his head. “I don’t give a damn how she goes about making everyone unhappy. What I care about is stopping her, and right now the only person who I can think to do that is Steve.”

Bucky released Tony’s hand like he’d been burned. He stumbled two steps back and looked at Tony as if Tony had struck him. “No.”

“We have no idea where Wanda is let alone how to stop her from casting her curse. I know you and Steve had a falling out, Bucky, but this matter is more important than whatever happened between you two.”

“Tony,” Rhodey interrupted. “Don’t you think if Steve could stop her, he would have already? He was hell bent on stopping her before. Just because he and Bucky fought doesn’t mean he suddenly stopped looking for Wanda.”

Desperation clawed at Tony. “And maybe he did.” Tony ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath to calm himself. “I don’t know. All I know is that I can’t sit on my ass and just hope that this curse is going to stop itself.” Tony spat out an expletive. “We should have been doing more after Dottie told us about the curse. We shouldn’t have been fooling around.”

Rhodey clasped Tony’s shoulder and squeezed. “You’re going to drive yourself crazy thinking like that.”

“I’m going to go crazy if I don’t come up with a plan in the next few minutes,” Tony snapped.

“He hates you,” Bucky mumbled.

“What?” Tony asked.

Bucky clenched his fists. He looked down at the ground, unable to met Tony’s gaze. “Steve hates you. You stole me from him.”

Tony blinked. His desperation and panic were shoved to the back of his mind as incredulity consumed him. “I didn’t steal you. Not from him anyway. From the Queen of Hearts, yes, but not him.”

“That’s not the way he sees it.”

“That’s–That’s the stupidest thing I have ever heard! I’ll summon him right now just to give him a piece of my mind. That asshole! He made you cry over that? Fuck him! I don’t care if Rhodey’s right and he can’t help us fight this curse, I’m summoning his ass and giving him a god damn fucking earful for this shit, because I swear on all the goddamn seas that if this curse is going to happen, then I’m damn well going to make sure the last thing I do is get Steve to remove his fucking head out of his fucking ass!”

Bucky flinched and went wide-eyed.

Fury ruled Tony at the moment, and while a part of him realized it might be a good idea to reassure Bucky that he wasn’t going to do anything too drastic, he was just so goddamn pissed.

Plus, anger was far more distracting than comforting someone was. With anger he could temporarily pretend that the world he knew and loved wasn’t about to be whisked away or destroyed by Wanda.

Tony marched over to the carriage and climbed half inside it. He rummaged through their things. He muttered the whole time about how he was going to help Steve dislodge his head from his posterior as he flung items about.

Two arms locked around his and dragged him out of the carriage.

Tony craned his head around to glare at Rhodey.

Rhodey glared back. “I know things are stressful, so I’m going to say this once: don’t be an asshole.” Rhodey cocked his chin at Bucky, who was rooted to the spot and staring at Tony like a lost kitten.

Rhodey released Tony.

Tony grumbled. He gave Rhodey a dirty look then returned his attention to Bucky who was still gobsmacked.

Tony sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay. Fine. Bucky, my love–my beautiful, handsome man, may I please have your blessing to summon your asshole friend and rip him a new hole? May I then proceed to request his help in dealing with the curse that is about to ruin the lives of thousands, and therefore, I really should not have to ask this question, because saving people takes precedent over personal qualms, but I’m a charming rogue and I have to ask for your permission if I am to keep that title.”

Tony turned to Rhodey. “Satisfied?”

Rhodey ran his palm down his face and groaned.

Bucky finally snapped out of his stupor. He gave his head a shake to get rid of the last of the shock that was holding him. He took a moment to mull over Tony’s request–or so Tony assumed that was what the considering look in Bucky’s gaze was about.

Slowly, Bucky nodded. He approached Tony and interlaced their fingers together. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. “All right. Summon him. Just… be careful. You don’t have to fight for my honor. Focus on saving others.”

Tony squeezed Bucky’s hand. “I’ll fight for your honor if I damn well please.”

Bucky smiled. “But you only have less than forty-eight hours to save thousands of lives. Don’t waste a minute.”

Tony was tempted to kiss Bucky just then, but he squashed down the urge. He clambered back into the carriage, this time without any interference from Rhodey.

He grabbed the tools he needed in order to summon the Dark One to him and made fast work of calling Steve, only stopping occasionally to exchange a few comforting touches with Bucky. He’d do the responsible thing and discuss with Steve Wanda’s machinations for her kingdom and Howard’s, but once the matter of making sure Wanda didn’t destroy the two kingdoms was complete, Tony would have a talking to with Steve. It had been clear before just how much his rejection had affected Bucky, but to see the way Bucky carried himself long after Steve’s actions set off a fire in Tony.

“So this is where you three ran off to,” Steve’s voice came from coachmen’s bench.

Rhodey, Bucky, and Tony startled and whirled toward Steve.

The corner of Steve’s mouth was curled up in amusement as he looked down at them. “I was wondering what happened.” Steve frowned. “Bucky, you wouldn’t happen to have wandered off course because of our fight, right? You know I’m just trying to protect you.”

“You sure got a funny way of showing it.” Tony allowed himself the one verbal barb. “The relationship between you two aside, we’ve got trouble brewing. Have you been tracking Wanda at all?”

Steve hummed in thought. “A little here and a little there. I’ve been busy preparing things for Bucky.”

“Why would-” Bucky cut himself off. He bit his bottom lip then shook his head. “Never mind.  Steve, we need to focus on Wanda. She’s more bonkers than me.” Bucky summarized Wanda’s proclamation as well as the trio’s meeting with Dottie.

“So we have to find her,” Bucky concluded.

Steve quirked a brow. “And kill her?”

Bucky opened his mouth then snapped it shut.

Tony took a protective step in front of Bucky. “We don’t have to kill her. We just have to stop her. If her curse requires ingredients for example, then we can-”

“It’d be easier and more efficient to kill her,” Steve interrupted.

Rhodey made a face. “It would be, but-”

“And she’d no longer be after any of you.” Steve threw back his head and sighed. “Honestly, Bucky, this is just one of the many reasons why Tony is no good for you. Not only does he distract you from what you want in life, but he makes up the worst excuses for it. You have a woman who is about take everyone away from the home they know and love just to send them to a place where she will be in power and get everything she has ever wanted at the expense of anyone who she perceives as being against her.”

“Killing her won’t make me happy,” Bucky stated. “And that’s not the point right now. We have to stop her. Are you going to help us or not?”

“I can’t,” Steve said.

The blaze of righteous fury that had been in Tony’s chest grew. “And why not?”

“I made a deal.”

Tony was flabbergasted. What kind of deal could possible stop Steve from-

Realization rained down on Tony like an avalanche.

“You-” Tony’s hands balled into fists at his side. “You didn’t. With her?”

Bucky stiffened behind Tony.

Rhodey cursed.

“You hypocrite!” Tony took one step toward Steve.

Steve waved his hand and the next thing Tony knew he was surrounded by a dark cloud of smoke as Rhodey and Bucky screamed his name.

* * *

One moment Tony had been there in front of Bucky, the next there was a cloud of smoke, and when the smoke disappeared Tony was gone.   

Bucky dropped to his knees and clawed at the ground where his priate had stood seconds ago. He growled as he tore up the earth in search of Tony.

“What the hell did you do?” Rhodey shouted at Steve. “Bring him back right now!”

“No. Tony Stark is going to get a front row seat as everyone he knows and loves is taken from him.”

Bucky’s fingers collided with stone. Without thinking, Bucky snatched up the rock and hurled it at Steve’s head. “You took him from me! You say you want me to be happy and you took him from me!” Bucky glowered as he silently wished he had another rock to throw at Steve. “You want me, but you’ll never have me if I do not have him.”

Steve’s expression darkened. “That’s where you are wrong. Wanda’s curse will set things right. In the meantime, though, I rather you not hurt yourself.”

Just as quickly as Steve had done with Tony, Steve made a hand motion.

One moment Bucky’s world was smoke, and the next he was back in his bedroom at Steve’s castle.

Bucky rushed to the door only to be thrown back by a barrier.

He screamed and ran at the door and was thrown back with each attempt.

He lost count of how many times he rampaged like a bull and hurled himself at the door. He knew he heard Peggy’s voice at one point. He even heard her trying to open the door for him, but she never could.

She uttered promises to contact Steve and get his help, to which Bucky knew he spewed the foulest insults he could think of that would slander Steve.

His voice grew hoarse and his body was covered in bruises. His furniture was upturned and broken from trying to use it to break down the door when his body didn’t work.

Hours later, Bucky lay on the floor, only able to limply pound his fist on the door.

* * *

The smoke unwrapped itself from around Tony.

Fear shot through his heart like lightning as he took in the familiar chamber belonging to Wanda.

The queen herself kneeled on the floor, hunched over the still form of her brother. In her hand a crystallized heart pulsated a dim red light.

Tony moved to hide, but his actions caused chains that had not been on his person before to rattle. Tony winced, realizing only too late that Steve had made sure when he delivered Tony to Wanda he was in chains.

Wanda looked up from her brother. Teartracks shimmered down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Pity ached in Tony’s chest for her.

The feeling was soon obliterated when Wanda smirked at him. “Good, you’re here. I need someone to take my rage out on.”


	29. Chapter 29

Peggy cursed as she tried and failed to climb out the window. One moment she’d been alone in the castle, and the next someone was screaming bloody murder. When she’d gone to see what was happening she’d found Bucky trapped in his room. He’d been magically sealed inside too. He’d raged like a wild animal, slinging insults at Steve and cursing him.

That alone had made Peggy’s gut churn. When Bucky followed all that up by accusing Steve of working with Queen Wanda, a chill had run through Peggy.

She couldn’t imagine Steve working with Queen Wanda, not when he blamed her for everything that had happened to him and Bucky.

It would have been easy to ignore Bucky and pretend his claims were that of a mad man, but something in Peggy wouldn’t allow her to do that.

It was suspicious enough that Bucky had appeared in Steve’s home and been locked away. Steve’s continued absence made it all the more odd. His lack of response to Peggy’s summoning had turned her suspicion to foreboding. Now, having tried multiple times to set foot outside the castle only to find herself trapped inside the empty and cold halls, Peggy knew Steve had given in to his demons.

Peggy cursed under her breath and hurried to Steve’s study. There had to be something she could use to tear down these barriers that trapped her and Bucky inside the castle.

She refused to play the damsel in distress.

* * *

Rhodey snapped the reigns and ushered the horses onward toward Maximoff castle. His heart pounded in his chest as a desperate mantra shouted in his head; he had to save Tony.

It didn’t matter that he had no idea where Steve had taken his best friend, nor did it matter that Rhodey would be horribly outmatched if he managed to find Tony. He was going to rescue Tony.

Rhodey shoved down the voice in the back of his head that pointed out that it would take days to reach Maximoff castle and he had less than a day.

Rhodey rode through the dark of night, determined to get to his friend before Wanda unleashed her curse.

* * *

Tony struggled for breath.

The copper flavor of blood coated his mouth and smothered his sense of smell.

His body ached, and his mouth was dry.

Maybe if he tried hard enough he could pretend that he had woken up from a night of drinking and an unexpected brawl.

The manacles around his wrist made that impossible though.

Tony lay across the cold, stone floor of Wanda’s dungeon.

Beside him, a woman dressed in red eyed him. She had watched as he was tortured, never blinking once or making comment.

Before Tony had passed out from his torture, he’d tried to speak to the woman–perhaps together they could find some way to escape and thwart Wanda and her plot against Howard and his people. The woman had not responded though, instead keeping to herself.

“I was wondering if you would wake up.” Steve crouched in front of Tony’s cell. He smiled down at Tony. “I’d hate for you to miss the show.”

Even scowling pained Tony, but he forced himself to do so. “You’ve messed up. Wanda will betray you, and Bucky–he’ll-” Tony coughed, the action sending jolts of pain through him.

“He’ll forgive me, because he won’t remember you or any of the things he’s had to suffer.” Steve’s smile grew. “He’ll be back to his previous self, just like he wanted, and you–you’re going to stay right here where you will never get to him again.” Steve reached through the bars and grabbed Tony’s by the hair and lifted his head up.

Tony hissed at the painful tug to his roots.

“You did realize that, right, Tony? The immunity to Wanda’s magic I gave you is still in place, which means when she casts the curse you’ll be left behind.”

Tony spat in Steve’s face.

Yeah, he’d figured that much out.

Steve sneered and flung Tony back.

Tony winced as his body hit the ground hard.

The pain had been worth it.

* * *

“Try now,” Peggy hollered through the door.

Bucky twisted the doorknob, but it was locked. Bucky picked up the chair in the room (or what was left of it) and swung it against the door only to be met by the barrier again. “Damn it! That one didn’t work!”

Peggy cursed. “I have a another potion I can try.”

“Forget the potions.” Bucky kicked the nightstand in frustration. “What about a magical sword or something that can cut through anything? Those things are always mentioned in stories and legends. If there is one in existence, the Dark One must have one lying around somewhere.”

“Let me just try these two potions first and then I’ll see what I can find.” There was a pause. “I promise I will get you out of there, Bucky.”

Bucky’s heart gave a grateful lurch.

He owed Peggy so much.

If only they didn’t have literal hours before the world as they knew it would end and he would most likely be unable to return the favor.

* * *

Howard rode at a breakneck speed out of the capital of his kingdom. Smoke was thick in the air as a raging fire burned through Stark Castle. Cries of horror and victory came from the town. Those who wished him dead were thrilled, believing that soon they would have his head on a pike and thus save themselves, while others were filled with shock and fear as they watched their neighbors’ rampage.

Howard didn’t blame his people for their violent actions–he’d probably do the same if their roles were reversed.

However, that didn’t mean he was going to wait for his people to kill him.

Queen Wanda was vengeful–always had been, always would be. It didn’t matter if he surrendered himself or his kingdom; he and his people would suffer no matter what they did. At least this way, maybe he could live to fight another day.

He shoved down any brief wonderings about his son.

Tony had proven long ago that he could take care of himself.

* * *

“Locks of hair from the darkest souls,” Wanda muttered as she tossed the aforementioned strands into the bonfire. The flames grew as she circled around them, her skirts dragging across the dirt.

She picked up a small, golden chest that she had set on a rock nearby.

She hugged the chest close to herself. Memories of her beloved brother flooded her mind. Pain and sorrow rushed at her heart like hungry piranha. The sensation left her feeling a gaping hole in her breast.

That hole would be filled though once she finished her spell and had her new life–a life where wretched people like King Howard suffered and she was happy. That was all that mattered.

She opened the chest and took out Pietro’s heart.

For one precious second, she held onto it, unable to let it go. Then just as quickly as her moment weakness came upon her, Wanda regained her strength and threw the heart into the flames.

Thick, purple smoke and white lightning filled the sky and swept across the land.

* * *

Peggy slammed the mace down onto the door, splintering the wood and breaking through to Bucky.

Peggy stood stunned as she stared through the hole she had created.

Bucky gaped then quickly recovered. “Again! Hit it again!”

Peggy nodded and whacked away at the door, splintering off more chunks of wood. Hope blossomed inside her. She’d get Bucky out and then the two of them would escape. They would-

Bucky inhaled sharply.

“What is it?” Peggy continued to slam her mace down, breaking off the doorknob and lock with her last hit.

Peggy crowed in delight and dropped the mace. She grabbed the edges of the hole she had made and began to yank open the door, only to stop when Bucky’s hand wrapped around her wrist.

Peggy met Bucky’s panicked gaze. “The curse,” was the last thing she heard before a cloud of purple engulfed her.

* * *

Dottie lay in bed, grimacing at her weakness.

Couldn’t the bloody curse have waited one hour so she could have faced it on her feet instead of being bed-ridden due to childbirth?

Ivan brushed back her sweat soaked bangs.

Dottie gripped his wrist. “Natalia?” She asked.

She heard the sound of the wardrobe being opened.

“Gone,” Pepper said, her tone full of disbelief.

Dottie scoffed. A werewolf questioning the powers of a wardrobe designed to take those put inside it to another realm was far too amusing.

Ivan squeezed Dottie’s hand as the purple cloud of smoke seeped into their home. “Until we meet again.”

Ivan was far too soft and sentimental. Nonetheless, she did love him so Dottie squeezed back.

She smirked as the curse washed over her. She was already victorious; she herself might not be able to break the curse, but her daughter damn well would.

Natalia would end this curse once and for all.  

* * *

**_Twenty-Eight Years Later…_ **

Natasha squinted through the fog and muttered to herself under her breath as she drove down the dark road. It figured she’d get rerouted off the highway and onto a street that looked like it belonged at the beginning of a horror film. The things she did for money.

It was one of those evenings when she wished being a bails bond person was salaried instead of paid on delivery.

Natasha looked at her milage and did the mental math of how much this hunt was costing her in gas alone. She should have waited for her target to get closer. The man though hadn’t shown his face in her state, let alone her county, for months; she’d gotten overexcited, a mistake she wouldn’t make again.

Her phone lit up the passenger seat with a notification.

Natasha glanced down to make sure it wasn’t anything important.

There was a loud squawk followed by something large and fast slamming into Natasha’s windshield.

A gasp ripped itself out of Natasha as she slammed on the breaks and yanked her steering wheel.

The last thing Natasha saw before she crashed was a sign proclaiming: “Welcome to Storybrooke!”


	30. Chapter 30

“I just for the life of me can’t figure out how you managed to hit such a large sign and not have a drop of alcohol in your body.” Sheriff Barton slapped his thigh and shook his head.

Natasha rolled her eyes as one of the nurses unhooked her from the machinery the hospital had strapped to her for the night. “I told you, something jumped out at me. Are you going to write that down in your notes or am I going to have to inform your boss that you don’t know how to do your job?”

Sheriff Barton scoffed, but the action was playful. “You hurt me, Ms. Romanoff.” He plucked a pen from behind his ear and scrawled on his notepad. “I’ll have you know, I’m the finest sheriff around. Hand picked by the mayor multiple times now.”

“I think that says more about the mayor’s poor judgement than anything. Although, I guess that means you have excellent job security.” Natasha slung on her leather jacket. “Mind telling me where my car is?”

“You mean the remains?” Sheriff Barton finished writing and plopped the pen back behind his ear. “I’ll give you lift to Rhodey’s shop. That’s where the carcass got towed to.”

“I think I’ll buy a cab.”

“You could, but as the person who found you and saw the state of your car, let me say this: you might want to save your money. You’re going to need it.”

* * *

Natasha’s car was totaled.

Rhodey, the mechanic, listed off more problems with Natasha’s car than Natasha would have ever thought a collision course with one oversized, cutesy sign would cause. She’d thought the damage would be superficial, but she’d managed to take out her engine as well as several other important parts.

Rhodey crossed his arms and looked at that yellow Volkswagon with pity. “My honest opinion? Scrap it. I could fix it for you, but the parts alone are going to cost you a lot. Add in the labor and you’re basically paying for a used but in very good condition car.”

“The car has sentimental value.” Natasha could hear her bank account crying out in pain. “Either way, I’m stuck emptying my bank account, so I might as well save the car I know.”

Rhodey stopped mid-nod, his posture going tense. He hissed out an expletive then looked at Natasha apologetically. “Sorry. Give me a few minutes.” Rhodey walked passed her, approaching a black lexus that had pulled up to his garage.

A young woman stepped out from the vehicle. She was young—younger than Natasha by the looks of it, yet she appeared far more put together than Natasha had ever been in her life. The young woman’s hair was pulled back, and her face looked professionally made up. She dressed in clothes that Natasha could never afford, and could be a business woman on the cover of a Forbes magazine.

“James,” the young woman said, her voice that of a mother reprimanding her child. She stepped around to the side of her car and opened the back seat door. “Mind explaining why I found these two in my garden?”

Two boys scurried out from the Lexus, toting backpacks and looking shame-faced.

“We thought the apples were public property,” The shorter of the boys—by just an inch—muttered. His dark hair was cut close to the scalp, and he kept his head slightly bowed even as a spark of rebellion went off behind his brown eyes.

The other boy with a mop of brown hair and who looked particularly lanky nodded. “The mayor’s office and home are technically owned by the town, therefore, your garden is public property.”

“Peter. Miles. How about you two go inside?” Rhodey nodded toward the garage’s office. “There are sodas in the mini fridge.”

Peter and Miles let out cries of delight and ran into the office, almost running into Natasha in the process.

“How many times in the last two weeks have they been caught stealing?” The young woman demanded of Rhodey the second Peter and Miles were out of earshot.

“I know, I know,” Rhodey said. “I’ve been talking to them, and I’ve made sure they’ve given back everything they’ve taken each time, but they just aren’t listening.”

“So what you’re saying is, you can’t parent your kids correctly.”

Rhodey clenched his jaw. “They’re smart kids. They know I’ve been struggling at the garage lately, and they are just trying to help.”

“So the kids are taking care of the parent? Really, James, you are not helping your case. Are you sure you are even qualified to be a foster parent at this point?”

“Easy,” Natasha stated, going against her instinct to stay out of anything that wasn’t her own business. “It’s not easy being a foster kid or parent. No need to make it worse by throwing out accusations.”

The young woman’s attention snapped toward Natasha. There was a fire in her gaze as well calculation. “Do I know you?”

“No.”

“Then stay out of this.” The young woman turned her attention back toward Rhodey. “This is your last warning. If those two are caught stealing again, I will contact social services and have them remove those kids. Good day.”

The young woman pivoted and got into her car. Her engine roared and she drove off.

“What a lovely lady,” Natasha said drily.

“She’s the mayor,” Rhodey stated.

Shock rippled through Natasha, but she kept her expression nonchalant. “Looks a little young.”

“Looks can be deceiving.” Rhodey took a deep breath. He glanced at Natasha’s car sitting in his garage then at the two kids in his office. “I’m sorry, but can I get your number? I can call you back to discuss payment. I have some personal matters to take care of.”

Natasha nodded, already planning what she would do while she waited. She thought she’d seen a diner on her ride over to the mechanic’s. A bed & breakfast too. She could check out both places. She was hungry and she was going to need a place to stay for the night.

Natasha headed over to where she had seen the diner.

The place was called Dottie’s—a cute name for a small business, which was what the diner looked like.

For a weekday afternoon the diner was relatively packed. There were only two booths unoccupied and the remaining places to sit were barstools at the counter.

“I’m telling you the books don’t match what you’ve given me,” a tall, thin woman with orange hair chased after another woman behind the counter.

The second woman was made up to go with the 1940s vibe the diner had going on. She didn’t even look back at the woman following her as she went up to the cash register and pulled out a menu. “And I’ve already told you not to worry about it.” The woman turned toward Natasha. “Booth for one, right?” The woman passed the menu to Natasha. “I’m sure you can find a seat for yourself. Not like we have any hidden around here.”

“Dottie,” the orange haired woman chastised.

Dottie pulled out a tube of lipstick from her apron and applied the red make up to her lips. “I don’t believe in hand holding, dear. Besides, this young lady looks more than capable of seating herself.”

“I’m sorry,” the orange haired woman apologized. She stepped out from around the counter and took the menu from Natasha. “Let me show you to your booth.”

Natasha nodded, taking in the interactions between the two women and dissecting them. “So business partners?” Natasha asked as she slid into the booth the orange hair woman led her to.

“Yes. Dottie is supposed to handle the front of the business while I’m supposed to handle the books.” She sighed. “Unfortunately, I seem to handle both nowadays.” The woman paused for a moment. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said all of that. It’s a small town, so you get used to knowing everyone’s business and vice versa. Nonetheless, that’s no excuse for me to air out my grievances to a customer.”

“It’s fine.” Natasha scanned the woman’s chest for a name tag.

“Pepper,” the woman supplied.

Natasha couldn’t help but smile. “You work at a diner and your name is Pepper?”

“It’s a nickname.”

 _I would hope_ , Natasha thought to herself.

“Natasha,” she offered her own name.

The bell over the diner’s door rang out, and Natasha’s attention followed the sound.

A tall, blond man in a business suit waltzed into the diner, a pleasant smile on his face.

Dottie, who was still at the register scoffed. “Finally. I had a feeling you’d show up again once your boyfriend wasn’t around. Your poor fiancee. Someday she’ll realize she’s marrying a man who is living a lie.” Dottie reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a roll of money. “The rent.”

Pepper squawked in indignation. “You didn’t tell me you’d already taken out the rent money!”

Dottie quirked a thin eyebrow. “I thought it was obvious.”

Pepper shook her head and muttered something about, “Ivan.”

The blond man glanced Natasha and Pepper’s way as he strolled over to Dottie.

The man paused and looked back at Pepper and Natasha again.

Specifically Natasha.

Natasha quirked an eyebrow.

The man quickly looked away and took the last steps toward the register to get his payment.

Natasha wondered how legal that payment had to be if Dottie was paying in cash.

Once the man had the money, he turned around and smiled at Natasha. He approached her booth. “You must be new in town; I don’t recognize you. I’m Steve.”

“Just passing through,” Natasha stated coolly.

“Touring?”

“More like car trouble.”

“Ah. I see. Well, I hope you enjoy our town. If you have any questions, feel free to stop by my pawn shop—it’s the only one in town. The only person who knows more about the town than me is the Mayor and possibly my fiancée. She runs the library, but spends more time reading the books than anything else.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Steve smiled and gave a parting nod. “Have a good day then.”

Natasha watched Steve leave.

The moment he stepped out of the shop and the door closed behind him, Pepper shuddered.

“Word of advice,” Pepper started, “don’t get involved with him. He’s got a sweet face, but he has a dark side.”

Natasha nodded.

With her car in ruins and herself strapped for cash, Natasha had no idea how long she’d be in this town. For now, she’d take all the advice she could get until she could leave.  


	31. Chapter 31

**_Years Ago…_ **

Jefferson Airplane crooned through the speakers of Bucky’s alarm clock. He rolled over and shut off the music. He tossed the blankets aside, went to the bathroom, and got ready for the day. As he brushed his teeth, he checked his emails on his phone to make sure he didn’t have any special orders that needed to be taken care of immediately—he didn’t; he never did.

He finished getting ready and was out the door by 7:30 a.m.

By 7:45 a.m. Bucky was at Dottie’s diner and sitting in the same booth he always sat in. A cup of coffee (black) was already there and waiting for him. As soon as he sat down in the diner bell rang and his best friend strolled inside. Steve smiled and wore a finely pressed business suit.

Steve and Bucky talked and had breakfast until 8:30 a.m. then parted and headed to their businesses.

Bucky arrived at his shop just a few minutes before it officially opened. He flicked on the lights, revealing rows and rows of the finest hats. Each varied in shape and color but all were lovely.

People wandered in, always the same and always at the same time. Some bought his wares and others left with a promise to return.

By evening, Bucky closed up shop then met up with Steve again. Sometimes Steve brought his fiancee Peggy with him to the evening outtings. Tonight it was just the two of them.

Bucky then went home and spent an hour or two puttering around. Exhaustion would soon hit and he’d go to bed.

Everyday the same routine.

Everyday the same events like clockwork.

Bucky tried not to think about it.

* * *

Jefferson Airplane played from the speakers, but when Bucky rolled over to turn off his alarm he was stopped by two arms wrapped around his waist and a warm breath ghosting along the nape of his neck.

Bucky’s heart pounded. He lay in bed with his arm outstretched toward the clock.

Fear flooded him and Bucky slowly turned around to see who had sneaked into his bed last night.

There was no behind Bucky.

Bucky’s fear vanished, but in its place was a hard pang of disappointment.

Bucky shook off the feeling.

He turned off his alarm and got ready for his day.

* * *

“I miss you,” Bucky thought he heard someone say when he was alone in his shop two days later.

Bucky dismissed the voice.

* * *

Bucky undid his tie as he strolled through his home. He headed to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

A man in a long dark coat with a gauntlet on his hand smiled up at Bucky from the dining room table.

Bucky jumped. He slammed into the cabinet filled with top hats that he’d spent years crafting.

The man held up a glass of gin. “To new beginnings.” He swirled the gin in his glass then downed the beverage in one gulp. He sighed and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “Although, I wish part of your new beginnings included rum.”

Bucky screwed his eyes shut and took deep breaths.

After counting to ten he opened his eyes.

The man was gone.

* * *

Bucky woke to tears and longing.

It was pitch black; he’d woken hours before his alarm was set to go off.

Bucky cursed and threw himself out of bed.

He ran to the bathroom and flicked on a light.

His reflection was bleary-eyed and his cheeks were covered in tear tracks. He ran his fingers through his hair—short and perfectly cut hair where he swore long and messy tresses had been before. He looked at his hands, which were also too perfect. There was no dirt under his fingernails or cuts along his skin. Not even pinpricks from sewing.

A sob stuck in Bucky’s throat and Bucky swallowed it down.

His head pounded.

He turned off the light and crawled back into bed. He needed to forget about his dream.

* * *

Bucky jumped as Steve’s hand accidentally bumped his when his friend reached for the salt shaker.

A flash of Steve in dark robes and giving a wicked smile slammed into Bucky.

Steve frowned. “Is something wrong, Bucky?”

Bucky shook his head. They were at the diner and everything was normal, Bucky told himself. “Tired. Had a rough night.”

The crease along Steve’s brow deepened. “You don’t have rough nights.”

Bucky’s face scrunched in bafflement. “Everyone does.”

“Right.” Steve’s expression dimmed and turned inward as he mulled over something. In a blink he was cheerful again. “You’re usually so good about getting sleep, I was just surprised is all.”

Bucky nodded and sipped his coffee. He wouldn’t tell Steve that for the last week he’d been waking up from dreams about a fairy tale land.

* * *

Everyone in Storybrooke was set on a timer.

Their schedules weren’t “like” clockwork. They were clockwork.

Everyday everyone did the same thing over and over.

It wasn’t possible.

It was insane.

Or maybe Bucky was?

* * *

Bucky didn’t go to work.

After breakfast with Steve he wandered through town until he found himself stopping in front of an auto shop.

He peered through the garage into the shop’s office where Rhodey was scolding his two wards Peter and Miles for stealing.

A lump formed in Bucky’s throat. The desire to talk to Rhodey was strong, but he didn’t know what to say. Rhodey and him had grown up together in Storybrooke, but they had barely ever talked. They had-

Bucky hissed in pain. It felt like someone had thrust an ice pick through his skull.

He stumbled and hugged himself.

“Hey, you okay?” Rhodey hollered from the garage.

Bucky’s heart leaped into his throat as images of himself traveling with two pirates filled his vision.

A hand gripped his shoulder and the pain receded.

Rhodey frowned down at Bucky. “Do you need me to call the hospital?”

Bucky shook his head furiously. He broke out from Rhodey’s grip and ran away.

Rhodey shouted after him, but didn’t give chase.

Panic raced through Bucky like a storm.

He was going crazy.

* * *

“And you swear no one will know what we talk about in here?” Bucky paced the office of the only therapist in town, Dr. Sam Wilson.

“Unless you prove to be a threat to yourself and others I cannot by law reveal anything you tell me. That’s pretty common knowledge,” Sam stated coolly. He was seated in a plush leather chair with one leg crossed over the other and a notepad in his lap. “If you’re nervous we can start by talking about more mundane things, such as movies and music until you feel more comfortable talking about what brought you here.”

Bucky nodded, his thoughts moving so fast he had a hard time keeping up with them.

Dr. Wilson gestured to the couch across from him. “Have a seat. A relaxed body can relax the mind.”

Bucky scoffed. “You a part time yogi?”

Dr. Wilson smirked. “Just sit down, Barnes. I promise if it doesn’t calm you down you can always jump right back up and try to pace a hole in my floor again.”

* * *

“Therapy?” Steve repeated.

“Good for you!” Peggy patted Bucky on the back. Her cheeks were pink from downing three pints of beer, and the top two buttons of her shirt had come undone. She threw one arm around Bucky’s neck and raised her glass high. “To Bucky! For finally acknowledging his issues.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and gently pushed Peggy away from him and toward Steve, who wrapped her up in his arms.

Peggy giggled and raised her glass toward the bartender. “More, please!”

“You don’t need therapy,” Steve stated.

Bucky took a sip of his rum and coke to avoid saying anything to Steve.

“You’re not crazy,” Steve said, adamant.

“”Crazy’ is actually a terrible term. It’s belittling and ignores the real struggles people go through on a daily basis.”

“You don’t need therapy,” Steve stated.

Bucky ignored him.

* * *

Bucky was on his way to the diner to meet Steve when he opened the door and was greeted by Mayor Wanda’s smiling face.

Bucky reared back and almost slammed the door in her face as memories—no, delusions—of her as a Queen flashed before his mind’s eye.

Mayor Wanda held a basket of apples in her arms. She reached inside and offered an apple to Bucky. “I hear from a common friend that you’re not doing so well.”

“I’m doing fine,” Bucky said.

“No one in therapy is fine.”

Bucky scowled. He shoved down the voice that told him to be cautious and slammed the door in her face. Bucky locked and bolted the door.

He refused to go to work that day.

* * *

Bucky threw his fists on the table and shoved off his tools and the unfinished top hat he’d been making. He bent over the table and fisted his hair.

It didn’t make any sense. None of it did.

The people of Storybrooke weren’t fairy tale characters.

They couldn’t be. Yes, it was strange how everyone was set on an unchanging schedule with Steve and Wanda being the seeming exceptions.

He wasn’t the Mad Hatter.

He didn’t have feelings for a pirate who for a time was called Captain Hook.

He hadn’t—he shouldn’t have spent weeks trying to find Tony in Storybrooke. He shouldn’t have searched and only come across a man named Howard Stark in the mental ward.

He shouldn’t have.

He shouldn’t-

Phantom lips kissed Bucky’s temple.

Tears poured from Bucky’s eyes as he felt familiar arms wrap around him.

An aching emptiness possessed his heart.

Bucky gave in to his hallucination.

* * *

A stranger had arrived in town.

Bucky had caught a glimpse of the woman and had been intrigued.

It took all of his willpower not to approach her when he learned of her name: Natasha Romanoff.

It couldn’t be a coincidence, but he still had to be cautious.

Wanda and Steve knew something was wrong with him. The curse didn’t affect him the same way it had others. For some reason he could remember, and because of that he was always straddling the line between his fairy tale self and the Bucky of this world. He didn’t know if Wanda and Steve were aware about how much he remembered; he didn’t think he had slipped up and revealed that he had any memories. As far as they knew, Bucky was only capable of breaking routine and not by much (Bucky signing up for therapy was the biggest change he’d made to his routine since he’d began to remember).

Twenty or more years of acting like everything was normal when it wasn’t had been torturous. There had been many moments when Bucky had wanted to slip back into blissful ignorance instead of watching everyone’s lives on repeat.

Bucky had tried not to think about how Tony had most likely aged while Bucky had stayed the same age for decades (he refused to think Tony was dead).

“I just want him back,” Bucky admitted to Dr. Wilson.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve mentioned wanting your old boyfriend back. You say that circumstances outside of your control forced you to break up, so I wonder why you two haven’t stayed in contact.”

Bucky shrugged. “I’ve tried.” Bucky had searched high and low for his magical hat—trying to find his way back to Tony. He had also tried to recreate his old hat, but in a world without magic there was no way to recreate the hat beyond appearance.

“It’s been years,” Dr. Wilson stated. “Could it be possible that your relationship was not as good as you remember it? That nostalgia may be clouding your judgement?”

Bucky chuckled. “Our relationship was never good—never healthy, but it was ours. There was a connection. Something unexplainable.”

“Many people would suggest what you felt was lust.”

“Maybe, but I don’t think I would miss him as much if it were just that.” Bucky looked out the window toward the sunny sky. “He grounded me. Showed me kindness even when I was at my worst. He gave me strength.” Bucky clenched his fists. “I need him.”

“You _need_ him?” Dr. Wilson inquired, and Bucky braced himself for the long discussion on codependency that Dr. Wilson gave him every time Bucky admitted to his need for Tony. Not that Dr. Wilson remembered just how often Bucky confessed to such a need.

That need would be fixed soon though.

Bucky monitored Natasha Romanoff. She seemed unaware of the town and its residences’ origins, yet she stuck around far longer than one would expect for a stranger who had only shown up because her car had broken down.

Wanda disliked Natasha initially and did her best to get Natasha to leave the town. She even chipped in the money to help fix Natasha’s car, but by then Natasha was already settled in.

Natasha had located Peter and Miles’ real parents, and while Rhodey had been heartbroken to give up his foster kids, he’d been so happy to see his two sons reunited with the families they thought had abandoned them.

Afterwards, someone reminded Dottie that there was a law prohibiting the selling of hotel rooms and the likes to felons (Natasha had a bit of a record it turned out). Rhodey having space in his home had invited Natasha to become his roommate.

Soon after Clint Barton offered Natasha a job as deputy sheriff—a position Bucky suspected Natasha got not only due to her previous job as a bail bonds person but because of Clint’s attraction to her. The sheriff did a poor job of concealing his feelings, which more than explained why Wanda, who was normally so fond of her peon of sheriff ,was suddenly not so pleased with him anymore.

Natasha continued to help the folks around town, and soon there was no doubt in Bucky’s mind that Natasha was the savior from Dottie’s prophecy.

Now he just needed to wake her up to her destiny so he could be reunited with Tony once again.


	32. Chapter 32

“And that should do it.” Rhodey slammed the hood of the Volkswagen down. He held out Natasha’s keys to her. “Feel like taking the old girl out for a spin?”

Natasha snatched up the keys without hesitation. “You have no idea how delighted I am right now. Walking may be healthier, but driving is much more convenient.” Natasha tugged open the front door and slid into the driver’s seat. She gripped the steering wheel experimentally and mentally sighed at the familiar feel of the wheel under her fingertips.  

A small smile curled her lips.

Perfection.

Natasha closed the door, adjusted her mirrors, and buckled up. With a short but polite wave to Rhodey, she turned on the car and backed out from the garage.

The engine purred like the world’s most contented cat, and Natasha couldn’t wait to take the car through more desolate roads in town and really test it out.

Driving the car felt better than it ever had. Natasha wasn’t sure what Rhodey had done, but everything about the way the car drove was smoother. She’d have to find some way to thank him.

Probably paying off the rest of the bill would be a good start.

Being a Sheriff Deputy—her temporary job while she stayed in Storybrooke—had given her a more steady income, but she still wasn’t drowning in cash.

Natasha shoved down thoughts of her financial situation and focused on driving. She turned down one of the narrow roads that led into the woods. She picked up speed and rolled down her window, enjoying the wind in her hair as she drove.

She didn’t expect to see a man strolling down the road in the middle of the day.

Natasha cursed and swerved off road.

The man threw himself in the opposite direction.

The car screeched to a halt and Natasha set the break and killed the engine. She sprinted across the road to where she had seen the man fall, her heart thundering in her chest.

“Are you alright?” Natasha crouched next to the man.

“Fine,” the man mumbled, forcing some cheer into his voice. “I just didn’t expect anyone to come down this road. No one is usually here during this time of day.”

The man struggled to his feet and stumbled.

“Your ankle,” Natasha said, rising quickly to help the man stand. She mentally paused as she took in the man’s boyish features that contrasted with the hint of dark stubble along his chin. She felt like she knew almost everyone in Storybrooke by now, yet she couldn’t place seeing this man anywhere.

“It’s fine, I’ve walked on worse,” the man said, shrugging off her attempts to help him.

“No, it’s not fine. You’re clearly hurt. At least let me drive you home,” Natasha offered.

The corner of the man’s mouth quirked and his eyes shimmered in amusement. He tucked his winter coat tighter around himself. “I don’t know. If rumors are true, this isn’t your first accident on the road. I might not be safe in your car.”

Natasha mentally paused as it became clear that the stranger knew who she was, but she didn’t know him (not an uncommon occurrence since she’d arrived in Storybrooke).

The man smiled and held out his hand. “Bucky.”

A memory sparked in Natasha’s head. “Steve’s friend?”

“I’m more than that, but I’m not surprised that’s how you’ve heard about me.” Bucky shifted his weight onto his uninjured leg. “I think I may take you up on that offer. Just try not crash into anything, please,” Bucky teased.

Natasha nodded and helped Bucky to her car. She eyed him as they went.

He was a lot different than she had expected. She’d heard that Steve’s friend was a bit of recluse but a successful entrepreneur. Odd at times and a little quiet, but overall a nice person. Natasha had mistaken quiet to mean shy, but so far Bucky had proven to be friendly and humorous.

It intrigued Natasha.

Once Bucky was seated in the passenger seat and strapped in, Nastasha went over to the driver side and joined Bucky in the car. She started the engine. “Where to?”

Bucky smiled. “Just a little ways up the road.”

* * *

Bucky kept up the fake limp was he moved about the kitchen. He picked up the tea kettle off the stove and poured a cup of the hot brew for Natasha. He set the tea cup on a saucer and pushed it toward Natasha across the kitchen.

Natasha took the cup, holding it between her hands as if gathering warmth from it. “Thank you, but you didn’t have to.”

“Think of it as a reward for not crashing. My therapist mentioned positive reinforcement is a great way to modify human behavior.” His therapist was also the reason why Bucky was not trying to force Natasha to see that everyone in town was a fairy tale character right that second.

It had taken Bucky a long time to come to terms with the two lives living in his head, and even longer to accept that his current reality in many ways wasn’t real at all. Yes, the people were real and the town was real, but the lives–the histories–that everyone had were all lies.

“Not going to let that one go?” There was a twinkle to Natasha’s eye that gave away her entertainment at Bucky’s razzing, despite the seriousness of her tone.

“Eventually, but for now, no.” Bucky poured himself a cup of tea and took a sip. He set the cup down and hobbled out of the kitchen to his study. “You said something about the town map at the station being useless.”

“You need to sit down unless you want to aggravate that injury,” Natasha cautioned.

“I will.” Bucky grabbed a stack of papers he’d been working on for the last few weeks to help with Natasha’s transition from unaware to fully aware of Storybrooke’s history. He then rummaged through the files in his desk and pulled out a few hand drawn maps he’d been working on over the years.

He returned to the kitchen and spread the papers out across the island counter. “Sorry about all the papers. I’m not the most organized person.”

Natasha bypassed the maps and instead plucked up one of the pages Bucky had hoped would draw Natasha’s interest.

It was a drawing of Clint Barton in the woods, dressed in his huntsman attire. His arm was raised and his hawk hovered just above the appendage with the intent to land. Natasha flipped the page around as if to show off the image to Bucky but paused as her eyes landed on the text on the back of the paper. “I was going to say you’re quite the artist, but it looks like you’re a storyteller too.” Her eyes skimmed the page.

“Didn’t used to be, but I’ve had a lot of free time on my hands.”

“You? Aren’t you an entrepreneur?”

Bucky kept his expression lighthearted even though he wanted to frown at the reminder of his current role in this world. “It’s as if the company runs itself.”

Natasha turned the sheet over. Her brow pinched as she studied Clint’s face.

Bucky picked out the page that would follow once he bound all of the papers together in a book. “This is the next part.” He tried not to look too long at the image of Tony.

Natasha took the page, her attention more on Clint, who had his bow drawn and was aiming an arrow at Tony’s heart. “Is this supposed to be _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ but with a man in Snow White’s place?”

“There are some similarities, but the overall story is different.” Bucky gathered up a few more pages and slid them to Natasha. “Feel free to take look at some more, or even read the passages.”

Natasha quirked an eyebrow. “I’m not an editor, nor am I interested in becoming one.”

“I don’t expect you to be, but you might be interested in having a look at those pages. I’m no good at making up stories, but taking old fairy tales and combining them with what I see around town, that I’m good at.”

“So in other words, you like to superimpose your neighbors onto fairy tale characters.”

Natasha set down the pages, no longer interested in them.

“More like I know a lot of secrets, but since I can’t say them aloud without getting into trouble I find more creative ways to express them.” The urge to grab the pages and shove them at Natasha was great, but Bucky tapered down his desire. Slow and steady, he reminded himself. Let Natasha learn at her own pace. She was destined to break this curse. He could try to find ways to speed up the process, but he couldn’t force Natasha’s interest or curiosity without risking the opposite occurring.

He’d waited over twenty years to be reunited with Tony; he could be patient just a little longer.

Bucky grabbed one of the town maps he’d pulled from his files and spread it over the pages. “Now, back to the real reason I brought all these papers out. I’m still an amatuer at catrography, but this map should be up to date. It also includes the mines under the town as well as a few caves I found in the woods. There is also a well that I haven’t been able to find on any other map.”

Natasha leaned over the counter, interest piqued. “You really do know a lot about the town.”

Bucky smirked. “I may have a reputation for being a recluse, but trust me, other than Wanda and Steve there is no one else who knows this town better than me.”


	33. Chapter 33

“I’d really like to know your story someday.” Bucky cocked his head as he watched Sam scribble on his notepad.

Sam looked up from his paper. “Unfortunately that could cause a conflict of interest, so until you find you are no longer in need of my services, I’ll keep my personal life private.”

Bucky sighed. He rested his head in his palm as he stretched his legs out across the couch. “I hate it when you talk like that. Formally.”

Sam snorted in amusement. “Fine, informal version: Hell no, you don’t get to know anything about me.”

Bucky chuckled. He’d learned long ago that Sam had two ways of speaking: 1.) the professional therapist and 2.) the best friend who called you out on your mistakes and excuses.

While Sam did his best to keep things formal between him and Bucky, Bucky had noticed that when Sam really wanted Bucky to listen to what he was saying, he’d switch to a more casual form of speech. Bucky always responded better to Sam’s casual talk.

“I was thinking more along the lines of your fairy tale story.”

Sam frowned and sat up a little straighter in his chair. “You haven’t talked about those dreams in a while. How have they been recently?”

“Same as always. You know, a while back I thought you would make a good Jiminy Cricket. I’m just wondering how your story is different than the original.”

Sam was quiet, his gaze focused intently on Bucky.

Bucky scoffed. “Don’t worry, Dr. Wilson. I know the difference between my dreams and reality.”

“I hope so. I’m just keeping in mind what you have told me in the past about your dreams and how they affect you long afterwards.”

Bucky nodded, going along with the story he had given Sam long ago. Not that it was entirely untrue. There were times when his dreams–his memories–left him breathless and in pain. Often times he found himself looking for the familiar and comforting faces of those who had been closest to him.

Sam and Bucky continued with what was left of their therapy session. They scheduled Bucky’s next appointment then Bucky left.

Bucky had taken three steps outside of Sam’s building when he heard Natasha shout his name.

Bucky turned around to see Natasha hurry out of her car and across the street toward him.

Bucky smiled. “Deputy Romanoff, are you stalking me? I’ve been told that’s not a good way to make friends.”

“If someone had to tell you that then I hate to see how you made friends before.” The corner of Natasha’s mouth quirked up in that subtle smile of hers, but soon dropped. She stuffed her hands into her coat’s pockets and gave a quick glance around. “So that book you’re working on, mind if I see it?”

Excitement and hope rushed through Bucky. It took all of his will power to stomp down the emotions and act, by most people’s definition, “normal.” “It’s still incomplete; I haven’t figured out everyone’s story yet.”

“Don’t worry about it. I just want to take a look.”

“Suddenly developed an interest in fairy tales?”

“You said there were some secrets you couldn’t say aloud, right? Well, I’m looking for some secrets.”

Bucky’s smile grew. He gestured to Natasha’s car. “Give me a lift home and I’ll see what I can do.”

“You trust me to drive?” Natasha teased.

Bucky lightly elbowed her in the side. “Just remember that I am putting my life at risk doing this for you.”

* * *

Bucky stopped in the middle chopping vegetables for his dinner. The thing about living in a large, empty house for over twenty years is that one learns the sounds that belong to it and even the smallest out of place sound becomes as loud as thunder.

Someone had entered his home uninvited.

Bucky switched his grip on the kitchen knife so he could better defend himself if need be.

“Bucky!” Steve hollered from another room.

Bucky relaxed, but didn’t let go of the knife just yet.

“We need to talk. Where are you?”

Bucky contemplated sharing his location or just waiting for Steve to find him. Deciding that Steve and him would inevitably have a chat, Bucky set down the knife and shouted, “It’s rude to enter someone’s house uninvited.”

Steve mumbled something then appeared in the kitchen moments later. His forehead was lined with wrinkles. A deep frown was set on his face.

“Something wrong?”

“Did you…” Steve stopped. He bit the inside of his cheek as if contemplating something then pressed on. “I went by the police station earlier and saw pages of a book lying there. Natasha said you’d made them.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and went back to chopping vegetables. “Is this about my poor drawing skills? Because not all of us spent years studying art, Steve.”

“It’s not about the art.” Steve crossed the kitchen. He grabbed the hand Bucky was using to chop vegetables and stopped him. “It’s about the stories.”

“The fairy tales?” Bucky dropped the knife for a second time. He slipped his hand out from Steve’s. “What about them?”

“You know, don’t you? It’s not just a few memories that have slipped through. You remember everything, don’t you?”

“Steve, you’re sounding crazy. You-”

Steve slapped his hand on the counter. “Don’t lie to me, Bucky. I can’t protect you if you lie to me.”

Something dark and twisted settled in Bucky’s chest at Steve’s words. “‘Protect me?’ In what way, because the last time you said you we’re going to protect me, you took me away from my home–from the man I was falling for–all because you couldn’t stand the thought of losing me to him.”

Steve took a step back. He was as tense and straight as a rod; his eyes as cold as the tundra. “So really do remember.”

“Yes.”

“For how long?”

“Hard to say in this godforsaken timeloop you and Wanda have everyone trapped in. Decades though.”

“And you never said anything?” There was a hint of demand in Steve’s tone–as if Steve had had the right to know–that pissed Bucky off. “Do you know how many times, I had to protect you from Wanda because she thought you knew? I had to convince her that you reacted differently not because you remembered but because of what you had been through in Wonderland–that some things would naturally leak through, but nothing that could risk breaking the spell.”

“Well, you probably weren’t too far off with that assumption,” Bucky said, venom in his tone. “A lot more leaked through than you had expected though.”

Steve shook his head in what Bucky assumed was disbelief. “All these years, and you played along. You didn’t even try to kill Wanda once.”

“Or you,” Bucky pointed out.

Steve reared back. “Me? I did all of this for you.”

Bucky shook his head. “No. You did it for you. You don’t care about me, Steve. Fuck, you don’t even care about Peggy.”

“That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it? Look around, Steve. You and Wanda have exactly what the two of you wanted. Howard is in a mental ward and most likely being abused by the staff, Tony is stuck back in our world with all of his loved ones gone, Wanda has political power, and you live a comfy life with the two people who you have decided are yours and no one else’s.”

“You have a home, food, and all the luxuries anyone could want,” Steve argued. “And I am not stopping you from making new friends.”

“No, you just ignored everything I said I wanted and decided for yourself what was best for me.” Bucky shook his head, his anger simmering down to annoyance and disappointment. “I wish I could be mad at you–full on, I will kick your ass mad–but you know what, Steve? I can’t anymore. I wanted to when I first remembered, but after all this time, you’re just…” Bucky gestured at Steve. “…you’re just too pathetic.”

“‘Pathetic?’” Steve repeated, his tone flat.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’m the Dark One, and you’re calling me pathetic?”

“Doesn’t really matter if you’re the Dark One or not. You’re jealousy got the better of you.”

Steve’s expression was hard as stone. He took a deep breath and exhaled. “Fine, Bucky. Feel that way if you want. Just remember when Wanda learns about that book of yours and comes looking for you that the only person who can protect you is me.”

“Maybe if both of you still had magic,” Bucky countered.

Steve stabbed Bucky with a glare.

Bucky smirked. “Can’t deny being in a world without magic certainly evens the playing field, right, Steve?”


	34. Chapter 34

Clint’s dart landed bullseye on the board that hung at Dottie’s diner. He grabbed a beer off Dottie’s tray as she walked past. He took a sip. Cheap, but not so cheap it tasted like ass. It was just the way Clint liked his beer.

Clint threw his second dart and hit the bullseye again. He ran his hand through his hair and guzzled down more beer. Clearly he wasn’t drunk enough just yet if he was still making perfect shots.

The bell over the door rang. Dottie let out a pleased sound. “Natasha, darling, what brings you here?”

Clint felt Natasha’s gaze land on him. He knew without looking she had tensed up. Her flight or fight instinct having kicked in at the sight of him. “Just thought I’d see if Rhodey was here, but since he’s not, I’ll be going.”

Clint felt a spark of something–he always felt a spark when he was around Natasha. It was one of the reason’s he liked her. He couldn’t quite explain it, but ever since she’d arrived in Storybrooke it seemed like Clint had two settings. One moment it was like there was a barrier between him and those around him, making it difficult for him to latch on emotionally to anything, then the next moment Natasha would walk in and the barrier would shatter and his emotions would crank up by ten.

Which was the only explanation–besides the beer–for why Clint whirled around and flung his third dart right at the door frame just as Natasha was trying to make her exit. The dart had missed her my a few inches.

Natasha startled then turned. “You got something to say?”

“You’ve been avoiding me since last night, when you saw me-”

“Leaving the Mayor?” Natasha cocked her head. “And yes, that is a euphemism. I’m not avoiding you, Clint, I just have no interest in having this conversation. It’s your life – I really don’t care.” Natasha yanked open the door and strutted outside.

Clint looked between the beer in his hand and the exit. Hist stomach was swirling with more than just alcohol.  “Aw, emotions.” Clint set the beer and remaining darts on the counter. He ran out the door, the bell above announcing his exit.

Clint shivered against the night cold and shoved his hands into his jacket. “If you don’t care, then why are you so upset?”

Natasha stopped fleeing and whirled. “I’m not upset.” Her face was the picture of calm.

If Clint hadn’t worked with Natasha for the last couple of months, he would have fallen for her act. “If that were true, we’d be drinking and inside where it’s warm and I don’t feel like I’m going to become a popsicle.”

Natasha’s eyes glazed over in that way that Clint had learned meant she was shutting herself off from the conversation. It was a kick in Clint’s stomach and set off another round of emotions that left Clint floundering. “Can we please talk about this? I need you to understand.”

“Why?”

Clint shrugged. “Maybe so I can understand?”

“Because that’s what every girl wants to hear,” Natasha deadpanned. Natasha began to walk away.

Clint dashed in front of her. “You don’t know what it’s like with her. I don’t feel anything! Can you understand that?”

“Bad relationship? Yeah. Doesn’t mean I want to talk about yours.”

“I’m sorry.” Clint bowed his head. “I should have told you. Especially before you took the deputy job since it was pretty clear before then that you and Wanda had some issues.”

Natasha hit Clint with another deadpanned look that filled Clint with even more shame.

“Sorry,” Clint mumbled. “I just didn’t want you to look at me the way you are now.”

Natasha sighed and shook her head. “Why do you care how I look at you?”

Clint’s stomach roiled with an emotion he couldn’t identify. “Because.”

“I don’t have time for this.” Natasha pivoted and moved to go.

Panic seized Clint, and the next thing he knew he was grabbing Natasha’s hand.

Visions bombarded Clint. A husband and wife in the forest. A pirate holding out a letter to him. The inside of a cell.

Natasha snatched her hand back.

Clint blinked. “Did you see that?”

“Are you high as well as drunk?” Natasha asked.

Clint shook his head as the images replayed in his mind. “I’m sorry, I just-”

Natasha held up her hand to silence Clint. “You are drunk and full of regret. I get it. But whatever it is you are looking to feel, I can tell you one thing – you’re not getting it with me.”

Clint opened his mouth to say something, but stopped just short when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket.

He knew without looking that Wanda was calling him.

* * *

“I hope whatever it is she promised you was worth it.”

A hawk. A forest.

“I asked for the heart of a liar and a traitor.”

A hawk screeching. Searching.

Clint gasped and bolted upright. Wanda who had been lying next to him in bed woke up and pushed herself onto her arms.

“What is it?” Wanda rested her hand on his chest.

Clint shook his head. “There was a hawk.”

“A hawk?” Wanda repeated. “Clint, it was just a dream. Go back to sleep.”

Clint shook his head. He knew what dreams felt like and this had felt anything but that. He clambered out of bed and gathered up his pants and shirt.

“Clint-” Wanda started, but Clint cut her off as he shoved his pants on.

“I need air. I need to think.”

“Clint, the sun isn’t even up yet. You’re probably still drunk.”

“Thanks for acting like you care, but I need to get out of here.” Clint threw his shirt on and hurried out of Wanda’s home. He didn’t need light to navigate his way through Wanda’s house, the route far too familiar at this point.

Clint shuddered and rubbed his arms. Something was bubbling below the surface and making him queasy.

As long as he didn’t think about it–whatever it was–he’d be fine, he told himself.

He needed to focus on the here and now, like getting his squad car from in front of Dottie’s. He may not have been in his best state of mind the night before, but even he’d had enough sense to not drive after the number of beers he’d had.

He shivered as he made his way down main street and to the diner.

When his squad car was in sight, Clint reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his keys. His hands trembled from the cold and he dropped his keys. “Aw, keys.” Clint crouched down to pick up his keys.

When he looked up from his key retrieval, his stomach dropped right out of him.

A hawk just like the one he’d seen in his dreams was perched on the roof of his car.

Clint closed his eyes then opened them, but the hawk was still there.

The hawk squawked then took off in the direction of the woods.

“I must be losing my mind,” Clint whispered under his breath.

He glanced at his car then at the hawk.

The sane thing to do would be to drive home, call in sick, and get some rest.

Clint shoved his keys back into his pocket and chased after the bird.

He wasn’t feeling particularly sane at the moment.


	35. Chapter 35

Clint lumbered into the station, his head thick with thoughts and visions. Early streaks of sunlight peeked in through the windows and lit Clint’s path.

In his mind’s eye he could see himself still running through the woods, chasing that hawk.

He’d found it; he’d found the hawk, but just as soon as he had, the bird disappeared again. It left behind more visions though.

This time the visions weren’t of him hunting, some couple (Dottie and Ivan), or of Wanda.

It was of Bucky. A far more disheveled and prone to violence Bucky, but Bucky nonetheless.

As the visions had faded memories of Natasha seated at her desk in the station as she read through pages of a book she claimed Bucky was working on consumed his mind. Like a zombie, Clint had ventured out of the woods and went to the station.

Clint looked at Natasha’s immaculate desk for a moment then went to his own. He pulled out a ring of keys from his drawer and produced the one that would grant him access to Natasha’s drawer. He slid the key into place and unlocked her desk.

Bucky’s drawings sprawled across the top of the drawer.

* * *

Natasha tapped her fingers on the pile of pages from Bucky’s book that were strewn about her desk. She inwardly cursed. Her theory as to who was responsible for the disarray on her desk was confirmed when she noticed that all of the pictures of Clint were missing.

“Our taxes always hard at work, I see.”

 _Speak of the devil_. Natasha shuffled the pages together in a stack. “Clint isn’t here. I assumed he was with you.”

A pleased smile came over Wanda’s face. “Oh, so you’re aware of us? Good – that’s why I’m here. Because I’m also aware of your relationship with him.”

Natasha snorted. “You mean as coworkers?”

“Oh? So, nothing’s ever happened between the two of you?”

“Nothing romantic.”

“Well, of course not. Because you’re incapable of feeling anything for anyone. There’s a reason you’re alone, isn’t there?”

Natasha had always told herself she would never hit someone over something as ridiculous as a love triangle, but Wanda’s comment hit so far beneath the belt, Natasha was almost willing to make an exception. Besides, it wasn’t so much about Clint anyway. It was about Wanda treating Natasha and everyone in Storybrooke like they were worms under her heel. That last remark was just one reason among many for why Natasha wanted to deck Wanda.  “All due respect, the way I live my life is my business.”

“It is until it infringes on my life.” Wanda approached Natasha. Her heels clicked as she strolled closer.  “Stay away from Clint,” she warned in a eerily calm and reasonable voice. “You may think you’re doing nothing, but you’re putting thoughts in his head. Thoughts that are not in his best interest. You are leading him on a path to self-destruction.” Wanda glanced over Natasha’s figure then slowly pivoted.

She sauntered to the exit. “Stay away.”

Natasha almost said something as Wanda left but stopped herself. Her instinct was to argue against Wanda; however, her insecurities compelled her to mull over and reassess the situation.

How Wanda could possibly think Natasha was responsible for anything awry with Clint was beyond her comprehension.

She wasn’t responsible.

Even so, she couldn’t erase the gnawing concern for Clint in her gut.

* * *

The shop bell rang and Bucky looked up from a comic book he’d been reading. His shop was open but there was still an hour before anyone would show up. Admittedly, since Natasha had arrived, people weren’t as set in their schedules, and Bucky found that the change had caused fewer people to show up at his shop, not more.

A pale and sweaty Clint stood in the middle of Bucky’s shop. Tucked under his arms were pages from the book Bucky had been crafting for Natasha.

Bucky tensed. He wasn’t sure if he was actually dealing with Clint or a trap from Wanda.

Bucky pulled out a chair from behind his desk. “Take a seat, sheriff. You look like a ghost.”

“I think we, uh… I think we know each other.”

Bucky quirked a brow. “Really?” he responded sarcastically.

Clint shook his head. “Not from Storybrooke.”

Bucky cocked his head, intrigued but cautious. “From where, then?”

Clint paced in front of Bucky’s desk. He hugged Bucky’s pages to his chest. “How long have we known each other?”

“A while.”

“Do you remember when we met?”

“Not in Storybrooke.”

Clint’s eyes widened. He slapped the pages down on the counter. “Do you believe in other lives? Like past lives?”

“I believe in other realities,” Bucky stated.

Clint spread the pages across Bucky’s desk and pointed to a picture of Tony helping Clint walk. “I’ve been seeing things, recently. Things that look a hell of a lot like what shows up in many of these drawings and stories. And don’t say I’m high or drunk or whatever excuse comes to mind. Even if I was, it doesn’t explain how I recognize so many of these things, and not only that, but,” Clint held up the drawing of Clint aiming an arrow at Tony, “I also know that this story doesn’t just end here, but with the Huntsman or whatever you want to call him, getting his heart ripped out by the Evil Queen.”

Realization drenched Bucky like a tidal wave. “The queen has your heart?” After he had learned of Clint and Tony’s last interaction, he’d only had negative thoughts regarding Clint. He hadn’t considered just how unwilling Clint’s relationship with Wanda might be.

Clint’s hand flew to his chest, resting right where his heart should be. “I- I think…”

Maybe this was all some elaborate ploy by Wanda, Bucky didn’t care. Clint was the first person besides himself who showed any signs of remembering their former lives. He was going to help Clint. “When did your visions begin?”

Clint startled.”Uh…I guess when I grabbed Natasha’s hand last night.”

Bucky frowned. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky huffed. “Okay. Not what I thought would be a trigger, but not like I’m the one making up these stories, am I?”

“So, you really think that I could be another person?” Hope and desperation coated Clint’s voice.

“Makes sense to me, but keep in mind, according to this…” Bucky held up a picture of himself when he was in Wonderland. The image was entirely unflattering and designed to show him as unhinged as he sewed hat after hat. “…I may not be the person you want to base your sanity on.”

Clint went quiet and stared at the pages again. He gently moved them around, his fingertips grazing the images and sentences. His finger stopped on a page of Wanda within her castle.

Clint pointed to a symbol carved above a doorway in the background. “What’s that? I think I’ve seen it before.”

Bucky shook his head. “No idea. I just remember seeing it when she dragged me to her dungeon.”

Clint stared at the symbol. He bit his bottom lip. “I already sound crazy, so I’m just going to say it: the hawk wants me to find wherever this symbol is in town. Wherever it is, that’s where my heart is going to be.”

Bucky considered this information and how to best proceed.

He wanted to help Clint, but the man was also extremely close to Wanda. If she hadn’t already, she was sure to catch on to what was happening with Clint. He wasn’t sure what Wanda could do in this non-magical world, but he knew she was just as cunning and vicious as ever. He needed to be cautious and watchful.

He couldn’t join Clint on his search. At least not directly.

“Then I say you better get out of there and start looking,” Bucky said.

* * *

“Hey,” Natasha called to Clint the moment he stepped outside of Bucky’s shop.

Clint was startled by Natasha’s voice, but not surprised that she had hunted him down. The woman had made a living tracking down people, and Clint hadn’t been hiding his trail.

Natasha strolled up to Clint, feigning casualness. “I hear you’re having a rough day.”

Clint ducked his head and marched down the road. “I’m fine.”

Natasha kept pace with Clint, her heels clicking in time with his footsteps. “You stole pages of an uncomplete book from my desk; that doesn’t seem fine to me. What’s really going on?”

“I need to find my heart.”

Natasha gave an incredulous look. “Okay,” she said slowly. “So, how are you going to do that?”

“I just need to follow the hawk.”

“Hawk? What hawk?” Natasha shook her head.  “I thought we were talking in a metaphor here. You really think you don’t have a heart?”

“It’s the only thing that makes any sense. It explains why until recently I felt so numb. Why every emotion felt so distant.”

Natasha stepped in front of Clint, her hand landing squarely on Clint’s chest.

Clint’s heart thumped.

Natasha momentarily gripped the fabric of Clint’s shirt then released it. “See? It’s beating. It’s real.”

Clint shook his head. “No. It’s fake.”

“Clint, you’re being-” Natasha cut herself off and stared at something behind Clint.

Clint turned around.

Perched on a lamppost behind them was his hawk.

* * *

Clint ran through the graveyard, his hawk flying low overhead.

“I swear if we end up in an empty grave,” Natasha grumbled.

“He’s not going to kill us. He’s my friend.”

The hawk picked up its pace and zoomed toward a crypt nestled in the center of the graveyard. The hawk landed on the roof and squawked. Carved into the tip of the crypt’s arch was the symbol Clint had seen on the page. “It’s in there.”

“You really think that your heart is in there?” Natasha didn’t bother to hide the dubiousness in her tone.

Clint didn’t care if Natasha didn’t believe him. He felt in in his bones; his heart was in there.

Natasha shook her head. “Okay. Fine. Let’s go in.” Natasha grabbed the door handle and tugged, but the crypt remained sealed.

Natasha frowned. She tugged again, but when the doors remained steadfastly shut, she took a step back then slammed her foot into the door.

The door flung open, and Natasha gestured Clint inside.

Clint smiled at Natasha. “My hero.” He darted into the crypt. The interior was pitch black, making it impossible to see anything. He pulled out his flashlight.

Clint didn’t get far. A sarcophagus took up most of the space in the crypt, forcing Clint to remain close to the walls.

“It’s got to be in here. Somewhere.” Clint shuffled down the wall toward one of the shelves holding urns. “There’s got to be a hidden door. A lever.” He picked up an urn. “Something.”

Natasha briefly scanned the room. Her lips pursed. “There’s nothing here.”

Something cold and coiling wrapped around Clint’s insides. “There has to be. If there isn’t, then-”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Wanda shouted from outside the crypt.

Clint flinched.

Natasha tensed. She glanced at Clint. There was a brief moment of worry in her gaze, then suddenly it hardened. She pushed her shoulders back and marched out of the crypt.

Clint followed behind.

“What are you doing here?” Natasha demanded to know.

Wanda looked indignant, which was actually a mild reaction, considering the situation.”Bringing flowers to my brother’s grave like I do every Wednesday.”

Mild or not, Clint could tell that Wanda was seething. He didn’t want Natasha getting in more trouble with Wanda because of him. It was bad enough that the two butted heads on a daily basis over how things should be run in the town. Adding his messed up drama to their issues was not needed. “Don’t blame her. It’s my fault. I wanted to look in there.”

Wanda’s face went from pinched anger to concern. “Why? What were you looking for?”

Clint’s head was pounding. He felt sick. “Nothing.”

“You don’t look well, dear. Let’s take you home.” Wanda reached out to take Clint’s arm.

Clint jerked away from her touch.  “I don’t want to go home. Not with you.”

“Oh?” The restrained anger was back in Wanda’s voice. “But you’ll go with her?”

Natasha took a deep breath and held her hands up in a manner that signaled no harm intended. “This is between you two – leave me out of it.”

“She’s right,” Clint said. “It’s between us. And things have to change.”

“And I wonder why that is all of a sudden.” Wanda looked pointedly at Natasha.

A surge of protectiveness raced through Clint and he stepped in front of Natasha. “It has nothing to do with her. You know, I’ve realized that I don’t feel anything, Wanda. And I know now it’s not me – it’s you.”

“You’re not thinking straight,” Wanda stated.

“Actually, for the first time, I am. I’d rather have nothing than settle for less. Nothing? Is better than this.” Clint gestured between himself and Wanda.

“Clint-”

“Sorry,” Clint cut Wanda off. “It’s over.”

Wanda gaped for a moment before turning on Natasha. “I don’t know what I ever did to you, Ms. Romanoff, to deserve this. To have you keep coming after me like I’m some villain.”

“I’m sorry. Did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn’t with me, but with you?” Natasha stepped out from behind Clint.

Wanda reared back in shock. “Excuse me?”

“The people of Storybrooke not liking you? Having no confidence in you? Clint being miserable and unhappy with you? That all existed before I was here. Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is it people run from you?”

Wanda punched Natasha.

Clint let out a cry of shock. One moment Natasha was standing next to him, the next she launched herself at Wanda. No other punched had been thrown yet, but they grappled.

Clint moved to pull the ladies apart, as Natasha shoved Wanda away.

Natasha pushed her hair behind her ear and huffed. “Not worth it.”

Natasha stomped off.

Clint stared at Natasha’s retreating form in complete awe at the magnificence that was Natasha Romanoff.

“Clint,” Wanda said.

Wanda’s voice snapped Clint out of his reverie.

He sent Wanda one last piteous look and followed Natasha.

* * *

Natasha muttered to herself as she marched down the road to her car. She yanked open the door of the yellow Volkswagen and plopped herself down in the driver’s chair. She reached across the seat to open the glove compartment where she kept a spare first aid kit.

She touched right under her left eye where she felt a cut as well as a forming bruise.

“Need some help with that?” Clint appeared in front of her.

Natasha held up the first aid kit. “Assistance would be appreciated.” She winced. “As well as an ice pack.”

Clint chuckled as he took the kit. “We can stop by the store for some ice later. Let’s take care of that cut though.” Clint pulled out a wipe to clean the cut. “Sorry about today. I don’t know what came over me. I kind of lost my mind.”

“You were tired and feverish.”

Clint frowned. “I just honestly don’t know why I ever let myself get caught up in her. I mean, I felt nothing for her. Nothing. It just doesn’t make any sense.”

Natasha grunted. “Not feeling anything’s an attractive option when what you feel sucks.”

Clint pressed the wipe to Natasha’s forehead.

Natasha flinched at the burning sensation. “Like that.”

* * *

Wanda was furious.

It wasn’t even that she particularly cared for or fancied Barton, he was hers though. Everything in this world was supposed to be hers. She was supposed to be happy here, yet since Natasha Romanoff had shown up more of the townsfolk showed disdain for her or questioned her as Mayor.  

Natasha Romanoff was taking everything that she had worked so hard for from her.

If Wanda couldn’t have happiness, then she certainly wouldn’t let Natasha have it either.

Darkness shrouded the the inside of the crypt as Wanda entered. Wanda lay her hand on top of the sarcophagus. Her fingers just touched the edge of the nameplate.

The name of her beloved brother on the sarcophagus gave her encouragement. She hadn’t sacrificed the person she loved most to end up in a world where she was unhappy.

Wanda braced her palms against the side of the sarcophagus and pushed.

The sarcophagus gave way to reveal a staircase beneath it.

Wanda strolled down the stairs into her vault. Storybrooke was in a land without magic; however, Wanda had learned long ago that many of the items in her vault still retained a number of their magical properties. For example, the hearts she had stolen over the years still worked as they did in her home land.

She could whisper into the hearts and control their owners, or she could crush them and end their owners’ lives.

Clint had already proven he couldn’t obey even with his heart in her possession, which meant there was only one thing Wanda could do.

Wanda reached the wall of her vault where she kept her drawers of hearts. She recognized the drawer she needed in an instant and touched it lightly. The drawer slid open, revealing a chest. She flipped open the chest’s lid and reached inside to pull out a glowing, red heart.

* * *

Clint finished putting the plaster on Natasha’s cheek. “All better.”

Natasha eyed Clint. “Yeah.”

The assessing look Natasha was giving Clint confused him. “Something wrong?”

* * *

Wanda yelped as she was grabbed by the back of the head and her face was smashed against the wall of her vault.

Wanda slumped down to the ground and dropped the heart in her hand.

Bucky eyed Wanda warily then toed at her unconscious form. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t derived some pleasure from knocking the former queen unconscious.

A voice whispered to him that Wanda was defenseless and that ending her might be the only way to ensure that Bucky ever saw Tony again. Bucky shoved that voice down and willed himself to have faith in Dottie’s prophecy.

He had tailed Clint in order to stop Wanda if she interfered with Clint’s search for his heart.

Bucky crouched and picked up the heart from the floor. He stared at it, not quite comprehending what he was holding, then stood. He’d have to find some place to keep Clint’s heart safe.

Bucky gave Wanda one last look then hurried out of the vault and crypt.

* * *

Natasha cupped Clint’s cheek.

Clint reached up and squeezed her hand. “Natasha?”

Natasha leaned forward, her lips lightly touching Clint’s.

Lightning slammed into Clint as memories flooded his head.

* * *

A force rammed into Bucky, causing him to lose his footing.

Bucky looked around for the source of the force, but saw nothing.

Bucky frowned and cradled Clint’s heart closer.

* * *

Steve shuddered as he felt a powerful energy blasting through the air.

Everyone in Dottie’s diner stiffened in place, their eyes glazing over as memories of their former lives returned to them.

Steve looked across the table at Peggy, who stared at him with wide eyes of shock and horror.

“Peggy-”

Peggy slapped Steve.

* * *

Bucky had made it to main street where it seemed everyone was running around like chickens with their heads chopped off.

Bucky reached out to stop someone to inquire into what was going on when something caught his eye in the distance.

Storybrooke was a seaport town. Bucky had never spent much time near the waters, though, due to memories and the ache they caused in his chest. However, depending on where one was in town, one could still see the water from afar, so Bucky wasn’t a stranger to the sight of the sea. He also knew that there were only a handful of boats that sailed the waters outside of Storybrooke, and none of them looked like the ship that was sailing into port.

He did recognize the ship though.

Bucky would recognize the Jolly Roger anywhere.


	36. Chapter 36

**_28 Years Ago…_ **

Tony coughed as the purple smoke cloud dissipated. His vision was a blur and his ears were  temporarily deafened by the thunderous roar that had swallowed his senses as the magic cloud had hit him.

A shadow stood over him.

He felt his hands and arms being moved, then the manacles were removed from his wrists.

He blinked as tears rolled down his cheeks. He could just make out the form of the woman who had been in the cell next to his.

Tony opened his mouth to question how she had gotten free of her own prison and why she was helping him, but he ended up having a coughing fit.

The woman shushed him and stroked his face. “I already know what you want to ask. Think of it as a thank you gift for your help.” Her hand rested on his chest, right where fairy magic was gathered. “All I needed was to latch my magic onto the spell that gave you immunity to Wanda’s powers long enough to avoid become trapped in her curse.” She kissed his temple. “How fortunate for me.”

The woman pulled away, a pleased look on her face.

“You-” Tony tried to say, but he blacked out.

* * *

When Tony awoke again it was to an empty room with the door to his cell opened. Tony shuffled out of the cell, cautiously scanning for any guards who had remained. Tony didn’t see anyone.

Tony limped his way through Wanda’s castle, or really the ruins of it. While the walls were mostly intact, so much was missing from its corridors and rooms. Tony spent more time exploring Wanda’s home than he should have, but he couldn’t stop himself even as his injuries begged for him to rest and let himself heal. He just couldn’t believe the lack of life; there wasn’t a soul to be found.

Tony gathered what medical supplies he could find as well as food and headed into town.

If Tony had thought the desolation of the castle was eerie, the silence and emptiness of the town was otherworldly.

Tony hid away in the back of an inn and bandaged himself.

He tried not to think about all that was missing, but the silence screamed about all that was absent.

* * *

It took weeks for Tony to find the Jolly Roger. Tony’s injuries had slowed him down, but thanks to the plan Rhodey, Steve, and him had come up with when they’d been allied against Wanda, Tony had a good idea of where his ship would be. His crew were not to have docked at any port; however they must have received the same message Rhodey had right before Wanda unleashed her curse, because the Jolly Roger rested in the waters right outside of the town it would have last sailed by before Wanda’s message.

Tony spent days tending to the ship. He used the free time to plot and think.

He hadn’t seen a soul since Wanda’s curse. With time or a new location that was sure to change. Wanda had taken her kingdom’s and the Stark kingdom’s people. There were other kingdoms out there. Some people living on the borderlands had most likely already trickled into their neighboring kingdom’s domains. In other words, Tony would not be permanently alone.

However, everyone he knew and loved had been swept away to another world, and Tony refused to take that lying down.

Once Tony finished sprucing up the Jolly Roger, he sailed toward Steve’s home. Tony knew little about travel between worlds, but he deduced a good place to look for information was at Steve’s home. He might find nothing once he arrived, but it was still a good starting point.

The curse had ransacked Steve’s home and taken many a magical item; however, many of the books were still there, and Tony scoured them all.

He’d expected something on magical hats or something about using a map or a doorway to make a portal.

He hadn’t expected to come across a passage on giants and beans.

* * *

“So as you can understand,” Tony said from atop Scott’s knee, “besides wanting to give Wanda and Steve a piece of my mind, I really miss my best friend and love. Without Rhodey I’m helpless, and without Bucky I am filled with longing. So I would really appreciate it if you could spare one of your magic beans so I can create a portal and sail to them.”

Scott sighed, the sound like a roaring wind to Tony’s ears. “I hear ya. I do, but Old Man Hank, is the one with all the beans, and he hates humans.” Scott rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry.”

Tony nodded sympathetically. “Yeah, Hank sounds like someone you don’t want to make angry.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “You’re telling me.”

“But you know what could make it worth it?”

“What?” Scott asked.

Tony grinned. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve been eyeing Hank’s daughter Hope.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows. “You get me that bean, and I’ll help you woo Hope. Trust me. I know how to charm the ladies.”

“You help me with Hope, and I will give you a sack of beans.”

* * *

Tony patted the sack of magic beans tied to the belt around his waist as he sailed across the sea. Tony checked his compass and map to make sure he was far from any land or popular route used by other sea vessels. By all calculations, Tony should be safe to use the magic beans he’d received from Scott without having to worry that he’d accidentally bring along another ship.

Tony reached into the sack of beans and pulled one out. He threw the bean into the sea.

The water shimmered and swirled, creating a whirlpool.

Tony held his head high in determination and sailed his ship right into the whirlpool.

* * *

“Are you lost?”

Tony whirled at the voice of a stranger. He’d been traversing the island for days and had yet to come across anyone. He’d just been starting to think he’d ended up in the wrong world when someone had spoken.  

That someone being young boy who was a few years short of being a man. His skin was pale and ink black tresses brushed his shoulders. Emerald eyes shone with mischievous as he smiled knowingly at Tony. “You look lost to me.”

“And who would you be?” Tony asked.

“Loki, and yourself?”

“Tony. I’m guessing you’re a local and not someone who ended up here about a month ago?”

“You would guess right.” Loki’s eyes fell to the pouch of magic beans at Tony’s waist. “And you would be from another world. What brought you here?”

“It’s a long and epic story with too much vengeance and melodrama.”

Loki smiled. “I’d like to hear it anyway. You’ll soon find that here in Neverland you have all the time in the world.”

* * *

“The world you seek is not so easy to enter.” Frigga, a fairy and a friend of Loki’s, waved her hand over a small bowl of water kept in her treehouse. She beckoned Tony forward.

Tony did so, frowning at Loki who followed him like a shadow, giving Tony little space.

Tony peered into the bowl’s water and his heart ached.

Rhodey was seated at a table and having dinner with Peter and Miles. The water wavered and the image transformed into that of Bucky, Peggy, and Steve out for drinks. The water rippled and the scene changed to Wanda walking through a graveyard with a bouquet of flowers. More images flowed across the water’s surface until Frigga waved her hand over the water.

A lump had formed in Tony’s throat. It took all of his strength to keep himself composed.

“The land you seek is a land with little magic–so little that many have come to refer to it as one without. It makes entering it difficult, but not impossible.” Frigga’s stern gaze fell to his chest. “You befriended one of my kind, didn’t you?”

Tony touched his chest and felt the warmth of magic that was always present there. The memory of the fairy who had saved his life when he’d been so angry and betrayed by the truth of his father and Obadiah’s machinations brought him comfort and guilt. “I barely knew him. He’s still the best person I have ever met.”

Frigga nodded in understanding. “And have you wasted his gift?”

Tony chuckled in a self-deprecating manner. “Of course. I messed up a lot after he gave me his gift, and I still am, but I’m still trying everyday not to waste it.”

Frigga hummed in consideration. “Then I shall help you.”

Frigga gestured to the bowl again, but the image that appeared was a baby sleeping in a crib.

“The curse will be broken by this child years from now. When the curse breaks, it will send out a ripple of magic that will make it easier for you to enter this world. However, if you are going to survive in this world you will need to bring magic with you.”

“Survive?” Tony asked.

Loki huffed in annoyance. He spun in front of Tony and tapped Tony on the chest. “Your heart, you fool. You’re only alive now because of fairy magic. Once you enter that world, the magic protecting your heart shall weaken and you will die.”

“Unless you bring enough magic with you to sustain your heart,” Frigga explained. “From what I have gathered there is a barrier around the town where your friends and family live in this world, one that protects them from outsiders. You can use that barrier to your advantage and trap any magic you bring in the town. You should have plenty of time to gather the magic you will need.”

“That’s all very well and good,” Tony said, “but I have no idea how to cultivate magic.”

Frigga smiled. “You will though.” Frigga laced her arm through Tony’s and led him toward the exit of her home. “You already know how powerful fairy dust can be, now it’s time for you to learn where it comes from.”

* * *

“Hurry up, you fool!” Loki raised the sails with a flick of his wrist just as Tony finished raising the anchor of the Jolly Roger.

Tony let out a cry as his ship took off through the waters of Neverland.

“Loki!”

Loki huffed. With a skip, he hopped into the air and floated there. “You heard Frigga. Your moment approaches. Soon I’ll be rid of you.”

Tony rolled his eyes as he crawled along the deck. He needed to make sure everything was tied down appropriately. He had barrels and sacks of fairy dust just waiting to be unleashed the moment he entered the world where his friends had been taken to. “You’ll miss me.”

“Like a stomach ulcer,” Loki quipped.

Loki crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. He was watching the sun. Frigga had said when the sun’s rays stretched across the ocean and touched the shore of Skull Rock that would be the moment Tony would have to leave.

He scowled. “You only have a few minutes left.”

“I know, but I don’t exactly want my cargo falling into the ocean either, Loki. It’d be a pretty sad fate if I died the moment I set foot in this other land.”

Loki grumbled but said nothing more.

It was a haphazard rush to check that everything was in place and that he could sail safely, but due to Frigga predicting that Wanda’s curse would soon end, Tony had been very dedicated in recent weeks to ensure that the Jolly Roger could sail at a moment’s notice.

“Now!” Loki shouted.

Tony reached into his bean pouch and without hesitation threw a bean into the ocean.

Just as it had decades ago, the water shimmered and swirled into a whirlpool.

Loki flew away from the ship, giving it extra berth.

Tony waved his hand in farewell as he steered the Jolly Roger into the whirlpool.

* * *

**_Present Day…_ **

Gold and blue shimmers sparkled in the sky like jewels.

The docks were just in sight and Bucky lungs burned from running.

The Jolly Roger pulled up to the docks. The cloud of glittering specks were a thick blanket around the ship.

Clint’s heart pulsed in Bucky’s hand, reminding him that he was carrying something precious and that he shouldn’t go carelessly flinging himself aboard the vessel.

Bucky’s throat was dry in anticipation. His fingers trembled and his legs felt weak.

He heard movement from the deck of the ship.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

A head of dark hair peeked out from over the side of the ship, but the head faced the other way.

Bucky choked, recognizing that head of hair even if it was a little longer than he remembered.

Bucky took a deep breath. “T-Tony!” The shout came out shaky but the way the person aboard the ship froze told Bucky he’d been heard.

Bucky cleared his throat and tried again. “Tony, my pirate, you get your ass off that ship right now and kiss me or I swear when I get my hands on you I am never letting you go.”

Tony turned around and smirked down at Bucky. “Is that a promise, love? Because if it is, please come up here and do so.”


	37. Chapter 37

Wanda’s head was in agony. She barely had enough awareness to notice that she was lying on the hard, cold floor and not in her bed or on a couch. She rubbed her head as she pushed herself into a seated position. She felt something wet and sticky coating her forehead. Wanda pulled her hand back to reveal blood.

Surprise filled her and made her more cognizant of her surroundings. She was in her vault where she had gone to fetch Clint’s heart and crush it when someone had grabbed her and slammed her head against the wall.

Wanda felt something tingle at her fingertips.

She frowned and looked down at her fingers but saw nothing. The sensation was still there though, like magic but-

Sparks flew out of her fingertips.

Wanda gasped and held her hands up. She focused on that tingling sensation until she cradled a ball of flames between her hands.

Laughter bubbled in Wanda’s chest and poured out her only to turn into sobs. Wanda clutched her stomach and doubled over as her magic swept through her, filling her until she could burst. She held it close to her even as it whispered in her ear the last thing she wanted to hear.

Her curse had been broken.

The spell she had given her brother’s life to was destroyed, and with it what felt like the last piece of her brother.

Wanda curled up in a ball and laid on the ground.

She’d regain her strength and strike back soon. For now, she’d grieve one more time.

* * *

Natasha jumped out of the way as another person screamed in delight and ran past Natasha into the arms of another townsperson.

“Is this some kind of weird town holiday or am I missing something?” Natasha pushed a strand of hair away from her mouth as the wind blew.

Clint smiled and shook his head. “You are not going to believe me.”

Natasha arched a brow. “Try me.”

“Not going to believe me,” Clint sang and strolled away.

Natasha grabbed Clint by the elbow and dragged him back to her. “Tell me.”

Clint chuckled. “Do you believe in fairy tales, Nat?”

“Are you talking about Bucky’s book, or-”

“I mean, what would you say if I told you every single story was true?”

“I’d say you better have some pretty good evidence.”

“I’ll see what I can get ya.”

* * *

Peggy slammed the suitcase on the bed and unzipped it.

“Peggy, please,” Steve pleaded.

“I have nothing to say to you.” Peggy marched over to her closet and yanked out all of her clothes. She shoved them into her suitcase.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not. You’re sorry that you no longer have your perfect relationship anymore. You’re not sorry about the fact that for years I’ve been under a spell and forcibly engaged to you.” Peggy picked up a pair of heels and resisted throwing them at Steve’s head. “Do you even know how violated I feel? How violated everyone probably feels after what you and Wanda have done? What you did was so wrong, Steve. I have no idea how you could possibly ever make it right.”

Steve looked truly pained as he reached out to take Peggy’s hand, but she yanked away from his touch nonetheless.

Steve grimaced. “I’m sorry.”

“Easy to say, Steve, but a truly remorseful man would have broken the curse or at least have ended his relationship with me instead of continuing it under false pretenses.”

“But I love you.”

“You love yourself.” And saying that aloud pained Peggy more than she’d have liked to admit. She had really believed that she had seen the good man Steve used to be before he became the Dark One. Now she didn’t know what she had seen, but she knew it wasn’t the Steve who stood before her.

Peggy dropped the heels in the suitcase. “Just leave me alone to pack, Steve. If you want to prove you’re sorry, you can at least give me that much to start.”

Peggy inwardly held her breath, fully expecting Steve to stay and insist that he loved her and try to convince her not to move out.

It almost hurt when he remained silent and walked out of the room.

 _Almost_ hurt.

Relief washed over her even as tears pricked her eyes.

She had never wanted this for them, but if this was how their story had to end then so be it.

* * *

Rhodey’s fist pumped at his side as his footsteps thundered across the dock toward the Jolly Roger. Hope, happiness, and relief lifted him high like a hot air balloon.

That crazy ass Tony had actually managed to get himself to Storybrooke.

If anyone could, it would be that genius of a pirate.

Rhodey ran up the ramp and threw open the door that led to the lower levels of ship. He rushed through the narrow passage to Tony’s quarters and flung aside the door. “Tony, you-Ah fuck!” Rhodey threw up his hands and shielded his eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me? How long has it been since you got here and you two already screwed?”

Rhodey glared over his hands.

Tony lay sprawled across the bed with one hand chained and cuffed to the bedpost. His chest heaved and he was covered in sweat. A thin sheet just barely covered Tony’s dick.

Bucky on the other hand was perfectly covered by the sheet and was looking like a cat with a bowl of cream. Rhodey could imagine the purr probably rolling in Bucky’s chest at the moment.

“To be fair,” Tony held up a finger, “we haven’t seen each other in decades.”

“I had to show him what he had been missing.” Bucky patted Tony’s shoulder.

“I missed so much, Rhodey,” Tony gasped out. “ _So_ much. Like, I thought I knew everything I would miss, but wow! Did you know-”

“Stop! I don’t need to hear how _Fifty Shades of Grey_ influenced your sex life.”

Tony wrinkled his nose. “What does the color grey have to do with sex?”

“It’s a book, dear,” Bucky explained.   

Rhodey groaned and massaged his temples. “I can’t believe this is the first conversation I am having with you after all this crap. I expected a tearful reunion followed by a bunch of questions and answers to make sense of how you got here.” Rhodey paused. “And apparently how you don’t look like you’ve aged a bit since the curse was unleashed.”

“All of which I will explain once Bucky frees me.” Tony smiled at Bucky.

Bucky pouted down at Tony.

Tony’s smile faltered. “Please, love.”

Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. I guess the honeymoon is officially over.” He glared at Rhodey as he freed Tony from his chains. “Thanks, Rhodes.”

“Don’t be give me that dirty look, you horny monkey.”

Tony sighed wistfully. “How I’ve missed this.” Tony rolled over, baring his ass to the world as he grabbed his pants off the floor. “Short version, I went looking for all of you and ended up in a place called Neverland where no one ages. Now, as for the details…” Tony rambled about his journey as he got dressed. By the end of the tale Tony was fully dressed and helping Bucky into his own clothes.

“Don’t forget to grab the heart, love.” Tony pecked Bucky on the cheek as he buttoned Bucky’s shirt for him. “We need to return it to its proper owner.”

Bucky nodded and leaned over to open the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a glowing red heart.

“Are you two serious?” Rhodey gaped for a moment. “Is that someone’s actual heart? And you two decided to store it in a drawer and have sex before returning it? Not to mention how the hell did you two end up with a heart in the first place?”

“Rhodey,” Bucky used his sweet-threatening voice. “While you have been living in La La Land for twenty-eight years, the two of us have been pining for each other the whole time, and I know the person this heart belongs to is alive and may even be enjoying some sex of his own right now. Therefore, shut up.”

Rhodey clamped his lips together and did as Bucky demanded. He was still morally opposed to Tony and Bucky’s choice of priorities, but when Bucky put it as bluntly as he did, Rhodey found that he could be more sympathetic toward their choice even if he didn’t agree.

Tony chuckled and patted Bucky on the chest. “Still a spitfire, I see.”

Bucky smirked and his hand wandered toward Tony’s ass.

“Grab his butt, and I’ll lecture you two for the next hour on priorities,” Rhodey threatened.

Bucky glowered, but dropped his hand to his side. “To think there were days I missed your companionship.”

Rhodey quirked an eyebrow at that.

“Okay.” Tony slipped the heart out of Bucky’s grasp and held it tenderly. “I think it’s about time we return this. Besides, I want to meet this Natasha woman before Wanda shows up and throws a fit.”

Rhodey’s stomach knotted. He’d forgotten about Wanda. “She’s still here?”

Bucky nodded. “Steve too.”

“And now they have magic,” Rhodey said, his volume low and tone apprehensive. “This isn’t good.”

Tony shrugged. “When is it ever?” He grabbed Bucky’s hand and squeezed. “The curse may be broken, but it isn’t the end. Wanda won’t stop until either she feels satisfied in her revenge or someone forces her to see reason.The same is mostly true of Steve.”

Tony gazed up at Bucky, his eye shining with adoration. “At least we’re together now, and there’s not much else they can do to keep us apart.”

Bucky smiled softly down at Tony. The expression was so full of softness and tenderness, Rhodey felt that he was looking at a man completely different from the one he’d met years ago.

“So you ready?” Tony asked Rhodey, and Rhodey startled.

Tony chuckled at Rhodey’s reaction. “Are you ready to face a witch and the Dark One with us?”

Rhodey huffed and lightly swatted Tony on the shoulder. “What do you think I’ve been doing this whole time?”

Tony beamed. “Just giving you an out if you want to go back to whatever life Wanda had crafted for you here.”

“Nah. Be a pretty boring life without you.” Rhodey looked at Bucky. “Both of you.”

Bucky nodded in agreement.

Tony brought Bucky and his joined hands to his lips and kissed their knuckles. “All right. Then let’s head out on our next adventure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are interested, please feel free to check out my [after thoughts](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/157920413018/once-upon-a-time-in-a-shattered-mind-final) post on tumblr. 
> 
> Otherwise thank you everyone who has given their support to this fic. All of you are amazing. 
> 
> May all of you have fun on your next adventure.


End file.
